Corporate Sellout
by fragrantlily90
Summary: Emily is working in a city sales office. Professional, immaculate and poised. But deeply unhappy. Naomi is the new girl in accounts. I'll try to make it interesting and different to anything else in this genre. Trust me, I am a Sagittarius!
1. Chapter 1

**OK, first two apologies. One for each of my unfinished stories on here. I will finish them, I promise you. I even have some of it written, but real life has intruded in a dramatic and brutal way recently. So I have been more than a bit distracted. That aside, the lack of other updates on wonderful stories and bt wonderful writers on her has been a bit contagious. So I've neglected our lovely girls in the same way we all have I guess. But life has stabilised a bit now. Enough anyway for me to start daydreaming along the lines of 'what if...'**

 **What if's are what starts me off. So here is a new story, which I hope you will like and more importantly for some, should provoke me into finishing _Dirty_ _Girl_ and _Letter to Emily_ , my sadly neglected other projects. Anyway, enough of my inner angst, here is a dollop of Naomily angst and other emotions. Warning for a bit of heterosexual nonsense (not too explicit!) at first. Emily is paddling up that Egyptian river which Naomi Campbell usually makes her own territory. But she is about to be surprised...**

 **Comments and reviews welcome as always. Criticism too, if it's constructive. Be gentle with me guys, its been a hard road back!**

 **Oh, and if you haven't yet had the extreme pleasure of hearing a new song called ' _Cartwheels_ ' by a sisters band called Ward Thomas, you _really_ need to. Such a beautiful song from a pair of girls from the UK. Beautiful song, beautiful women, what's not to like?**

Emily

" _Christ Em...yes...just like that, Oh fuck that's amazing babe_ " the man whispered hoarsely above her. Emily winced and tried not to think of the £150 she'd just wasted at Toni and Guys. Meaty hands scrabbling in her chestnut locks were undoing a whole 2 hours work by the stylist. She winced again as the man seated at his desk grunted low in his throat and gripped her head tighter. She'd done this enough times to know the signals. Her knees were hurting, despite the thickness of the office carpet and she was pretty sure at least one of the buttons on her silk blouse was gone. Bloody men and their obsession with tits. The fact that she was in this position at all was because she didn't want to leave Richard's office looking like she'd just been bent over his enormous desk and roundly shagged. She knew that her boss's PA was only at lunch for another 25 minutes, so a blow job seemed the sensible and least unpleasant option.

Not for the first time she thought sadly as she used her tongue and lips to finish him off as quickly as possible, wondering why the _hell_ she let him use her like this whenever he felt like it. It's not as if they were in any kind of relationship, was it? OK, he'd obviously made it clear he fancied her, right from when she was a junior sales executive on probation, up until the drunken Christmas party when she finally let him have her in the hotel the whole company stayed overnight in. It could have been excused as a one off then...a mistake, blame the alcohol and that line of coke she scored off Darren in bought ledger, but a year later, now she'd been promoted to National Account Executive (not actually because of what she was doing now, but because her sales figures were head and shoulders above her colleagues) she was _still_ doing it. In her heart, she knew that today's brief internal phone call for her to go to his office for a 'meeting' was a thinly disguised order for her to loosen her top and let him have some instant satisfaction. It was undoubtedly due to the recently departed Isabel, reporter for the Economist, with her soft hair and unfettered tits. Richard was always horny when the fragrant scribbler left him agitated and unsatisfied just by her presence. So Emily Fitch, National Accounts Executive with Jupiter Investments had the job of scratching her boss's itch instead.

He groaned above her again and she braced herself against his thighs with both hands, eyeing the fresh plastic cup of iced water she'd judiciously placed on the edge of the desk before kneeling in front of him.

A minute or so later, cold water consumed rapidly and the missing blouse button hidden under her blue work suit jacket, she was facing away from him as he rolled back in his leather chair, zipping up and sighing happily. She tutted as she reapplied crimson lipstick to her cupid bow lips. Her hair was unsaveable really, but she used brush and spray to rescue some of the expensive job her stylist had worked on not two hours ago. She could see him grinning dopily to himself in the large mirror as she fussed over her appearance. _Men_ , she thought again with a trace of bitterness. Fucking pussies all of them. Led by their dicks, manipulated as easily as a mule. As Richard tapped at the laptop on his desk, already setting up a new deal presumably, she made a sour face at herself in the reflection.

"What are you fucking _doing_ " she whispered almost inaudibly to herself.

Her conscience answered with cold logic.

"Banging your boss on command, like you have all year...way to go Emily" it jabbed at her.

A weird sensation of falling swept over her, something she was staring to get used to. Ever since she left Uni, it seemed she'd played this part to perfection. Get a highly paid job (and the £45,000 she was currently earning was the most money she had ever seen go into her current account in her life) keep on pushing wads of unspent cash into her escape fund and in a year or so, maybe two, drop the buttoned up pretence, drop out of the corporate world she suffered in silence and take a plane to Greece, buy a small bar/restaurant and live out the rest of her youth in the pursuit of sun and solitary pleasure.

Not the sort of pleasure she had just given Richard, she thought grimly as he continued to ignore her, tapping away at the keyboard, her presence almost certainly already forgotten. Maybe the sort of pleasure she had pushed firmly to the back of her mind for several years. The sort of pleasure she had briefly enjoyed at Uni...the sort of pleasure the blonde called Sarah had..." **No"** , she chided herself silently, we're _not_ going down _that_ road today. It was unpleasant enough that she had just allowed herself to be used as a handy receptacle for her boss's second hand excitement, there was no point in reopening old wounds, was there?

Katie was meeting her for lunch and that would have to be her sole pleasurable experience of the day. Even if that meant enduring yet another hour of her sisters way too gynaecological descriptive powers. At least Katie was open and honest about her wants and needs. At least one of her mothers 'pretty twins' was happy in her work (and play) Emily would put on her game face, pretend to be excited for her older sister and fabricate an actual relationship with Richard that Katie would enjoy hearing about.

Twice now, Richard had allowed himself to be paraded as a fake 'older lover' Once at Easter, when her Dad held a barbecue at the new Fitch house, once on her birthday, when she knew a man would be essential to stop her mother and sister wondering yet again about her single status. Jenna had never got over catching Emily with Sarah in the dark conservatory three Christmas's ago. The resultant fallout had estranged them for almost a year and it took a mighty effort on Emily's part to convince her mother that snogging her so called friend was a one off, the result of too much mulled wine. Yeah, right...

Sarah had never forgiven her for the abrupt way she had helped her mother and sister usher her out of the Fitch house...on Boxing Day of all days. The relationship (because in her heart of hearts, she admitted that was what it was becoming) had not survived another 24 hours. When they returned to Uni, Sarah had moved rooms and never spoke to her again.

That was when the shell she had built around herself had started to harden. And now, years later, with her dream job and fake relationship with her married boss, she was as far from that happy place as it was possible to get.

Just one small problem, she supposed, putting the final flourish to her makeup, she was actually desperately unhappy. She hated sex, not just the recent oral demonstration she had given Richard, but _any_ sex. Nasty, messy and exhausting. Those were the words she used to herself when she was being honest...which wasn't often.

She spun on her expensive black heels (a present from Richard when his wife was out of town), a carefully crafted serene smile on her face. Time to reappear as sweet, willing Emily. Richard hardly looked up from his screen in any case. Her job here was done...he was never one for small talk after sex anyway. The hotels they stayed in when he could get away were there for one purpose. After that, there was always a call to take, and email to answer.

"Right...I'm off then Richard...see you at the office meeting at 6?" she said brightly.

"Err...no, not tonight Emily" he said without looking up..."Melanie has her parents over for a meal tonight. Gavin will be holding the staff meeting. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Her face flushed both at his words and the sensation of being dismissed. _Bastard_ , she thought bitterly, does he _have_ to make me feel even cheaper than I already do?

But she kept the fixed smile on her face as she nodded at the top of his head and made her way across the carpet to the double doors. Unlocking them she started to walk out. At least Richards PA would still be at lunch, the walk of shame wouldn't be quite as painful. The boss had this floor to himself, so she would take the lift to the ground floor, then back up to her 5th floor, just in case anyone was watching her movements.

His cough stopped her.

"Oh Em...do me a favour, will you hun?...Lindsay in HR is off today, can you do the induction for the new girl in accounts?"

He pulled a slim brown folder from a small pile beside him.

"She's a post graduate student from your old Uni...be nice for her to have something in common with the first person she meets here. Let me see...oh yes. Naomi something or other.."

He stopped reading and looked up at her with an amused twinkle in his green eyes.

"Well...assuming she isn't the _actual_..." he chuckled faintly "Anyway...her first name is Naomi. Make her feel welcome and show her round the building? Her line manager will be Tony Stonem, so maybe you could give her a gentler introduction to the company. I'll have to have a word with Mr Stonem anyway, his last assistant Angela left under somewhat obscure circumstances, he really must try to keep his staff a bit longer..."

Emily kept her smile, but inside she was cursing.

Tony fucking Stonem was a 'legend' by his own admission. Richard knew as well as the rest of the staff that the reason he lost his assistants on a regular basis was because he was a serial seducer. Angela was just the latest to fall for his charms, only to find out she was a passing fancy. He'd already moved on to the dark haired girl in the post room. Emily hated men like Tony even more than she hated what she had become. She had no doubt the grapevine was fully aware she was fucking Richard. It was just self preservation that kept the gossips off her back. It didn't help her self worth to know that however.

So now she had to baby sit another prospective victim. If she knew Tony Stonem, this one would be tall and blonde too, probably with striking eyes. He had a type. Poor bitch, she thought dully even as she cheerily nodded her assent. Oh well, at least Stonem would leave her alone a bit longer. Even his ego hadn't been big enough to take on the alpha male in the Jupiter pack...

She took the lift down to the ground floor, checking again that no evidence of her recent indiscretion was visible on her clothing or skin. She shuddered at the thought, then stood to her full height before the doors opened.

XXX

Standing in the lobby, also checking her appearance was the person she was about to chaperone. The tall blonde chewed on her lip as she waited. She needed this job, she reminded herself, really needed it. Education is a wonderful thing and she'd spun it out as long as she and her mothers bank account could stand. But with a first in Economics and English and a post grad business diploma to add to her proud mums wall collection, there really wasn't anything else she wanted or needed to study. It was time to join the wage slaves earn some cash, save up enough for her planned round the world trip and get the fuck out of this shitty town.

The lift doors opened and a smartly dressed woman her own age stepped confidently out. She had time to note the expensive shoes and suit, then the beautifully cut dark hair before a pair of expressive brown eyes regarded her doubtfully.

"Fuck, she's beautiful"...was her first thought, closely followed by "I would really, _really_ like to get to know her"

But years of experience dealing with attractive but unobtainable straight girls gave her enough control to cover her interest in the small figure in front of her. For fucks _sake_ Naomi, she scolded herself, she's almost certainly straight, way above my pay grade, and by the looks of it, might even be my new boss.

Going up in the lift with Emily Fitch, it didn't take long for reality to bite. She wasn't going to be her new boss, but by the clipped and uber detached way she spoke, she wasn't likely to be anything else either. Not in this life.

She listened to the scripted monologue as they ascended the building. Oh well, she though, at least she's pretty...

 **Shortish intro, just to see if anyone is interested. No bolt of lightning yet. No coup de feudre. But it's Naomily...there's always hope, yeah?**

 **Feel free to comment, flame or switch off now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Firstly, thanks to my two reviewers! At least _someone's_ reading this rubbish... Enough to make me want to write the next bit anyway. So here goes. Its lunchtime and both our heroines are in an introspective mood.**

Emily

Katie was really in the groove now and Emily zoned out while her twin waxed lyrical about her latest conquest. She caught the odd word or phrase. A few were repeated often enough to register. _Weekend_ _away_ , _new_ _shoes_ , something about the guy being ' _hung like a horse_ '. Stuff that Katie ritually vomited up every time they got together. Just as well Katie was happy to continue the monologue unchallenged by her sister. Just the occasional nod and smile was plenty, to prolong the one sided conversation. Emily was more than a little distracted, but inevitably, her twin hardly noticed.

"So...like I said Ems, what do you think about getting away for a weekend as a foursome? Marcus says he can get us a top deal in that amazing hotel in Scotland? The lads..." she paused so that Emily could nod "...Richard _does_ still like golf doesn't he? I mean, you bought him that ugly chequered Pringle golf sweater at Christmas, yeah?...the lads can swing their sticks at the little ball all day and we can soak up the bubbles and get pampered"

Emily nodded blankly, which was enough it seemed. Her sister remembered small details like that, if nothing else about the younger twins love life (she permitted herself a tiny wry smile at _that_ gross misdescription, _what_ fucking love life?). The Pringle cashmere V neck she had carefully chosen for Richard had been politely accepted, although she was resigned to the fact that it had been tucked away as soon as she was out of sight and earshot. Even as she paid the £170 for it in Harrods, she knew it was a wasted gesture. Melanie wasn't the sort of chief execs wife _not_ to notice an expensive gift that she hadn't bought her husband personally, after all. It was more the sort of saddo thing that mistresses do, wasn't it?

Anyway, the chances of Richard swinging a whole weekend away with Emily, let alone her sister and current squeeze Marcus were vanishingly small. Even as Katie droned on about the spa and health club included in the room rate, Emily tuned out a bit more. She wouldn't even suggest it to Richard. If she left it long enough, either Marcus or the planned weekend would fade into memory. Katie was nothing if not the same fickle creature she always had been. Just a bit less addicted to animal print and low necklines. Nowadays, she preferred the subtle sluttery of Victoria Secret underwear concealed by upmarket outer clothes.

As Katie moved on to more...intimate...details of her recent dirty weekend, Emily found herself thinking about her own morning. The restaurant cum coffee shop opposite her office was getting busier now. Only a couple of tables empty of be-suited clones of both sexes reliving their mundane lives, at least when they weren't obsessively checking their phones for texts and emails. She sighed quietly. Katie was happily oblivious to her distraction, so she used the opportunity to mentally review her own slightly strange morning. Hairdressers at 7.30, for that expensive (and wasted) cut and style. Office at 9.30... an hour or so successfully tying up the deal with W H Smith and then the call from Richard. Ten minutes 'working' under his desk as he sighed and moaned above her, then the unexpected request for her to babysit the new girl in accounts.

Yeah, _that_ girl. Naomi...Naomi fucking _Campbell_ believe it or not. Reading the slim personnel file as the lift dropped silently down to the ground floor, she had allowed herself a wry grin at the surname. Poor cow, she thought sympathetically...I bet she suffered a _lot_ at school and uni for her mothers thoughtless addition to her birth certificate. But by the time the lift doors opened and she saw the girl waiting in reception, shifting nervously from foot to foot, Emily was back in the groove. The perfect expressionless corporate suit.

There was a second when their eyes met across the lobby which unnerved Emily for an instant. But she had practised her bland exterior for many years now. Even if the girl _was_ attractive...even if those icy blue eyes were more than a little... unsettling... she revealed no sign externally. Nope, she was Emily Fitch, National Account Executive on merit, at the absolute top of her game and nothing and no one troubled her poise.

She took this Naomi person to the 6th floor, where Lindsay from HR normally occupied the large corner office one floor above her own. May as well do this properly she thought. There were a number of administrative issues to sort out for any new employee and at least in the HR Managers office, everything was to hand. Her own smaller office was cluttered with client files, personal items and yellow post it notes. Not the sort of image she was looking to project today.

She sat in Lyndsays comfortable leather chair, thinking briefly that it was a class above her own slightly dog eared one, and got to work. She checked the girl's ID, filled in her 'right to work in the UK' form and photocopied birth certificate and passport. While she methodically ploughed through the HR forms, Naomi sat quietly, answering questions when asked, but not volunteering anything more. It was slightly uncomfortable.. long silences broken only by the scratching of Emily's Parker Duofold on the cream papers in front of her. One of her small vices. She knew other people looked quizzically at her use of an old fashioned if expensive fountain pen to scribble notes. But it had been a gift from Sarah, back at university. The only thing she retained from those heady, carefree days. She couldn't bring herself to throw it away, or even put it in a drawer and forget it. A small vice, but one that she gave in to on a daily basis. Unlike other vices of a more...personal.,, nature.

Eventually, the extended question and answer session was over. She now had the added chore of a guided building tour. No new employee of Jupiter Investments ever did any actual work on their first day. Induction and Orientation, they called it. Naomi would be introduced to her colleagues in accounts (luckily the odious Tony Stonem was absent today on a course...Emily hoped it was both boring and demanding...she had no love for the smart arsed and cocky head of Accounts) but that would be her sole contact with the actual department she would be working in for this day at least. No, today would be the grand tour, followed by an hour between 3 and 4 getting used to the customised Sage Accountancy software in the IT suite on the 3rd floor. The resident geeks would fold the fledgling bean counter into their arms and let her play with dummy programs until she was reasonably competent.

But Emily had found the morning particularly difficult. The nagging feeling that Richard was at last tiring of her wouldn't go away. The almost impersonal way he'd dismissed her after she'd obediently serviced him was a bit of a slap in the face. OK, they were hardly _lovers_ in any conventional sense, but she'd left his office feeling like...well, feeling like a cheap _whore_. And that wasn't a comfortable sensation at all.

Add to that the way this...Naomi...female...kept shooting her glances when she thought Emily wasn't paying attention, made it a cocktail of feelings she was unbalanced by. The girl was obviously gay. Not just because of the sly way she took every opportunity to steal glances, but she had been unsettlingly upfront about her sexual orientation. Asked about her personal status, she had answered without embarrassment.

"I'm single..well unattached at the moment. My last girlfriend was..." she stopped as Emily's eyes widened despite her attempt to remain impassively neutral.

"That's fine Naomi" Emily had said after a short uncomfortable pause "It wasn't a question about your sexuality...thats completely your business. I was just going to let you know **JI** has a crèche downstairs. Some of our employees are single mums and one of the reasons we're so oversubscribed as employers is because we offer free childcare as part of the package"

She stopped then because Naomi was suppressing a giggle. Was this girl _laughing_ at her? Her hackles went up briefly before Naomi gathered herself and spoke.

"Sorry Miss Fitch...I mean Emily" (Emily had insisted on first name terms from the moment they'd met, one of her few concessions to informality) "..I'm not laughing at that really excellent employee perk, it was just the idea of me as a single mum. My own mum was one and I have no desire to replicate her mistakes. Quite apart from the fact that being gay pretty much guarantees no one can get me pregnant...no matter _how_ hard they try?"

Entirely unwanted and embarrassing images of some woman trying to get Naomi pregnant slid in lurid colour across Emily's mind. She swallowed and willed herself to think of less evocative things...traffic cones, perhaps.

Shit shit shit...she repeated inwardly. She covered her embarrassment with a clearly manufactured cough.

"Right, well..sorry about the lazy assumption...err..."

Naomi smiled prettily and another unwitting sentence flashed through the brunettes head.

" _Jesus, those eyes AND a smile like that?...keep it strictly business, Emily Fitch_ " she told herself sternly.

After that little episode it was the tour, which Emily conducted with a bit more formality despite the fact that Naomi's closeness in the lift and walking around was strangely compelling. More than once, their hands accidentally brushed as they passed through the innumerable doors and corridors. Every time, Emily's skin tingled as it happened. She deliberately kept a bigger gap between their bodies after the third time. The girl obviously noticed her fresh reserve, but luckily stayed a bit further away with only one small expression of disappointment.

Lunchtime came for both of them as a bit of a relief. Emily left Naomi at the lobby where she had met her first, arranging to meet again at 2.30. She didn't normally take an hour and a half for lunch, but with Katie it was smarter to be prepared. She told the blonde to take the full hour and a half too. First days were always tiring.

And now she was enduring the third episode of Katies adventures in penis land. Just as well her inbuilt filter sifted out the less palatable details. It was a skill she had learned in adolescence. Too many nights in their shared bed room listening to what sounded to her inexperienced ears like something out of Dantes Inferno crossed with the Bristol version of the Karma Sutra...

"Anyway Ems...you talk to that gorgeous older man of yours and I'll put Marcus on several dirty promises for the weekend if he gets the best rooms... K?"

Emily fixed a smile on her face and began to dig into her purse for her charge card. Another one of Katies patented skills was the ability to be anywhere else when the bill came. Emily out earned her sister by at least half again, but it did get a bit wearing , _always_ paying for the pricey lunches her sister organised.

"Thanks babe...text me when you've had the chance to speak to Richard...say hi to him for me, yeah?" Katie smirked, already getting up. "Now...where is the fucking bathroom in this fancy gin palace?"

Emily nodded in the direction of the back of the restaurant and watched Katie click across the laminated floor with her too high silver heels, dragging admiring glances behind her as per usual. Emily sighed again in resignation and dropped her Amex card on the tray the waiter had left. Another £40 gone on nothing much...

As she pulled her jacket off the back of the chair she noticed two people coming in the door. One figure was familiar, the other not.

Shit, she thought...

Naomi

Well, _that_ was a bit of an endurance test, the blonde thought as she watched Emily Fitch leave through the huge glass doors of Jupiter Investments. Untold sheaves of paperwork upstairs in the HR office and hardly an off topic word in between. She wasn't sure what the petite brunettes problem was, or whether she was just so buttoned up she never relaxed with anyone. OK Naomi knew she was hardly the most experienced new starter, having spent most of her life so far in some sort of education, but she was pretty sure the formalities should be over by now.

When the inevitable 'gay' question arose, she dealt with it in her usual up front way. She'd fancied girls from the moment she knew what sex was. Any tentative pubescent exploration with local boys was consigned to history the moment she surrendered to the long clever fingers of an older second cousin, while babysitting for the girls mother in Wales. One of her seemingly innumerable distant cousins as it happened. Although Naomi was an only child, her mother had 4 sisters and several aunts and cousins of her own. The extended family spread across most of the southern UK. She spent her early childhood in Welsh communes and West Country rambling farmhouses with untold relatives coming and going day and night. Getting her sex education from Maria that evening was like a 500 watt light bulb going on in her head. So _that_ was what all the fuss was about?

She spent the rest of the week hiding in cupboards and spare rooms with Maria, finding out _everything_ about sex with girls. Lucky for her, Maria was a willing and able tutor. Naomi left Wales that weekend a much wiser and contented 16 year old.

She never looked back when she got home. Her mother, being about the most laid back parent on the planet, was fine with her partner choices. If she hooked up with a girl at a club or pub, Naomi's house was always available if they wanted to stop over to finish what they started in the loo or alleyway. If her mother could just temper her enthusiasm for her daughters sex life, life would have been perfect, Naomi mused. But Gina had a disconcerting habit of barging in the 'morning after' with steaming mugs of tea and piles of buttered toast, plonking herself on the bed.

More than once, Naomi's chosen partner of the night had squeaked in dismay and buried themselves under the quilt as Gina chattered away about everything and nothing, not caring that two well shagged naked teenage girls were dying of embarrassment mere inches away.

But that aside, life had been pretty good to her so far. She was young, reasonably attractive and now sexually certain. Starting work was supposed to put the icing on that cake. Money and the chance of meeting someone special. That was all she required. That and the backpacking world tour.

Except if this highly attractive but warily distant Emily Fitch was an example of how 'grown up' people behaved at work, it might be a bit less easy than she thought it would be. Naomi was definitely attracted to the short brunette, she had fucking eyes after all, but even at her tender age, she knew better than to chase obviously straight girls. Some of them did surrender, given enough alcohol and the right environment, but as she knew to her cost, brief satisfaction was quickly followed by guilt and terminal embarrassment. No...best leave the buttoned up straight Miss Fitch to whatever guy was pursuing her. There must be easier, if maybe not as pretty targets at Jupiter Investments?

Going into the coffee shop opposite was a last minute decision. She'd spent an hour just sitting on a bench, eating a salad sandwich and watching people walk by her. It was a hobby she enjoyed, people watching. So many lives she would never be part of or see. But as Emily had informed her, the only down side to working at Jupiter was the machine coffee. Naomi had always liked her Java and it seemed logical to buy herself a decent latte before venturing back inside.

Except as she walked across the street towards the shop, a shout from behind stopped her in her tracks.

"Naomi Campbell...it _is_ you isn't it?"

Naomi took a second before she turned to look at the woman behind her, not that she needed visual confirmation of who it was. That Scottish burr was unmistakeable.

Mini McGuiness.

In that brief moment, lots of vivid memories surfaced in quick succession. Exeter University, the summer of her second year. A tall, blonde Scottish girl with big expressive eyes and a lithe body she had explored again and again. Younger than her by a year, a fresher. With her own identity issues. When Naomi had first encountered Mini, at a party on the campus, the younger girl had been infatuated with another first year...Frannie...Frankie? Something like that. The other girl androgynous, with a penchant for trilby hats and black clothes. Anyway, the attraction, if there was one between the two first years had been brief. Naomi had consoled Mini the way she knew best. By fucking her in her student room so comprehensively, by the time the summer was over there was no longer any doubt in the younger blondes mind over who or what she was. Then Naomi met and fell in love with another girl (who incidentally ended up breaking her heart...but whatever) and Mini had got over her fascination with Naomi. Last she heard Mini was shagging some Chinese girl from the city.

She turned and fixed a polite smile on her face.

"Mini?" she said pointlessly.

"The same" the other blonde said brightly ( _natural blonde_ , as Naomi wryly told herself...no peroxide needed there). God she was still gorgeous, was her second thought. Still with that mass of tumbling curls and now a bit more sophisticated dress wise. Gone were the student ripped jeans and colourful tops. Now she was in a dark suit reminiscent of another very attractive girl, one who had spent the morning trying hard to minimise physical contact with the new employee.

Mini obviously had no such inhibitions about invading personal space.

"Naomi...oh God, its so _good_ to see you" she squealed, enveloping the blonde in an excited hug. Naomi had time to register the firm but soft body pressed up against her, but any inappropriate thoughts were swept away as Mini pulled back, holding her by the hips, her face almost childishly delighted.

"Still fucking hot there Naoms" she said breathlessly and Naomi blinked in surprise. She'd forgotten how up front the younger girl had gotten since her 'conversion'. No more the 'maybe I'm gay, maybe I'm not' she had been. She watched Minis eyes travel over her and the twinge between her legs reminded her just how well the other girl knew her body. She smiled back, maybe a bit warily, but a smile nevertheless.

"Good to see you too Mins...I didn't know you still lived in Bristol?"

Mini kept her hands on Naomi's hips her face disconcertingly close.

"Well... you fucked off with that...what was her name? Jenny, Jessie? girl and I hardly saw you the rest of the time we were there"

Naomi laughed. Mini hadn't said that with any malice. Their brief romance had fizzled out all on its own.

"Yeah, well...if I remember rightly, your heartbreak lasted about a week, before you developed a sudden interest in sexy Chinese takeaways?" she grinned.

Mini threw her head back and laughed "Jesus...oh yeah...Su Li definitely lived up to that thing about eating Chinese then being really hungry again five minutes later?"

They shared another giggle before Mini stood back and looked her up and down.

"So... _spill_...what is the gorgeous and hopefully still single Naomi Campbell doing back in grey old Bristol. Weren't you the one who wanted to travel the world..something about fucking on every beach in Asia?" Mini said in a whisper. Their conversation on the edge of the kerb was being watched with interest by several onlookers by now. A wave of nostalgia swept over Naomi at that reminder. She remembered lazy post sex summer days, naked with Mini on her single bed, idly stroking the smooth body beside her, describing how she was going to escape the West Country as soon as she graduated to travel the world. Experience _everything_.

"Yeah, well, real life fucked me in the butt as per...so what's new? Now I'm a corporate clone, like you it seems...at least till I can save up enough to travel. I reckon a year, maybe two, then I'm off"

Mini nodded and, embarrassingly, pulled her into another fierce hug. Naomi had forgotten how touchy feely the younger girl was. Mini whispered in her ear.

"God its good to see you Naoms. Lets catch up...coffee?"

Naomi found herself nodding, even though there were less than 15 minutes left of her extended lunch.

"I only have a few minutes, but lets get a coffee to take away...maybe we can meet up later...have something to eat or something?"

Mini grinned and finally released the blonde.

"Yeah..that would be great. I work just down there..." she indicated the end of the street "...I only popped out to get a coffee myself. Lets swap numbers and meet up later?"

They walked across the street and into the busy coffee shop. Mini was chattering away as they did and at first Naomi didn't notice the small brunette at the corner table, talking to the waiter. Then her eyes noted the chestnut locks and creamy skin of her first day minder. Mini, of course noticed her too and looped her arm through Naomi's as they joined the small queue for service. She leaned closer and whispered urgently into the blondes ear. A habit which was gradually making Naomi squirm, it had to be said.

"Bloody hell...this is a day for reunions...that woman over there? The pretty one with the expensive top? That's Emily Fitch. Don't you remember her from Uni...she was in her last year when I was a fresher. I fancied her something rotten , but she was so far in the closet, Narnia was closer. Until she hooked up with that Sarah Mitchell girl just before her finals. Nobody else got a look in after that"

Naomi was conscious that her mouth was open, but she couldn't for the life of her decide what was more shocking. The fact that Emily was, or at least had been gay, or that Mini knew her from Exeter and she didn't.

Her mind spun with possibilities. Wait a minute, if Emily was gay, then there was a chance for...no _stop_ it, she chided herself, she's probably shacked up with this Sarah girl, all immaculate apartment and two Persian cats. It was one thing finding her attractive, quite another trying to make something of it.

But the fact that Emily was watching her and Mini with quite obviously narrowed eyes made her raise a little internal cheer. She didn't look like someone who couldn't give a fuck that Naomi was arm in arm with an attractive blonde, did she?

She couldn't resist trying to find out, so she let Mini carry on whispering in her ear, smiling back at the excitable Scot, all the time keeping an eye out for a reaction.

But what happened then blew all her preconceptions out of the water. A figure appeared from the back of the restaurant. A figure very similar to, but not identical to the seated Emily.

"Jesus" she said weakly to Mini, who was also watching the other girls progress across the restaurant. "There are fucking _two_ of them?"

"Lesbian heaven here, Naoms" Mini chuckled "...which one do you want to unwrap for Christmas?"

Naomi sniggered at the tempting thought, but just then Emily stopped looking at her with that intense stare and stood up to meet her twin. She studiously avoided Naomi's eyes as the two of them walked slowly out. The door banged behind them with a definite thud and it seemed the whole place breathed a collective wishful sigh.

Twins...the universal aphrodisiac.

Should be an interesting afternoon, Naomi thought as they ordered their coffees to go and swapped numbers. Very interesting...

 **OK, more planned for the end of the week. The last bit of Naomi's induction into Jupiter Investments. Things may not go as hoped for...but when did they ever for our girls?**

 **Reviews would be nice...almost as nice as having the choice of those twins at Christmas!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again to my few loyal reviewers. Just to let you know, I love Naomily so much that if it just ends up being me writing and you guys reviewing, thats fine, I'll keep writing!**

 **OK, so lunchtime over, time to get back to Jupiter Investments and the lovely Emily and Naomi story.**

 **Slight (OK big) change of style in this one, I quite like doing the first person POV thing, so this will be from their own perspectives rather than third person, OK?**

Naomi

If I had an odd morning, the afternoon kicked it in the butt and bent it over a desk. I got back upstairs with 5 minutes to spare, coffee cup in hand, to find Emily Fitch waiting for me in the corridor outside accounts. I thought she was just going to carry on with her ultra formal induction, but it was worse than that. She hardly looked at me, just muttered something about the people who worked in the department, which I almost didn't catch, then ushered me inside. There were 6 desks or workstations, arranged in pods of 2, facing each other. In the corner was a glass partitioned office which I presume was for the head of accounts. _T. Stonem_ was etched into the glass door, but there wasn't anyone in there. Instead Emily quickly handed me over to a slight dark haired girl with owlish glasses.

"Naomi" she said in a clipped voice, "...this is Rebecca, the assistant department head...she'll show you your workstation and arrange for I.T. to come and collect you at 4 for an hours training, OK?"

Her eyes never once met mine while she was speaking and the chill in the air almost made me wish for a scarf. I shot her a ' _what the fuck?_ ' look but she was already on her way out of the office, back stiff and eyes fixed on the exit. I just didn't get it...this morning she was a bit buttoned up, but what had I done to deserve the icy shoulder I was getting now. Unless...

I bit my lip as a clearly embarrassed Rebecca walked me across to my desk. The one opposite was hers, so I took comfort from the fact that I would at least not have to start my employment across from some no doubt horny and hopeful male. After she'd shown me how to log on to my computer and let me stash my bag in the lockable bottom drawer, Rebecca made sure I knew where the exits and fire escapes were and chatted away about who was who. I knew I would forget 50% of their names immediately, but at least I was getting semi friendly smiles back. There was Jake, a lad just out of his teens like me, but he seemed polite and respectful, so I gave him a genuine smile back. Joan, who was probably in her late 40's, she winked at me and told me not to get too stressed about my first day. I gave her a grateful smile back too. A couple of other girls maybe 5 years older than me were chatting to each other across their terminals, but they just nodded, then got back to gossiping. There were others, but they blurred into an amorphous mass as Rebecca carried on the introductions.

Finally she ushered me into the empty managers office and closed the door behind us, sitting in the bosses chair and indicating that I should sit opposite her, I did.

"OK Naomi" she said warmly "That's the introductions, now for the gossip and the not so nice bits"

I blinked at that and sat forward in my chair.

"You've already met our Miss Fitch, although even _she_ isn't usually so hard on new starters...did anything happen this morning to piss her off?" she asked

I didn't know where to start or what sort of grapevine was in play here, so I chose to give her the vanilla version.

"I don't really know to be honest. She was a bit formal at first, but I thought she was defrosting quite a bit by lunchtime. But then, after I bumped into her in the café opposite and we I got back she's treated me like an Ebola case?"

Rebecca shook her head.

"Mmmm, she's usually quite buttoned up, our National Accounts Executive, but unless you said anything untoward, I can't think why she would take against you... was she on her own in the coffee shop?"

I shook my head this time.

"Nope...she had a carbon copy of herself there too. I thought I was seeing double until I realised they're not that alike, but it's obviously her twin sister?"

"Ahh" Rebecca smiled "That goes _some_ way to explaining her change of attitude. They're not exactly close, Emily and Katie...but even so...?"

I didn't want to talk about meeting up with Mini and going to the café with her, just in case it opened another can of worms. Like I said, I'm comfortable with my sexuality, but I don't wear it as a rainbow badge. If someone asks, fine but...

"She probably had a bad call from Richard, that always puts her in a foul mood" the woman finished.

"Richard?" I said "Is that her boyfriend?" I hoped fervently it wasn't but I braced myself for the next thing to come out of Rebecca's mouth.

She smirked and leaned closer, even though we were in a locked office.

"Not exactly...Richard Hurst is our Chief Exec. You won't see much of him on a day to day basis, but he is the big cheese around here. Emily is his little favourite...well, ever since the staff Christmas party last year anyway. They think they're being discrete, but its general knowledge he's banging her regularly. Not that she's bad at her job, she's a proper tigress in sales, but it can't hurt to be shagging the boss when bonuses and promotion come up, can it?...unless his wife finds out of course"

I suppose I should have cottoned on quicker about Miss iron knickers Fitch, but I have to admit it still stung. _Not_ gay then, I said to myself bitterly. Just another straight girl who's dabbled with pussy at college but gone back to cock for the sake of her fucking career.

Rebecca must have read something in my thousand yard stare because she started backtracking.

"Look, Naomi thats just office gossip...Emily is _very_ good at her job too. She isn't the first to be taken in by the man upstairs. His last PA had to leave because she was pregnant by him. Or so the story goes. Anyway, there was no need for her to take it out on you. Don't worry, you probably won't see much of her as a rule. Different floors, different jobs, right?"

I nodded a little sadly. Me and my daydreams. Still, I comforted myself, having a meal with Mini tonight will be fun...and that lovely lady is _definitely_ gay.

I guess my relaxing expression must have relieved her, because Rebecca brightened up after that. I got chapter and verse on all the other residents of the department, including a major debrief on Tony Stonem. Obviously, he took his lead from the big man himself. Rebecca warned me to expect some 'attention' from the department head,

"You're blonde, pretty and single?" she said, looking at my ring finger for confirmation. I decided to be straight with her. Rainbow badges be buggered.

"Look, I suppose its best to get this done now. Tony Stonem has no chance of pulling me. Nor has any other _guy_ in the building...OK?"

Understanding flashed across Rebecca's pale face after a seconds incomprehension.

" _Oh_... so you're oh...well, thats fine Naomi, no problem at all" she said way too quickly, overcompensating at an alarming rate. I wonder why it is that straight people think anyone who prefers their own sex is either a sexual predator, likely to pounce on any unsuspecting colleague, or worse some sort of paedophile, who might at any time corrupt any passing under age innocent? Gayness does not necessarily equate with an uncontrollable libido guys, OK? Jesus.

I smiled at her a little wearily.

"Rebecca, it really is no big thing, OK? I just happen to prefer women to men. Not _all_ women, not even many women if I'm honest. But can we just keep that between us for now? I'm sure those guys out there will discover my dark secret soon enough, but its hard enough being the new girl at school, without the gay label..."

She nodded too quickly again and I sighed inwardly. It's not exactly the way I wanted to start my career, but in truth I suppose it was just as well everyone was up to speed from day one. Emily knew, now Rebecca knew. I just hoped not everyone would react the way the frosty Miss Fitch did.

I had no idea the afternoon was about to get even stranger.

After the tour of the department and a few minutes playing with the software, I sat around, drinking coffee (sadly the vending machine variety) waiting for an IT geek to collect me. In the end, with 4pm fast approaching and no sign of any propeller heads, I persuaded Rebecca I was a big girl and if she just pointed me in the direction of the lifts, I could find my way to the IT department without the aid of a net, or a chaperone.

That was the start of my problems.

I got to the right floor OK, but when I tried to get into the IT room, the door was one of those coded button push entry ones. Of course, being without a code, I was basically fucked. And it was a solid door without a window. I sighed in annoyance. Back downstairs then. As I made my way to the lift, I saw a ladies loo on my right. Given that IT is even more mind numbing than accounts, I took the opportunity to duck in there for a wee and to touch up my makeup.

I thought the room was empty at first, but in the alcove at the end of the room, I could hear a sound. I almost left then. It sounded like someone was trying very hard to cry without letting anyone know. I should have left, its not as if I could help them, was it...and the chances were it would be a total stranger. I know what I'm like when I have an emotional moment. The last thing I want is an audience. But she sounded really upset. Those small muffled sobs with little choking sounds on the in breath. Steeling myself and pulling out one of my mothers oversized snow white hankies, I stepped further into the room and turned the corner.

I nearly fucking ran.

Emily Fitch. Crouched over the sink, her hair falling over her face, sobbing like a small child, her hands against her mouth as she stared at herself in the mirror.

XXX

Emily

Oh great, I thought bitterly. If there was one person today who could make a shitty situation worse than it already was, it was the new girl. The one who had shaken me at interview by revealing she was openly gay, then interrupting my endurance test of a lunch, coming in with another stunning blonde, arm in arm, chatting like close friends...and I mean _really_ close friends. I had the time to register the fact that I remembered the stranger from Exeter uni vaguely, before thankfully Katie made her patented entrance, sucking all the attention in the room away from my stupid staring contest with Naomi Campbell. She said she was _single_ , I said dully to myself, before realising how lame that sounded, even to me. Why the fuck should it matter Emily, I reminded myself, you're straight, right? So what if she just walked into the café with a highly shaggable companion?

Woah, where did _that_ come from, I thought, just before Katie got to me and everyone in the room joined up the dots.

"Twins" I could hear people thinking all round the room. Cue male hard ons and female daydreams all round. If I had a pound for every person we had ever met in our adolescent lives who'd stared at us with that " _what I'd give to have them both_ " look in their stupid eyes, I would be rich enough to retire immediately.

Katie, of course, traded on that shamelessly. Until I put a stop to it when I was 17, she was always dirty dancing with me to attract more than her fair share of male attention. The chances of me and her putting out for anyone, male or female, are smaller than a mosquito's testicles, but it didn't stop them hoping, or Katie letting them hope.

But I was past caring today. What with my little performance this morning under Richards desk, I was already feeling pretty cheap anyway. I got up abruptly as Katie reached the table and left the café with my sister for once trailing behind me.

Bad enough you say? Well, I would have settled for that much humiliation for one day. But fate had another family sized vibrator to slip into my unresisting butt. Wouldn't you know it?

I decided when I got back, to reinforce my hard shell and hand off Naomi to her own department early. I had no interest in small talk with her about her no doubt enjoyable lunch with the 'non girlfriend'. I know I was being abrupt, rude even. I caught the surprised look Rebecca gave me as I turned to walk away. There might as well have been speech bubbles over both their heads saying "Bitch". But I was in full on defensive mode. I admit I am attracted to the new girl. Very attracted. And that's a problem. It doesn't fit at _all_ with my carefully manufactured new life. New apartment, new job, new part time boyfriend to use as camouflage. I wasn't about to risk any of those things for a passing fancy for blue eyed blondes who likes other girls. No sir, not me.

Quite what made me go up to the 5th floor an hour or so later I can't say. I knew Richard was doing his rounds and the chances of any sort of proper conversation with him with others fawning over his every word were slim. But I kept thinking about Katies idea for a dirty weekend away. Maybe that was just what I needed. A smart hotel, a whole day and night to shag Naomi Campbell out of my mind, with an expensive health spa to wash away my guilt afterwards. I took the lift up to the 5th, determined to corner my boss and suggest it.

Which is, of course, where it all went to shit. I saw Richard at the end of the corridor, holding court to a a couple of giggling marketing clones. I wasn't jealous, well not much. They might be pretty and obviously available, but Richard was too smart to dip his wick into any of _those_ bimbos. Discretion, that was his watchword. Our affair was kept firmly under wraps. OK, I knew at least one person knew about our hookup at the Christmas party at that country hotel. Being spotted coming out of your bosses room at 5 am with bed hair and shoes in your hand is a bit of a give away, but the post room boy must have kept his mouth shut about seeing me do the walk of shame. I never heard a whisper about it afterwards. Not even from Richard clone Tony Stonem. No way that nasty fucker would keep quiet if he know the CEO was boning me. No, I got away with that, and so I waited patiently while Richard did his smooth CEO thing with the two over made up drones.

I thought if I could just catch his eye, I could get a moment alone with him. Just enough time to ask him to consider the weekend. But just as he broke away from his acolytes and started to turn towards me, his mobile rang. I saw him reach into his trouser pocket and pull it out, brow creasing as he read the caller ID.

Fuck, I thought, if that's Melanie, my chances have gone completely. His wife has his complete attention when she calls. And she calls a lot. I suspect that she is perfectly well aware that his urbane good looks and exalted status give him access to all sorts of willing women (yeah, that would be you too Emily) so she tries to keep him on a short leash. Not that it seemed to stop him having me when he felt like it...

I saw him thumb the answer icon and sighed in disappointment. I resigned myself to an afternoon spent sorting files and trying not to think about icy eyes blondes with lesbian preferences.

" _Rodney...how the hell are you my man_?" I heard Richard say happily. I knew that name. Rodney Walsom, head of sales at Spearhead Limited. One of Richards best golfing/rugby/drinking buddies. Oh well, I thought, at least it will be a short call.

I saw Richard smile apologetically to his PA, who normally followed him on his department rounds. She nodded and slipped into the Marketing department to give him privacy. But instead of continuing to chat in the corridor, he opened the door of the photocopier room next to him and ducked inside.

I should have walked away at that moment. Then I wouldn't be standing by this sink, with my eyes smudged and bleary and a shocked Naomi fucking Campbell standing there beside me. But stupid me, I walked over to the part open door and listened. Bad fucking move Emily.

" _Rodders...yeah, no problem mate...next Wednesday do you? I can slip the old ball and chain for one night. What...oh yeah, she's still my bit on the side...gorgeous isn't she? That smart suit and fuck off exterior only lasts till I get her knickers off...hahaha. Eh? You'll never know mate..you'll just have to get your missus to finish you off while you imagine what the delicious Miss Fitch can do with that pretty mouth...this morning I called her in and she.._."

I fled then. Hearing yourself described like that, was as if someone had thrown a bucket of ice water over me. I wasn't just _acting_ like a whore...I WAS a fucking whore. A free one at that. Hearing that one sided conversation was a total shock. Being discrete? Well that fucking theory was out of the window, wasn't it? Apparently at least one of Richards 'mates' was getting a regular update on my fellatio skills. I felt sick to my stomach. I lurched down the empty corridor, heading straight for the ladies wash-room. I needed to throw up...like _now_.

Which is why, the last thing I needed, after emptying my expensive lunch into the sink and swilling out my mouth with mouthfuls of cold water, I was crying like a baby and smearing overpriced mascara across my cheeks.

But fate wasn't finished with me. Of all the employees of **JI** to walk in at that moment. It had to be Naomi Campbell.

I braced myself for the usual mock concern and polite sympathy. OK,she had no reason to be nice to me. I had been a total bitch to her most of the day, cold and distant this morning, with the intention of covering up my curiosity about her, morphing into a while new level of bitchiness as I abruptly handed her over to Rebecca. If I were her, I might just have turned on my heel and left her to it.

Instead she shocked the hell out of me. After watching me try unsuccessfully to rub my eyes clear of eye shadow, she mutely offered an oversized hankie and waited until I'd cleaned my face...then she opened her arms and enveloped me in the sort of hug my dad specialises in. I found myself cocooned in her arms. That was it...a bit of human kindness in a day gone to hell. I really lost it then. Choking, sobbing, gripping her back as she squeezed me and whispered small words of comfort in my ear.

It must have been at least a couple of minutes before she slowly released me, holding my hands in hers and smiling down at me. I tried a weak one back and hers broadened.

"Better?" she said softly and God forgive me, I couldn't help it. Her eyes were holding mine like a tractor beam, and those lips...those pink soft lips were inches away. It was like time had paused for both of us. I had to...I _wanted_ to. I saw recognition of what I was going to do in her wide eyes, but I just couldn't stop myself. Even as I leaned into her her, turning my head upwards so that our mouths were fractions apart, I knew she would let me. There was no shyness or surprise on her face. She knew I was going to kiss her, and it didn't look like Miss Campbell was going to resist one iota.

I felt her breath on my mouth as my lips just brushed hers. Jesus Emily, I thought, she's going to let you kiss her.

 **Bang**...

Fate of course, had one last oversized dildo in wait for me. We both froze when the outer door opened and closed noisily. I pulled back as if she had become charged with high voltage electricity. Real life intruded big time. I saw disappointment cross her face as I stepped backwards, quickly replaced with a blank stare as I muttered something about being sorry, all a big mistake...you know, the sort of thing you say when embarrassment has replaced desire. Without waiting for her to answer, and thanking heaven that at least we were hidden in the alcove, I almost ran into an open cubicle and slammed the door shut, sliding the lock over. Shutting Naomi out.

I heard a deep sigh before whoever had come in to the wash room said hi to her. I tuned them out after that, sitting on the closed toilet lid, hugging myself and wondering what the hell I'd just (almost) done.

I stayed in there for almost 15 minutes after they both left, coward that I am. Then, after repairing my makeup, I left the building as quickly as I could, calling a cab outside. I needed to be at home, safe, away from all this fuckery. Work and Richard fucking Hurst could go to hell for today.

 **OK, thats a bonus chapter guys. The next one up hopefully Saturday, when I can use my day off to good effect! Naomi will be puzzled, Emily will be repentant and I think maybe Mini will get lucky...who knows?**

 **Reviews would be rather lovely.**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK, so thanks again for the lovely reviews. I treasure each and every one of them. This chapter is set two weeks after the last, so things have moved on a bit. Not that the Naomily lovers of us will find much comfort in that fact. Emily has retreated into her denial shell and Naomi, well Naomi has other options. It can sometimes be a long and rocky road for them, but I am enjoying portraying Emily as the little doubter this time. Our favourite blonde is the one who is certain about her sexual identity. I find it refreshing, if off canon. I hope you do too?**

Naomi

Well, this is interesting I thought as the naked girl next to me snuffled in her sleep and gripped my waist a bit tighter. It had been a good night, in more ways that one. Nice food, a bottle and a half of a really nice Margeaux followed by coffee, mints and...well a rather deliciously unexpected extra dessert course back at my apartment.

I say apartment. It's more like a glorified bedsit really. OK, I have a separate bathroom and kitchen, but the main room doubles as a sitting and sleeping room. I started off with one of those futon things, but believe me, they are neither pleasant to sleep or sit on. Let alone stand up to the sort of gymnastics last night promised.

I persuaded my mum to swap the uncomfortable blue futon for my old double bed. That way I only have to endure a night on the lumpy horror if I stay over at Chez Gina, which isn't often as I only live 3 miles away from my old house. Now that Kieran is a permanent fixture back there, I leave them to it most of the time. No decorum, either of them. I thought it was only horny teenagers who regularly get caught by horrified relatives shagging on every horizontal surface in the house? Apparently not. It seems catching my politics teacher buried under the duvet while my mum stared at the ceiling when I was in 6th form was not a one off. Off the fucking scale on the embarrassment meter, I can tell you. I can barely accept the fact that my mother, the eternal hippy, must have had sex at least once...I give you Naomi Campbell as exhibit one... but anything other than vanilla missionary sex and Gina Campbell in the same sentence is just fucking _wrong_ , yeah?

Anyway, I digress. I am snoozing in a comfortable post coitus haze, having more than made up for my recent drought in my own bedroom stakes. No need for three guesses for the reason.

Mini McGuiness.

I didn't shag her the night we had dinner after I witnessed Emily's meltdown. That would have been crass and anyway, what do you take me for? My days of getting hammered before spending ten breathless minutes in an alleyway with a randoms hand up my skirt are gone...well, mostly. I'm not saying something like that is completely off the table, but a girl has to have some standards, right?

No, after Emily locked herself into the toilet cubicle and I wasted a few more minutes waiting for her to come out after the other woman left, I kind of gave up the unequal struggle. I mean, she was _definitely_ gonna kiss me. No other interpretation was possible. I know when a girl is into me and she was _well_ into me just then. Her eyes were closing and that open cupid bow mouth was a fraction of an inch from mine. I remember my tongue twitching as I closed my own eyes. I hadn't expected it at _all_. Right out of the blue.

Giving her a hug when she was crying was a natural reaction, don't you think? I'm not massively big on hugging normally, but if ever a woman needed one at that moment, she did. She squeezed my waist almost desperately as I surrounded her with my arms. The kissing bit? Well, I was hardly going to refuse was I? Even with the vagrant panda look, she was still drop dead gorgeous. Her body fitted mine perfectly. Too fucking perfectly probably. If we hadn't been interrupted, Lord knows where a first kiss might have led...I may be past alleyway shags (shut up) but the odd club cubicle has echoed to mutual female pleasure in recent times. A healthy girl has needs?

But that aside, we _were_ interrupted. Way too soon for anything more physical to happen. The fact that she backed off me so fast I almost fell over made it quite clear her momentary loss of control was done for the duration. The usual " _Sorry, I made a mistake_. _I'm not..._ " following, was about par for the course. If she really was 90% straight, it made some sort of fucked up sense I suppose. She was upset, I gave her a friendly cuddle and her hormones took over. End of.

If we had then bumped into each other now and again over the next two weeks and behaved like slightly embarrassed acquaintances...all shy smiles and sideways looks, I would have put it down to experience and got on with my life. She may be truly beautiful, very sexy and all that, but she wouldn't be the first gorgeous girl I've been knocked back by. But that didn't happen. She didn't even come in for the next two days. I heard Rebecca whisper to one of the other girls that there was 'trouble in paradise' so I'm guessing whatever stroke this fucker Richard pulled to upset her was the reason.

I did see her on the Thursday after, but the bitch _completely_ blanked me. Turned the other way, as if I was a bit of insignificant furniture. I burned at that. All I'd tried to do was be nice. OK, so she didn't actually fancy me, I'll live. But I _do_ exist, and I'm fucked if some stuck up pillow princess is going to treat me like shit, even if she is a senior suit. So on the Friday, after two more avoidances, I made a point of being in reception when she got in. I stood by the lift and waited for her to appear.

She did one of those comic double takes when she saw me standing there, but put on a brave face as I pressed the button for the doors to open. It was her hard luck no one else was getting in, so as the doors slid shut, I turned to face her after hitting the numbers for both our floors.

I'm not the worlds most subtle person. But I think she knows that now. I let her have it. Not a shouting match, just a controlled few sentences to let her know I thought she had behaved unforgiveably.

" _Just to let you know Emily...my first thought when I see you isn't I want to rip your clothes off. You were upset and I tried to comfort you, I get that you don't fancy me. But I_ _ **like**_ _you...well I did once anyway. You can ignore me all you want now, I'm done. But just know this._ _ **You**_ _wanted to kiss_ _ **me**_ _. I wouldn't have said no if you had...you're beautiful and I'm only human. But beauty is skin deep, so I'm told. Well, I just got the evidence it definitely doesn't go any further with you. I won't bother you again...your virtue and your reputation is safe. Have a nice life"_

The doors opened on my floor and I stepped out with my head up. She didn't say a single word until I'd finished, just stared dumbly at me with what looked like real tears in her eyes. As I brushed past her, I thought she whispered something low and sad, but I wasn't about to give the people waiting for the lift on my floor anything else to gossip about. It was only when I got to my desk (luckily before anyone else was in the office) that I let out a long shuddering breath and put my head in my hands for a moment. I felt like I had been far too brutal, but I needed to do it. For me not for her. But her proximity even in that way, had certainly messed with my libido.

Well, a week from then, we pass in the corridors or sometimes in the lobby now, but she keeps her eyes firmly down and we walk by like total strangers. Which is what we are I suppose.

XXX

Mini stirred beside me then and I came back to the present. I might not have slept with my distant ex on that first night out, but it only took a week. She's still a spectacular shag. So life isn't all bad... I gave in and settled back to doze a bit longer. It was Sunday after all.

She needs her rest, I thought wickedly as Mini murmured quietly as I stroked her shoulder, she probably doesn't remember how horny I get on long Sunday morning lay ins. Someone is gonna be finding religion in an hour or so...

XXX

Emily

I opened my eyes carefully. It was obviously still early. The morning sunshine seared my eyes as I slowly came to. That champagne was stronger than I was used to, or maybe it was just me getting old. Either way I had the beginnings of a world class hangover. Fuck Katie and her ' _just order another bottle Ems...we're on a free break for fucks sake'._ Yeah a break, that's it.

Slowly the world sorted itself into recognisable shapes. The room was huge, at least 15 metres square, with two enormous French windows looking out over the gold course. The bed was huge too...a Queen sized monster with a fancy Egyptian cotton duvet cover and duck-down filling. Expensive...like the meal last night. Like the spa and beauty salon downstairs. I should have been more than happy to wake up here, shouldn't I?

Katie certainly would be. Her latest dupe Marcus might regret the gesture when his Amex bill comes in at the end of the month, but my sister will already be planning another assault on his credit limit by then.

I pushed my hair out of my eyes and tried to sit up. Bad move. The room swam alarmingly, so I sank back onto one of the overstuffed pillows. Jesus, I must have been tanked last night.

Just then a deep snore came from the bed beside me. I groaned then quietly, so as not to wake my co sleeper.

Fuck fuck _fuck_.

 _Richard_.

Yes that Richard. And no, I'm not proud of myself. Back in the arms of my esteemed boss. Well, back in his bed at least. That little stunt he pulled with his mate Rodney should have made me kick him firmly into touch, don't you think...well?

Me too.

But he can be very smooth and persuasive. Specially when I withhold his 'treats' I stayed away from work for two days, calling in sick. It was 24 hours before he realised I was AWOL. Then he started with the wooing again. The first three calls I ignored. Ditto the texts. When I finally picked up, I let him have it full bore. I called him a misogynist cunt, a caveman and a disgrace. He took it all before grovelling for nearly ten minutes on the phone. I disconnected. Then the flowers started arriving. Accompanied by heartfelt notes of apology. On the fucking hour.

I held out for another day, making him sweat. Then he turned up on my doorstep with yet more flowers and endless soft soap. Stupid me, huh? I gave in. He told me he'd been right out of order, called it _'just locker room talk_ ', boasting to his jealous mate about how beautiful I am etc etc. Like I was shagging Donald fucking Trump or something.

Then he held out his own trump card (sorry about the unforgivable pun) He pulled out a reservation for this weekend in Scotland. Fuck knows what lies he had to tell Melanie to get a whole weekend away at short notice. But he'd been clever, he phoned my fucking sister and told her about our little 'disagreement' obviously playing the all expenses paid dirty weekend ace at the same time. So after he'd left, for once not pressing me to drop my knickers for a quickie, I got a call from my unlovely sister, begging me to give him another chance. Katie Fitch does not look gift horses in the mouth. She might duck under them and give a crafty blow job, but she never turns down an expensive treat. The only thing standing in her way was my reluctance.

So between them and my desperate need to put what happened with Naomi Campbell out of my mind, I agreed to this fucked up 'make up' weekend.

Of course, it followed a predictable pattern. We flew up from Bristol on a business jet, got chauffeured to the hotel/golf course by limo and ended up the the very best suite they could offer. The only bit of satisfaction I gained from the past 24 hours was the look on Katie's face when she realised mine and Richards suite was double the size of hers. Still, we had a nice lunch, then the 'boys' as Katie insists on calling them, went to play 9 holes on the tournament quality golf course, my twin and I enjoyed...if that's the right word..the health club. A sauna, swim and massage, followed by what seemed endless titivating by identical blonde blue eyed silicone clones in white cotton suits.

It was OK, I guess. I suppose it felt good to be pampered, but unlike Katie, I've had enough after about 20 minutes. I left her in there, squeezing out every possible perk from the high priced beauty specialists.

I retired to the suite and drank quite a lot of free champagne. Staring out of the huge windows and wishing I was back at **JI**. Not because I really wanted to be there, I just didn't want to be _here_.

There might have been a few tears too. Not enough to ruin the work the health club had done, but regrets I have a few, as some old American singer said. Regrets about being such a bitch to Naomi for one. She'd done nothing wrong whatsoever. Just held out the hand of friendship when I was feeling low.

So what did I do...try to fucking _kiss_ her...that's what.

I had no idea where that came from, only that I really, _really_ wanted to taste her lips. For a second I was back at Exeter Uni, snogging the face off my ex, wanting nothing more than to consume the girl in front of me. And Naomi Campbell would have let me. Let me kiss her, caress her and God knows what else, given the state I was in. If she'd dragged me into a vacant cubicle and fucked me senseless, I would have been the most willing victim in history...but she didn't, and we didn't. I thought straight afterwards that it was lucky someone walked in at that moment. Stopped me making a terrible mistake.

Stupid me.

The mistake wasn't being interrupted. It was being a fucking coward.

If Richard had done me one favour since, it was bringing me here. After another superb meal in the world class restaurant and several bottles of champagne, the four of us went into the ballroom and danced for a couple of hours. Fortified by a few more glasses of bubbly, I allowed myself to be led back up here. To bed.

Katie and Marcus had already 'retired' no doubt giving the poor suckers in the room next door half a night of noisy entertainment. My sister has never been less than vocal about her appreciation of being shagged. An adolescence of shared 'dates' can testify to that. I shudder to think what treats Marcus was being offered in return for almost bankrupting himself this weekend.

Which makes me the worlds biggest hypocrite, doesn't it? Because at least Katie enjoys putting out for her treats.

I let a guy fuck me several times last night because I can't be brave enough to stick to whatever tiny principles I still have.

So Richard got his rewards too. Three times. Because a whole night with his 'willing to do most things' fuck buddy wasn't to be wasted. He wanted his moneys worth. And I gave it to him.

So...this morning comes the guilt...and the self recrimination. While Richard sleeps the sleep of the exhausted, I just nurse an aching head and fanny, hoping I can slip out before he comes to. No way do I want to give him a repeat performance. The naked male body is just about bearable through champagne goggles. But hungover and remorseful? I would rather kill myself than let him have me sober.

If only I had someone else to talk to...to tell the truth to. My sister won't even entertain the idea that I might prefer girls. My mother is even more of a moral fundamentalist. I don't have any close friends and the one person, a virtual stranger, who I might have trusted to confide in, I managed to completely piss off by behaving like a 15 year old schoolgirl who'd just been snogged by her best friend.

Way to go Emily.

I managed to get out of bed without waking him and into a thick white towelling gown before grabbing my room key and silently padding out of the room. Guests can use the pool and sauna at any hour. This early, I would probably have both to myself. I wanted to clean myself in and out. No way was I having a shower in the suite. Too much chance that Richard would wake and decide to join me. I shuddered at the thought of having him inside me again so soon. I still ached from last night.

Luckily, I was right about being the only one up early enough to want to swim. I'd grabbed my one piece costume before I left the room, so slipped into the pool and did a few lengths. The water was really too warm, but it cleared my mind a little, so I got out after that and, stripping off the tight costume, wrapped myself in the dressing gown again before walking into the sauna room. The changing area was deserted, so I dropped my gown onto a handy hook and took one of the big blue towels from the stack on the teak cabinet next to the sauna door.

Slipping the towel loosely round my waist, I stepped inside. Obviously they kept it going 24/7, because the coals were sizzling and there was already a cloud of steam in there.

I sighed in satisfaction (a sensation I hadn't felt in the last 24 hours. Richard might be an urbane and modern man, but it was his own satisfaction that mattered, not the willing female giving it to him) and sat on the nearest bench. As the vapour swirled around me, I sighed again and dropped the towel onto the bench under me.

" _I thought I was the only early bird here_ "

A disembodied voice came from opposite me. I squeaked and grabbed for the towel, which of course fell annoyingly to the floor instead.

I huffed in disbelief, both at my clumsiness and the fact that I wasn't alone. At least the voice was female, I consoled myself. All I needed, after a night suffering Richards attention was another horny male eyeing my unimpressive tits.

A slim, tanned arm appeared from the mist and held out another towel.

"No modesty required hun...you have a great body...and we're all girls here...but if it bothers you?" she said in a world weary voice.

I tried to place her accent...American?

"Canadian" she said throatily as I sat there stupidly pondering. "I guess that's what you were wondering?"

I swallowed hard. Fucking hell, a mind reader. Thats all I need right now.

Then I heard movement and the next thing I knew a curvy naked 30 something brunette was sitting next to me, holding out her hand as if we were in the board room.

Shaking hands with naked women is not my usual early morning routine, but I summoned up all my Emily Fitch hard shell and smiled politely at her.

God forgive me, I promise I didn't mean to, but I did the thing that every man in history does, presented with a naked female. I checked her out.

That sounds awful, even now. But she _was_ fucking stunning. Taller than me, as I said, with a sort of Audrey Hepburn bob. Deep brown eyes. Tanned and smooth all over...and I mean _all_ over. And her tits were to die f...

 _JESUS MARY AND JOSEPH!_ I screamed inwardly, where the fuck did _that_ come from?

I swallowed again as I realised I hadn't answered her in my panic. Nervously I stretched out my hand and shook hers. I saw the twinkle in her eyes as she obviously filed away my perving.

 _Jesus_ Emily, I thought feverishly, you've gone from almost kissing a lesbian at work to blatantly checking out a naked stranger in a hotel sauna...what next?

I guess her mind reading skills were still switched on because she grinned at my obvious discomfort.

"Hey, no fair...I don't mind you checking out the merchandise hun...but I normally insist on first names at least?"

I goggled at that, but her husky chuckle told me she was teasing.

I smiled awkwardly and, as she held onto my hand longer than was strictly necessary, told her my name.

"Well hi... Emily Fitch" she answered "I'm Marci Jones, late of Toronto, Canada. My partner is upstairs, sleeping off the excellent champagne they serve here..she always was a lightweight when it comes to French booze"

I had time to register the 'she' in that statement before she went on, still holding my fucking hand.

"So who's the lucky lady who's in _your_ room Emily Fitch?" she said playfully. I don't think she was outright coming on to me, just flirting lightly.

She thinks I'm a fucking _lesbian_ , I thought frantically...help!

"Err...its not a girl...it's Richard...his names _Richard_ " I started to gabble "He's my boss and we..." I stuttered. She dropped my hand then and stared at me as if seeing me for the first time.

"Oh?" she said quietly "Guess my gaydar is well off today...I thought..."

Even in the heat of the sauna, I could feel myself reddening.

"I'm not, I mean I _have_ done but..." mumbled hopelessly. This conversation was going from bad to worse.

I wanted to explain, but this was a total stranger. A naked fucking stranger. I felt like Alice down the rabbit hole. Curiouser and curiouser.

But again she showed her ability to cut through my bullshit with just a few words.

"Look Emily, none of my business and you can cut me off at the knees and just go if you think I'm being too personal. But if you're here with your male boss, presumably not to do the annual accounts...why did your eyes feel like they were stroking my tits just then? I mean, my gaydar may not be as strong as it was when I was your age, but you certainly don't _act_ like a straight gal. Am I right?"

I could have lied. But what would have been the point? She was a total stranger, we would never meet again in all probability. I wanted someone to talk to, didn't I?

So, with a trembling voice and her hand not now holding mine, but resting in a non sexual way on my knee, I vomited it all up. University, Sarah, the affair with Richard, even kissing Naomi for fucks sake. I was just moving on to my fucked up family when she stopped me.

"Ooookay" she breathed, smiling gently "That's a hell of a tale Emily Fitch. But I'm guessing one that's not over yet. What say we get out of here before we tun into prunes and catch a cold juice on that terrace out back? I've been here a week and no one has disturbed me yet out there. We can chill out and you can get it all out?"

So we did, stopping only for me (gently prompted by Marci) to phone reception. She suggested I get the concierge to contact my suite and tell Richard I had gone out for an early jog. That way he wouldn't be scouring the premises for me.

It was the first in a lot of good advice she gave me.

Once we were out of claustrophobic confines of the steamy sauna, I felt better. Probably more to do with the frantic thoughts that had plagued me since I woke up being purged, more than the lowering of temperature.

Anyway. After 15 minutes of me talking and her listening, she had the full ugly picture. She winced a couple of times as I described how Richard had me at his beck and call. I left out the gruesome CEO office blow jobs, but she was a sharp one, I don't think she needed a picture painting. Laying it all out like that. My insecurities, attraction to girls (OK one in particular) and my fucked up 'relationship' with my boss, it felt good and bad. Good because I got to tell someone the full unvarnished truth. Bad because as I described what had happened this weekend, she shook her head for the first time.

"Holy shit Emily... _ **look**_ at yourself. You're young, drop dead gorgeous and probably gay...what's fucking stopping you living the life you want, instead of being some wind up toy for an oversexed married guy who's cheating on his wife?...Probably _not_ for the first time. Its a fucking _job_ not a vocation. My advice?...get the hell out of Dodge".

I stared at her like she had suggested a day trip to Mars.

"What?" she said..." too bold for you? Christ Emily, if you're not careful, this will BE your life, not just a bit of it. You do realise he'll inevitably get tired of you, even if you can play straight girl long enough to keep him for a while? He's _married_ , and nothing you do is gonna top that. You're just a pretty girl who gives him what he wants, when he wants it. And if you think for one moment the rest of your organisation is blissfully unaware of your dirty secret, you're kidding yourself. Sounds to me he's not exactly the discrete type. If he's boasting about banging you to his rugby mates, are you confident he hasn't let anything slip inside the building. Secrets don't stay secrets long honey, trust me"

When she finished that little monologue, it was if I had woken up from a long sleep. Little things, memories came back to me. The time he insisted on shagging me against the wall in the post room one night after hours.

Marci took a long swallow of the freshly squeezed orange juice and studied me for a moment.

"My advice? Now you've told someone how you feel, _do_ something about it. Is this Richard guy playing golf today?"

I nodded. I knew he had 18 holes booked for 8.30...it was nearly 8 now.

"Good, then both he and your sisters guy will be out on the course in what...twenty minutes?"

I nodded again.

"Right, so if I were you Miss Fitch, I would wait that twenty minutes, then go up to your room, pack your bags and leave the fucker a short note. Say you've been taken unwell and decided to go home. You flew up here?"

Again I agreed.

"Well, then you need an earlier flight. Got your phone on you?"

This time I shook my head. My phone and all my belongings were back in the suite. But then that was probably better. Richard would be awake by now, showered and changed, probably cursing me for not being considerate enough to be naked and on my back when he woke.

"No problem" she drawled, pulling out a gold iphone from her dressing gown pocket. "You can call this a one time charity donation for a fellow sister. My good deed for the day"

With that she tapped on an icon and inside a couple of minutes, had booked me on the first available BA flight from Edinburgh to Bristol, leaving in three hours. If I was lucky, Richard would be still out on the course then. He wouldn't know I'd even left until after lunch. Just Katie to navigate round then.

Marci smiled at me as I gave her a hug of thanks. In one half hour, she had talked sense into me that years of self doubt had drowned out. I felt like I was free for the first time in years.

Home, a resignation letter and maybe an apology to a cool blonde with stunning eyes.

She kissed me gently on the lips before letting me go.

"In another life gorgeous" she breathed "In another life, I would have loved to show you how much fun it is to be gay and single. But there's a beautiful redhead upstairs who would miss me too much. I think I'll go and wake her up the best way possible" she smirked and squeezed my behind cheekily before striding away. I watched her confident gait, attracting looks from the waiters along the way. Not as showy as my sister, but just as effective.

I took a deep breath and sat down again to wait out the next 15 minutes. Operation Emily was under way...I hope.

 **OK, another bonus chapter. I spoil you!**

 **Still have another 1000 words written for the next one, so Saturday looks like go for an update...if you're still reading!**

 **Thanks for dropping by**


	5. Chapter 5

**A million thank you's for the likes, follows and most of all, for the awesome reviews. If I could hug you all, I would. Might even throw in a cheeky bum squeeze (like the one Marci gave Emily...and yes, to the perceptive reviewer, Marci _is_ based on an awesome writer and reviewer of mine!), unless your other half objects to the invasion of personal space. Anyway, things have moved on, Emily is back in Bristol and the ordure has hit the oscillating blades at Jupiter Investments. Naomi? Naomi is still enjoying the considerable bedroom talents of Miss Minerva McGuiness. Well, can you blame her? I would too...even if one glimpse of the delectable Miss Fitch would divert my libido on the spot. **

**Particular shout outs for _paperline_ , _marsupial1974_ , _harpo7887_ and _smcl_. Also my guest reviewers. Reveal your identities and I'll thank you personally!**

 **On with the show then lovely readers.**

Naomi

Well, today has been somewhat surreal. The last two weeks have been odd enough, with the pretty brown eyed ice queen avoiding me studiously, and Mini turning up in my life to blow the cobwebs away big time. Then there was the endurance test called my 'getting to know you' meeting with Tony Stonem. What an arse. Breezing in at 9.30 when everyone else was already crunching numbers, he obviously hadn't had time to read the office grapevine. He's tall, dark haired and has intense blue eyes. That and an air of arrogance which would be off-putting to me even if I was straight. I've met his type before, at 6th form college and Uni. Sexual predators, confident and full of swagger. The fact that I loathe cock and made no secret of in in further education never seemed to put them off. Rather they see it as a challenge. The poor little lesbian who settles for fanny because no guy has ever shown them a good time with throbbing gristle. Yuk. Tried it, hated it, never did it again. Losing my virginity under the slide at a kids playground when I was 15 was unpleasant enough. Nasty painful and short...a bit like the life of prehistoric man. Not for me. I pulled up my jeans, flipped the goofy grinning boy the finger (not like that) and promised myself if _that_ was sex, I could happily live without it.

Which lasted until Maria showed me with much more skilled fingers and hot kisses that girls know exactly what buttons to press (specially _that_ one). After her it was sorry guys this girl is out of bounds to male hands...and other, less appealing attachments.

Got me something of a reputation at 6th form as the class dyke unfortunately, but when I got to Uni, there were loads of pretty and available eager to experiment girls in every direction. The Uni LGBT club was a happy hunting ground for 3 years. I left education happy that I'd made the right decision at 15. No boys, no way no how.

And no slimy lounge lizard like Mr T Stonem was going to convert me. I spent almost an hour in his office while he pretended to go over my job description and responsibilities, all the time ogling my tits.

I'd purposely worn a sober grey cotton top, buttoned high and even put on a white cardigan over, just to make sure I sent no mistaken signals. No skirt that day either, just black skinnies and matching ankle boots. Dyke wear, my old mates would have teased me.

Not that it made any difference. I think I'd have had to bind my tits like those little Chinese girls did in the 18th century for him to keep his eyes on my face.

"So Naomi...how are you settling in?" he asked pointlessly as I sat opposite. I could have told him the truth, but I wasn't _quite_ brave enough.

" _Well Tone...its been amazing so far. I met this gorgeous dark haired suit called Emily Fitch, who, as you know, has a body and face to die for. But she gave me the cold shoulder until the big boss, who is apparently shagging her on the side made her cry, so then I found her sobbing in a toilet on the 5_ _th_ _floor. I gave her a friendly hug and she tried to_ _ **snog**_ _me. If we hadn't been interrupted, I think we might well have ended up in a toilet cubicle, fingering each other like proper lezzers...because I'm 100% gay and I think she might be getting there too, despite sucking off her slime bag of an boss twice weekly?"_

Of course, that was _all_ in my head...

Instead I made some bland statement about everyone seeming nice and how well I was getting on with my colleagues. Bullshit answers for a practised bullshitter.

"I make it my business to get to know all my department workers properly in the first week" he said greasily, flashing me a confident grin. "So what do you say we have lunch across the street later...then you can tell me all about the real Naomi Campbell?"

I returned his grin with a fake one of my own. Tosser. I might not have had the courage to tell him the truth about my 'almost' moment with the nubile Miss Fitch, but I wasn't about to agree to a cosy lunch date with my predatory line manager either.

"I'd _love_ to Tony" I started and he sat back in his leather chair, waiting for me to meekly agree "...but I have to meet my _girlfriend_ lunchtime? She's a bit possessive about me and guys, so maybe we can make it another day...if she says its OK that is?"

The fact that I would no more ask Minis permission to have lunch with someone than send a Valentine card to Kim Kardashian is neither here nor there. I got my point across anyway. Mr Stonem's cocky expression changed in a flash.

"Oh..so you're a...I mean you have a girlfriend...like a _girlfriend_?" he said.

I really couldn't resist, now could I?

"Yeah" I gushed, batting my eyes at him "...she's really rather beautiful actually. We've just hooked up again after being together for a couple of terms at uni...she makes me very, very happy?" I winked at him (I resisted volunteering the bit about nailing her most of last night ..even _I'm_ not that cruel)

I thought he might upchuck his Starbucks over the desk, but at least he was cool enough to recover quickly.

"Right...well thanks for the info Naomi. I think that will be all for now. Rebecca will make sure you have plenty to do?..."

He didn't even look up from his keyboard as I stood and left the office. The grin I had on my face when I shut the office door made Rebecca stare wide eyed at me in curiosity as I walked back to my desk, but I just shook my head at her mute question and got back to work.

But that isn't the reason today is so weird. Because the oracle Rebecca is the office gossip, it was inevitably her who blew the lid on what had happened this morning to set Jupiter Investments buzzing with whispers.

Apparently Emily Fitch had come in this morning, walked straight into Richard Hursts office...and resigned on the spot.

XXX

Emily

I managed to get away from the posh hotel unscathed, but in the process had a blazing row with Katie.

"You're not fucking _serious_ are you Emily" she roared, hands on hips as I stood there in her room with my single bag packed, waiting for reception to tell me the cab had arrived to take me to the airport.."what am I supposed to tell Marcus...I mean _Richard_. Talk about fuck up the whole weekend. Selfish much?"

Now normally, her indignation would make me back off. Katie Fitch in full flow has been known to make 6 foot doormen shudder, but the talk with Marci was still ringing in my ears. Be _brave_ , my inner voice said firmly.

"All about you as fucking usual Kay" I spat venomously back "Have you stopped for one _second_ to consider how I might not actually want to spend another endless day in the health spa, being fussed over by the sort of women I avoided like the plague back at college? Not to mention knowing your fucking boyfriend and _my_ fake boyfriend are probably hitting little balls round the countryside, high fiving and comparing notes on our fellatio techniques? I've been humiliated _enough_ Katie. The prospect of being hammered into the mattress tonight by a pissed up married man again has sort of lost its charm?"

Katie, for once in her life, stood with her mouth open, with nothing coming out.

"I hate what I've _become_ Katie, a fucking sleazy bit on the side for Richard to shag when he feels like it. He's never going to leave his wife, we both know that...and to be honest, I couldn't care less if he doesn't. Being talked about like a cheap whore with his boorish rugby mates is only the latest in my list of reasons to get the hell out of here. I'm going home. Now, you could do the usual Katie Fitch thing, think about what this is gonna cost you in missed beauty treatments and all night shagathons...or for once in your life, you could think of _me,_ your twin sister...Give me a couple of hours start before grassing me up to Richard? I have a flight in a couple of hours. By the time they get off the course, I'll be about ten minutes from landing in Bristol. Do you think you could turn off your selfish gene for that long?"

I have never spoken to Katie like that. Not in all my 20 odd years. I think maybe the shock worked.

Five minutes later, I was in the taxi, with Katie looking at my disappearing car with a strange expression on her face. The only other face I saw was Marci's. Looking out of a top floor window at the cab and me. She grinned cheekily and gave me the thumbs up. I owe that woman...maybe one day I'll pay her back. I have her business card in my purse.

 _Marci Jones_

 _Consultant Psychologist_

It said. Maybe after that little session in the sauna and on the terrace, I should have offered her some payment for her no doubt wildly expensive advice?

XXX

Four hours later I was getting out of another cab at the door to my apartment block.

Home then.

I didn't turn on my phone until I got inside and had double locked the door behind me securely. Thankfully, the one thing I hadn't given Richard of mine was a door key. He'd had everything else I have to offer, body and soul, but something had made me stop short of giving him unfettered access to my only refuge from the world.

When the screen came to life, all hell let loose with messages, voice mails and emails. I ignored Richards for now, just opening Katies voice mail.

" _Ems...I know you're mad at me...and I'm sorry. I did what you said and only told the guys what you'd done once they got back to the hotel. You can probably guess how Richard took it? I think you might need to think about another job babes. Anyway, you were right, I was being selfish and he's a cunt. You're my sister and I love you. If this is what you want... need to do, then I'll have your back. Blood and water...all that bollocks. When the shit storm calms down, call me. I promise I'll listen this time. Sorry little sis? xoxo"_

Funnily enough, it was that which finally made me break. Not the prospect of losing my job or my unfaithful lover. Just knowing my twin was being supportive of my decision for once in our lives, made me sob like a baby for ten minutes straight.

And then I sent Richard a short, if brutal text.

" _Its over Richard. I mean really over. No more stolen nights in out of the way hotels. No more lunchtime blow jobs to make you feel like master of the universe. No more Emily Fitch full stop. I'll be in Monday to resign"_

XXX

So...Monday morning and I was walking into the proverbial leonine den. I got just a couple of curious looks from people I passed in the corridor. I'm guessing mostly because I'm normally the early bird at **JI.** It was 9.30 before I breezed in, my poised exterior masking a shivering, nervous core. I'd had Sunday to brace myself for this, but it was still scary territory for the oh so conventional Miss E. Fitch. I'd always been the 'good' twin, at least up to now. OK, my mothers horror at catching me drunkenly snogging Sarah in the conservatory when I was 18 was a rather large blip, but my mum has a considerable capacity for blanking out things she doesn't like. Within a few weeks, she'd erased it from her memory, and I was back to being boring old Emily, all straight A assignments and vanilla love life. (Thank God she never caught me and Sarah in some of our...umm less controlled moments...)

My dad always thinks the best of me, so nothing disturbed his illusion of me and Katie as pristine virgins, making our innocent way right up to engagement, the altar and eventual deflowering. If they thought my love life was backward, my dad would certainly have had a heart attack if he's got a peek into Katie's steep learning curve...

Anyway, I used the idle thinking to distract myself as I went up in the lift to my floor. Straight into Bob's office, my department head. He looked up from his desk as I shut his door behind me with a definite click. Whatever he _thought_ I was going to say wasn't what came out of my mouth.

"Morning Bob" I said formally. I caught his quick glance at the wall clock and smiled to myself inwardly. I'd never been later that 8.00 into work, so I knew he would be mentally calculating the odds on getting some bad news. He was right.

I handed him a slim white envelope from my bag. The universal signal for 'I'm outa here'. His eyes widened and he indicated for me to sit down. I didn't. This wouldn;t take long.

"Look Bob, I'll get right to the point. I've always enjoyed working for you and I'm truly grateful for all the help and advice you've given me while I've been here, but certain things have happened in my personal life..."

I watched his face when I said that and caught a definite tiny wince. I shuddered inside...Marci had been right, the whole building probably knew Richard was shagging me, it was right there in front of me, incontrovertible proof. Obviously we hadn't been as discreet as I thought we had been.

I carried on while my courage stayed with me.

"...which I'm sure you're well aware of?" He just looked away, then back. "So I think its best all round if I make this a clean break. I'm due a fortnights holiday, so if you're OK with it, I'll take that as of today, then we can come to some arrangement about the rest of my notice?"

I thought he might at least try to talk me out of it, but I'm guessing that even between 9 and 9.30 the big bosses office had been in touch. He just nodded with a sad look in his eyes.

"I see..." he said slowly "...look Emily, you know I value you above anyone else in this department. Your figures are outstanding and the W H Smith account will guarantee that everyone out there will get a big bonus at Christmas. We owe you...no _I_ owe you. I'm not going to poke and pry into your personal life, just know this...you're not the first attractive woman to get suckered my someone not a million miles from this office?" he shot a look up at the ceiling. "My advice? Do what your heart is telling you to do. You'll be an asset to whoever wants to employ you after **JI**. Whatever the result of your...termination meeting..upstairs" he paused and took a swallow of his tea "...rest assured I will give you a reference any employer would be stupid to ignore. I hate that we're losing you, but I fully understand. Now, off you go, do what you've got to do, but remember, you DO have friends at JI. I'm one of them?"

I teared up at that, which I fiercely resisted. The last thing I wanted to do was to leave Bob's office crying. I still had the hard bits to do. I settled for walking round the desk and giving him a brief but firm hug. Bob was one of the good guys. I'll miss him.

"Thanks Bob...I'll be in touch" I said huskily, still trying to fend off tears.

I left to the stares of my workmates, all looking at each other as well as my departing back. The jungle drums were in full flow as I took a deep breath and walked quickly to the lift.

Richards PA Amy held out a restraining hand as I walked straight towards the CEO's door.

"Uh Emily...he's on a conference call right now...you need to..."

I shook my head. My courage had only so much left in the tank, it was now or never.

I opened the door and stepped inside.

For a second I nearly bottled it. Richard was lounging in his executive chair, playing with a gold pen, rolling it back and forth between his fingers as he conducted the conference call. Even as I crossed the office, I could hear the breathless clones on the other lines queuing up to kowtow to the big cheese. Once I might have been impressed, now it just made me cringe. They might be grovelling, I jeered at myself, but I doubt any of them had knelt under his desk recently, bobbing their heads in his lap... Just little old me then?

I give him his due, he never missed a beat, just holding up his hand to me and briskly ending the conversation without any sign of stress in his voice. I let him have that brief moment of power. It was the last time I intended him to order me to do anything.

When the phone went silent, he opened his mouth to speak, confident that he was still in control. I could almost feel the assertiveness in his body language.

" _I understand you're upset Emily...all a big mistake...put it all behind us...I value you as employee as well as a mistress..."_ I could write the script myself. He was a master at turning situations to his advantage. I bet he was thinking, let the silly bitch have her moment of anger and frustration. I'll talk her round as always, maybe a nice lunch somewhere, then a small hotel, a bit of schmooze and she'll be mine again. Compliant and flexible little Emily. A great fuck, but a bit needy?...

I didn't let him start.

"No Richard. This time I speak and you listen. I've been a fucking idiot. The very thing I never wanted to be. I've let you talk me round before. This story always has the same ending. Well, not today. No nice lunch, flowers and sweet talk is going to change my mind. I hate what I've become...your obedient little shag on the side. Well, no more. I've spoken to Bob...I resign with immediate effect. I'm going to take two weeks holiday, sort out my life, but this...?" I indicated the whole building including me and him "...is done"

I stopped then and waited for him to speak. When he did it was surprisingly even.

"Well...that's told me, hasn't it? I'd say it's been fun, but lately it hasn't, has it Emily? I think our little _affair_ was running out of steam anyway. So you're right...we're done. I'm afraid I won't be able to offer you a good reference, given your abrupt departure, but then, we can't have everything we want can we honey?"

It might have started out soft, but his tone and voice got colder towards the end.

The real Richard Hurst was being revealed.

"That's a shame Richard" I said equally coldly, I had been prepared for this bit of petty revenge "because if I don't get a glowing reference from **JI** , _personally_ endorsed by you..." I paused for effect "... I have a couple of aces of my own to play. Like photo's from last Christmas at my parents house. Like the theatre stubs from last month...like the hotel room card from this weekend. Oh, and the testimony of my sister and her boyfriend about who I've been sleeping with for the past year? I'm sure Melanie will believe you when you tell her it's all made up by some frustrated junior exec...but are you prepared to put it to the test?"

For the first time since I'd known him, he was actually speechless. So thats Katie and Richard I've done it to in 48 hours, definitely a record for Miss E Fitch.

"OK, well thats about all Richard. I'll be off now. I take it we have a deal?" I said much more calmly than I felt. He didn't answer, just nodded curtly and stared out of the window.

I shouldn't have. I didn't need to, but it was irresistible. As I opened the door, seeing Amy watching me from her desk, I turned to my ex boss and lover.

"One last thing...you ain't that special in the sack hun. I faked it every fucking time"

The shock on Amy's face was priceless.

I left the top floor with just one more thing to do before I left **JI** for good. Standing in the open lift, I pressed the button for the Accounts floor.

XXX

When I got to accounts, I braced myself again. If the two meetings I just had were awkward, this one could be even more destructive. But I needed to do this, and if I got a slap in the face for it...well, that would be fair payback for how I'd behaved.

I took a deep breath and pushed open the door. There were about half a dozen people in there, but I only had eyes for one. Soft blonde waves hung downwards as she concentrated on a sheet of printed figures. She was biting that bottom lip again, which was still rather...stimulating...

"Naomi?" I said softly, knowing every eye was on me but hers.

She looked up and did a comic double take, still biting that lip. I repressed the powerful urge to do the biting myself. Not the time or place Emily, I scolded myself. First things first.

"Can I have a word please...outside?" I asked. Her face registered a range of emotions. Surprise, wariness, doubt, but the last one was curiosity. That would have to do, I thought hopefully.

Once in the corridor I headed for the bolt hole I knew was always empty this time of day. The kids who manned the post room were late workers. In at 11am and not out of the building till after 7pm. I led Naomi down the stairs and into the deserted room with its grey franking machines and heavy duty envelope sorters.

I turned to see her hanging back a fraction. I can't say I blamed her. I'd led her a bit of a dance recently after all. Hot and cold isn't in it?

I stepped closer as the door closed behind her and I caught the slightly nervous expression on her pretty face.

But then I needed her slightly uncertain right now. It was the only advantage I still owned.

"I've been a cow...a cold hearted bitch and I don't blame you for not liking me any more. I deserve nothing else. But as this is the last time I'll be in this building, I think its about time I put the record straight. I like you too...probably more than I should. But I'm a fucking coward. Instead of finding out why I felt like this about you, I might just as well slapped your face. You cared enough about my welfare to offer a shoulder to cry on and all I could think of was how much I wanted to kiss you..."

Her big blue eyes went wide at that admission, but I carried on, still needing to get it all out.

"...but I was scared and I ran. I'm sorry. I've resigned today, kicked that arsehole Richard into touch and burned all my bridges. It's time I started to live my life the way I want to, not the way everyone expects me to. And I have you to thank for most of that courage. You're brave and clever and...and you have a girlfriend...you don't give a fuck what people say or think. I envy you. I envy that bravery"

I swallowed hard. This was more difficult than I thought. She wasn't trying to interrupt, just letting me get it all off my chest. My heart was hammering in my own chest, but she just stood there calmly listening.

"So all I'm going to say is this. I wish I'd kissed you then...but as usual I've left it too late. I hope life treats you well Naomi...that pretty blonde girl is very lucky to have you"

With that, I slipped something I had in my hand inside the breast pocket of her white cotton top. I almost had a seizure when the back of my fingers brushed against the swell of her breast, but I managed to restrain myself...just.

"Goodbye Naomi" I said hoarsely. My voice seemed to be following my courage out of the door. I stepped closer, hoping to God she didn't back away now. I don't think my shrivelled ego would have survived a flat rejection. But she didn't.

Raising myself up on my toes, so my face was just under hers, I cupped her cheeks in both hands and kissed her. Not a passionate kiss, I hadn't earned the right...that blonde girlfriend was still on the scene and Naomi didn't strike me as the cheating type. But a proper kiss. One that we should have shared in that executive bathroom days, or was it weeks ago.

After I'd gently kissed her mouth for for what I thought was a decent interval (and thrillingly, with her still just _letting_ me) I pulled back and dropped my hands. Her face was pale and that lip bite came back with a vengeance. At close range, it was as effective as a 12 gauge shotgun. I shivered. Better back off Emily, I told myself. Don't push your luck.

I stepped back, gave her a small embarrassed smile and... fled.

Job done.

XXX

Naomi

I stood there for a good 10 seconds after Emily had gone, reliving the few moments her lips had been on mine. There are kisses...and there are kisses.

That was a fucking _kiss_.

It wasn't till I was in the corridor, walking almost dazed back to my office that I remembered she had put something in my top pocket (and 'accidentally' grazing your tit Naomi...don't forget that?). I stopped in my tracks, ignoring the annoyed looks I got from hurrying suits. Reaching into the pocket I pulled out a business card. The second I had been given by an attractive women in 2 days.

 _Emily Fitch_

 _National Accounts Executive_

...was on the front, along with the normal bullshit JI logo and address.

On the back?

" _Call me sometime?_ " and the name Emily with a small heart over the i..as well as a mobile number.

What the fuck do I do _now_? I thought feverishly.

 **OK, this was the promised Saturday update. Real life kicked me in the rear big time, sorry.**

 **Next time...will Naomi call Emily? Will Mini have a say in what happens next.**

 **What do you think?**

 **You can tell me, I'm a big girl now!**

 **Oh, and the guest reviewer who compared my scribble to the sadly disappeared _mynameislizzie_? Made my fucking day...I was so stoked. All that reading and re reading her stuff for ideas and tips paid off then? Hahaha**


	6. Chapter 6

**OK, on with the show. many thanks again to my lovely reviewers. Nice to know we're keeping the flame alive between us. I have coursework and end of term papers to get in, but I always have time for Naomily. Pity they don't have time for me. I think I might just drop out of further education if Lily or Kat came calling! (not remotely possible, sadly)**

 **Particular thanks to _paperline_ , who is my self declared number one fan. And a very clever person as well (not just because she likes my stuff!) I am in awe of her qualifications and chosen field of work. Grovel over...**

 **So...Emily has made the break, finally kicked that arse Richard into touch and left Jupiter Investments. Which leaves Naomi with a problem. To call, or not to call? Because as Emily accurately predicted, our favourite blonde is not the cheating type. But the planet sized gravitational pull of E Fitch has been known to change minds once or twice. We can drop in and find out, huh?**

Naomi

The cool breeze of a late Bristol evening was sending just the faintest refreshing waft of air over our cooling bodies. It was dark, after 11 I think and I was attempting to get some sleep. I knew my bed partner wasn't asleep yet either. Her breathing was low and steady, but if I shifted in the bed, I got a grumpy murmur at the movement. Sleep wasn't coming...although to put it crudely, it was the only thing that hadn't tonight in chez Campbell.

I sighed and gently stroked the warm arm which was lying across my stomach. I _should_ be asleep, I thought to myself...tonight had been quite...energetic after all. I'd forgotten quite how much Mini like to talk during sex. I don't know where she learned to be so filthy in her descriptive prose, but I don't remember her being quite so, umm vocal, at uni. It was rather stimulating to say the least.

So, she certainly made up for it tonight. We got in at 9 after watching Jason Bourne do his psycho CIA thing at the Multiplex, then sat on the couch sharing a bottle of raspberry vodka I had in the cupboard from the last time my mates from college came round. How it survived a whole 3 months without being emptied, I'm not sure, but its ¾ gone now... Inevitably, talking led to kissing and I was happy to let that happen. Despite the intense moment I shared with with Miss Fitch in the post room 10 days ago, I haven't actually called her yet. Which has been on my mind quite a bit.

I did text her, more out of politeness than anything else. I didn't want her to think I was ignoring her after all. It was just a brief message.

" _Hi Its Naomi. Thanks for your number. I will call you Emily. Promise_."

I debated adding a kiss, but after the one she planted on me at work, anything like that was dangerous ground. I swear I didn't intend to, but every kiss I shared with Mini since then has been compared to that smacker. Its made me very uncomfortable, realising that a brief chaste meeting of lips in a deserted office has had more effect on my libido that some of the filthier ones I've shared with my actual girlfriend?

Because thats what Mini is, isn't she? My girlfriend?

In the almost month we've been seeing each other, we've slept together maybe a dozen times, shared weekday lunches and weekend nights at the movies, woken up together several times at my place or hers, held hands in the street...that's all girlfriend stuff, yeah?

So why am I lying awake after a very pleasant hour of being thoroughly pleasured by the inventive and dirty minded Miss McGuiness?

I know the answer to that question, but I'm definitely avoiding the conclusion. Emily Fitch is a very dangerous person to dwell on. Why the hell am I not deliriously happy just being with a beautiful, clever and sexually inventive woman? Its what I thought I was waiting for after all...

I got a reply to my late night text to Emily the next morning. There is no truth in the rumour that I checked my phone every hour on the hour in between sending mine and getting her answer.

" _Hey. Thanks for bothering. I'm going to have a weeks break in Greece with my dear sister. Last minute booking. Do some thinking. Thanks for not telling me to get lost Naomi. It means a lot. Emily x"_

I sighed again and closed my eyes. Maybe if I counted sheep?

XXX

Emily

The fasten your seatbelts light came on above my head and I nudged my sleeping sister awake. I shouldn't really be surprised at her exhaustion. It must be hard work being Katie Fitch. About the only time she wasn't fully made up and immaculately dressed was when we were on the beach and even then I was kept busy slapping factor 50 sun oil on her, or supplying endless cool drinks to 'keep her hydrated'.

It was supposed to be a break for me to forget my troubles and ex lover, chill on a beach and get pissed a lot.

Well, all that happened of course and believe it or not. for the first three days Katie was as good as gold. Marcus had followed Richard into the history books. I don't think he had actually done anything wrong as such, but I know my sister. The prospect of a whole week meeting potential credit limits meant she needed to clear the decks first. Katie has this quaint thing about never cheating on her partners, which to be fair, she never does. There might be a very fine line between kicking her current lover out of the back door and opening the front one to another deluded victim, but she keeps that line assiduously anyway.

But as I said, for the first three days, while we both got tanned and pissed (not always in that order) she behaved like a proper twin and listened to my woes, held my hair when I sobbed and/or threw up in the sink and generally had my back. I knew it couldn't last of course. Day four dawned with us both a bit sick of the routine we had established. Up at 10, breakfast on the terrace, a bit of shopping in Chania, then lunch in a taverna, on the beach till 5, then back to the villa, shower and change into something light but stylish, then dinner and drinks in a local bar.

The twin thing of course caused a stir, both with the locals and the tourists. But we formed a circle with the wagons and for the most part, they got the message. Katie had a few dances with the braver boys, but I shook my head firmly when asked and avoided letting Katie, buoyed up with brandy or ouzo, use her patented ' _look at the pretty twins_ _dancing so sexily together...maybe they'll let us watch if they shag_ ' to attract more moths to the Fitch family flame.

It's not as if I cared much if my sister wanted a bit of me time...sharing a twin bedroom with her for 17 years was bad enough, this week reminded me how...err, restrictive...that can be. Having your own apartment and bedroom meant I could, umm, indulge myself at will. Not so easy when your sister is snoring two feet away.

So when she slid back into the booth at a bar in town late in the evening and announced that she'd pulled, I was almost relieved. The guy looked reasonable enough. Tall, blonde and with an obviously very expensive Rolex on his wrist. Just the right type for my sister to work out her frustrations on. I smiled politely when she introduced him as Matt and gave her my blessing. All I asked was for them to walk me to the path which lead up the hill to our villa. After that I saw them disappear into the darkness towards the deserted beach. I bit off the advice about sand and fannies which bubbled up in my half drunk head. Not appropriate.

Once I got into the blissfully quiet single storey villa, I switched on a side light, closed the shutters, leaving the windows open so a breeze still cooled the room and stepped into the shower for a quick wash. In five minutes, I was out and clean. Wrapped in a fluffy towel, I rubbed my hair almost dry, then brushed it straight out. No time for fancy styling, this was supposed to be a holiday for all of me.

I plumped up two pillows, laid back on the bed and undid the towel so I was naked. If I knew my sister, and probably no one on earth does better, she would be at least and hour. She likes to display all of her, ahem _talents_ on a new catch do they're totally bewitched. Time enough for me to have some happy time then fall into a relaxed sleep, ready for the morning.

Everything went to plan, at least at first. I hadn't been brave enough to pack my little battery powered pink torpedo in the hand luggage. The thought of some officious Customs guy at either end of the journey pulling it out of my suitcase and waving it around like a guilty trophy made me shiver in embarrassment. Katie probably had one of her own (probably a _lot_ more lifelike) somewhere in her baggage, but just the thought of where it had been, however recently washed, was enough to make me gag. Nope, it would have to be madame palm and her five daughters (OK, maybe only two of them needed tonight) and a trip down Emily Fitch's naked memory lane. No way was I going to be reminiscing about blowing Richard or suffering one of his boring/painful extended doggy sessions...no, my tried and trusted routine was a trip round celebrity manor, imagining several famous and gorgeous women bending to my depraved will...then finishing up with a reliable climax (stop it) provided by my only real gay experience with Sarah from uni.

It started so well too...

Several naked and willing celebs were bending to my will as I slowly cupped and squeezed my breasts. If anyone bothered to find out (and only one person had up till now) a slow and sensuous exploration of my tits was a certain way of getting me aroused quickly. I had plenty of time, so I used my fingertips to excite and roll my nipples, eyes closed as I imagined a beautiful naked woman gazing down at me as she caressed my shower clean skin. I could feel my hips starting to move slowly as the wonderful sensation of hands on skin met the exciting imagery I was creating in my head.

My legs started to twitch as I began to crave more direct stimulation. Slowly...very very slowly, I reluctantly relinquished my breasts and began to slide my hands south. My legs parted wider as I got closer to the place I needed my fingers to be. But the mental pornography I was building in my mind began to wander off topic all on its own. No longer beautiful but unattainable rock stars and actresses. The person straddling me was all too familiar. Blonde hair cascaded over us as she looked straight into my eyes. My breathing got shorter and more urgent as her intense eyes bored into mine. Blue eyes, almost glowing with lust as her hands did what my own were doing. I groaned as her breath blew warm on my cheek.

" _Naomi_ " I croaked, voice breaking with the power of the building excitement she was providing. "Naomi..." I said again, this time using my right hand to cup myself between the legs. I could feel the heat and moisture already and I hadn't even touched myself properly yet.

"Shhh baby" she said huskily. Her lips moved over my jaw, teeth gently nipping the skin as she moved onto my neck. Again I groaned as she found the spot just under my ear I loved to be teased. "Oh fuck Naomi...yesss" I hissed as I felt warm hands pulling mine away from my own body. Her skin settled comfortably on mine as she lowered herself so that we moulded together. Now her lips were again at my ear and I could hear her breathing, fast and shallow. Not just me that was getting there then...?

"Shall I tell you what I'm going to do to you Emily...would you like me to do that?" she asked as I writhed under her.

"Oh God yes" I said out loud as she stroked my stomach with clever fingers. I couldn't think of anything I wanted more on earth. None of my previous lovers male or female had been very vocal in bed. Just the normal calls to Jesus and frantic moaning. For a brief second I recalled how rarely Richard ever had me at this pitch. Occasionally, if he was feeling particularly generous, he might adopt just the right angle to hit the sweet spot inside me. But inevitably, just as I reached between us to stimulate my clit, hopeful that this time maybe I would get off too, he would bat my hand away. I think he saw it as a slight to his masculinity that I might need to touch myself to achieve orgasm. So I stopped trying to get pleasure in the end and did what I shouted at him as I left his office, I faked it.

But not now. Not here in my comfortable bed, with my practised fingers circling my clit and Naomi Campbell in my head. Overwhelming my senses, Emily Fitch was going to have the mother of all orgasms...

"I'm going to..." dream Naomi said slowly "...touch you everywhere Emily. Suck those pretty nipples, then nibble all the way down your sexy body...open your legs and lick my way up each thigh until you beg me to taste you...then I'm going to push your legs wider open and slowly...oh _very_ slowly, I'm going to make you scream, little girl. When my tongue touches you for the first time I want you to cry out like it's the first time anyone has ever gone down on you. When I'm sucking on that sweet little clit while my straight fingers go in and out of you...first one, then two...maybe even three if you're begging me like a good girl...I want you to hold my head and scream at me to fuck you...fuck you like no one ever has before...do think you could do that angel?"

Could I do that. My head was so full of the incredible possibility that Naomi might actually _be_ that dirty in bed that I was on the verge of coming instantly. Wherever that scenario had come from in my feverish head, it was working like nothing ever had before. Even when I was 15, and I believed masturbation was, like the best thing ever invented, I hadn't gone from teasing myself to full on orgasm that quickly. I felt faintly disappointed that it was going to be over so quickly, but another few circles of my clit and I exploded.

I'm grateful that Katie was at least half a mile away, hopefully with her blonde stud taking all her attention from what her twin sister was up to. I cried out, I thrashed on the bed and big waves of pure pleasure crashed over me like an Atlantic storm. Over and over I clenched and trembled as it continued. At last...with something like relief, it subsided.

I know it had been over a week since I indulged, but Jesus H _Christ_...that was some orgasm, I thought wearily as I finally relaxed my thighs and took my hand away.

Sleep came quickly after that. I didn't even hear Katie come in...

XXX

Naomi

I was fast asleep one moment, then wide awake. Fragments of dreams stayed in my mind for a few seconds as I sat up in bed. No Mini tonight, it was a work night, so the bed next to me was empty. I felt a bit ashamed at my relief. Shouldn't I be missing her a bit more than I was?

In any case, the small fragments of my dream came back to me in tiny episodes.

Me...me and Emily...a small white villa somewhere warm. A bed... _naked_?

Yes, definitely naked. Both of us.

Moaning...erotic words whispered into a cute little ear. Then soft skin, heat and wetness...my name being called out, begging me.

Suddenly there was heat elsewhere than in my over stimulated subconscious. I swallowed hard as I realised I was excited. Very excited.

This is fucking _crazy_ , I thought, even as my right hand made its way between my legs. I don't need to masturbate? Mini had more than taken care of my libido last night...I was usually OK for at least 48 hours after we'd spent the night together...

But my body was sending signals to my head which were not to be ignored. I _had_ to take care of myself.

Five minutes later, sweating, gasping and twisted in the sheets, why did I feel like I'd just cheated on my girlfriend?

Luckily sleep came easily after that...

 **OK guys, shorter one because the next one, due Saturday is a bit angsty, so I need to work up to it. It was enjoyable imagining Emily getting some satisfaction dreaming about how much fun Naomi will be in bed, but the real world will be knocking soon. Hope you're still interested enough to read on?**

 **Thanks for stopping by.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again! Back to the world of Naomily then. Slight delay on this chapter, but real life does intrude sometimes. Can I be very cheeky and put in a plug for a charity which does amazing work and has fairly recently become very relevant to me? I can?**

 **My cousin has just lost a very close friend to cancer, which I'm sure you think like me is bad enough. But her friend was only just 20. The facilities for cancer treatment and palliative care are improving all the time. But teenagers (in reality, kids between 16 and 24) have to be treated in adult hospital wards. Most of her (I'll not name her unless anyone asks directly) fellow patients were in their 60's and 70's. So it was awkward and embarrassing for 'E', during that awful last few weeks. She died not long after her 20th birthday. There is a charity in the UK called the _Teenage Cancer Trust_. It helps people our age who are struck down with this vile disease, both in treatment and facilities. It is _very_ close to my heart. If you feel like giving anything at all to suffering people over the holidays, its a very worthwhile cause. 'E' died from a particularly virulent form of cancer, which took her life inside a few short months. Given that those shits who wrote the final series of Skins decided to inflict the same sort of inoperable and terminal disease on our beloved Naomi, it strikes home for me in a particularly poignant way. Naomi may be a fictional character, but 'E' was most definitely not. **

**Plug over, sorry about that. I shed some bitter tears over the weekend after hearing the news. A beautiful, intelligent person snatched away from the ones who loved her. This chapter is dedicated to 'E'. God bless you.**

Naomi

Well, she's back. Emily I mean. Why that should be a thought that occupies most of my waking moments is still puzzling me. Oh yeah, that kiss, that'll be it.

I debated calling her the moment I knew she was back in town, but Mini has been filling my days (and nights) with endless reasons not to. Mini is not a stupid person. She knows something is up. I might be smart, but subtlety and craftiness are not in my nature. So my girlfriend has been particularly attentive since Miss Fitch's plane touched down at Bristol airport. I've been lunched relentlessly, every moment of my allotted hour away from **JI** filled with gossip and delicious food (one of my many weaknesses). Evenings too have been a whirl of invitations to nights out or in with a DVD and bottle of wine. If I had to make an educated guess, I'd say Miss McGuiness is trying very hard to monopolise my life. Oh and then there are the nights. Let's just say Mini was obviously a very attentive student of the sapphic arts after we split up. She seems to have picked up quite a few of the skills necessary to keep a girl very happy. Some I'd only read about. Restraints...watching porn together...toys...dressing up...you get the picture? Watching Mini strip a sexy nurse outfit off infinitely slowly while I lie naked on my bed, securely fastened by scarves is one of my most...err... vivid recent memories. Satisfied? Yep, that box is heavily ticked.

So it was almost a week until I got some 'me' time and cried off lunch, quoting a heavy work load. Actually it wasn't all bull. Since Miss Fitch dropped her bombshell, life has been, well interesting, at Jupiter Investments. Richard Hurst has been stomping around like a wounded buffalo. I've not incurred his wrath, but several have, including the slime ball T Stonem, which gave me a small amount of pleasure, I admit. Watching the cocky bastard visibly shrink in his chair while the CEO ripped into him on the phone gave the whole department a reason to snigger into their hands. I don't think Tony has often been cut down to size.

Any mention of Emilys name of course is strictly verboten. She is now a non person at JI.

So...I need to phone her, but I just keep getting sidetracked. Whenever Mini isn't, err...entertaining me...I pick my mobile up and re read her message. Does she just want to be friends? After all, I might have chickened out calling, but a phone is a two way thing. Maybe I'm a bit miffed that she hasn't contacted me either. She's been back a while now. Maybe that week away with her sister gave her her confidence back. Maybe she met some hot stud in Crete and let him shag the gay right out of her again. After all, she was in denial for most of her life. I know how easy it is for the uncommitted girl to go back to the safety of cock. It wouldn't be the first time I thought I'd cracked it with a straight girl only to find out she'd been wrapped around a male body every moment she could get. That's why I never usually bother with girls who aren't sure. Its shorthand for 'well, that was nice, but maybe I'll try dick again, just to be sure'.

I don't need that sort of heartache. Been there, done that...

XXX

Emily

I checked my phone again, then threw it on the bed with a huff of frustration. No calls. Not that I'm actually expecting one now. The frustration is mainly with myself for bothering to check. I might not be working at JI now, but I still have a couple of friends there. Not close friends, I didn' really cultivate that sort of work mates, but close enough to be able to get whatever gossip is still going around. Me quitting and slagging Richard off was definitely the subject de jour for a while, but it dies off eventually. My ex boss/fuck buddy has reasserted his dominance on the company of course. I never doubted he would. At least my threat to let Melanie know about our year long affair worked though. I got a letter from HR with a copy reference, just so I would know what would be sent out to potential employers if they asked for one. Nice to know as so far I haven't even tried. Being well paid for a few years at least gives you a financial buffer for a while. I have a nice little savings account and my mortgage is paid up to date. So I'm not too worried.

No, the gossip at the moment is more about Naomi and this Mini girl she has been seeing. Part of me cheered at the bit where Tony Stonem got cut down to size when he tried his inevitable sleaze on her (thanks Rebecca for that gem) but I'm not quite so comfortable with the ongoing bit of that slap down. Apparently they are definitely still an item. Lunches, hand holding and all. Bitch. Not quite sure which of them that description applies to, but it does hurt.

Not that I have any right really. One tender kiss and a promise to call me isn't exactly a declaration of undying love, is it? Specially when it was me who kissed her. She never promised me anything apart from that she would call. No time-scale, nothing else.

But she hasn't.

Which burns quite a bit.

Being Richards bit on the side restricted my social life quite a lot. I was usually first reserve for nights out if Melanie was unavailable. I say nights out, we didn't do much partying in public. Too many chances for us to be spotted. Our affair might have been common knowledge at Jupiter, but Richard obviously wasn't comfortable being too reckless. We had the odd night out, restaurants (out of the way and discreet), pubs and the odd nightclub. But to be honest and if I cared to think about it forensically...not that I did much of that...it was more a few drinks, a bit of groping in a taxi, then the horizontal tango for yours truly. He shagged me in quite a few unusual places (no not that!) I meant geographically. Living dangerously for Richard was having me blow him in a nightclub booth or having me standing up in an alleyway. Classy yeah? I think it was the sleaziness of the act that got him off most. For me it was usually short, semi painful and unsatisfying. But that's what mistresses are for, aren't they? Handy for doing the things (Melanie thought swallowing was disgusting) the man can't get at home. I was just the willing and pliable receptacle. Looking back, I hate myself for being so stupid.

So meeting Naomi, even with the whole 'gay' thing going on, had been a revelation. I _fancied_ her, even if my inhibitions stopped me doing anything about it until it was too late. Which it turns out it is. Too late that is...

Forcing myself not to be such a saddo, checking my phone yet again, I tucked it into my jacket pocket and took a deep breath. Time to move on Emily. I heard the taxi hoot outside. The rest of my life beckoned and this time I was going to wave back. Tonight Emily Fitch, you are going to take a trip into the unknown.

I took a long look at myself in the hall mirror before leaving.

 _Hair immaculate, check. Make-up maybe a bit bolder that normal, check._

 _Short blue skirt with black tights and knee boots, check._

 _Tight white tee, check_

 _Short leather jacket, check._

There was a second when I panicked a little. Maybe I'd overdone that whole newly outed lesbian chick thing? But I took another deep breath and thanked my lucky stars I'd downed half a bottle of Shiraz before getting dressed. Dutch courage was very much needed tonight. If the rumours about this club were true, even someone as inexperienced as Miss Emily Fitch would attract the right sort of attention. My ego needed a boost and apparently the Bunker night club was the new place for gay girls to hang out. Loud music, expensive drinks and hopefully lots and lots of sexy women to eyeball.

With one last look at myself in the mirror, I shut the door behind me and headed for the taxi...

Naomi

"Nightclubbing...really Min?" I sort of got sweaty Bristol nightclubs out of my system at Uni...loads of pilled up students semi fucking on the dance floor, or worse occupying every available toilet cubicle, shagging each other. I have a perfectly serviceable double bed here...can't we just get pissed, fool about a bit, then find out if that headboard still makes a noise...?"

I was wasting my time of course. Mini was on a mission to be out and seen with me. I felt like the FA Cup, being paraded on the streets after the cup final. The glittering trophy, shown to adoring fans. But there was no arguing with her in this mood.

"Naomi, you're twenty something, not seventy. Much as I like to get down and dirty with you babe...I also like music and fun. Come on you old fart...lets go out and get hammered. That double bed will still be there at 2am. Then we can find out about the squeaky headboard?"

I sighed in defeat. The Bunker it is then, I thought wearily.

 **OK, short but just to show you I'm still here!**

 **Next one will be much longer. Emily, Naomi and Mini in a gay nightclub, booze, music and maybe even some illegal substances...what could _possibly_ go wrong?**

 **Thanks for stopping by!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again lovely readers! Another slice of life from the wonderful world of Naomily then. Bit of everything in this one. Emily has put on her game face and gone out to face her demons. Naomi has been reluctantly persuaded to brave the frantic club scene again by an increasingly territorial Mini and just by chance (OK, design) they are going to be in the same space. Cue fourth of July fireworks? You'll just have to read on to find out, won't you?**

 **Thanks again for the almost entirely unwarranted praise. _Crevette_ or _emilionaomikins_ I am not, but I do try to keep the flame alive. Probably, like you, I yearn for the days when awesome stories were queuing up to be read daily. If we had just known then it would all end...sob!**

Emily

Lights...pretty coloured lights. Lots of lights. Spinning, circling, flashing and changing colour and shape every second. Strobes of pure white spearing the room, illuminating faces for the briefest moment, then moving on. Blue, green, red, orange, purple. Such confusing, _pretty_ lights.

Sounds too..the deep visceral thud of bass mixing with electronic wails and keyboard arpeggios. On and on, filling my head with something more than mere physical sensation. Deeper, primitive. My body could not, _would_ not stay still. In the crush of bodies, I still felt alone, driven by the bass and drums to move my feet and hips. My head was up, looking towards the inevitable mirror ball, seeing the vivid, crackling sparkles match the incessant beat. Suddenly I wasn't Emily Fitch, buttoned up sales executive, pristine in make-up and clothing. I was a creature of the night. Sweat coated my forehead and I knew on some level that I probably looked way too much like the clubbers surrounding me. Hot, dishevelled, blank faced, gone...

But did I give a flying fuck?

Not a chance. Tonight I was flying first class...uncaring about my appearance or status. Tonight I was just another drunken night owl, giving myself up to the music and the almost feral atmosphere of this place. Drinking in the overwhelming power of electronic music and gyrating bodies. Raw pheromones swirling around me. Boys hugging boys, girls kissing other girls, couples, trio's any combination you like. Twisting, stroking, snogging with less and less inhibition. It felt like I'd been parachuted into some sort of Bristolian Bacchanalian orgy. In the anonymity of the dark and noise, people were intimately touching...biting...caressing like crazy. It was even more intoxicating than the four large vodkas I had already drunk tonight.

It wasn't always like that...not even this glorious night. I'd entered the place with something like real fear in my heart. Fear of looking totally out of place mostly. The majority of my fellow piss heads were at least three years younger for a start. Fresh faced and excited, all texting madly and calling out to each other in the queue as we waited for the stern faced bouncers to let us in one at a time after scrutinising our faces for I don't know what. Everyone looked pretty wasted already. I guessed like me, a lot of them had been topping up on home booze before spending their money (student grants probably) on the high priced cocktails inside. Unlike them, I was properly nervous. No familiar faces for me to greet or squeal at in the gathering crowd. I kept my head down and smiled back shyly when the huge black guy with a pristine white shirt and black bow tie regarded me with serious dark eyes before nodding to his mate on the fancy rope barrier.

I took a deep breath as I was allowed in. Curious eyes followed me as I paid my money at the cubicle and stepped into the club. My expensive leather jacket (half a months bonus gone on a whim) was handed in to the small cloakroom in exchange for a square green ticket, then I lifted my head determinedly, smoothed down my tight top and headed for one of the bars, thronging already with eager punters holding out ten and twenty pound notes.

Inside five minutes, I was holding a blue tumbler with a double vodka and orange juice in it. I needed the Dutch courage tonight, so I didn't even bother to vacate my place at the bar, just necked it in one and offered it up again to the slightly amused girl who had served me. Tall, with a sort of Amy Whitehouse thing going on with her thick dark hair, I nodded to the vodka optic with a grin of my own. I felt her eyes travelling over my face and body before she swung round and got me another double. In fact I think there might have even been three in there. The sting of the alcohol was almost medicinal when I swigged a mouthful.

I handed her a tenner and got no change, but she held on to my palm briefly instead.

"You're new here?" she shouted over the already pounding music from the room next door. I heard a small sigh of annoyance from close over my shoulder as the next clubber waited to be served. Fuck her, I thought. The vodka surged through my system, giving me instant confidence.

"Ya think?" I smirked, letting her squeeze my hand before releasing it. The next look she gave me was even more blatant.

"I get off at 2...?" she smiled brightly. Fuck I thought, ten seconds in and I've already pulled. Maybe this was the best idea I'd had for weeks. She was pretty enough in an androgynous sort of way. Long tumbling hair aside, she had quite a boyish face and slim body in jeans and club tee. Not that I have much experience of assessing potential lesbian shags...but I think I was right.

"...Emily" I answered her unspoken question.

" _Emily_ " she repeated, savouring the word like she was tasting it...tasting _me_. I swallowed another mouthful of strong vodka to cover the shiver that went through me. Jesus Emily, I told myself, less than 2 minutes here and I'm losing my shit over a flirting bar girl. The night is young and all that. I forced myself to stay cool.

"I'll remember that" I winked and spun away before I had to sustain any more blatant eye fucking.

I didn't look back as I walked away. Get real, I scolded myself...she probably flirts with half the girls in here, and only fucks the more gullible of them. For her, it was a job, keeping the punters happy, getting them to buy more drinks. Nothing personal, right? I wanted more from tonight than a pissed up finger fuck against the empties tonight with a random.

But I can't deny it gave my flagging ego a boost, being hit on within seconds of getting here. Maybe tonight I could forget icy blue eyes and peroxide locks. Maybe Naomi..' _doesn't call or text'_..Campbell isn't the only beautiful Bristol woman who fancies finding out if I'm as gay as I think I might be?

An hour or so later, I found out a whole lot more about myself.

XXX

Naomi

I huffed as we stood at least twenty people back in the lengthening queue. Bad enough I was here at all against my better judgement, but I swear it was starting to rain too. I lifted my head up against the dark sky. Yep, a fucking raindrop.

"Min" I said, pulling at my other half's sleeve "It's starting to fucking _rain_. Jesus, I don't even know whey we're here. I gave all this shit up when I graduated. Hordes of under-age fanny pouting at huge doormen so they can get in to this shit hole"

"Chill out Naoms" Mini smirked "Don't you remember me and you meeting up at that club next to the quay? Bit like this place...but with more palatial toilets?"

I stared at her blankly before a memory stirred. Oh yeah. Fuck knows what the place was called...some sort of floating gin palace as I recall. But now she mentioned it, I did remember getting hammered on Jaegermeister and swallowing some of that idiot Freddie McClairs drugs too. Don't know what they were either, but mixed with the Jaeger, I lost the plot in short order. Me and Mini more than christened the posh loo's. I blushed at the instant memory flash. We had to leave straight afterwards because I'd been a bit...vocal...in my appreciation of her oral talents. Some incontinent bitch had complained to the management and we were escorted out by two smirking suits. I was too post orgasmic and stoned to care much that night, but I avoided the area like a plague for months after. I never was one for much PDA activity, let alone being caught noisily shagging in a club toilet.

"Yeah, well, I'm not about to disgrace myself like that tonight, so take that knowing smirk off your face McGuiness...That sort of thing is barely acceptable when you're 18, I have a reputation to protect now" I finished primly. Mini giggled and punched my arm without malice.

"Oh I don't know...you were pretty grateful on Wednesday, you know when I..." she waggled her tongue suggestively.

I stopped her with a glare. Two teenage girls behind us were hanging on every word. Both made up like fashion bloggers, definitely under age. One had a rapt look on her face like she wanted us to go on revealing lesbian secrets forever, the other wearing a scowl that told me she was the straight friend, tagging along with her 'just out of the closet' mate.

I stared them both out until they turned away, pulling out phones and suddenly finding their messages fascinating.

I folded my arms and glared at Mini instead.

"Five more minutes...and if it starts raining properly, I'm out of here. There must be a nice pub within walking distance?"

Mini scowled this time, digging me with her elbow (a habit I was starting to dislike...I felt like a pin cushion sometimes).

" _Live_ a bit babe...look, the line is nearly down to us. Couple more minutes, then you can impress me with your sexy dance moves, share a few cocktails. Maybe we'll get lucky and if they have a nice clean ladies loo we can make the most of it before I take you home and finish the night by fucking your pretty brains out?"

The horrified look on my face at that last comment just made her burst out laughing. The jail bait duo behind us almost dropped their phones in shock. Mini had a rather...individual...way of making her point, shall we say?

Luckily for me and the mental well-being of the girls behind us, the line quickly cleared and with one cursory glance inside our handbags (luckily I had left the 9mm and hand grenade at home) passed us through. I had decided at the last minute on a one piece blue silk short dress tonight, so just slipped off my cream blazer and handed it to the girl in the cloakroom. I knew it was likely to be sweaty and hot inside. That and the inevitable spilled drinks as half cut students swayed across the carpet with too many pints made me glad I hadn't worn my best.

Mini, of course, had gone the whole dyke night hog. Skin tight pale blue skinnies with shiny black calf length boots and a plain white shirt opened waaay down the front. No prizes for guessing the colour of her lacy bra. Vivid red and visible every time she moved. Mini has a great pair of tits and she's never been shy about advertising the fact. If we had been anywhere else, I would have already been plotting how to get my hands on them, but I was still a bit miffed about having to turn out on a wet evening, queueing for some night club I knew instinctively would be shit. The admiring glances my girlfriend was getting from males and females alike weren't making my mood any lighter. I'm not usually the jealous type, but none of her admirers were sparing me a fucking _look_.

We made our way to the bar and Mini used her ample cleavage to get us served quickly. I had a stern word with myself while she was busy chatting to the Amy Winehouse clone serving. I needed to chill out. The fact that I had been dodging the phone call to Emily Fitch was still nagging at me. Somehow I knew once I did make it, it would set things in motion I wasn't at all sure I was ready for, but _not_ phoning her was causing me to be grumpy and short with my _actual_ girlfriend. It wasn't fair on her, so I promised myself I would forget the alluring Miss Fitch just for tonight and concentrate on having some fun with my partner.

Well...that was the plan anyway. It lasted long enough for us to down two more strong double tequilas. Moving into the main room, we stood on a platform over the floor, crammed with heaving bodies flickering in the lights. The sound system was trying its best to hammer my eardrums into oblivion and the strobes made everything look spacy and unreal. Most things that is.

Right in my eyeline, in between two women was the person I had been trying not to think about all week. Not that she was noticing me. Her head was back, eyes wide and unfocussed. She was laughing at something the more feminine one of a pair of charmers was shouting in her ear. The other girl, one I vaguely recognised from college as one of those girls who go the whole hog down the tattoo, piercing and shaved hair route, was seizing the opportunity while her mate distracted Emily, to take some serious liberties with the previously uptight Miss Fitch's personal space.

Both of her hands were wandering possessively over Emily's body, cupping, squeezing and generally copping a proper feel. Her mate was now nuzzling 'my' brunettes neck, gripping her arms to stop Emily getting away.

I knew their type well enough. Even if Emily was willing, even if she'd been sober, I'd seen fuckers like this operate before. Find a newly out nervous lesbian, get her pissed and probably stoned, then take her back to their place to serially fuck her unconscious, probably with a selection of way too realistic fake cocks. She wouldn't know what had hit her. It doesn't matter if sexual predators are male or female...nothing they were likely to do to Emily would be intended to give her much pleasure. They operate as a pack. And by the looks of the way Emily was flopping about in their grip, they were seconds away from exiting the club with their 'drunk friend' and into a taxi for God knows where.

As I reached blindly for the shelf beside me, intending to put my drink down and ride to the rescue, Mini shouted into my ear.

"Isn't that Emily Fitch down there babe?...She looks like she's about to find out what all this lesbian fuss is about?" she chuckled. It wasn't a kind laugh.

I spun round and glared at Mini.

"Fuck off Mini...thats not funny...you know what those two bitches are after...she'll wake up tomorrow in some grotty bedsit, puke all over her shoes and feeling like she's entertained the entire Coldstream Guards. They'll fucking _ruin_ her..." I said hotly.

Mini had a strange expression on her face, somewhere between understanding and annoyance.

"Free country Naoms" she said flatly "...anyway, I think you might be too late anyway hun"

I quickly turned back. True enough, the place the three had been standing was now filled with other clubbers. I looked around wildly for any sign of them.

Just as I was about to give up, I saw a glassy eyed Emily between her two new friends, being semi carried towards the exit. Pushing my half drunk glass into Minis hand I headed down to cut them off. If they got her into a waiting cab, Emily was seriously fucked...and not in a good way.

XXX

Emily

It was all going so well...I danced a bit...no one seemed to care I was on my own. In fact I was collecting quite a few admiring glances. One of the things Katie hated about me was that I was a better dancer than her. It's not something I cultivated, it just happened. On the rare occasions when we were younger I managed to get out from under her spell and be myself, dancing was my release. With enough alcohol or MDMA in me, I just let myself go and went with the music. More than once I had been hauled off the dance floor by my overbearing sister for 'making a show of yourself' For that read 'people are looking at YOU, not me'

Well, tonight I decided, after another of those lethal afterburner cocktails, that I would just forget my troubles and go for it. I fended off most of the more intimate intrusions from my fellow dancers. A brief press of bodies and maybe a crafty grope of my boobs, then I whirled away again, happy to just be myself. It wasn't till I needed the loo that things began to get complicated.

One of my admirers followed me to the ladies and stood beside me at the sink as I washed my hands after using one of the cubicles. I caught the sideways glance. She wasn't particularly my type. A bit too masculine for my tastes. I'm all for a pretty girl in mens clothes, but I'm not wildly keen on neck tattoos and excess piercings. But hey, each to their own huh?

"Those were some serious moves you made out there babe?" she said wryly out of the corner of her mouth as we stood side by side, touching up lipstick and eye liner. I smiled back and thought, what the hell, it doesn't hurt to be polite.

"Thanks" I said quietly, glad for a moment to be able to hear myself think "I haven't been here before and I enjoyed the stuff they're putting on?"

She nodded, not looking at me.

"Well, have a good night" she said "Oh...my name's Vanessa by the way...nice to meet you?"

I shook her hand and when she took hers away, felt immediately a small wrap in my palm. She grinned at me.

"Its good stuff...pure...one toot and you'll be able to dance till they close...shame not to wow them all again?"

Then she was gone, just the hiss as the rubber edge of the door pressed against the frame. The wash room was deserted, probably not for long, so I snuck a glance at what I had in my hand. Like I said a wrap, like a grown up sweetie. I could feel the fine powder crunch slightly inside as I squeezed it.

Taking this would be a _very_ bad idea, I told myself firmly. Dropping drugs is stupid, dropping drugs from a total stranger is fucking _mad_.

So quite why I slipped back into the cubicle I'd just vacated and pulled out my makeup mirror, slipping a finger nail under the edge of the folded paper, I couldn't tell you. I was never a fan of the hard stuff even when I was younger. Sure, I smoked a lot of weed with my friends, but I gave up even smoking cigarettes three years ago. Tooting coke or MDMA was a very occasional treat, reserved for the times I was with Katie and or a really close friend. Safety in numbers and all that?

I stared at the small line of pinkish powder for a few seconds. I didn't really need any extra stimulation, did I? I was doing fine with alcohol. So of course, I did the stupid thing. I tipped up the wrap, sliding a neat line of powder onto my small handbag mirror. Maybe just half a line, I thought. Enough to give me a lift when the booze starts to make me wobble. Enough to make the night really special. If it was shit, I could get out of here, call a cab and be home in 15.

At least that's what I thought.

Leaving the wash room after snorting half the line and disposing of the rest down the toilet (I didn't want to risk having drugs in my bag out in the big bad world) I sniffed hard a couple of times as the powder burned my septum. Whatever it was, there was speed in it, I recognised the slightly pissy smell. But it wasn't until I'd drunk another strong cocktail, courtesy of my behind the bar admirer, that the drugs kicked in big time. I had time to congratulate myself for not necking the whole line. The hit was pretty brutal. The fifteen minutes I had spent at the bar, looking down at the floor below us was long enough for my neck muscles to stiffen and that slightly compulsive swallowing feeling that leads to the speed rush banging in. Suddenly everything in the room was more vivid, more intense. Colours rushed in and out of my eyeline. My stomach flipped and I knew the amphetamine was as pure as my recent toilet companion had said it was. But there was another sensation too. That slow, insidious warmth in my stomach and general feeling of delight at everything and anything around me. Right...MDMA then, I thought, unable to stop a sly grin creeping over my face. Suddenly the world seemed a nicer place. Suddenly _everyone_ was my friend.

So ten minutes later, I was officially off my face. Dancing like a loon, letting a couple of people definitely take more in the way of liberties than I intended. That went on for another few minutes while the chemical surged through me. Long enough for two chancers to appear in front and behind me. At first it was just amusing. The girl from the toilet...my drug dealer...stayed behind me, shouting in my ear about it being good gear, yeah? I could hardly disagree, being fucked up beyond belief. Her mate was even butcher than her, all hard edges and glittering piercings. Sober, I would have quickly done one if she'd talked to me, but like I said. Tonight, everyone was my friend. And boy did the two of them intend to be my friends...

After a few more minutes jittering from the speed rush and dancing through waves of high strength MDMA I was putty in their hands. They went from close dancing to vertical foreplay in short order. Trouble is, I couldn't seem to say the word no. It kept forming in my head, but the stupid grin on my face seemed to block it coming out. I knew this must look slutty. The one in front of me was straight up groping me. My tits were mauled and squeezed, even as her partner was telling me we needed to get out of there, somewhere quieter. In the back of my head I knew this was a very bad idea, but my bones seemed to be made of rubber. I found myself being led out of the club, one girl supporting each arm.

We got to the door, under the watchful gaze of the doorman who had let me in. He gave the two girls a hard stare as I wobbled between them but made no move to stop us leaving. I suppose his job was over as soon as we crossed the threshold. I remember cold air and trying to tell them about my jacket in the cloakroom. But suddenly they were all business, stepping out with me onto the wet pavement and whistling for a cab.

One pulled up as if waiting for us and as I swayed, my 'dealer' let go of my arm to open the back door. I wanted to say no...to resist, but all I could feel was wave after wave of sensation as the intense hit kept on hitting. I resigned myself to be taken wherever they intended me being taken, but just as I dipped my head to get in, a voice came from over my shoulder.

"I don't fucking _think_ so"

Somewhere in the recesses of my mind, I knew that voice, but I couldn't form the name in my mouth.

"Mind your own fucking business" Miss Excess Piercing 2016 growled as we stood there, half in, half out of the cab.

The voice came again.

"She _is_ my fucking business...right Emily?"

I remember nodding stupidly, although I was still out with the fairies. Whoever it was was pissed off, but curiously the voice was more comforting than either of the others arguing with her.

"You'll have to find another playmate tonight girls...this one is mine" the friendly voice said in a tone anything but.

The grip on my arm tightened and I felt myself being pushed towards the cab again. This time there were no words, instead a dull thump and a whoosh of released breath.

The situation then got a bit confusing. That is to say even more confusing than it already was. There was scuffling and the voice of the Indian cab driver trying to calm matters. It seemed my rescuer, although outnumbered was doing OK. Another sharp crack of hand on flesh and my arms were suddenly free. Then another voice, higher pitched, with an accent I couldn't place.

"Get your fucking hands... _off_...her" it said sharply and there was more scuffling. I fell against the side of the taxi, which would have been fine..I certainly needed the support, but just then I heard the engine race and my prop was abruptly removed. Obviously the driver wasn't about to referee this bitch fight any more. I staggered and would have fallen in the gutter (later I thought that might be the perfect metaphor for my situation) but a hand shot out from nowhere and held me upright. I was then surrounded by two enveloping arms and I allowed myself to be held tight as a bit more scuffling and cursing went on. When I opened my eyes, I could finally see what was actually going on although reality seemed to bend and distort alarmingly. I was being held by Naomi Campbell, her face angry and set. She was glaring over my shoulder at what I could only imagine were my two 'companions'. Apropos nothing, the thought that she was incredibly beautiful, angry or not crossed my mind. I grinned stupidly at her pretty face and she spared me one tiny smile before resuming her hard look.

"Enough Mini" she growled, still, holding on to me tightly. "Let them go"

The other voice came from somewhere.

"Yeah well...I think thats enough Batman and Robin from us anyway Naoms...Emily's _friends_ are just leaving...right girls?"

I heard bitter muttering, but to be honest I was enjoying being right where I was, drugged and drunk though I felt. I think I might have been content to stay like that, held upright by Naomi's arms on a cold wet pavement indefinitely.

I'd like to say I remember a lot more, but as I was put into another cab, my hands scrabbling to keep Naomi close, I seemed to zone out completely. The next thing I remember was...

XXX

Naomi

"Thanks Min" I said genuinely. I might have been able to stall Tweedledee and Tweedledum for a bit there, but I wasn't at all sure if it came to a straight cat fight, I could have taken them both. Luckily my girlfriend had followed me out and did her usual back up routine. Mini was quite a tough cookie under that teen queen exterior. I was glad of it.

I wasn't quite so happy at the next expression on her face as we stood by the cab rank, Emily still murmuring in my arms, seemingly unable to construct a coherent sentence or support herself. Whatever they'd given her was definitely not just speed or ecstasy. I guessed GHB or Ketamine might have been part of the cocktail she'd swallowed. My feelings were a mixture of hatred for the sort of people who would do that to someone so vulnerable and beautiful, and anger that Emily had been so dumb, taking drugs from total strangers. But I had the 'Mini' problem to deal with first...

"S'OK" she said "We're all suckers for damsels in distress Naoms...but I think this one..." she nodded at Emily, cradled in my arms..."is a bit more than a random...right?"

I could have argued. I wanted to argue. Mini was..fuck _is_...my girlfriend, right? Emily is...well I have no real idea what Emily is to me right now. But Mini had hit the nail on the head. Would I have rushed to the rescue of just anyone being set up for a night being gang banged by those two bitches? Probably not, although enough of my upbringing with my dippy mother existed inside me to hope I would at least have tried. But scrapping on the pavement outside nightclubs? Unlikely.

I swallowed hard and tried to arrange my face in what I hoped was a sincere look.

"Look Mins...I just...she was..." I started. But she shook her head a little sadly, rubbing her fist, which had recently connected with a rather surprised would be seducers nose.

"No need Naoms...I have fucking eyes. You light up whenever her name is mentioned. I've tried to block it out, keep your attention on me...but I'm fighting a losing battle, yeah? Best you take Maid Marian home tonight...I don't think she should be left alone in her state. I'll go back to mine. Call you tomorrow?"

I should have said no...put Emily in a taxi and tried to rescue this awful evening, but there was never a chance of that, was there? Emily was vulnerable, almost out cold and nothing could have stopped me taking care of her, even at the risk of losing my actual girlfriend.

So Emily and I got in one cab, Mini got in the one behind. She pressed a soft kiss on my lips as the driver closed our door and I watched her shrinking smaller in the distance as our taxi moved off towards...well towards whatever lay in wait for me.

For tonight, I was going to slip Sleeping Beauty into my bed and let her recover naturally. Me? I was for the couch and a restless night. Somehow I needed to make sense of all this.

 **OK peeps...thats it for today. More soon on the night after and the aftermath of Naomi's rescue mission. Just don't think the good ship Naomily is suddenly in calmer waters. I know my few readers like a bit of angst, so there is still som,e to come (along with some smexy time!) You have been warned!**

 **Reviews make me smile...just so you know.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again! Many thanks again to the lovely people who review either in person or as a guest. I really do value all your comments (and praise, obviously!)**

 **On with the show then. Emily is asleep in Naomi's bed. Naomi is on the chair in the bedroom, worrying...worrying a lot, as is her wont. She never makes it easy on herself, does she?**

Naomi

 _God she looks utterly lovely_. The thought keeps bubbling up in my head as I watch her sleep. I've never seen her like this, unguarded, completely relaxed. She'd probably call me stupid for saying she looks lovely. After the night she (almost) had, she could have been badly damaged. Not just because those two fucks would have used her mercilessly...over and over. But mentally too. Coming out in my mid teens was traumatic enough for me, with a supportive mother and a home environment which screamed laissez fair. But by the time you get into your twenties, you've surrounded yourself with small, comforting certainties. Certainties that support but also imprison you. _I'm straight_... _I_ _ **will**_ _find the right man_... _my family think I'm straight_... _I have a_ _career to think of now_...the list is almost endless. Small, self serving mantras which get you through the days...and probably nights too. I have no idea (and don't want to) what demands people like Richard Hurst put on their succession of willing mistresses. But given his wife is probably impossibly beautiful and the untainted goddess of his marriage, it's unlikely Emily would have got away with vanilla as a new flavour to tempt him. Powerful men with young mistresses demand something... _extra_...on their illicit menu. I shudder to think what she might have had to do to keep him happy.

And all the time...being gay.

Because if last night taught me one thing, it was that Emily Fitch is as gay as I am. Gay enough to turn up alone at a notorious dyke hangout and get hammered. Gay enough to want to find out what she's been missing for the last few years.

Well, she nearly found out the hard way. Of course, nothing she learned on a tatty mattress between those two hard faced bitches would have been much fun for her, pissed and stoned as she was. I got her out of there in the literal nick of time. And at the cost of my own relationship probably. Half cut I might have been, but I saw the look in Minis eyes when my taxi pulled away. It was the look of someone who knows she's lost something. Lost the thing she'd been trying to hang on to with dedication and lots and _lots_ of sex.

Me.

Object of lust? Yeah, and right now that is giving me _no_ comfort whatsoever.

The object of MY lust (Go on Naomi, be honest with yourself, if no one else) is lying in my bed, looking like a small, vulnerable angel. Curled up on her side, dark hair fanning out across two pillows, with her legs bent as if she is running away from something. Probably a fitting metaphor that.

She's wearing one of my sleeping tees. Not that I normally wear one, but I keep a couple handy for that time of the month when even dark chocolate and red wine won't shift my mood. The comfort of clean warm cotton around me is something I crave when mother nature comes to call. But last night, Emily Fitch was the recipient of that freshly laundered material. I had to take her clothes off when we got here. Not like _that_...I tried very hard not to perve I'll have you know, but she was barely conscious and shivering with delayed fright. The drugs, thank God, had been fast acting but were quickly leaching out of her system. I guess she couldn't have taken all the powder they dealt her. But she needed warming up and no way was I going to offer my own treacherous body as a blanket, ridiculously tempting as that would have been. I kept my eyes firmly on her face as I rubbed her hands and arms, then efficiently stripped her down to (OK, very cute) tiny white lace knickers before lifting her arms and putting the tee, warm from the airing cupboard, over her head and down over that lush little body. (alright, I peeked a BIT...so shoot me)

She kept her own head down most of the time, mumbling her thanks in a voice husky with drink and exhaustion. I put her into my double bed and heard her sigh in relief at the thick duvets warmth and the deep pillows under her head. Within seconds she was asleep.

It took me a minute or two to gather my thoughts after that. I _might_ have spent a few more moments just looking at her, noting how natural it seemed to have Emily Fitch in my bed. But eventually I shook my head at my own stupidity, gave myself a mental slap and went into the lounge to get some blankets for the couch. Lumpy and uncomfortable it might be, but better slight discomfort than the certain temptation of a night between the sheets with Miss E Fitch. I didn't rescue her from Dumb and Dumber just to carry out my own assault. Part of my brain laughed at that.

" _Right Naomi...like you don't_ _ **want**_ _to jump her bones...and like she probably wouldn't happily let you?_ "

Well, that might all be true, but she _was_ vulnerable and I have a _girlfriend_...right?

Right.

Cold comfort for the prospect of several hours on my couch.

But now its morning. Now the dreary Bristol skyline is clear out of my window. It's cloudy, but then when isn't it? Now though, I have a Fitch sized problem in my apartment, in my _bed_. I'm hardly a stranger to the walk of shame...the gradual consciousness after ending up in a strange apartment...with a virtual stranger next to me. Not that I made a habit of it, even when I was at my most...experimental. Mostly I saved the random shagging for holidays abroad. Brief, pleasurable encounters in tourist hotels with similarly experimental foreign students. But this was different. For a start we knew each other. Not well, but she had kissed me...twice. Both times I could recall with startling clarity. Soft lips, a whiff of expensive scent and a rush of endorphins a pharmacist would struggle to concoct. I fancy her, simple as. And I think she fancies me.

But I have a girlfriend and Emily is just out of a long term relationship with a guy. OK, maybe that relationship had been mostly clandestine hook ups in out of the way hotels or brief screws across an executive desk (I shuddered at that unwanted image) but it _was_ a relationship. And then there was Mini. Lovely, sweet, sexy Mini with her lithe, smooth body and filthy mind. The Mini who had not only made my life fun these past few weeks, but the girl who even helped out when I was doing my caped crusader bit outside the club. When she must have known she was conspiring in her own downfall.

Guilt and regret competed for dominance in my mind. I sighed deeply, hoping yet fearing what would happen when Emily woke up. What did I say to her? What would she say to me? The usual Campbell over-thinking went into critical hyper-drive.

XXX

Emily

I didn't want to open my eyes. For several seconds I just laid there with the fierce pounding in my head making any movement unwise. But even through closed lids, I could sense it was daylight. I don't remember much about last night. Too much to drink, that line of pink powder after encountering a girl in the ladies...dancing. Someone getting way too familiar...then cold air, some sort of argument and a taxi...with Naomi Campbell...oh fuckety fuck _fuck_. She took me to her place. I'm in her apartment...in her _bed_?

Suddenly the physical fear of opening my eyes was secondary to what I might find out when I did. I am in a bed, I thought. A soft, comfortable bed with thick down pillows under my head. It smells nice..in fact it smells of her... **fuck**.

No, not fuck as in shagging...fuck as in Jesus Christ, what am I going to say when she knows I am awake. Trying to be subtle, I let my trailing leg inch backwards, to see if another body is in here with me (please yes...please no). Mixed relief and disappointment as my leg encounters nothing but more cool cotton. Alone then.

I crank open one eye a fraction. Not enough to let anyone see I am looking, but enough to blearily see what's right in front of me.

It took a force of will I didn't know I owned not to spring wide eyed out of the bed when my single eye _did_ focus.

Naomi Campbell. Sitting on a chair, one leg bent under her, the other swinging from side to side. Some sort of low chair thing...don't they call them chaise longues or something? Anyway, a blue velvet chair thingy. She's dressed in a long band tee, her bare leg holding my unbelieving eye as it moves lazily back and forth. She's holding a steaming mug of what I guess is coffee from the smell. Her hair is tangled and adorably bed trashed. She looks nothing like the smart suited wage slave as I've seen her before today. The tee is crumpled and her eyes...oh Jesus, her eyes. I know they are blue, I know they are icy, but lit like this, in the fresh morning light, they are... hypnotic.

Even more so as I realise with a shock she's looking straight at me. I pray that the tiny gap I am peering through has made her think I'm still asleep. At least long enough for me to drink in the sight of Naomi relaxed and unguarded.

Then I realise she is studying me as closely as I am her. Nothing in her demeanour makes me think she has clocked me watching her. Her gaze is intense, as if she's cataloguing my face for some private collection. I must look a state too. More of last nights episodes start flashing through my head like the sort of monochrome still images police photographers take at the scenes of a crime . Someone sucking on my neck as the beat thunders through our twisting bodies. Another someone, hard eyed and predatory, cupping my tits and pushing a jean clad thigh between mine...grinding possessively as her partner soothes my fears. The drugs surging over and over again. Stumbling through the club, supported under each arm. The part sympathetic, part weary look from the huge guy who let me in. The cold air...wondering briefly where my jacket was as the chill hit my body. Then a scuffle...harsh words. Falling against a taxi that suddenly wasn't there any more. Then softer, kinder hands. Soothing words. Another taxi...a short journey and then a bed...this bed. Sweet smelling, crisply clean. Then nothing, until now.

I could feel something against my skin, but it wasn't the clothes I went out in last night. Under the cover of the duvet, still trying hard not to let Naomi know I was awake, I reached down with my hidden hand and touched the material. A cotton tee shirt, I guessed. Similar to the one my observer was wearing. The instant realisation that I must have been undressed by someone...completely. Someone? No strike that, Naomi fucking _Campbell_ had stripped me...seen me naked. Half of me wanted to scream in panic at that thought, the other half was slyly cheering. So what, that evil part said...isn't that what you wanted all along...to be naked in her bed?

Well, yes, I answered myself. But being put into the bed as a shivering, stoned wreck wasn't exactly how I'd pictured it. No slow mutual seduction, all soft kisses and exploring hands. She must think I'm a total loser. I just managed to stifle a sob at that thought. Nice one Emily...she probably can't wait for you to wake up and get the hell out of her life.

But just in case this was the very last time I was this close to her, I carried on staring through my barely open eye at the object of my desire. If only I could read her thoughts...if only this was like cartoons, with visible speech bubbles hovering over our heads. She would know I want her like nothing I've ever wanted before. And maybe...just maybe. I would see into her head and find out if that attraction is mutual.

But we aren't cartoon characters. I could no more see her thoughts than she could mine. I steeled myself to face my demons. But before I could, she spoke in a husky, morning-rough voice.

"It's supposedly _very_ rude to stare Miss Fitch" she said softly, putting down her empty coffee cup on the arm of the chair, softening the accusation with a wry smile.

Busted.

I cranked open both eyes with difficulty and regarded her seriously.

"Pot, kettle Miss Campbell?" I said hoarsely, my own voice even rustier than hers.

She smiled again, wider this time.

"Yeah, well...jinx I suppose..." she said cheekily. "...good sleep Emily?"

I blinked slowly, my head not allowing me any rushed movements. Naomi nodded towards the bedside cabinet.

"Two paracetamol and a cold glass of mineral water there...I'm guessing your head is banging a little bit?"

I smiled at her...my guardian angel.

"Thanks" I said carefully "I'm so sorry about ...I shouldn't have...you didn't need to..."

This time she shook her head firmly.

"Nope...no regrets ...not yet anyway. Too early for all that crap. Take those painkillers first...coffee?"

Again I carefully nodded. She unwound herself from the low chair gracefully and walked nimbly towards the bedroom door. I tried not to, but the sway of her pert behind under that short tee and the length of those pale smooth legs were too persuasive. I straight up perved...OK?

As the door swung shut behind her, I heard a tiny smug chuckle. Bitch..she knew just what I was doing.

I groaned part in pain, part in embarrassment when she was safely gone, then sat up gingerly. Reaching over to the small cabinet, I popped two pills from the silver foil and swallowed them quickly with most of the cold tumbler of water. My parched throat cheered at the hydration, but my stomach wasn't quite so thrilled. Holding myself half up against the pillows, I waited for the surge of nausea to pass before sitting up properly, pushing one of the oversized pillows behind my head. I ran both sets of fingers through my ruined hair, hoping I wasn't quite the scarecrow I feared I might be. I had no time to panic further, because then the bedroom door opened and Naomi came back in. In her hands two steaming mugs. (God help me...her unfettered breasts bounced _so_ temptingly as she walked towards me...I swallowed hard and rigidly kept my gaze on her eyes) A refill coffee for her and a fresh one for me. I took the mug from her hand carefully, still anxious about moving too quickly. This time, instead of sitting back on the chair, she perched on the edge of the bed next to me. She smiled again, this time warmly, sipping on her coffee as I did mine.

"Sooo..." she said "...about last night...?"

I opened my mouth to apologise again, but she shook her head.

"Enough with the sorrys Emily. You fucked up...I get that. Going to a gay club was brave of you, but taking drugs from a random was just plain dumb. But then you _know_ that. No need for you to carry on with the sack cloth and ashes...you nearly had an experience you'd have taken a year to get over, but as luck would have it, me and Mini were there. Problem solved"

I swallowed another mouthful of hot coffee while I considered how to respond to that. I don't know what I was expecting today. Anger? Disappointment? Whatever, I wasn't getting either. Naomi was being her normal direct self. I _did_ fuck up. End of. But I needed to thank her...and the aforementioned Mini. I can't deny I got a very unpleasant twinge at the mention of her name. If I hadn't monopolised their evening things would have taken a very different turn. Her and Naomi out on the town. Drinks, a few dances, then back here to take advantage of this very comfortable bed. Unwarranted jealousy was added to my mix of emotions.

"I know you don't want to hear it Naomi..." I started "...but I _am_ sorry...really sorry. I've ruined your night out with your girlfriend, took your bed and now you have to pretend I'm not a complete fuck up, just to be even nicer to me. I don't deserve your kindness...so...thanks for the rescue and the bed...oh and this coffee...but if you point me in the way of my clothes, I'll splash some water on my face and get out of here? Will you thank Mini for me too...?"

I paused for breath as she carried on staring at me.

"Not so fast" she said slowly "I think we need to talk, don't you Emily? We've kissed...twice...and it was nice...more than nice if I'm honest. But we can't go on skirting round each other, now can we? Obviously there is something between us. Something that keeps making us bump into each other. Last night...well, last night was understandable. You want to break out of the mould you've been stuck in for the past few years, I get that. Going to the club? Yep, totally get that too. Forget the fact that you got preyed upon by those two fuckwits...it happens. But do you not think that maybe fate or kismet...or whatever the fuck plays with our lives...is trying to tell us something?"

I nodded, even though I wasn't sure where this was going.

"So..." she breathed "Lets start with the facts, yeah?"

I swallowed another mouthful of cooling coffee before shrugging. She was right, left to me, this conversation would be short and unsatisfying for both of us. I was overwhelmed with a mixture of embarrassment and a desire to jump on her. Better by far that we at least have a conversation...even if I still felt a bit vulnerable.

"Right...the facts...you've tried being straight...and we'll just draw a veil over the whole Richard Hurst thing because, well frankly because I hate him and all his type...but that's by the way. Anyway, you've tried being a straight girl and its not a goer any more...yeah?"

"Yeah" I said dejectedly...no point in arguing the point when everything she'd said was dead on.

"So now we move on to...well _us_...I suppose" she said.

"There _isn't_ an us" I said automatically, which while also strictly true, was simultaneously the biggest lie ever told in this corrupt world.

Naomi stared at me hard before continuing.

"That's a crock of shit and we both know it. OK, we haven't done any more than share a couple of pretty tame kisses so far...but are you telling me that's as far as you see it going..or _want_ it to go?"

I couldn't say that and I wasn't about to try. I mumbled something vacuous in answer, but she was obviously on a roll.

"So Emily...I fancy you...and if it wasn't for Mini...its very likely I would have asked you out by now. The thing is...what do you think would happen if I did?"

I shook my head, which was instantly filled with competing thoughts. She said she _fancies_ me...but she has a _girlfriend_...etc etc.

In the end I just gave it up. I was tired, despite the comfortable nights sleep and although there was still loads to say, the facts were obvious. If she fancied me, then I really couldn't pretend any longer.

"I...I like you Naomi...I like you a lot...and although I have no right to expect anything from you after I behaved like a twat last night...I would say yes without a seconds hesitation. But..."

"Yeah" Naomi said sadly "But...I have a girlfriend. So whatever happens next between us will have to wait until I talk to Mini. She's lovely and deserves better than this. Shall we just agree to leave it for 24 hours? I'll go and see her, try to sort something out. In the meantime, maybe its best if you get dressed...I've left a clean pair of knickers in the bathroom and you can borrow one of my old coats to go over the things you were wearing last night?"

I felt a surge of disappointment that I was being so obviously dismissed, but she was right. I needed to go home, sort my shit out and then maybe we could talk properly. I nodded and Naomi got up from beside me.

"Right...well,,,bathrooms on the left. Clean towels and a spare toothbrush in the cupboard over the sink. I'll just wash these cups up and..."

With that she left me to my thoughts.

Ten minutes later, washed and tidied up, dressed in a borrowed sweatshirt and last nights short skirt, black tights and boots. I had a twinge when I saw that they had been neatly folded and laid out for me. The someone who had stripped me last night had seen most of my body I guess. Part of me was happy about that, but sad that I wasn't even awake to enjoy it. I walked out into the hall to find Naomi holding out a RNLI dark blue fleece. Somehow I wasn't surprised that it was a charity supporting coat. It was typical Naomi, even if I wasn't quite sure what typical Naomi was yet.

I took it from her and waited for her to unlock the front door.

"There was a cloakroom ticket in your pocket Em" she said and I smiled inwardly at the nickname slip. "If your jacket was expensive, better get over there today and collect it...most clubs are open after lunch for the cleaners and stuff...?"

I thanked her. The leather jacket had been the best part of £500, so I certainly hoped it was still hanging up there. I would just have to brave the knowing smirks of the manager when I did the reverse walk of shame.

I was hoping for a hug, but Naomi was careful to just kiss me gently on the cheek. It wasn't much, but probably more than I deserved, I guess.

XXX

Naomi

I sighed with relief when the door closed behind Emily. Just as well she didn't know how difficult I had found it to contain myself, both when she was in my bed and when she stood by the door, obviously hoping for a hug. I wanted to more than anything, but I just didn't trust myself around her...at least until I'd had the chance to speak to Mini. _That_ was a conversation I wasn't much looking forward to.

Time for a shower, I thought grimly. Maybe wash the guilt off me.

Which didn't _exactly_ go to plan. The bathroom held the scent of a recently scrubbed Emily Fitch. I'm not sure if that qualifies as an aphrodisiac, but it certainly had that effect on me.

Soaping my body, I started to remember bits of last night. Very pretty and shapely bits. Taking her skirt and tights off and looking for way too long at her smooth thighs and those quasi innocent tiny knickers. Pulling off her sweat soiled tee and noting that her bra was matching. A bra that I unclipped and dropped to the floor. Pert, well rounded breasts acted like magnets for my eyes. It took a deep breath and an iron will to cover that luscious, toned body with a fresh tee. My hands actually trembled as I manipulated the material over her head and arms. Once, a nipple touched my forearm and the instant heat that flashed between my legs made me gasp out loud. Luckily she was almost boneless by then, allowing me to calm down and put her safely under the duvet.

But now, naked and buzzing under the power shower, I allowed my thoughts to go where they wanted. In my head, she woke from her drugged state and smiled at me as I stripped her. In my head she kissed me...not chastely as before, but open mouthed, hungry. In my head I kissed her back, moaning into her mouth as our bodies writhed together.

In my head she was wet and willing...eager for me to take her. I gave in and sagged against the water warmed tiles. My fingers found what they were looking for between my open thighs. I let my head rest on the wall and used my middle fingers to do their familiar dance of delight. It didn't take long...why would it... I had been putting this off ever since I brought her through the front door. With a few dozen practised movements, my fingers stroked me into an intense and glorious orgasm. I shuddered under the warm spray, whispering her name over and over as I came in pure rolling waves of pleasure.

I stood in the spray for a few moments after, trying to make the warm water wash the guilt from me.

Now I had to pay the piper for my brief solitary pleasure. Now I had to talk to Mini...

 **Right...that's your Saturday update. Hopefully one more chapter before Christmas.**

 **A Happy Christmas and a wonderful New Year to the lovely people who read and review my story(s). More Naomily in 2017...because they will never die in our hearts... _right_?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks again for the reviews. I know there must be lots of other nice distractions over the holidays. Like I said before, as long as a couple of people let me know there _is_ someone reading, I will carry on. If I get a deafening silence after this...well maybe not! **

**On with the show then.**

Emily

The guy behind the counter is staring at me again. I don't know why. I'm just a normal punter yeah? OK, not in my usual business suit and starchy attitude, but he must recognise me from all the times I used this place when I worked across the road. It's weird anyway, being here in the lunch time. Hordes of identical clones (like you were, Emily) rushing in and out clutching lattes and smart phones, unable to switch off work mode even in the lunch break.

Except I'm not in my lunch hour and being this close to Jupiter Investments unnerves me I admit. Dumping Richard was the best thing I've ever done, but it feels like I've entered the gravitational pull of planet Hurst, just being within touching distance of that glass and steel building across the busy street.

Not that he'd ever deign to come in here himself. I've made enough trips over here after all, buying him a double Americano to take out, after one of our little midday 'sessions'. Usually there wasn't time for him to shag me across his desk, so I had to use what he charmingly called my 'clever little lips' to get him off, kneeling obediently beside his overstuffed leather chair. Looking back now, I wonder what the hell I thought I was doing, sucking off a middle aged senior executive in my breaks just to prove to myself that I was _normal?_

What the hell I thought that was normal _for_ , I cannot for the life of me remember. Katie would have thought it normal with her addiction to gristle, but me? Even with my almost disastrous experience in the Bunker the other night, it still felt a hell of a lot more 'normal' dancing and pressing up against a few curvy female bodies than kneeling on an executive carpet with a mouthful of hard cock. I must have been mad.

Anyway, the guy at the counter has now obviously recognised me as one of his regulars. Just, being dressed so casually (I've gone for the less biker chick version of me today...just a pretty yellow top I'd been saving for...well never mind what I was saving it for...and skinny black jeans) he can probably place the face but not the casual clothes. Well, fuck him. I'm meeting someone who will hopefully bring me some good news...I _hope_.

Naomi Campbell.

Leaving her place the other morning, I was still in two minds about where I stood. Well, I suppose that hasn't changed. She didn't call me on Sunday, or yesterday. But this morning, after I'd showered and got dressed ready for the business of getting on with the rest of my sad life, my phone buzzed on the dresser. I snatched it up and a thrill went through me when the caller ID said _Naomi_.

It wasn't till I got home and cleansed myself all over again in my own bathroom that I'd even bothered to check my phone. I knew the only messages on it would be from Katie anyway. It was too early for me listen to the sort of luridly gynaecological debriefs she likes to bore me with, so I usually ignore any requests to call her until I've lined my stomach. Ten years of pretending I'm straight means listening to her way too explicit run downs on the size of her latest conquests appendage and how nimble his technique is (or _not_ as the case may be). We might be twins, but the only reaction that sort of conversation provokes in me is nausea. Pretending to be straight is one thing...giggling with my twin about the actual details is revolting. I must be up for an Oscar for the performances I gave. I shudder as I recall pretending to be titillated by her lurid description of some energetic threesome event she enjoyed, back in the days when her sights weren't quite so high and reserve team footballers were her stock in trade.

Anyway...the phone. I had no idea Naomi had even seen my phone. But there it was...she must have taken it out of my pocket when I was asleep and keyed in her number and name. Meaning to put a lock code on my handset had been something I was going to do for ages. Thank God I hadn't.

I thumbed the green answer icon with a tremble. This could be great, or it could be terminal. She'd had two days to speak to Mini, her actual girlfriend. Maybe she'd had second thoughts about 'us'. Not that there even _was_ an 'us'...yet.

" _Uh_.. _h...hello_ ' I said nervously " _It's Emily?_ "

Then mentally kicked my own arse several times. Who else would be answering my phone at this time in the morning? Duh...

I heard a low chuckle which made my knees join my hands in shaking. That voice...that incredibly attractive low voice.

"Well t _hank heavens for_ _ **that**_ _Emily...I would have been really embarrassed if it had been Cara Delevingne again. Honestly...one so so threesome with her and Kate Moss and now the girl is frankly_ _ **obsessed**_ _with me?_ "

I giggled at that. Not just me that likes to imagine sex with multiple supermodels then?

" _Yeah_...", I said, deadpan "... _same with me and Katy Perry... bloody celebrities never get the message huh? One shag and they're never off the phone?"_

It broke the ice, for which I was eternally grateful. I was so nervous about what she might be about to say, I needed some humour.

She chuckled again, but then I heard her take a deep steadying breath. Brace yourself Emily, I thought grimly. This is the moment...the ' _it's not you it's me_ ' speech. I prepared myself for the worst. Mini was, no _is_ , very sexy, beautiful and more importantly, in possession of the thing I would give my mortgage to own. Why wouldn't she fight to keep it? Possession being nine tenths of the law, so I'm told.

Naomi's voice was suddenly all business.

" _I've spoken to Mini. It wasn't a conversation either of us enjoyed much. She's actually rather lovely...way better than I deserve. Running off with you the other night? If the shoe had been on the other foot I might never have spoken to her again. But she's not like that. We've agreed to a break...time for me to work out my feelings for you and time for Mini to have a good think about it too. But I'm not rushing into anything Emily. Like I said, I like you...really like you. But you've spent the last few years denying what and who you are. Its a hell of a life change for you...coming out as gay. Your family, friends?...Things might never be OK again with some of them...I know that from experience. But I'd like to try...if you want to that is...no promises...no heavy stuff. But if you want to just meet up for coffee or something...it's a start?..._ "

After that monologue, I heard her take another deep breath. I think she must have been practising that speech for a while.

The silence went on for a few seconds as I took it all in. Then there was a small " _Oh..._ " the other end. I realised my lack of response was sending entirely the wrong signal down the line. She'd just put her relationship on hold for me and I was sitting here mute like a cardboard cut out.

" _Naomi"_ I said quickly before the pause lengthened any more. _"...sorry for that...you took my breath away for a moment. I was expecting you to have had second thoughts about me...us? Mini is gorgeous and wonderful and I hate the fact that I've made you hurt her...but the answer to your question is yes...yes...I want to find out if this...whatever it is between us...could grow into something more. You're right...I've spent way too fucking long being something I'm not. I wish I could have been as brave as you...just flat out tell everyone that I'm gay. But its hard...my mother, my sister...well, lets just say it won't be the sort of news they'll exactly throw a party for. But I_ _ **do**_ _want to see you...to meet you for coffee or something ...that is if you'll take a chance on me?"_

I heard her let out that long breath she'd been holding.

" _Right...well thats great Emily...I mean yeah...I wanna take a chance...you know... if you do? This could all end it tears...for both of us...but I'd like to find out anyway. Look...can we meet up for a coffee today?...Lunchtime if you're free. Maybe in that café next to **JI**? I know its enemy territory for you now, but I only have an hour for lunch...would that be OK?"_

It was and I was never going to say no. If she'd suggested meeting bang in the middle of the foyer of **JI** I would still have agreed. Fuck Richard Hurst and all his works. I want this.

Need this.

So here I am...sitting with a cooling latte, waiting for her.

XXX

Naomi

I'm fucking late, which is pissing me off something awful. Fucking Tony Stonem with his last minute spreadsheets. I'm sure he heard me telling Rebecca I was going out lunchtime. Ever since he was firmly told that I prefer girls to guys, he's had a downer on me. Nothing overt, he's too sly and clever for that. But always the five to five request for a report he knows I've only just started...or like today, a hard copy of a company spreadsheet he could access himself if he could be arsed. I printed it out in record time, watching the copier grind out the pages with mounting annoyance. Once it was finished, clipped and collated,I dropped it onto his desk with a plastic smile fixed on my face. I need this job, but its a very close thing sometimes. Specially with the post Emily gossip still circulating like a cloud of mustard gas. Now she is an ex senior sales exec, those nasty worms who inhabit any office block are enjoying trashing her reputation amongst themselves. I've gritted my teeth more than once, hearing some acne pitted juvenile clerk spout nonsense about that odious cunt Hurst shagging Miss Fitch across his desk every lunchtime. Apparently, they hooked up for the first time about a year ago, at a Christmas party in a rural hotel. No one had said anything while the affair was still going on, but the post boy now obviously felt free to embellish the story endlessly, now the delectable Emily was an ex mistress as well as employee. I fucking _hated_ it, but without revealing that I was thinking about embarking on a relationship with her myself (and boy would _that_ have set the jungle drums pounding) I just had to suffer in silence. Stonem made some snide comment today about the coast being clear for him to have a go at her, now the boss was finished...and did anyone have her mobile number? I barely managed to resist screaming out loud at him that yes _I_ did...and if I had my way, the only one ever having a crack at her in future would be me...but I just about held it in. Thank God.

So I managed to get down the stairs and across the busy road inside five minutes of the time we agreed to meet. Opening the café door, I scanned the room quickly for that dark head of hair. Sure enough, her small figure was at one of the smaller tables in the corner. She looked as if she'd been stood up, with those gloriously luminous brown eyes wide and nervous. I saw the relief on her face as I crossed the room and answered it with a broad smile of my own. Pleased to see her? Yep. I had time to think maybe I had been a bit careless, arranging to meet this close to JI, but her smile and beautiful expression dismissed the thought.

"Sorry...got held up...fucking Stonem" I said a bit breathlessly as I dragged out a chair and mouthed my order to the guy behind the counter. He nodded and gave us a curious look as I sat down. I could almost hear the cogs meshing in his head. Barristas see lots of things during their working day. We all think they are too busy to observe, but I guess it must be like being a barman...you hear all the gossip second hand.

"S'OK" Emily said quietly "He's a sexist turd...I know. Never gave me any bother while I was...well, you know..." she winced at the unintended 'Dick Hurst' reference "...but he has quite the shagmeister reputation too amongst the junior staff, which I think is probably well deserved"

I smiled coldly.

"I heard that too" I said. I had no intention of letting on just how anxious Tony Stonem was to look her up in the future. There was enough shit flying around without adding that toxic cunt to the mix. We shared a bitter smirk at our mutual dislike of T Stonem.

"Anyway..." I said "...thanks for coming today. I know it wasn't easy for you to sit this close to **JI** right now...but I wanted to be up front and honest with you and this is as soon as I could make it to speak to you properly...?"

I saw Emilys face fall and realised that it sounded like I was meeting her so that I could tell her to get to fuck...which was far from the truth. So I reached out and put my hand over hers on the table. The guy from behind the counter chose this instant to deliver the coffee and I caught the part amused part leery look he gave our joined hands, but stared hard at him until his nerve broke. He left us to it, without saying anything crass. Men and lesbians...so fucking predictable.

I looked back at Emily to find her staring at our hands too, but not like he was. Rather she was looking in disbelief. I suppose the way I said goodbye to her the morning after she stayed at my place convinced her that physical contact was a no no. I squeezed her small cool hand in reassurance before speaking.

"I meant what I said Emily...I want to get to know you. Whatever... _this_ ...is ...I want to find out if it's real"

She smiled at me and let me continue to cover her small hand in mine. It felt...I dunno...right somehow.

"I want that as well...very much" she said simply in that husky voice which never failed to make my spine tingle. That voice should come with a public health warning I decided. If that's how she sounds in the day time...imagine what its like at night...in _be_...No, fuck that, we aren't anywhere near that stage yet, I lied to myself. Truth be told, I'd wanted to have her from the first moment I saw her. This is just extended foreplay Campbell, and you know it, I told myself.

I took my hand away reluctantly. Her smooth skin left a sensation on my palm which was very slow to dissipate. I had to start talking again, otherwise this could be the shortest coffee break in history.

"Um...right...well..." I said uselessly "...tell me a bit about yourself Emily?...Leaving out the recent past of course...I've not had my lunch yet?"

I hoped the weak joke would lighten the mood.

Emily looked down at her hand, now free of my grasp like someone who'd had their favourite toy taken away. Not just me then, my ego cheered.

"Not much to tell. I was born a twin...which was great for my parents but not so good for me. Being born 6 minutes after Katie has been a millstone round my neck as long as I've been alive. She thinks its her mission in life to dominate and direct me at every step. It used to be clothes and toys she decided for me. Then it was makeup and where we went to find 'fit guys'. I guess I was a bit of a disappointment in that area for her. She's never understood that however good looking the boy is, I was never gonna be interested. Didn't stop her trying though"

Emily stopped to take a mouthful of warm coffee.

"When I met Sarah...the girl I went out with a Uni? Katie just about burst a blood vessel. She thought every guy who knew us would think we were both gay because she'd spent years using me as bait for her conquests...you know...a bit of full on twin dirty dancing to give the boys hard ons...then she'd be off to grab the pick of the crop, leaving me to fend off the disappointed ones. Anyway, then there was Christmas and I invited Sarah to our house as a 'friend'. My parents were none the wiser at first and after I'd promised Katie I wouldn't like...go down on Sarah on the dining table or anything else 'disgustingly lezzer like'... she graciously allowed it. Trouble was, Sarah hadn't read the PDA free script. She was fine with being hands off while my parents or sister were in the room, but my mum asked us to go and get the presents from under the tree in the conservatory after dinner. We'd both had a bit more Sancerre that was wise in my parents house...Anyway next thing. Sarah was snogging the face off me...I let her, as I was half cut myself...and then my mum comes out to see why we're taking so long. I think her scream of horror would have been heard in Newcastle. Her precious younger twin pinned to the wall with her 'friends' busy hand up her skirt. The fall out was horrendous. Sarah got escorted from the house by Katie and my mum. I spent the rest of Christmas up in our room crying. They never spoke about it again, but Katie has used it like a weapon ever since..."

Again the pause for Emily to lubricate her throat. I stayed silent...she obviously needed to get this all out.

"Since then..." she said slowly "I've been a 'good' girl" Her tone turned bitter and angry "...and then I let myself get seduced by Richard at that works Christmas thing...Christmas fuck ups seem to be my speciality it seems..." she said "...and the rest you know. On the surface I've been straight...even shagging the boss multiple times to prove it...but underneath I've been so unhappy, sometimes I just wanted curl up under my duvet and never go out of the door again"

The last word was more of a sob...Sod it I thought and reached out to hold her hand again, which this time was bunched into a fist. I needed to fix this and fast.

"Listen" I said sternly "...this is an awful fucking cliché...one of my mothers endless corny statements, but today really _is_ the first day of the rest of your life. I'm here...I like you a lot and you can tell me anything Emily...no _really_ " I said as she shot me an disbelieving look. "I might not have had such a hard time coming out, but I know what its like to face a world which thinks I'm odd...more than one hopeful Uni student has taken offence at me turning him down because I prefer his female friend. It's all part of being yourself. Look...lets go out...maybe tomorrow night? I know a place where lots of nice ordinary gay girls hang out...and before you say it...none of them are likely to drug you and try to take your virtue...well, not by force anyway?"

I grinned to soften the memory.

"Anyway...I quite like the idea of taking your virtue _personally_...if thats not too cheeky?" I flirted.

Emily giggled charmingly. The dark cloud which had shadowed her face while she was telling me about her solitary trip into Sappho land was gone.

"Honestly, I wouldn't put up _much_ of a struggle Naomi" she said throatily.

Now that _did_ hit the spot. My eyes widened to match hers. Under that meek exterior, I suspected there was a whole lot more about Emily Fitch to discover. The thrill that gave me would probably last all afternoon...

XXX

Naomi

I've fucked it up. No other way of putting it.

Completely. Fucked. It. Up.

Two weeks have gone by. Things were definitely going in the right direction. The break with Mini was lengthening and she'd been as good as her word, leaving me to decide what I wanted to do. Or who, I suppose...because I really, really wanted to do Miss E Fitch.

Trouble is, after last night...well, most of the night if I'm honest, its all gone a bit pear shaped.

We started off at that bar I told her about when we had coffee. It was just like I described it...laid back and civilised. We had drinks, flirted a bit (lot) and I left her at her door with just a slow kiss as a parting goodbye. We had lunch again, this time in a café a few streets away and things seemed to be going the way both of us wanted. This week, we have seen each other a lot more. Which led to last night. I'd sort of run out of neutral territory to meet her in. Half of me was gagging to get her here, in my bed, the other half was conscious that this was a huge step for her, not just admitting she is gay but acting on that. But I played it cool, just the goodnight kisses and a bit of over the clothes groping, just to give me something to fantasise over after she was gone and I had time on my hands. OK, I did a lot of self pleasuring...a girl has needs you know and without Minis ever inventive presence, it was just down to little old me to give myself satisfaction. No prizes for guessing who was the star of my own personal porno show.

But last night, I decided to cook for her. Nothing fancy, just fajitas and some green salad. We washed it down with a bottle and a half of red and then sat on the couch, talking (it seems we never run out of things to talk about...another thing I like about her) and getting closer and closer to each other.

Kissing led to the inevitable clothed grope and I thought it was time, after 4 'dates' to see if she wanted to go further. Well she did...at first anyway. I kept the thought in the back of my mind that this was still strange territory for her. The 'affair' with her uni friend turned out to be a bit vanilla. Lots of heavy petting and endless snogging, but nothing more. As an affair, it hardly qualified. Not from my perspective anyway. So stupid me decides I'm going to be her tutor...as in the _Lessons in Love_ kind of way.

We graduated to the bedroom, never taking our mouths off each other. I was so hot I could have ignited a pile of kindling all on my own. She was matching me kiss for kiss, stroke for stroke. Clothes fell off as if by magic and within seconds we were in my dark bedroom, just the hall light spreading across the carpet. Enough light to do what I wanted to do anyway.

Her body was...no is..glorious. Seeing her unclothed again brought back the memory of stripping her after the night at the Bunker. But this time we were semi sober and she wasn't flopping about half conscious. This time those soft breasts were pressed into mine, her thighs parting for mine to press against wetness and heat. I took my time...telling her graphically what I was about to do to her. Her gasps and shocked expression told me no one had ever done this before. Maybe I should have realised that was the problem. It seemed no one had ever properly made love to Emily. Shagged her yeah, but this was obviously a whole new game for her. I stroked her exquisite skin, cupping breasts and thumbing excited nipples before swooping low to capture one in my lips. Her almost agonised groan told me this was something she really liked. I was operating on auto pilot by now.

Emily is intoxicating. Naked, open legged and breathless, it was impossible to resist taking her completely. After my fingers had explored her for a few minutes, I had to taste her...I slid down her smooth stomach, peppering it with tiny kisses and licks until the frantic movements of her hips told me she wanted my mouth where it belonged.

She tasted divine..of course. I'm not exactly one of those lesbians who keep count, but I'd done this to enough women and girls to know what works. Not that my Miss Fitch needed much fancy tongue work. Her breathless moans had turned into husky cries and pleas for me to lick her. As if I wasn't going to...

It was short...unfortunately. Being that turned on means you just can't last. Her hands gripped my hair and her hips bucked up to meet my tongue as it teased and probed her sweet sex...in seconds it seemed, she was right there, arched up quivering and with a hoarse shout she came...and came...and _came_. My head ached as she held onto my hair while her body thrashed and shuddered on and on. At last she subsided, panting and whispering religious names over and over..mixed with my own. Well, it _was_ heavenly...

But that was as good as it got.

I was burning with need now. The taste of her still in my mouth as I kissed my way back up her trembling body. The kiss we shared then was as tender as the previous moments had been frantic. I thought we had sealed the deal. That sort of orgasm is only possible when you really really like the person giving it to you. This was no casual hook up...this was the confirmation I had been looking for. We laid together for a short while, murmuring sweet words to each other.

"Wow...That was..that was..." she said eventually, still quivering as I stroked her stomach and kissed her neck.

"I know Em" I said "...I _know_ " smirking to myself with satisfaction.

But the desire to get off was still with me. I knew she was really inexperienced so the most I hoped for was that she would use those long fingers to give me relief. I pressed her hand between my legs and opened my thighs, watching her eyes widen as she felt how wet I was.

"I need...Emily...?" I said, my voice almost as hoarse as hers. She nodded a little uncertainly, but I put it down to first night nerves. Surely, if she'd made out with this Sarah girl, fingering me wouldn't be that difficult. She's a girl, I'm a girl...one of the things that make sleeping with another woman wonderful is we both have the same equipment. It's like making love to yourself...just a bit more aggressively?

She started to circle me down there delicately. I knew that wasn't enough. Tasting her...licking her had made me frantic for stimulation. So I reached down and took her hand.

"Harder...I need it harder babe" I gasped. Again I saw uncertainty on her face. Somewhere in the back of my overheated brain I knew I was pushing her too hard, but I was a fraction away from pushing her hand away and finishing myself off. I knew that would shatter her, so instead I made an even bigger mistake for the night.

"Will you...?" I asked, thinking stupidly this would be easier. "...go down on me Emily...?"

Her eyes flickered away and back, doubt all over her face. Over excited as I was, I forgot that this had all been academic for her up to now. Apart from some adolescent fumbling, this was the first time she'd been in bed with a real live, demanding woman.

But I was burning up...I carried on asking her with my eyes, while my hand pressed her fingers harder against my clit. She nodded and I sighed in relief as she slid down my body, pushing my thighs apart. When I felt the touch of her warm tongue on my centre I couldn't help myself. My hips jerked at her tentative licks and circles. I was right there already...just seeing that dark hair fanned out across my thighs, feeling her small hands stroking my thighs as her tongue almost clumsily tried to please me...I lost it.

"Oh fucking _CHRIST_!" I shouted as I felt that delicious first wave of sensation which preceded an intense orgasm rush through me. I gripped that lustrous head of hair in both hands and pushed into her. Again and again I spasmed, all the time pulling at her hair, moaning and sighing in delight.

It wasn't until the last clench of my internal muscles had faded that I felt wetness on my thighs. Not from my own excitement or hers...now I could feel her shaking.

I pulled her up towards me and saw she was crying...really crying...big choking sobs by now. Being in a my post orgasmic haze, it took me a few seconds to work out what was happening.

"Em..." I said "...what's wrong honey?...I'm sorry if I was bit rough there...you got me so excited...I...I..."

She stared at me as if I was a stranger and I knew then that I had done something I might regret for a long time. She looked like someone who had just been shown the future and hated it. Suddenly a cold wave swept over me. I'd used her...just like everyone else had used her in her short life.

Stupid, selfish me. Her first time with a women properly, and I go and make her go further than she was ready for. Remorse washed over me.

"I'm _so_ sorry Emily...I should have thought...I..." I stuttered, all the passion gone from me.

She shook her head sadly.

"No Naomi...don't apologise...its me...I...I...well, I guess this isn't quite how I imagined my first time would be. Would you mind if I...?"

She started to get up and instinctively I tried to hold her back, but the look of fear in her eyes stilled my hand. Fucking hell Naomi, I thought as she silently picked up her clothes and fled the bedroom...way to fucking go girl.

I fell back on the bed and stared at the ceiling, wondering if I'd ruined everything.

The quiet click as my front door closed a minute later answered _that_ question.

I'd fucking blown it.

 **OK, not the Christmas gift I'm sure you wanted, but the darkest hour and all that. I'm sure there will be time between turkey and unwrapping presents, to add to this story. That's if you're still reading?**

 **Happy Christmas guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Last one for 2016 then. Glad to see the back of this year. Way too many celebrity deaths along with tragedies closer to home too (and lets not even talk about the next president of the US of A or our current lamo Prime Minister). Lets hope that 2017 will end better. Maybe Trump will fall over his own ego and impale himself on something large and sharp. Our own 'bag lady' first minister can just be sacked...I don't care how. Anyway, Naomily continues to bring sanity and pleasure to me. Whether it does to _you_ as well is open to debate!**

 **Well, Naomi has fucked up in time honoured fashion...oh, and I got a couple of comments about how hard on Emily she'd been and maybe I overcooked it? You have a point, although I admit to taking my inspiration from the wonderful _Flister_ with her ' _...And the battle began_ ' story. If you haven't read that or any of her others stories...you're missing out big time. Find them on Live Journal. But beware...they tend to the uber smutty and if you get into the epic opus ' _Transatlanticism'_ , your poor little Naomily heart will definitely break...be warned. She put in a passage in ATBB about Naomi and Emily having sex for the first time in a library. Naomi was a bit aggressively demanding and virgin Emily was very troubled by it. So I shamelessly used that starting point for my last chapter. Sorry if it offended.**

Emily

Sighing, I turned over my phone, which had been on silent for most of today. Not that it was just Naomi I was avoiding. I wasn't in the mood for a call from my mother or sister either. Katie would just be eager to set me up with one of her latest conquests mates (not in this life) and my mother would be on at me about getting another job and asking " _why would you just leave your job Emily...especially as that nice man Richard was so_ _ **fond**_ _of you?"_

And Naomi...well, the combination of sadness at how she'd used me and the embarrassment I felt at running out of her place was a toxic mixture. My head had been all over the place when I ran from her apartment, clothes hastily buttoned and my hair a complete mess. I felt a mixture of guilt, anger, sadness and something else I couldn't place at first.

It wasn't as if the sex hadn't been wonderful...at least up to the point where I was being held by my hair, my mouth covering her. I'd had an immediate flash back to the occasions when Richard would grip my head and force me to reluctantly finish him off. I felt helpless then...and I did last night. Used really...

Although when Naomi had done that to _me_...gone down on me I mean, it was like all my Christmas's had come at once. I knew the theory...after all the internet is a very educational medium. But the reality was so powerful, I nearly passed out with pleasure. She was so fucking _good_ at it. I have no idea how many times she had to practice to get that damned clever at it...but it blew my head off and I swear I never had an orgasm as hard as that.

And if she'd been gentler with me afterwards...maybe let me use my fingers, inexpert as they are, to finish her...I might have considered trying to emulate her skills later on... But being pushed down there...all my confidence seemed to rush out of me. In truth, I was just an obedient tongue, held against her wet heat. I couldn't help it...I burst into tears. It was as if I was back in that soulless executive office all over again, my head being gripped by demanding hands and my mouth doing what was required of it. I had to run straight afterwards...it was the only bit of self determination left to me.

But now...sitting in my quiet apartment, familiar things around me again, I've had time to think. I keep running it back over in my mind again and again. It started so beautifully...soft kisses and gentle caresses. Everything I dreamed it would be.

But now its ruined.

Sighing again, I took my phone off silent and looked at the messages.

 _Three texts – Naomi_

 _Three voice mails – Naomi_

 _Two texts – Katie_

 _One voice mail – Mum._

Wonderful...not a person on the planet I actually want to speak to...at least not now.

I guessed Naomi would be full of apologies...bitter regrets even. But right now I just didn't want to hear it. It would be way too easy for me to be persuaded once I spoke to her in person.

Katie?...Who fucking knows?...Almost certainly found some improbably equipped minor league footballer to throw at me, to wash out the gayness from my soul. No thanks.

And my mum? Not in this decade...I deleted her voice mail without even listening to it. Whatever she had to say could definitely wait.

It took me another hour to pluck up the courage to read the texts and listen to the messages.

 _Naomi (text)_

 _Em...I'm SO sorry. I am such a dick...forcing you like that. I hate myself for it. Please talk to me? XXX_

 _Naomi (voice mail)_

 _You're not picking up and I understand why. You're angry and disappointed in me. I am in myself. I lost control and used you. That was unforgivable. But can you talk to me? Please?_

 _Naomi (text)_

 _Please call me Em. I fucked up and I know it. Don't let this be the last thing you remember me for? Please? XXX_

 _Naomi (voice mail)_

 _(Sounds of soft crying) **Please** Emily...talk to me. I am so **angry** with myself for being so stupid. You can't hate me as much as I hate myself. It CAN be different, I promise. I just lost it for a few minutes...you are so beautiful and I was so turned on. But I promise, nothing like that will ever happen again. I'm not a user, despite how I behaved tonight. I really **really** like you. More than I've ever liked anyone. Please don't cut me off without a word. If you need time to think, I understand. But at least let me know you're OK...you ran out and I don't know where you are? Call or text me, even if its just to say you're physically OK and at home?_

 _Naomi (text)_

 _So, I guess you're not going to let me back into your life. I can't blame you. I'm so sorry for letting you down. XXX_

 _Naomi (voice mail)_

 _OK, OK, I guess I get the message Em. I'm dumped. Can't say I blame you. I was a fucking idiot and I deserve nothing more. If you really don't ever want to speak to me again...I understand. It will hurt...a lot. But if you're happier with me out of your life then I'll leave you alone. I hope you're OK and what happened won't affect you too much. You're a beautiful, caring person and any girl who ends up with you will be the luckiest person alive. I say girl because despite me being a complete fucking arse, it **will** be a girl, won't it? I envy her...maybe she will be a bit smarter than me and let you learn at your own pa..."_

The last message cut off as the time restriction stopped the recording. I stared at my phone dumbly. That's that then, I thought...alone again Emily Fitch.

XXX

Naomi

I've been pacing the apartment for most of the night. Just as well its Sunday tomorrow (well, today now). What a fucking complete idiot. Way to go Naomi... the one thing you didn't need to do was to be like that fucking bastard Richard Hurst. Use her. we hadn't discussed the details of her affair, but I'd bet a months wages she spent a whole lot of time with her head in his lap. Its a power thing. Even my limited experience with guys taught me that. Having a girl suck your dick is more about watching her do it than anything else. Otherwise why would the internet be full of 'willing' females getting a goo supper? Fuck fuck FUCK.

And you have to go and emulate his worst excesses. Poor Ems must have thought everyone she sleeps with will force her head down there. Stupid stupid stupid me.

I ran out of things to say, even before the answer phone ran out of time. I was just repeating myself after all. She was obviously so pissed off with me she didn;t want any contact. Suddenly my comfortable apartment felt lonely and empty.

An hour after that thought, I accepted she wasn't going to ring back. I dumped my phone on the arm of the chair and dragged myself into the shower. Reluctantly I washed the scent of Emily off my body and the taste of her from my mouth. I stared at myself in the bathroom mirror as the electric toothbrush efficiently did its job. Washed and fresh, I wandered out into the lounge, looking out at the grey Bristol day and bit my lip. Coffee was usually my early morning saviour, but even a mug of freshly brewed Colombian didn't work its normal magic. I sipped at it without really tasting it, looking around for something to take my mind off what it kept coming back to.

The buzzing of my text alert made me spill the coffee over my white towelling dressing gown, but I didn't spare it a glance. Emily, I thought...maybe she's had a chance to think and calm down. Or at the very least tell me she is well and OK.

 _Naomi. I need some time to think about what happened. Sorry for running out. I am OK and at home. Please don't call me. I'll call you. Emily._

I sat with the phone in my hand, looking stupidly at the abrupt message. No kisses at the end. No Dear in front of Naomi. Like a business memo. A cold, empty feeling swept over me.

That's it then, I thought bleakly. It's really all over.

XXX

Emily

Packing a suitcase was easy, even though my heart was telling me it was the last thing I should be doing. I felt like I had to get away. Being alone here in my apartment was soul destroying. In any case, Naomi knew where I live. What if she just came round. I didn;t think I could resist those intense eyes, specially if they were filled with tears. No...I needed to go somewhere I could think properly and be with someone who would listen and understand. I still had one friend from Uni. Someone sweet and kind and always ready to listen to my troubles. It helped that he was still in love with me, even if he knew it was never a goer.

He answered the phone at the second ring. Within thirty seconds I was feeling better. I packed and almost ran down the stairs to the street, fearful that I might see blonde hair and icy blue eyes waiting for me in the lobby. But I was lucky. No one but the milkman, delivering pints.

An hour later, I was on the train to Weston Super Mare.

JJ will be my saviour I thought, as the train trundled through the green countryside. He always has been...

XXX

Naomi

If there hadn't been a knock on the door mid morning, I was just working myself up to go round to Emilys. I just couldn't leave it there. Not with her upset and alone. My fault, my problem, I thought. Up to me to sort it. I was just looking for my scarf when a knock sounded on my door.

My heart leapt. Maybe she had come to me. A surge of happiness washed through me. Emily...

Not Emily as it turned out. I managed to keep the smile on my face when the door swung open, but it lost several kilowatts of power.

"Hi Naomi" a familiar voice said "Is this enough time...?"

 _Mini._

 **Well a little bonus chapter for you then, the very last of 2016. Holidays and celebrations beckon. I'll try to find time to start on the next chapter, but just hang on to the fact that I find it very hard to hurt them too much. I think Emily needs her JJ time (and no he won't be shagging her!) and Naomi really owes it to Mini to tell her the truth, painful as it is. Revelations and a certain amount of angst ahead. It's Naomily...what else!**


	12. Chapter 12

**The last day of the year and I'm about to update for the final time in 2016. Thank you again for your support and praise during the telling of this story and others. I promise to update regularly in the New Year. Hopefully, it will be a happy and prosperous one for all of us. My wish is to see a lot more of Lily and Kat, so maybe directors and producers could get their finger out and cast them in something thrilling?...Preferably together!**

 **This chapter involves a time shift. Not a big one as I'm not a fan of them in general, but I think its necessary to move things forward. When we left Emily, she was debating whether to call Naomi...well, she hasn't. Its always easier _not_ to do something, isn't it? And Naomi? Well, contrary to what you might suspect, she hasn't fallen back into Minis arms, tempting as that must have been. Well, not in the biblical sense anyway. Mini has been more of a friend (one Naomi thinks she doesn't deserve at all) of late.**

 **Here we go then...**

Naomi

"Come on Naoms...we'll be fucking _late_ if you don't get your arse into gear?"

Amy's voice echoes in the small apartment as I stood behind the bedroom door, huffing in exasperation at the unwillingness of any of my fucking clothing to make me look sensational. The discarded piles of almost my entire wardrobe on the bed pay testament to that. But she was right...we would be late.

Not that I have any enthusiasm for tonight anyway. I hardly know the girl. Not Amy, who's suddenly appeared on the scene as my best mate at work. Sara...the girl who is getting married next week and for some inexplicable reason has invited me to her hen party. I suppose I should have answered her invite, but it wasn't till Amy virtually frogmarched me in here that I gave in.

Since...well... since the non event that Emily Fitch turned out to be two and a bit months ago, I have at least slowly been putting my life back together. It's amazing how a chance meeting, a couple of chaste kisses and one breathless evening in bed with a stranger can throw planet Campbell so far off its orbit. I have Mini to thank for rebalancing me, at least at first. When she turned up at my door the morning after...well, the morning after... _that_. I was about to lose my mind and probably my dignity too. Running round to Emily's place would have been stupid and as it turns out, pointless. Because she's been back in town ages ...or so I believe...but I haven't heard a single word from her.

It shouldn't hurt so much, should it? In any other universe, a stuttering one night relationship, specially with someone who's been playing the straight card most of her life, would have caused me little anxiety. I'd have put it down to experience, remembered the good bits (Jesus, her body, her lips, her _taste_...) and filed them away in my wank bank for lonely nights in my flat, fodder for occasional visits down memory lane with my small, battery powered companion. But it's not worked out like that...not at all.

I can't seem to get her out of my head, even though I know its a lost cause. No one who is actually interested takes this long to get back in touch. I know I fucked up. Jesus, I apologised and grovelled enough for her to know that much at least. The one line text she sent in reply felt totally cold and formal. The sort of thing you write to someone who means nothing to you. Its not as if I've never been dumped before. It happens, I have a sad weekend afterwards, watching my Lip Service box set and consuming a few bottles of red...then I move on. Life is a bitch...deal with it. But why is it I still spin my head like an extra from the Walking Dead if I spot glossy chestnut hair in the street? Makes for some interesting apologies to the passers by I collide with...but anyway.

Emily Fitch? The _past_ , right?

Mini was a darling for the first week, but even someone as forgiving as her is never going to stick around to watch her ex wallow over someone else so obviously, is she? She kept me company, made me hot drinks and listened to the tale of woe I poured out for two nights. I even slept with her.

No, not like _that_. I didn't need that, of all things and she wasn't offering sex anyway. Her sad face when she thought I wasn't watching told me she was suffering in her own way too. No, she just cuddled me on the couch until I went to sleep, then next morning, got up and made me breakfast. She stayed the next night too, this time in my bed. It was a comfort, but by then I was feeling more angry than upset at the departed Miss Fitch, so Mini left on the following morning with a pale, resigned face and a gentle kiss on my cheek.

"I know this is a fucking cliché Naoms" she said, cupping my face in her hands "...but she really _isn't_ worth all this grief. If she's stupid enough to dump you over an overenthusiastic shag..." (I'd given her edited highlights the first blubbering night), "...then she needs to fuck off back to straight girl heaven and leave beautiful, sexy dykes like you to the rest of us willing lezzers. _I_ wouldn't treat you like that, babe?"

I knew it was the truth and part of me wanted to throw my arms around her and beg for forgiveness. But both of us knew it wasn't a goer, at least in the foreseeable future. I was nursing a broken heart, which is ridiculous on all sorts of levels, but there is is. I admitted to myself after Mini had gone and I was sitting alone in my silent apartment, that what I was suffering from wasn't the usual post dumping blues. Whatever toxic potion Emily Fitch had given me with that first soft kiss was still working. I've had a broken heart before...and to get one, you first have to admit to the dreaded L word. And I don't mean lesbian.

But anyway, that wasn't solving my current dilemma. What to wear tonight.

Amy rattled the door handle again and I finally gave in and opened it. Luckily she's as straight as the proverbial, so her cursory glance at my skimpy underwear was purely academic.

"Christ Naoms...I thought you'd be ready by now. What the fuck?"

But letting her in was a welcome distraction. She efficiently sorted me out, giving just an amused snort at the outfit I was considering, then scanning the dresses still hanging on the wardrobe door.

"This" she said simply "...it's electric blue, so it matches those gorgeous eyes and it's low at the front so you can use your tits to reel in those hot dykes at the party?"

I had to laugh. It's been a while since I had a straight friend to take the piss out of me. Mini was gorgeous, but she always had an agenda of her own when I dressed up. Usually, how few buttons and zips she would have to navigate before I was naked... At least with Amy, I was getting an impersonal opinion. She nodded to herself as I pulled the short dress off the hanger. I hadn't worn it for...well months. When I bought it, I was single and looking for something which was tempting but not too slutty. OK, the hem was reasonably high on my thighs, showing off more leg than I usually did and the neckline was a fraction away from Moll Flanders, but I have good tits. Not too big, not too small. Goldilocks tits, as Mini used to tease me before her mouth descended on them. No, with a decent push up bra and a bit of tugging, it fitted the bill just right. I looked at myself in the dressing mirror and allowed myself a small smirk. Teeth and tits Naoms, I told myself, teeth and fucking tits. Maybe there'll be some lonely lesbian at the party, gagging for a piece of this... At this stage I would settle for a bi curious housewife. That girl in bought ledger...Roberta? She was definitely going along tonight. Short, black haired and olive skinned and _gloriously_ built, with a soft Edinburgh accent that reminded me slightly of Mini, but not enough to put me off. I remember getting coffee next to her last week and there was definitely a gaydar ding in the background when we chatted. That fuck off diamond on her ring finger says she is engaged...but he won't be there tonight she told me. Those amazing tits were definitely worth exploring...

"Right...well, when you've finished admiring yourself and imagining how you're gonna shag some innocent tonight...we have a party to go to Naoms?" Amy interrupted my daydream.

Right, I thought. Show time. I followed my mate out of the apartment to the impatient taxi driver outside.

XXX

Emily.

"For fucks sake Ems...we're gonna be _late_!" Katie yelled outside the bedroom door. The fact that she had monopolised the bathroom for a whole hour while I walked up and down outside in my dressing gown, waiting for her to emerge, had _nothing_ to do with us being late of course. I should have known agreeing to get ready at her place was a bad idea. But as usual, I was persuaded. I really, _really_ don't want to go tonight anyway. Hen nights are full of pissed up women with cock shaped drinking straws and stupid obscenely worded silk sashes. I hate them on general principal. What made this one twice as bad was the fact that it was Sara's hen night. Yeah, Sara Reemes, the queen bee of **JI** logistics. Yeah, _that_ **JI**. The company I had stalked out of months ago. The only saving grace was that Richard Hurst would definitely not be there. I'd been told that he was in California, taking his trusting wife on an extended holiday. Probably making up for another little office indiscretion. Two months was plenty of time for him to have replaced me on the boardroom carpet. There wasn't exactly a shortage of nubile assistants who would do anything I had been willing to do to bask in his favour. I bet the chilled water machine was already working overtime. Richard does love his quickie lunchtime blow jobs...

Anyway, I shook myself back to reality as Katie hammered again at the door. I was ready anyway. Despite her arguments against, I'd chosen black. The classic LBD. Short enough to show off my legs and low enough at the front to invite the odd admiring glance. Not that I really wanted that, but a night out with Katie guaranteed male attention, so I had to compete, however weakly, with her more...voluptuous...figure.

However there was another fly in the ointment...well two flies actually. Sara wasn't bothered about having a classic hen night. You know, all girls, squirty cream and male strippers. Apparently it was fine for the guests to bring a male partner if they wanted to.

And of course, Katie wanted.

Trouble is...her new 'friend' had a friend. A male friend. So guess who else is coming to dinner?

Yep...after all the heartache and soul searching I did when I was at JJ's (he was his normal kind and attentive self) here I am, back at square one. Pretending to be straight so that my sister can shag this new guy she's met at the gym.

Neil, his name is...not Katies beau, my own bit of hetero camouflage. Actually he's a really nice guy. He's blonde and blue eyed (OK, I seem to have a type) and sweet natured. I've been out with him twice now before tonight. Given that I'm nursing a broken heart over a certain Naomi Campbell, you might well question why I've jumped straight back into the closet with a stray penis?

Because I'm a fucking coward, that's why. The longer I left it, calling Naomi I mean, the easier it got to pretend it was all a big mistake. _Not_ gay, _not_ falling in love with a tall blonde with startling eyes and the softest lips and cleverest tongue in the world. _Straight_...(ish)

The fact that pretending to be straight has got me through almost a decade is the familiar comfort blanket I keep going back to. Katie is happy, my mum is already cooing about ' _this new young man who has stolen my little Emsys heart_ ' (yeah, right) and going out with Neil has been as unthreatening as being JJ's best mate at college. OK, I know JJ would jump my bones with the slightest encouragement, even with his new relationship, but Neil is very similar to him. He's softly spoken, kind and generous. Oh, and he's content, at least so far, with a perfunctory kiss goodnight and some hand holding. Inside, I'm dreading the inevitable night when he will expect more, but hey, I'm the girl who sucked middle aged executive dick on demand, remember? Lying on a bed for half an hour under the gentle and undemanding Neil isn't _that_ high a price to pay for a quiet, less dangerous life...is it?

Or so I tell myself when I allow doubts to creep in. The night with Naomi, even if it is clouded with an abrupt ending is without doubt the most fun I've ever had with my clothes off. But life can't be all shattering orgasms, hot kisses and soft smooth skin, can it? Naomi was...no _is_...dangerous. She woke feelings in me which I thought I'd suppressed for good. Better I go back to being sweet little straight Emily...

Again I shook myself as Katie huffed outside. Ready then.

Walking out to the cab, I filtered her inane chatter out. We were picking the 'boys' up from a pub a mile from the event. I just hoped Neil had the sense to moderate his alcohol intake. Katies new guy, Rob was a bit of a career drinker, but Neil had been very sensible up to now. The last thing I wanted to do was arrive with a pissed up escort. Bad enough that eyes would be on me as the dear departed National Accounts Exec. And at least I knew that the person I dreaded seeing again would not be there. Katie had spoken to Sara just yesterday and she said that Naomi Campbell hadn't replied to her invite. Part of me was relieved, especially in view of my escort, but part of me felt the pang of guilt I'd been carrying for the past few weeks. I said I would call her...but it was so much easier not to?

We pulled up outside the pub and I was sent inside to winkle our escorts out. Neil had a bit of a dopy grin on his face as I walked across the sticky carpet to where they were standing at the bar, sinking pints. By the flush on his cheeks, someone had been drinking more than usual, I ignored the whispered comments from guys I passed. I was a bit overdressed for this place, but its not the first time I've heard ' _Whoah...I'd definitely tap that'_ from randoms.

When I got to them, Rob was just about to order another. I touched his arm as he held out a twenty.

"Katie's outside in the taxi Rob..and you know how impatient she can be?" I said silkily.

His eyes lit up and I realised him and me have very different ideas about Katies impatience. Neil and I may not have got past goodnight kisses and brief hugs, but my sister, once she sets her sights on a victim, uses all her skills to snare him. I flushed slightly as he leered at me (well, more accurately at my tits)

"Right Ems" he said clapping an arm round the equally flushed Neil "...better not keep the girls waiting...otherwise they won't give us our treats later on, right mate?"

I groaned inwardly as Neil copied his alpha mate and ogled my tits. Fuck I thought, it looks like I'll be inspecting the ceiling tonight after all. I'd been hoping for at least another platonic month...

They sank the last of their lager and followed me out of the door. I turned just as Rob winked at a middle aged guy sitting by the exit. " _Twins_ " he mouthed silently and I groaned again.

Fucking boys and twins...

Luckily the journey to the venue was short. What with beer fumes and Katie greeting her escort with an open mouthed extended snog, I was feeling a bit light headed as the warm air in the cab fugged up my brain. Neil sat quietly beside me as the two opposite continued to swap spit. At least his beer goggles hadn't made him brave enough to try to compete...Thank God.

I got out first, glad to escape the unwanted side show and the smell of stale lager. I paid the cabbie (obviously...Katie was otherwise occupied) and brushed my dress down. Show time. We walked across the crunchy gravel to the door. Two black suited goons eyed us as we got to them. I rolled my eyes as they looked from me to Katie and back again. I could almost hear the erections stiffening. Fucking boys and twins...

Neil reached down and held my hand as we walked in, with Katie and lover boy glued together behind. For once my sister was obviously distracted enough to let me be first to the grand entrance.

Inside, there was a pink silk and glitter covered archway in front of us with a banner above it reading ' **Congratulations Sara** ' so it wasn't hard to spot where we were supposed to go. I took a deep breath as a second doorman moved aside to let us into the hall, where 80's music was already pumping. Someone had obviously started early, it was only just after 9.30pm.

Stepping inside, gripping Neil's hand tightly for courage, I fixed a bright smile on my face and prepared to meet the bride to be. She was talking to Rebecca from Accounts just inside the door. My smile suffered a bit as I recalled that she was Naomi's supervisor. Doubtless Monday morning would be full of gossip about the return of the prodigal daughter to the **JI** fold. This event might be unconnected with the company, but scanning the room, I could see several faces I knew. The grapevine would be relentless...

"Emily _hi_ " Sara said brightly. Judging by the flush on her cheeks, she was another one who had started early on the bubbly. A full glass was in her hand which slopped slightly as she air kissed me "...and who's this?" she asked, smirking at Neil.

I looked at him sideways, His semi pissed smile hadn't slipped a bit, unlike mine.

"Err...this is Neil my..." I started. _Friend_ I meant to say.

"Boyfriend" he said and swung our joined hands as if to demonstrate ownership. I stiffened at that, but just then my sister intervened. Lucky for Neil, I thought fiercely, he _isn't_ my boyf...

But just as the words bubbled to the surface it all became academic. As Sara moved aside to greet my sister and her actual boyfriend, I could see the tables along the wall behind her for the first time.

Sitting on a chair, glass in hand, looking absolutely gorgeous in a blue dress which showed off her legs and tits...was Naomi Campbell.

She was talking to a short girl next to her ..Roberta, was it? I vaguely remembered her from one of the ground floor **JI** offices. But my brain short circuited at that point so I couldn't tell you another thing about her, because at that moment, Naomi looked over.

Her face was as beautiful and desirable as ever. I just had time to register my heart pounding uncontrollably when she recognised me. Her eyes, always the thing that drew me in, fixed on mine. I saw surprise, pleasure and doubt flash across them. The she looked down at my hand, which Neil was still holding possessively. Her eyes changed then. They narrowed and another emotion shot across the room at me. Disgust...mixed with something even more unpleasant. Hatred.

I actually flinched at that glare. She'd never looked at me like that, even when I was being a super bitch to her on her first day. It wasn't a long look. But it hurt like a stab to the chest. Then, in an instant, she turned away and started talking again to the pneumatic Roberta. Neil tugged at my hand, obviously eager to make for the free bar. I wanted to say no, to stay like this, cocooned in utter shock. But people had started to notice my frozen state.

"For fucks sake Emily" Katie hissed in my ear "Have you been on the marching powder? You're standing there like a loon while the free bar is open...take your boyfriend over there so I we can get some of that expensive champagne?"

I let the 'boyfriend' jibe pass...there really was no point in arguing now, was there? The person I least wanted (and most wanted) to bump into was here...looking frankly stunning...and I turn up with a pretend boyfriend, just to rub her nose in it. Whatever tonight brought...it really couldn't be any worse from now on, could it?

Foolish hope as it turned out.

XXX

Naomi

My first thought as I saw who had just walked in was " _My God...it's_ _ **Emily**_ " quickly followed by " _Jesus Mary and Joseph...she looks...fucking_ _ **stunning**_ _"_

Unfortunately that was as good as the night got. A millisecond afterwards I saw what she was holding onto...or who.

A fucking guy. A nice enough looking guy, all floppy blonde hair and boyish good looks. But a fucking _GUY_?"

I might have given up on Emily ever being with me as a lover again. I might have got used to the fact that she'd dumped me because I'd come on too strong. But what I had never expected was for her to turn up here...to stand _right_ in _front_ of me...with a brand new male accessory attached.

Emotions rushed across my mind like a sand storm. I managed to keep my face neutral (ish) but I knew my eyes would be easy to read. They always have been. I could never lie to my mother as a kid. One look into my eyes and she just knew what I was really thinking.

First I registered pleasure...that she was _here_ and so beautiful, mixed with shock. Then sadness that she was here without me. Oh and then...then the glance at those clasped hands. The adoring look the dick who was with her was sending her. This was no decoy tame cock, brought along to keep the gossips at bay. The looks he was shooting at her were unmistakeable. They said, she's mine, I _want_ her.

And I fucking hated it. Hated him...but more venomously, hated her.

How fucking _dare_ she? After all the things we talked about. All the understanding I sent her way, all the hours listening to her fears and doubts. All for fucking nothing, because here she was, large as life...with another rent a dick. A rent a dick who was looking at her like he wanted to eat her.

So the last look I gave her was right out of the Naomi Campbell hatred locker. One of the looks I save for my worst enemies. The girl at school who thought that the word 'dyke' was the funniest ever invented. Funny enough to use every day. The look I gave her nearly froze her on the spot. The one I aimed at that college kid who thought because I was drunk and leaning on a wall outside some lamo student party, he could cop a feel of my tits. The one I shot at Tony Stonem when he thought I was another willing victim. It is a hard look, an icy look. It says you're dead to me...you don't exist. I loathe you.

And with all those looks in the past...with all the practice I'd got giving them...I made this one the fiercest of all. I saw her physically shrink in front of me. She just stared back at me, like a rabbit coming face to face with a hungry fox.

I let her stew for another second, then dismissed her with a flick of my hair. I turned back to the person I had been slyly cultivating since I got here. The straight (ish) but eminently turnable Roberta. It took a monumental effort, but I forced all thoughts of Emily Fitch from my mind. Tonight...I'm getting pissed...going to dance my feet off..then I'm gonna take the uncomplicated Roberta back to my apartment, where I intend to fuck her pretty brains out before showing her the door in the morning.

Yeah...thats what I'm gonna do.

XXX

Well... _that_ part of my night went pretty much as planned. Ignoring the Fitches, which was hard but not impossible, given that they monopolised the free bar rather than doing much circulating. I noted that Emily and her date sat quietly by the bar as her sister cornered the market in PDA's. Katie and her guy were quite the party animals it seemed. I spared just a couple of dark looks at the prettier Fitch, She spent most of the night sipping steadily from her glass, shooting me desperate looks when she thought I wasn't watching. I studiously ignored her. Instead I worked diligently on the receptive Roberta.

I endured her inevitable monologue about her fiancée Gavin and she eventually realised what I was really after. A couple of slow dances, copping a feel of that pert little arse when we were surrounded by enough bodies to make it less obvious. I could still feel Emily's eyes on me as I laughed and swayed with the girl in front of me.

Serves her right, I thought maliciously. I owe her fuck all.

I had to leave early. Roberta was getting a bit nervous about too close a contact, given that at least three of the other guests knew she was engaged to a guy. Luckily that meant I could whisper in her ear that it would be nice to get some fresh air?

She nodded so hard I thought her pretty head would fall off. We got our jackets and I winked at Amy as we left. She was being chatted up by two sales guys by the door. With any luck she would be getting the pick of the litter later...the loser would have to use his right hand to work off his frustrations. I knew Amy was a match for any bar room Romeo...

I spared one final glance for the treacherous Miss Fitch. The sad look she sent me was powerful enough to make my breath catch. She looked utterly miserable. Mind you, her date wasn't looking quite so chippy by now either. I'm guessing he had realised that any chance of getting his leg over the delectable Fitch was fast disappearing. He might be a guy and therefore thick when it comes to women, but he'd caught a couple of the looks she'd sent me during the evening. Someone else might have to dig out the pornos from under the bed tonight, it didn't look like Miss Fitch was in the mood to put out.

Good, I thought evilly. I hope I've spoiled your night good and proper. Bitch.

XXX

Roberta was as flexible and submissive as I expected. I got her back to my place in a cab. Although I restricted our contact to a few teasing kisses and some hand holding. No point in scaring her off.

But when I got her inside I needn't have worried about her reluctance in the hall. This obviously wasn't the first time this girl had tasted the delights of Sappho.

She walked straight into the bedroom, turned on the bedside lamp, which gave the room a pink glow and unzipped her dress, dropping it in a puddle around her ankles. My mouth went dry at the sight. That olive skin and voluptuous figure drew me to her. All thoughts of Emily Fitch disappeared. Roberta reached behind her back and released those glorious tits from the confines of her lacy bra. Fuck, they were magnificent. Big tits have never really been my thing. Not that I object to a fine pair, its just that eyes and a pert behind are the things I normally notice first. But Jesus, they were amazing. Full, firm and tipped with dark brown nipples. Nipples that were already excited.

It didn't take me more than a second to start worshipping them with my hands and mouth. She groaned helplessly as I sucked on them and squeezed gently. Our bodies collapsed onto the bed and my expensive dress joined hers on the floor.

She turned out to be a submissive...which was just about perfect for the way I was feeling. No nervous beginner...no crying if I was a little rough pushing her head between my legs. Rather she craved it.

Right at the beginning, when we were kissing passionately and getting our underwear out of the way, she broke away, whispering in my ear urgently.

" _Use_ me Naomi...I like it hard...dirty, fast. Tell me what you like and you can do it to me...anything...everything you like. Tie me up, make me stay totally quiet while you fuck me...just do it...?"

Jesus... that's a request a drunk and horny lesbian could _never_ refuse?

So I fucked her. Fucked her with my curled fingers. Fucked her with my nimble tongue, feeling her hands scrabbling in my hair, mouth open but soundless because I'd forbidden her to make a single sound until she was actually coming. It seemed to make her come harder. Then she fucked me. Skilfully, hungrily. When I came in her mouth she was watching my face with hot eyes, tongue and fingers working furiously to make it last.

We dozed for a bit, then went at it again. This time I straddled her shoulders and lowered myself onto her red lips. Again she moaned helplessly as I rode her mouth.

Again and again we fucked. Because thats what it was...just fucking. No love, no attraction beyond the physical. I wanted her and she wanted to be taken. _Made_ to come. I doubt whether Gavin was quite as adventurous in bed, given how she howled her release.

Finally, when the dawn was brightening the bedroom and we were both exhausted, we slept, tangled together in damp sheets. Spent.

When I woke at noon, she was gone. Just the scent of sex in the air and her ruined knickers, torn and still soaked with her excitement, lying by the bed to remind me of last nights excesses.

I was sore between my legs and my tits ached from the constant stimulation of lips and fingers. But most of all my mind ached.

Because although I'd properly sated my physical needs...my head wasn't fooled for a moment. I curled up and forced myself to sleep again. Hopefully without dreaming.

XXX

In another bedroom a few miles away...Emily Fitch was waking up too...and not alone.

 **OK, last 2016 chapter. I hope you liked it. Next one will be up next week. Probably Friday? Less angst and more Naomily, I hear you say...coming right up.**

 **Reviews would be nice! Happy New Year!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi again. Welcome to FF 2017!...fuck, _that's_ a bit presumptuous of me, isn't it? Like I'm actually the queen of Skins fan fiction!... Hahaha OK, rewind Lily...right...hello again and welcome to MY feeble bit of FF...better?**

 **So.**

 **Naomi has shagged the lovely Roberta until she needs assistance just walking home and our blonde is now sleeping the sleep of the terminally fuc...well, I'm sure you get the picture. Emily? Hmm, that's _quite_ another story. I think we'd better look in on her?**

Emily

It's daylight. I know that much, because my left eye is just able to gummily open enough to see. It's also my bedroom, because I recognise the curtains and the lamp next to the bed. The bulb is still on, although the bright, morning sunlight has made it redundant. I must have been well tanked if I forgot to turn it out before I went to sleep. The hangover which has been biding its time while I groggily come round starts its shock and awe attack. Slow, methodical thumps pound over my eyes and a sensation of creeping nausea up through my gut. I swallow hard and luckily my gorge returns down to my stomach, which gurgles in bitter protest at receiving the nastiness back.

Risking the other eye, I open wide and stare at the wall. Fuck, I was hammered last night. Little memories surface. Endless glasses of champagne, then tequila shots. Oh yeah...I remember Katie, Rob, Sara and I competing over a whole table full of those little toxic bastards. Then other, less amusing memories bob to the top. Arriving with Neil and Katie at the party...seeing Naomi sitting with that voluptuous tart from bought ledger...Roberta...all tits and red lips?

The look of pure venom and contempt from 'my' blonde towards me as she zoomed in on Neil holding my hand so tightly... yeah , remember _that_ alright.

Sitting meekly at a table along the wall next to the bar for an hour, steadily forcing more alcohol down myself, trying to numb a growing feeling of worthlessness and guilt.

Naomi and Roberta dancing right there in front of me. Dancing _way_ to close for just 'friends'. Catching a sickening glimpse of Naomi getting handsy with the dark haired girls pert arse. Swallowing yet another whole glass of champagne to distract myself. Feeling Neil squirm uncomfortably beside me as he at last notices I haven't stopped staring at the two women for almost half an hour. I'd been ignoring him and as docile as he is, he started to get pissed off at my obvious lack of interest in his company.

Then Naomi and Roberta leaving early. Leaving _together_. The blonde flashing another icy look at me as she did. A look which said clearly.

" _Yeah Emily...you're right...I'm gonna take her home with me, maybe fuck this pretty girl senseless. A girl who isn't afraid to take a chance on me. A girl who is gonna moan my name all fucking_ _ **night**_ _"_

Another full glass of bubbly.

But even then I felt as sober as a Salvation Army Captain.

Until I hit the cold air and street that is. We left just after midnight. Naomi and her fuck buddy had been gone over an hour by then. Time enough for all my worst fears to play across my mind. Naomi and Roberta, _naked_...moaning...whispering words of...well if not love, lust anyway. Resting maybe for a few minutes, then going at it again. Roberta occupying that precious place in Naomi's bed I had enjoyed once.

Katie had given up trying to lift my mood by then. I don't think she realised _what_ was making me so morose, but she was distracted enough by Rob's persistent handsyness to pretend it wasn't spoiling her night. Not that it actually would. I knew as soon as they dropped me and Neil off at my block, they would be starting proper foreplay. The Indian cab driver would get more than a cash tip tonight...

As soon as my mental resume of last nights events reached my own front door I felt movement beside me.

Fuck... _Neil_?

I slowly turned sideways and looked at the other head occupying a pillow, facing me.

Yep.

His mouth was open as he snored quietly and rank, foetid fumes from last nights booze wafted straight over my face. So much for the plan for subtle exits. My stomach reacted instantly. Vomiting wasn't theoretical any more. It was imminent.

I lurched out of my bed, uncaring now if I woke the creature I had shared it with. I caught a glimpse of my pale body in the wall mirror as I ran for the en-suite.

Naked as a baby.

Fuck fuck, _triple_ fuck.

Slamming the bathroom door behind me, I made it to the toilet just in time. My bladder competed anxiously with my stomach in the evacuation stakes. I settled for sitting on the loo sideways while I leaned over the bidet and chucked up noisily. A dozen retches later, there wasn't anything left in my stomach and I could concentrate on relieving my other early morning need.

Which is when, as I mopped my cold sweaty face with a damp cloth and swilled my mouth from the sink tap, I felt it.

I ached...down there.

Fuck fuck, _quadruple_ fuck.

I shagged him last night.

The dull ache was bad enough...but peering nervously down between my trembling thighs, I noticed it wasn't just pee I was ejecting.

Oh dear Lord...I shagged him and he fucking _came_ inside me? I had unprotected sex with a guy I barely know last night? And there was me thinking getting drugged and potentially gang raped by a pair of butch dykes was as bad as my misadventures could get.

Even though I'd already emptied my stomach, no one had sent my brain the memo. Again I heaved and groaned over the white porcelain. Not from the excess of alcohol...from pure shame and remorse.

Now of course, my memory chose this second to come back to me in full vivid newsreel colour. Pissed and miserable as I was last night...still meekly letting Neil virtually carry me up here. The booze befuddled the exact timings, but the events were all too horrifically clear.

I wasn't _going_ to let him shag me, honestly. I was definite about that...as definite as drunks always are when they labour a point endlessly.

I recall being gently kissed on the forehead and being laid on my bed...the room slightly spinning, then a cold glass of something non alcoholic was pushed into my hand, which settled my head after a swallow or two. More kissing, this time on my unresisting lips. My brain still full of Naomi but my body being pawed clumsily by Neil.

But I wasn't going to get away with putting all the blame on him. Now I definitely remembered kissing him back. Trying to numb the pain with basic physical contact. It was _me_ who suggested I get him off as a reward for being such a 'friend'. I didn't want him inside me at that point, didn't want to be humped by any horny male last night or any other. So after we snogged drunkenly for a bit, I fished his thin erection out, giggling stupidly as he sighed in pleasure at my touch, then tried to console him with a clumsy hand job. Surely he deserved that?

Which turned somehow into a fucking blow job.

Which turned into...

 _Fuck_.

Well, yeah, that's exactly what it turned into. One minute I had my head in his lap, watching the goofy look on his face as I turned all his boyish fantasies into reality. Next thing I was sitting astride him. Riding him. Watching his face watching mine.

I have no idea how or when that particular transition occurred. It seemed to be all dreamy sensations and soft moans up till then...not quite sure who did the moaning. But happen it did. He fucked me...and I was a willing, if totally bombed participant. Quite what messed up part of my brain thought shagging this guy was going to erase Naomi from my head, I don't know.

Still don't.

I can even remember him asking me after a few minutes eager thrusting, if I was on the pill because he'd just realised he didn't have a condom on? All a bit pointless by then anyway, I suppose.

I'm not. On the pill that is. But I do remember not caring very much. Maybe if I rode him long enough I thought, I could explode in orgasmic bliss too and forget for a few seconds that parting look from the blonde?

That comfortable little theory lasted less than five minutes, until he groaned desperately, arched up and finished inside me, way too soon for any residual pleasure to come _my_ way...pun intended. No surprise there then. My few sexual encounters with men always seem destined to end that way.

I don't remember rolling off him or engaging in any cosy post coital small talk. I think I just curled up on my side away from him and sought the instant oblivion sleep could give.

But now its morning.

And now I have a snoring, foul breathed fake boyfriend in my bed. Neil isn't actually a bad guy, as guys go. But that's just the problem, He _is_ a guy.

And now I know, if proof was needed, that a guy is the last thing I want...ever.

The words fish and bicycle sprang into my mind from some Cosmopolitan article or other. Yep...about as useful as...

I splashed warm, soapy water on my face, rinsed off and towelled it roughly. Slowly and strangely steely determination replaced the shuddering, weak constitution I normally possess. I have no idea why _now_...with a snoring, unwanted guy in my bed, a few persistent male sperm treacherously swimming around inside me...probably making a beeline for my defenceless ovaries; and a gorgeous ex, almost certainly enjoying a morning after lazy shag with the attractive Roberta, only a mile or so away...I had this odd feeling of determination, direction. But I did.

Time to ring the changes Emily Fitch. I told myself as I used my electric toothbrush to cleanse my mouth of the last of nights other excesses. The sort of drive and single mindedness I applied to my work was needed now. I could have just been the old Emily, wake Neil with a cup of tea before letting him go with a false promise to call, maybe spend an hour lunchtime enduring a grisly post mortem discussion with my sister about our respective night before shagathons...go to lunch at my mothers as planned and carry on with the lie about being straight and in a fledgling relationship with the floppy haired Neil.

Or...I could make this the first day of my new life.

Naomi was gone. I realised that. Nothing was likely to change her opinion of me now. Turning up with a fake boyfriend was the last straw. She will never forgive me for that brutal slap in the face. I know that for certain.

But I could make other changes. Starting now.

I brushed my hair hard, almost enjoying the painful tugs on the roots as I teased out the tangles. Wrapping myself in my thickest towelling dressing gown, I took a deep breath and opened the bathroom door. Neil was still asleep, on his back now with a regular deep snore breaking the silence. Charming.

I walked over and shook him awake.

"Wh...what...oh _Emily_?" he said, then smirked hopefully at me as he regained consciousness. I'm guessing he was up for a repeat performance after his luck changed so decisively last night. Wrong.

I sat down beside him and batted away his hopefully outstretched hand. I didn't have much time this morning...the sexual health clinic was on the other side of town. I needed a morning after pill and a physical check up. If this really was a sea change in the life of Emily Fitch, I didn't want any nasty pregnancy test surprises 3 months down the line. I needed to do this all quickly and clinically.

"Neil...stop, please...I need to say something and you need to _listen_ " I said, my voice only slightly wobbly. This would be the first of several conversations I intended to have today. Probably the easiest.

He pushed himself up on his elbows and waited for me to continue. I think he was about to cotton on to the fact that this was a 'i _t's not you, it's me_ ' conversation.

"...Last night was very...nice" I lied, not very convincingly. (I'm sure it was nice for him)... "...but it _was_ a one off. You're a great guy..."

"But not the right one for you?" he finished for me. That stopped me in my tracks. I was expecting a bit of resistance, but his face although sad was perfectly calm.

"Yeah" I said guiltily, dropping my eyes. He _is_ a great guy. But it wasn't even that. Nice guys are two a penny. His problem wasn't personality but simple, basic anatomy.

"Look...I've never told anyone this before Neil, but..." I started slowly.

"You're gay...or bi?" he interrupted flatly, still calm "...I suspected that all along Emily...but I just hoped...maybe in time..."

My mouth was catching flies by now. I wasn't expecting perception from my fake boyfriend. It was a bit like finding out Katie had been moonlighting for the Samaritans, beyond all logic.

I took a long, deep breath nevertheless and went for it. This is it girl, I thought, go for it. First true confession of your adult life.

"Yes" I said simply "I'm gay...actually not even bi... _gay_. I've tried to fight it...pretend I'm not, but last night...well last night just proved to me that even sleeping with a nice guy instead of someone like Richard won't change anything. I'm totally gay and its about time I started admitting it to myself as well as to other people"

His lips set in a thin line. He might be being noble about it all, but it was obviously not pleasant for him. Guilt surged through me again as I watched him sitting in my bed. It wasn't _his_ fault I'd used him as a good looking smokescreen, and then used him again last night to try to fuck my problems away, was it?

The silence lengthened and I was about to say something else when he spoke again.

"Look Emily. I won't lie. I really wish it could be different. You're lovely...beautiful in fact. And I was kidding myself that you were with me because you fancy me. Last night was great for me...but maybe not so nice for you? I saw the way you were looking at that girl... Naomi?...The one who was doing the dirty dancing with that dark haired woman? You looked like you wanted to drag the other girl off Naomi and carry her out of the building. When we got back here, I was expecting you to just pass out on the bed. I would have gone home and phoned you this morning to call this..." he indicated me and him "...off. But sleeping with me to take your mind off what's right in front of you doesn't work. I've tried it myself and it just ends up hurting more. So...even though I'm disappointed, I understand. I think...well, I think it's better if I go straight away. If you'll just...?"

He gestured at his clothes scattered on the bedroom floor. I nodded quickly and began to scoop them up, putting them in a pile beside him. I felt better for being able to do something practical. Why was he being so nice about all this? I'm not sure I would have been in his position.

"Neil...? " I said as he pulled on his shirt "You're a really n..."

He looked up at me sharply and shook his head.

" _Please_ Emily...don't. I'm being as civilised as I can be, but if you tell me I'm a nice guy and that its not me but you...I might just throw up all over your expensive carpet. Look, can you give me a few minutes privacy to get dressed? I'll be out of your way soon enough?"

I nodded again and left the room as quickly as I could, shutting the bedroom door behind me and, after walking into my living room. I closed that door too. I was expecting him to use the bathroom, then come into say goodbye, but instead, within a couple of minutes, I heard the apartment front door click firmly closed. Gone then...

When I went back into the bedroom to check, all traces of Neil were gone apart from a dent in a pillow. On that pillow was a note, written on the back of a receipt I had left on the dresser in black eye liner pencil.

" _I hope you find what you're looking for Emily. If its any comfort, she looked at you all the time when she thought you were distracted. Whatever you feel for her, its probably mutual?"_

It was that which made me cry after everything else had failed. He really WAS a nice guy. Even if I didn't believe she still cared.

An hour and a half later, I left the Temple Quay centre with a bit of paper telling me I was free of an alarming list of possible STD's and a prescription for the morning after pill. I went into a pharmacy and stood in a queue, embarrassed as fuck as the female assistant (who was about 12 years old...or looked it) filled the order. Talk about the walk of shame...I've never been so fucking embarrassed. I might as well have had a sign over my head saying ' _I got fucked last night without a condom_ ' . Most of the pensioners standing in the queue probably hadn't been shagged in 40 years...

Anyway, if that was risk taking its not for me. Never again...but then as I have no intention of sleeping with another male in my life, its all a bit academic anyhow, yeah?

Next stop Katie then. I called her back (inevitably there had been three missed calls and two unanswered texts from my dear sister) and interrupted her part angry, part self congratulatory rant.

"Meet me in 10 minutes" I said firmly, giving her my current location "I have something important to tell you... _NO_ Katie, it _won't_ wait"

Hanging up after repeating for the twentieth time I wasn't going to tell her what I wanted to say in advance, I popped into Subway and ordered a salad roll and a fruit juice. I quickly swallowed the baby zapping pill with my drink and carefully (my stomach was still doing trapeze impressions) nibbled at the bread. Stomach lined and with those pesky little Neil sperms on their way to being nuked by the chemicals (I hoped) I felt a bit better.

As I watched out of the window minutes later, I saw a worried looking Katie cross the road. No way was I having this discussion in a café, so quickly dropped the rest of the roll on my plate and left the Subway, waving to her to follow me. There was a park on my side of the road. Space and privacy enough to do what I had to...

XXX

"You fucking _what_?" Katie exploded as we sat on a bench undisturbed by passers by, then proceeded to double over in semi hysterical laughter. "...come _ON_ Emily...not the fucking gay card again?...Wasn't it embarrassing enough Mum finding you and that Sarah bitch snogging in the conservatory that time? At least you had the excuse of being hammered and still in the old experimental Uni mode? Jesus...I thought you'd put all that teenage bullshit behind you. You shagged Richard for a whole fucking _year_ babe...doesn't exactly make you dyke of the century does it...?"

I waited for her to have her fun. It was about what I'd expected. Ridicule and disbelief.

"I'm gay Katie...and I'm _not_ going to pretend any more..." I said coldly

"No...I'm not fucking _having_ it. What about..." she searched her mind for the name of the guy I am supposed to be crazy about "...Neil? Fuck Emily...he won't appreciate you spinning that sad line again about being a closet lezzer. You'll break his heart...he was only telling Rob the other day that he thinks you might be 'the one' for fucks sake. Just _stop_ all this crap...look, if it makes you feel better...we all go through a ' _I wonder what it's like with a girl_ ' phase...I'm not totally unaware. A few drinks, a couple of spliffs and its easy to give in when your mate wants to try a sloppy girl snog...I remember when Anna Carter kissed the face off me at that student party in St Pauls...it took me fucking ages to convince her afterwards that it was just a dare. But I came to my senses pretty quick and so should you. You're _not_ gay, just...I dunno... _sad?_ "

She finished her little diatribe with a satisfied huff and folded her arms, For Katie, admitting to a pissed up snog with another girl at college was the equivalent of a deathbed confession. It was like we were playing some fucked up game of truth or dare at school. But this time I wasn't playing. This time she needed to listen instead of just hearing me.

" _No_ Katie..." I said firmly and glared back at her. We were still mercifully alone in our little corner of the park and I needed to get this settled before some passer by decided to listen in. "...this is me finally having the courage to admit what I've known all my adult life. Sarah wasn't a mistake. At least being with her wasn't. For your information, it wasn't just a one off drunken snog. We were an item for weeks before that night. Mum and you might have frightened her off and made sure it was over that time, but I was in _love_ with her. If I hadn't been such a coward and let you spoil things, I might still be with her. Its the only time in my life I have ever been in love with someone... _anyone_. Apart from..." I finished lamely as Naomi's face swam into my mind.

Bad move, because Katie instantly smelled blood in the water. I could almost see her mind assessing the odds. Sarah was in the past and out of reach, but if there was a new dragon to slay, Katie was always up for it.

"Apart from _who_?" she said icily, eyes narrowing. "Who's talked you into thinking you're gay all over again Ems...I'll fucking kill her"

I matched her hard stare with one of my own. I could probably count the number of times I'd verbally slugged it out toe to toe with my sister on one hand. Usually, she wins hands down. Force of personalty goes a long way. But not this time. This time it was too important to back away from.

"There _isn't_ a someone Katie. Not now anyway. She gave up on me when I caved in and pretended to be with Neil. She's moved on to someone who isn't scared to admit what she is"

Katie shook her head at my words, but I could see she was worried at how definite I was being. It certainly wasn't what she was used to. Then I saw her eyes narrow again as she scanned her memory for evidence of who I had been talking about. I saw the sudden flash of recognition on her face and quickly stood up, shouting at her before she could say anything else.

"I told you there _isn't_ anyone...not now anyway. Neil put paid to that. But I've dumped him Katie...as nicely as I could. He deserved someone who could love him back, and thats not me"

Our little cabaret was starting to attract attention from a bunch of kids playing football a hundred meters across the field. I could see them swapping amused glances and mouthing something to each other. I had about ten secondsto squash the track Katies mind had been hunting down. The very last thing I needed was my sister in full righteous indignation mode, banging on Naomi's door, accusing her of corrupting her baby sister.

"Its _her_ isn't it?" Katie snarled, not put off for a second. "The bottle blonde who was dancing with the short skank at Sara's party. I fucking _saw_ you sending her soppy looks, but I thought you were just trying to get Neil's attention. Fuck...I should have smacked the cow in the mouth right then. She was all over that tart with big tits...fucking disgusting. How could anyone show themselves up like that?...In fucking public too?" Katie said with an almost staggeringly surreal lack of self awareness.

I almost sniggered. Katie Fitch slagging someone off for excessive PDA's. A bit like Donald Trump criticising someone for over tweeting. But the seriousness of what Katie might do next smothered my amusement.

"Yeah..fucking disgusting...dirty dancing like that in public Kay?...I mean you and Rob are always the picture of propriety, aren't you? Tell me...did you wait till you got him indoors to fuck his brains out, or did Abdul the friendly taxi driver get a first hand photo shoot of you sucking Rob off on the way home? Wouldn't be the _first_ time you put on a free show for the punters, _would_ it sis?"

The smack in the face I got for that crack was worth it, if only for the look on my sisters face. Part anger, part embarrassment. It wasn't only me who'd accidentally walked in on the adolescent Katie perfecting her fellatio skills from time to time. A certain nervous female supply teacher at Roundview had a ring side seat for one stellar Katie Fitch performance behind the gym. It earned my sister a weeks suspension and the 'lucky' guy a permanent exclusion (it was his third offence) Katie has more skeletons in her closet than the fucking Natural History Museum.

But then something strange happened. Instead of following up her attack as was her normal wont, Katie seemed to deflate in front of my eyes. Her eyes filled with tears and she reached out to gently touch the painful mark on my cheek.

"I'm...sorr..." she choked and I swear planets changed their orbits at the events taking place on Earth. Katie does not _do_ apologies. Even when she's definitely in the wrong, which is quite often. But this, despite her inability to actually complete the word was one of those mythical creatures, a Katie Fitch "Sorry".

I held my own cheek, stepping back a touch. I might have been dazed at her sudden change of heart, but I was still wary normal service might be resumed just when I'd let my defenses down.

"Katie...?" I said slowly as she stared at me "...Katie...who am I?"

I could see her sorrowful look change to one of puzzlement.

"What...what the fuck sort of question is _that_?" she said

"A simple one Kay...who AM I?"

She shook her head at the apparent stupidity of my question. It was only after a couple of seconds that recognition emerged in her dark eyes, so similar to mine, yet so different.

"Oh...right. You're Emily...Emily Fitch...my twin sister..." she murmured as if shy about admitting something so obvious.

I rubbed my cheek again and saw another unusual expression cross her face...contrition.

"Exactly" I said, moving closer and reaching out for her hands. She allowed me to grip them both in mine. "I'm Emily...your sister. And I'll still be Emily...your sister after today. I've always been just _Emily_. Gay, straight...whatever Kay. I'm Emily and you love me, right?"

She nodded without speaking, so I took advantage of a rare opportunity to fill the gap.

"And I love _you_ Kay...more than ever now...because I need you to back me up. I'm gay" I said again and allowed her the small wince she couldn't hold in "...and that's got nothing to do with what's happened this month, this year...fuck this _life_. I was gay from the moment we hit puberty. I just got very good at hiding it. Remember the wall posters? That disgusting one you had with Beckham posing in his undies...the one you insisted on having on your side of the room, facing me?"

Katie grinned and said "Yeah...you fucking _hated_ that Ems...how many fucking times did we fight when you insisted on sticking pictures of Posh's head over his package...fucking ruined the effect, yeah?"

I laughed too.

"Not exactly my cup of tea sis...waking up to his...equipment staring right at me. I thought it was funny anyway...putting her head in the place where it probably spent most of the time anyway?"

We giggled like proper sisters for a moment and this time Katie pulled me in and hugged me fiercely. Something she hadn't done in years. We ignored the cheers and catcalls from the kids who were watching us from the football area. If they thought this was the start of a sexy twin thing, they were sadly mistaken. She whispered in my ear before stepping back.

"I've got your back Ems...Katie sham. And you're gonna need it...fuck, Mum is gonna go nuclear, you know that right?"

I nodded.

"Yeah, probably already has my wedding to Neil all mapped out in her head. Not gonna happen Kay. I dumped him this morning. After fucking shagging him last night unfortunately"

Katies mouth dropped open.

"You _shagged_ him?" she said wonderingly "...but you said...?"

I shivered at the vivid memory of what I'd done last night to try to pretend yet again I was straight.

"Yeah...fucking disaster as always. Still trying to fit in right to the end. But I'm done with all that. Neil got his horizontal thank you for being my fake boyfriend and I got an embarrassing trip to the morning after clinic...so everyone's a winner, right?"

The last word was spoken in a whisper. I wasn't proud of my last bit of cowardly hetero fakery.

After that, it was with relief I let Katie lead me out of the park and away from curious eyes. She didn't say much more, only that she would be with me when I broke the good news to our parents. I squeezed her hand in thanks when she told me that. I had a feeling it was going to be the hardest confession of all.

Except I had one more to make before I faced the Medusa.

We separated on Park Street, Katie off to the hairdressers, (inevitably) and me to my own place. I needed to sit down and make a plan. A plan for the rest of my life. But first...an apology to the person who was truly innocent in this passion play. She might very well tell me to fuck right off. I probably would in her place, but even if she did, I needed to be straight with her. For the first time. She might be guilty of sexually aggressive over enthusiasm, but in the scheme of things, it was hardly important now, was it? Time for Emily Fitch to man up and confess that it is me who has the problem, not her. If she shows me the door, its no more than I deserve...at least she'll know the truth.

XXX

Two miles away

XXX

I spent the first couple of hours after waking in the quiet bedroom just cleaning up from last night. Not that there was a lot to do. Change the sheets and pillowcases. Get rid of those ruined knickers that lay on my carpet like a mute rebuke. Open the windows to let the cool Bristol air blow through. The smell of sex was overpowering and after the passion was gone, guilt replaced the warm glow of post coital satisfaction. It's not that I regretted shagging Roberta...she was the one cheating on her fiancée not me, but I'd let jealousy and bitterness rule me last night. There wasn't any doubt that I'd enjoyed way too much, the look on Emily's face when I clung to Roberta on the dance floor, being all too obvious about where it was leading. Yes, Emily had hurt me, turning up with that pretty boy escort. But now I was sober, I remembered the way they acted together...like they _weren't_ together, if you know what I mean? She was all longing looks at me and silent misery and him...well, he looked like someone had stolen his favourite football sticker book. I doubt whether lover boy got any more than a goodnight peck...unlike me.

I had no idea why I was regretting fucking the pneumatic Roberta, but I was. OK, it was just sex. She wanted it and so did I. She was probably a lot more remorseful than I was this morning, but neither of us are innocent. So how come it was still bugging me...and how come I'm still thinking about those big brown eyes, pleading with me across the crowded hall. I'm over her... _right_?

After spending a fruitless hour trying to make up housework to keep me occupied, I gave up and made some strong coffee...sitting in the window seat and staring out at the busy street outside.

The knock on the door startled me. The coffee had gone cold, which was lucky as a good proportion of what was left in the mug slopped over my wrist as I jerked in surprise. I glanced at my wall clock...3 pm. I wasn't expecting visitors.

A tiny part of my mind was hoping it was a contrite Emily...wanting to clear the air and...well whatever. At the very least, maybe it was Mini, back to give me some more best friend comfort.

But fate had one last knobbly dildo for my behind to receive... I opened the door with some trepidation. Whoever it was was likely to mean problems. I had no idea just how prescient that thought was until the door swung open wide.

Roberta...panda eyed and crying. In her hand what looked terrifyingly like an overnight case. As I stood in shock, she bawled out loud and threw herself in my arms.

"Gavin knows..." she said brokenly "...he's thrown me out...called off our engagement...Oh Naomi..."

I stood with my hands on her shoulders as they shook and wretched sobs burst from her.

Jesus Christ on a bike...do I **ever** get a break?

 **OK, a decent sized chapter for you to enjoy, if that's the right word. Emily contrite and determined to put things right. Naomi with her hands full of last nights discarded shag. Roberta looking for somewhere to sleep tonight.**

 **What could possibly go wrong now?**

 **Answers on a postcard...and if you review, you might just get a sneak preview...?**


	14. Chapter 14

**On with the story then without further ado. Thanks again for the awesome reviews, this time with particular reference to the long and insightful one from a lovely and thoughtful guest. I enjoy reading your comments as much as you guys do reviewing my work. Thanks one and all. I had to go back and edit chapter 13 today because I saw a couple of horrendous typos. Sorry about them. English is actually my strong subject, so I should at least know the difference between _your_ and _you're_...? _Bad_ Lily!**

 **Anyhow, we call in again with Emily about to face the Gorgon Jenna across town and Naomi wondering what to do with an armful of remorseful Roberta. Funny how she knew _exactly_ what to do with an armful of Roberta _last_ night, huh?**

 **But I suppose shagging her is totally out of the question in her current state, yeah?**

 **Hmmm...**

Naomi

I led Roberta into the flat, making all the right noises like "I _t'll be all right Roberta...he'll come round...just a bit shocked. You two are made for each other._." and all the trite shite you spout to calm someone down, when actually your insides are churning and you just want to put a pillow over your head and go " _lalalala_ " a lot until it all goes away. It was only meant to be a bit of fun...raw sex and no strings, right? A chance to enjoy a warm, willing body without any of the intense emotions generated by bodily contact with a certain Miss Fitch. No mind fuck, just a body one...or three.

Fat chance, it seems. I had a sobbing Roberta on my couch, clinging to me as if we were both shipwrecked. Not a bad metaphor I suppose, although I prefer up shit creek without a paddle to describe my own position. I screamed silently in my mind to come up with the right platitudes, the right solution to this drama. OK, I have been in a sort of similar position once before, with a bisexual mate who experimented with me all one cold winter weekend, then went back to her long term boyfriend and confessed the lot. But there were fundamental differences too. Amelia had been remorseful about enjoying the girl shagging quite so much and hovered hopefully around me for a bit in case I wanted to fight for her attention, but like I say, straight, or bi girls almost inevitably go back to cock. Its safer, if messier. Fact of life.

Slowly I prised Roberta off me and despite the mid afternoon hour, I persuaded her that a small glass of brandy might do her good. Her puppy like gratitude was getting a bit wearing after I sat her down again and fed another two full tumblers her way, mind.

"Look Roberta...lets go over the facts, huh? You've been with Gavin for three..." She held up an extra digit "...right _four_ years. I know he's angry now...but he's not just gonna throw that all away for a silly weekend fling is he?"

Maybe that wasn't the best way of describing our all night shagathon, but I was struggling for the right words. Her eyes filled up with fresh tears, so I slopped another healthy slug of brandy into her empty glass to give her something else to concentrate on.

"I know this is gonna sound a bit dumb...given what happened between us after the party...but would I be right in saying that this isn't the first time you've been with another girl?"

I winced, waiting for the answer to that question. It's not as if I needed her to confirm it anyway. She'd been no nervous and inexperienced Emily Fitch in bed. Whatever I suggested last night, she was well up for. I guessed she'd made the most of all those experimental Uni girls, like me. It happens...

She nodded almost sadly.

"I told him I'd been with a couple of other women at Uni...it was a few more than a couple actually. But because it was all in the past he didn't mind...in fact he used to bring it up quite a lot when we first got engaged. Turned him on to hear all the gory details when we were...you know...at it?"

Oh yes...I did know. Boys and their endless lesbian fantasies? I suppose it does add a bit of spice to your hereto sex life, to know your partner has done the dirty with a couple of girls in the past. Men like to think women practice with other girls until they get good at sex, then spend the rest of their lives worshipping the great god phallus...idiots.

"Yeah" I said slowly "It has come up before. So the idea of you in bed with another girl turns him on, but only as long as its in the past?"

She shook her head and I could have written the script for her next comment.

"Well...not exactly. He asked me a couple of times if I still kept in touch with any of my student ex girlfriends...he never quite asked about a threesome, but I'm not that stupid...I know what he was hinting at"

I shook my head this time. So far, so predictable. Lover boy was fine with his little Roberta licking pussy, as long as he was there to watch. I could see a way out of this now. (and no...I _wasn't_ about to suggest I join them for a make up threesome, that ship has sailed...in fact, its sunk without a trace)

"Right...so basically its just his ego that's hurt. His reaction was to throw you out, but take it from me babe...he'll be regretting it already. No one likes to be cheated on, but give him 24 hours and sort yourself out a good story...you know...tell him you were well pissed, the other girl was _really_ persistent...you had a moment of weakness...?" (I laughed inwardly at that gross misdescription...about 300 moments of fucking weakness actually)

Roberta looked up at hopefully as I finished. I filled her glass again, noting that her hand wobbled a bit as I poured. Maybe that will have to be the last one.

"D'ya think he'll _really_ forgive me then Naomi?" she said huskily, her voice ruined by all the crying. I had a second when I remembered another throaty voice in this apartment, but pushed it from my head quickly...one problem at a time girl...

"Definitely" I lied hopefully. OK, maybe it wasn't _that_ unrealistic. If she kept my actual name out of it...behaved suitably contrite for a few weeks... I think old Gavin would relent and allow her back into his bed. Especially if she garnished their revitalised sex life with a few choice descriptions of what we got up to yesterday. Men are nothing if not led by their erections.

I got an over friendly hug for that. I had been hoping for an early night (yes on my own) and a clear head for tomorrow, but it seemed Roberta had other ideas.

"C..could I stay here...just for tonight Naomi?" she pleaded with those puppy dog eyes "I can't go back there right now...he's so angry with me..."

I wanted to ask her how he found out about us, but as he was supposed to be away for the weekend I'm guessing Roberta walked into their place wearing an unmistakeable 'just fucked' look that even the newly returned, doting Gavin couldn't miss.

I sighed and nodded...what else could I do? It was at least 50% my fault after all. I freed myself from her clinging arms and stood up.

"Yeah..why not. Look, I'll dig out a towel...you look like you need to freshen up...have a shower, you know? I'll just pop down to the corner shop and buy us a bottle of red...that brandy will knock you out if you carry on slugging it...then we can have a quiet evening in...watch some mindless TV and tomorrow you can go and talk to Gavin when he's calmed down a bit?"

I got another weak smile and, finishing her brandy, Roberta went into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. I let out a long breath as the lock clicked. Fucking hell Naoms, I chided myself...frying pans and fires ain't in it with you girl.

I slipped out when I heard the shower running and got a bottle of plonk and some pasta from the deli on the corner. By the time I got back, the bathroom door was open and I could hear soft humming from my bedroom. That's a good sign, I thought, breezing through and, dropping the shopping on the kitchen unit, then went into my room to suggest something to watch on my flat screen.

Big mistake.

She was standing by the bed in just tiny blue knickers. Just fucking _knickers_ , my head repeated endlessly as I stared at her. Those magnificent tits were covered by her hands as she watched me perving, but even as I opened my mouth to say something banal, she obviously recognised the lust in my own eyes.

" _Oh_ " was all she said..and then lowered her hands slowly to her sides. I didn't intend to your honour, honest, I was all for a quiet night in, watching shit TV and playing mine host. But that freshly showered olive skin, little droplets of water still clinging to her shoulders, those incredible tits, perky but full...the way her eyes went wide...and then black, mirroring mine. I'm only human M'lud.

Next thing I knew she had taken one step closer to me. And so had I towards her. Instantly her heavy tits brushed tantalisingly up against my clothed ones. I defy anyone to be _that_ fucking noble...my nipples went into arousal mode.

"You can have me again tonight Naomi if you want" she said slowly, her full lips tempting me mercilessly "...I can see you want to...so... _take_ me...I've been a _very_ bad girl and I think I need to be punished?"

Well, fuck me with a knobbly cucumber...if that isn't an offer I can't refuse in the immortal words of Don Vito Corleone.

Fuck tomorrow, fuck real life, fuck Gavin...just...just... _FUCK_.

So we did.

A lot.

XXX

An hour later, pasta, red wine and film forgotten, we laid panting side by side on the top of my bed. This time...sober...I hadn't been so demanding of her. Something stopped me...punishing...her, even though she'd asked so nicely. Instead I used all the skills I had perfected over the past few years to make this sex as memorable as I could. It was like I was trying to atone for something in that fucked up bit of sponge called my brain. I'd used her last night, albeit to her great delight, and I'd used Emily Fitch on this very bed too. A fact that still sent surges of pure guilt through me. She might have got her own back big time with the accessory boyfriend at the party, but I knew in my heart of hearts it was mostly down to me. Running back to hetero hell was as much a reaction to my overeager demands as her own weakness.

So, maybe I used Roberta again, but this time in a gentler, more considerate way. I might not be able to make love to Emily Fitch any more (the closet door seemed to be firmly locked now) but this was the next best thing.

Roberta was suitably grateful after she'd come hard and repaid my tender lovemaking with her soft lips and tongue, I came with my mouth firmly closed, just in case I unintentionally called out another, more incendiary name in my ultimate ecstasy. Roberta deserved better than that.

We cuddled afterwards and she chatted sleepily about how great it had been and how much she'd missed sex with a woman. I think both of us knew this was probably the last time we would lay together...she had too much invested in her fiancée to stop seeing him and I was more than a little distracted by a petite brunette to consider a relationship with another bi curious woman. No...it was lovely. If last night had been no strings, no apology sex, today had been more of a healing process for both of us, even if Roberta didn't know about my shame over using Emily Fitch. Strangely, even though I should have been feeling doubly guilty for adding to the offence Roberta and I had done to Gavin...it didn't feel like that.

We slept entwined. Not lovers, but passing acquaintances, making each other happy for a brief moment in time.

When Roberta left in the morning, showered and changed, she had a look on her face which wasn't shame...more determination. I wished her luck. I might be wrong, but I think that her and Gavin might be having an intense conversation about boundaries and putting the past behind them very soon. I hope it works out for her...them. Roberta will have her happy memories and Gavin will get his reward every Saturday night for about a fucking year, I reckon...

XXX

Across town, as Roberta left Naomi's block, Emily was not basking in quite so much self congratulatory bliss..but it could have been worse, she thought.

XXX

"Well... _that_ went pretty well actually" Katie said cheerfully as we left the Fitch household together. We both had the vivid memory of Jenna Fitches absolute horror struck face as I made my true confession earlier, but it had been a little more eventful than even I had expected.

It went about the way I expected it to at first. I had avoided the dreaded Fitch family lunch only because I promised I would have a late breakfast at my old home to make up for it. I give Katie her due, she held her ground and refused the obvious get out clause always written into a confrontation with my mother. In the old days, she would have crumbled under the Gorgons stare (still the only human being on earth who can cow my sister) and backed my mothers judgement. Not today.

I'd sat both my mum and down (happily James was at school) before taking a deep breath and spilling my guts.

To make it worse, I think my mother was expecting an entirely different announcement. Unbelievably, she was under the mistaken impression that I was gonna reveal a secret engagement to Neil or something equally unlikely. I'd only _known_ the fucking guy a month... and he'd only enjoyed the full Fitch charms once in all that time...not that _that_ fact was something I liked to dwell on for more than a nanosecond. Sex with Neil was the normal one sided endurance test I had become used to with Richard and other men. I wanted nothing more than to erase it from my memory banks.

Jenna's first reaction to my serious statement that I was gay was predictable. Shock, disbelief and amusement crossed her features in quick succession. Then the mouth opened and scorn won out over them all.

"Gay?" she spat icily " _Really_ Emily...I thought you would have grown out of these ridiculous teenage fantasies by now. You have a lovely man now to get closer to. You need to grow up a bit...make Neil your husband and start living a normal life from now on. I blame that Sarah...corrupting you when you were young and confused..."

I waved at her with both hands to stop the diatribe going on all morning and amazingly she paused in her sermon. I seized my opportunity with those same two hands.

"First Mum...Sarah did NOT corrupt me. In fact it was me who chased her. I fucking loved her with all my heart...and if you hadn't behaved exactly how you're behaving here, I would very likely _still_ be with her...living with her and two fucking equally gay cats"

I knew my mum would react to the swearing more than the subject and so it proved.

" _Language_ Emily" she scolded, as if a few verbal fucks were more evil than even her daughter being a devotee of Sappho.

I waved again, this time to dismiss her protest. I saw her face set stonily into a grimace, the expression I remembered all too well from my childhood. It said _stop_ , I _'m not listening_ , _this conversation is over young lady_. Except it isn't. I'm not twelve any more and I'm not standing guiltily over a broken plate or a bad school report.

"The word fuck is very appropriate actually mum. It seems like its the only way to get through to you" I said coldly.

My dad meanwhile was sitting there mute, with his normal ' _Jesus, I wonder if I can sneak_ _out to the garage and hit a few reps on the bench press machine_ ' expression. When my mum and us twins get into a fight, he always wants be elsewhere. Poor bugger. But he needed to hear this too, My sister may be taking on the unfamiliar role of twin support, but I wanted my dad to know the truth at last too. So I pressed on.

"I'm _gay_ mum..I've always been gay...right from when I hit puberty. But I've been weak...done what I was told was 'normal', gone out with guys to please you all. Hell, I even had an affair with my married boss for almost a year..something which you both apparently think is preferable to being honest with myself... _cheating_. But not any more. I met someone recently who opened my eyes to what I am"

That was the opportunity my mother was waiting for...another 'perverted' dragon to slay in defence of Fitch honour. I could have stopped her, but I really couldn't be bothered.

" _So_..." she hissed "...some deviant has their hooks in you again...who is it Emily...I want a word with her...no on is corrupting my daug..."

"STOP!" I shouted "...have you heard _nothing_ I've just said? I'm not even _with_ this woman. Don't get me wrong..I want to be. I want to kiss her...make love to her...maybe even live with her...marry _her_ for fucks sake. But I can't...and thats _your_ fault. Because you've drummed into me that a relationship with another woman is perverted...wrong...I've not had the courage to show her how much I want her. She's moved on...so I hope you're happy about that. But it won't stop me wanting her. It won't stop me being gay, seeing my future with another woman. This is what I am mum...dad..this is _who_ I am. I'm Emily Fitch...and I'm gay...and fucking proud of it at last"

I waited for the next instalment of the Jenna Fitch anti gay propaganda machine, but shockingly, as Katie and I gripped each others hands for support, it was my dad who spoke first.

"I know" he said simply and I swear my mothers chin hit her knees. Her face went white, then red as she started to implode. But dad put a hand on hers and squeezed hard. I saw her wince.

"No Jenna" he said quietly "...not this time" he turned to me and smiled gently "Emsy love...I _know_ you're gay. I've known for a while, but I've been too much of a coward to confront it. That girl Sarah? She might have been the one you got a bit carried away with here, but she wasn't the first girl you looked at like that, and I suspect not the last either? We can't help what we are Emily...none of us. Its time for you to stop apologising just for being you. Your mother and me...well, we'll support you in whatever you do and whoever you choose to do it with... _won't_ we love?"

His words were still softly spoken but the grip on my mothers hand was making his knuckles go white. My dad has a grip like a shark bite, so I knew it must be hurting like hell. My mother gritted her teeth but refused to answer.

" _Won't_ we...?" he repeated calmly until, after a few more seconds she finally nodded angrily. Only then did he relax his grip. I saw my mothers pale hand flex as the sensation rushed back into her crushed fingers.

"I suppose so...although...I..." she started to say, but dad interrupted again.

"Well, thats settled then. Off you go girls...I'm sure you have loads to do. I'm going to have a long chat with your mum...so, we'll see you next Sunday?"

I felt Katie nodding beside me as I did. I think we both felt we had got out of the lions den without a scratch, so the goodbyes were quick. My mums eyes were still icy and unforgiving, but for once in my life, I saw the same determination in my dads softer ones. I was quite glad I wasn't going to be witnessing the aftermath...

I left Katie at the end of the road. There was one more confrontation I needed to have, and this one might be the worst of all.

I took out my phone and texted a familiar number.

" _Its Emily. Can we talk?_ "

XXX

 **More on Saturday, when I have a whole day to write. Whether thats a good or bad thing, you can decide!**

 **Reviews make me roll over and want my stomach stroked...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi again lovely FF folk. Many and sincere thanks for the lovely reviews. I will answer them all if you've logged in. It really does spur me on to write more. So thanks again.**

 **Back to the crazy world of Naomily then. Emily has finally grown a pair and confronted the scary Mama Fitch. Katie has been surprisingly supportive, but then I always knew that she would come through in the end. Twins, right?**

 **And Naomi? Well, she just got a text out of the blue. How she responds will decide how happy Emily will be by the time I write my closing AN's! Well, I did promise an antidote to the great dollops of angst I have been serving up (although some of you are addicted to the _A_ word...aren't you?) But even in my mixed up brain, there has to be some sunshine. Consider this a solar soaked weekend break in Chania then...and someone knows what I mean by that...(!)**

Naomi

I sat there with the phone in my hand for several minutes after the explosive text arrived.

" _Its Emily, can we talk?"_

What to do...

I was at work when my phone buzzed on my desk. Normally its fine to discretely take a message, given that Sage software is indifferent to interruptions. A spreadsheet is a silent master, sitting there on screen with the little numerals waiting patiently for amendments. Did I say I hate my job... I did? Well, I hate it even more today. It might be OK to answer a casual request for lunch, or maybe a dry cleaner letting you know your suit is ready for collection, but this text was rather more demanding of thought.

Did I want to talk to her?... After what happened at the weekend I really shouldn't, should I? Even if I put aside the fact that she had turned up at a function with yet another fucking guy as arm candy, there was the small matter of my indiscretion with Roberta too. Not that she was anything but a pleasant distraction, boyfriend aside. Hopefully that little puzzle was now solved. The fragrant Roberta, glorious tits and all, was probably making her peace with the voyeuristic Gavin and everything in her universe was going back to normal service...well as normal as a _very_ bisexual girl wrapped up in a heterosexual relationship can be. I wished her luck. I've never had to suppress my longings like that.

I know I couldn't.

But then so has Emily...at least on the evidence I've seen. Shagging your boss is forgiveable if you do it once, drunk and vulnerable. Pretty, drunk and available girls are fair game for middle aged senior executives at company functions. But a fucking _year_? Either Emily is well on the hetero side of bi, or she's a world class actress. If she truly _is_ gay...or mostly...it must have been a living hell to have to play that role on a regular basis. I have no idea what Richard Hurst is actually like as a person, apart from the fact that he conforms to the sort of stereotype that I hate, using power as a sexual weapon. But I do have Tony Stonem as a 'mini me' example right in my own office. He may not hit on me for lunches or drinks now that I've put him straight (ha-ha) about my sexual preferences, but it doesn't stop him doing visual tours of my tits and arse when he thinks I'm not watching. Given the chance, he sees me as the perfect candidate to bend over his desk for a bit of middle management R &R. The fact that I am 100% gay is more of a challenge than a threat to guys like him.

But Emily played the pink flute on Richard Hurst for 12 fucking _months_. The very thought makes me gag. And now of course this other guy is on the scene...after I fucked up so spectacularly when she and I at last made love, she's gone straight back to cock. Rebecca visibly enjoyed regaling me with the full details about this Neil guy today. Apparently him and Emily have been seeing each other for almost a month according to her 'sources'. Time enough for the floppy haired Hugh Grant impressionist to have sampled the Fitch full fat, creamy delights yeah? I almost lost my breakfast when Rebecca started waxing lyrical about how Emily has so ' _obviously moved on from Richard'_. Yeah, moved on alright...right onto another useless dick. No one who responded to my caresses like she did is truly straight...at least once her defences were down. I've slept with properly straight and bi curious girls. Not everyone is as enthusiastic as Roberta about it, but usually the straight ones once their curiosity is satisfied, flee the scene like the devil himself is behind them. Dirty deed done, they can't wait to get out of your bed, in case being gay is permanently infectious, I suppose. So what do I make of this text, and what do I make of the Oscar nominated actress, Emily Fitch?

I stewed on it for over an hour while the phone sat mutely on my desk. No way was I going to answer it quickly. I might have hurt her with my crass over enthusiasm in bed, but she paid me back in spades at the weekend. In any case, eyes and ears are everywhere at Jupiter Investments. One stray glance at the screen by a passing colleague and everyone would soon know that I was in touch with the recently departed E Fitch. Nope, lunchtime would have to do, although I seemed to have completely lost my appetite.

I'd spent the afternoon yesterday doing the same thing I had the morning before...getting rid of the ample evidence that I'd shagged Roberta thoroughly in my apartment. Another pair of ruined but sexy knickers to throw in the trash. Another set of sheets, pillowcases and duvet cover to go into the washing machine. My washing powder bill this month will be ruinous. I made a mischievous mental note to send Roberta a gift token for M&S...she would probably be getting low on sexy knickers at this rate...

But anyway, domestic chores complete, I sat down with a coffee (alcohol being off the menu for the foreseeable, I was all over the place as it was, I didn't need any more mood altering liquids), and pondered what the hell I was doing with my life. If Emily truly was a lost cause and it certainly looked like it then, was I really going to spend another year at **JI** , suffering Tony Stonems leers, Rebecca's gossiping and glaring pointlessly at Richard Hurst on the odd occasion our paths crossed?

And now this...an explosive text in the middle of the morning.

Lunchtime eventually came and I grabbed my phone and fled for the comparative privacy of the college green at the bottom of Park Street. Plenty of passing randoms, but none that knew or cared about me and my tangled love life.

I re read the text again, why I don't know...5 words is hardly a MENSA memory test. Call her...or not call her. As if there was actually a fucking alternative. I knew inside that I would, whatever the risk. It might be another short cut to heartache avenue, but I had to _know_ , yeah?

Taking a deep breath, I replied. Not that she would have got much comfort from the words.

" _What is there to talk about Emily? I thought you were back in the closet with Neil?"_

I know it was cutting, rude even. But no one said anything about making this easy. I might have been playing naked games with Roberta most of the weekend, but Emily had almost certainly been taking riding lessons herself. My natural defence instincts are hard to suppress. So sue me.

There was no answer for over 5 minutes and I was about to give up and try to force a tuna sandwich down my reluctant throat when my phone buzzed busily in my hand. I hit the green icon before even looking at the caller id. Fucks sake Naomi, I instantly cursed myself, eager much? Which of course made it doubly annoying when I heard an unmistakeable Scottish burr.

" _Hi babe...its Mini...how you doing?_ "

Now normally I would be very happy to hear from my recent ex. Mini truly is lovely. Sexy, flexible and really rather beautiful, clothed or naked. But there is a flaw in our relationship present and past. Not something she ever did wrong...quite the opposite. The problem with ' _me and Mini_ ' is simple. Feelings.

She has feelings for me...more than just ' _get your clothes off and into that bed_ ' feelings. I know now that she probably loves me. No one could have been as noble as she has been, putting up with my post Emily moods and taking care of my every need unless she was at least a little in love with yours truly. Trouble is, I'm not in love with her. I do love her, but I'm not _in_ love with her. Something planet tilting has happened to me and I feel like I'll never be right again until I sort it out. Mini is a beautiful, forgiving and faithful friend. A friend with certain amazing benefits. But she deserves better...more. More than I can give her anyway.

" _Hey Min_ " I said, trying to inject a bit of enthusiasm into my voice. She was just doing what Mini does, offering some comfort in these trying times. She deserved at least my temporary attention, so I ignored the beep as my phone registered an incoming text and made polite and friendly conversation with her for five minutes longer. I didn't say anything about my recent debauched weekend with Roberta, or my heartache at seeing Emily with that guy at the party, but I guess she must have heard something distracted in my voice, because I found myself agreeing to meet up with her tonight. 'Just for a bottle of nice wine and a DVD' as she put it. Normally, that was code for 'lets get pissed, watch an explicit lesbian film and have frantic sex on the couch before the movie ends' but that wasn't something I was about to do any time soon. Sex with Mini, or anyone else, was off the agenda until I heard what Emily had to say.

Hanging up eventually, I quickly scrolled down the apps to my message centre. Yep, _Emily Fitch_ , it said boldly. An answer then.

" _Hi Naomi. Thanks for replying. Its more than I deserve. Can we meet up tonight sometime? I have something important to tell you? E._

More than five words this time. I re read it several times before deciding texting was getting old quickly. I thumbed her number and waited while it rang several times.

" _Hi_ " I heard as she answered. That husky voice nearly undid all my resolve. Jesus, this woman could sound sexy reciting the phone book. I physically shook myself out of a temporary, Emily induced fugue.

" _Emily_ " I said as calmly as I could manage " _Sorry, can't make tonight...I have other ...plans. How about tomorrow?"_

I _could_ have called Mini back and put off our get together, but I was determined not to be dragged into another Fitch drama without resisting just a little. There was a pause and a quiet " _Oh_ " before she answered me.

" _Right...well I understand. I have no right to_..."

I interrupted her apology.

" _I'm on lunch Emily...so I'm a bit short of time. Tomorrow night? Say 7 at my place?_ "

I know I was being brutal, but the natural Campbell defences are hard to crack. This woman had hurt me twice...no one said I had to be a marshmallow about it, now she'd finally decided to talk to me. This Neil fucker may still be on the scene and I wasn't about to make a fool of myself if all she wanted to say was that she'd decided to go back to gristle land permanently.

" _Err...yeah, of course. 7 then at your apartment? Have a nice time tonight, whatever_ _you're up to...?_ " she said haltingly. The nasty part of me enjoyed the fact that she probably thought I was having another night in with the pneumatic Roberta. Let her think it, I smirked inwardly. Not that she would be any more comfortable with the reality of me and Mini snuggling up on the couch tonight, but anyway...

" _Oh I_ _ **will**_ " I said pointedly and promptly hung up.

Then of course, I felt like an utter shit. Whatever this olive branch was about, there was no need for me to be quite so brutal. Pure guilt surged through me and, even before I had time to consider it, my thumbs were already typing a text. I just couldn't leave it like that.

" _Emily. I'm sorry for being so rude. I have nothing drastic on tonight. Just a friend coming over I can't put off. I'll see you tomorrow? Naomi."_

The answer was almost instant.

" _No need to apologise. Its me who needs to do that. See you tomorrow. Emily x_ "

I dwelt on that little kiss at the end all afternoon. Soppy cow that I am.

XXX

Emily

Standing in the street outside Naomi's block, I checked myself out in the glass of the door for the fifth time, my finger hovering over the buzzer to her apartment. I'd made an effort shall we say? Katie actually helped me, believe it or not. OK it took some world class pleading and a promise to buy her lunch every day next week, but my Amex card can stand it (at the moment anyway) and I really needed the sort of semi professional once over only Katie could give me.

We'd (well Katie had) settled on a pretty blue and white spaghetti strap cotton dress which I'd bought on a whim last time I went up to London. It showed a bit of leg and rather more of my limited cleavage than I'm used to with the right bra on, but my sister is nothing if not dead on with her fashion choices. The days of animal prints and plunging décolletage may be behind her but she still knows how to wow a crowd. So I went with it, along with the brand new set of underwear she made me buy from Fleur of England. I've spent less on a whole outfit then I did on the matching white lace bra and knickers, but I do admit, its sexy without being slutty and even with the uncomfortable experience of having my sister watching me try it on, it did _feel_ right. The fact that I have no hope or expectation that Naomi will even want to _see_ my underwear is by the way. Just wearing it makes me feel good. I suppose thats the idea. But now I'm getting stage fright.

I had the whole speech memorised, but it seems to have disappeared along with my bravado. I wished now I'd brought Katie along with me...just to the door. But she had other plans. Plans which no doubt involved her own new underwear and some hapless victim with a large credit limit. So here I am...standing by the door like a stalker, afraid to take the final step.

As I bit my lip and considered just running away, a loud buzz nearly gave me a heart attack. The door lock clicked and a disembodied voice rang out, distorted by the tinny speaker on the wall beside me.

" _I take it you_ _ **ARE**_ _coming in Emily...or were you planning on decorating my porch all night?_ "

Distorted the voice might be, but unmistakeable nevertheless. Caustic and sarcastic the words might have been, but I heard amusement too. Busted. Only then did I see the overhead security camera looking down on me. I flushed with embarrassment and pushed my way inside. I just hoped my burning cheeks would subside before I got to her floor. She must have been looking out for me. A thought which made my heart lurch in my chest. Maybe this would be a good day after all?

Ten minutes later, I wasn't quite so sure.

OK, she'd definitely checked me out when I walked in. I knew I looked good, the opinion of Katie Fitch is not to be ignored, but I could feel the assurance leaching out of me with every step I took across her lounge/bedroom.

She looked gorgeous too, although not with the sort of studied glamour I had attempted. A skin tight, white crop top which revealed a couple of inches of creamy skin at her waist, over what looked like no bra ( _stop_ it Emily) and a pair of dark blue skinnies. Her feet were bare and I noticed her toenails were painted vivid red to match her fingernails. Her hair was up, tucked into a band, a few wisps of blonde hair clinging to her smooth neck. I had to fight the urge to touch it. A clear memory of me holding her head as she'd pleasured me flashed through my mind...well...I had to stop _that_ train of thought before I ruined my expensive knickers within seconds of arriving.

We exchanged polite hellos and she indicated I should sit on the combination sofa/bed. Again a sharp memory jabbed me. I'd been on this bit of furniture before...wearing rather less than I was wearing now. I pushed the treacherous bit of history back in its box. I was starting to feel like an adolescent boy, sex on my mind every ten seconds.

I accepted a glass of what tasted like quality red wine and she sat opposite on a padded blue Ottoman, legs crossed in front of her...waiting for me to start.

"Look Naomi..." I said, then she swallowed a mouthful of wine, completely sidetracking me. Those soft lips almost caressed the glass and suddenly my mouth was dry as the Gobi desert. I mimicked her action, giving myself a second to look away. Fuck, this wasn't going the way I'd expected it too. This close, this intimately seated, all my hormones were in full cry.

Again she raised an eyebrow and drank from her glass, licking those luscious lips slowly as my eyes fixed on her small pink tongue. Then I realised...she was fucking with me. Very, _very_ unsubtly.

A feeling almost like anger surged through me, giving me the pause I needed to get what I wanted to say out.

"Right..." I said smiling slightly as she saw my recognition of what she was doing. Two can play at that game I thought, and leaned forward to put my glass on the floor. I looked up quickly as I straightened. Yep, her eyes were fixed on my cleavage. Mission accomplished, I congratulated myself. I can flirt too.

"...thanks for agreeing to see me. You don't owe me anything so I wanted to say thanks first. I've had some time to think about what happened last time I was here and what's happened since. Firstly, I need you to know that I've made my mind up about what I am. Whatever you decide to do next, is...well... up to you. I have no claim over you. But I've at least been honest with myself at last. Neil was a distraction...a nice guy who deserves someone who actually wants him. But that's not me..."

I saw her eyes narrow as I mentioned my fake boyfriends name, but the fact that I'd dumped him softened her gaze.

"...I'm _gay_ Naomi. Not straight, not bisexual...not even bi curious. Gay. I needed to admit that to myself first. But I also needed to tell my family. I've been conforming with what my mother and father wanted for me for way too long. But not any more. My sister has amazingly backed me up and yesterday I came out to my mum and dad. They were shocked...well my mum more so...but I've had enough of pretending. And that includes you...running out on you...ignoring you...pretending to have another boyfriend? I feel so much shame over doing that?"

Naomi opened her mouth to speak...I'm guessing to say something about the _reason_ I'd walked...no run...out on her, but I wanted to finish before my courage failed, so I spoke over her apology.

"No Naomi...that's in the past. I admit I was scared...shocked maybe... at how it went that night. But all you were guilty of was being a bit over enthusiastic...and maybe not understanding that I wasn't quite ready for...well you know?"

Naomi flushed then, so I reckon she was replaying the scenario that caused me to run. I know I was.

"But it taught me one thing. One very important thing. That sex with you was a million miles from anything I've ever had before. You blew me away Naomi...literally. All the pretend enjoyment I'd forced myself to endure before? It was like I was woken up after being asleep for years. I don't want to be the old Emily any more. I want to be _this_ Emily. Gay and proud of it. So...what I'm really saying is ...can you forgive me?"

I took another large swallow of red liquid from my glass as she looked at me seriously. The silence stretched out for a few more seconds and I began to worry maybe it wasn't enough. Even pouring my guts out like this wasn't enough. Maybe Roberta or Mini had given her something better to treasure. I had one more shot in my locker, so I played it. It might be a waste of time, but I had to say it and she needed to hear it.

"Just one more thing..." I said nervously "...and this might mean nothing to you...but I thought...before I ran out on you...before, well before it all went sideways...I thought we had something...something more than just sex. Something deeper. Maybe it _is_ just the sex for you, but I don't think so. It definitely isn't for me. I think...no I know...I've fallen in love with you Naomi Campbell. Properly...deeply...?"

Her face registered shock and surprise. I waited for her reaction, holding my breath. If she didn't feel the same way, I was sunk. I had nothing else to offer. If she shrugged and told me she didn't feel the same about me...well, I guess that was that. I'd go home, start to plan a life without this...without her.

Her mouth closed and she carefully put the glass on the table next to her. I braced myself for rejection and defeat.

"You really are a silly cow, aren't you Emily Fitch..." she said quietly and my heart sunk in my chest. Insults I wasn't expecting

"...all this time...all this fucking wasted _time_. I'm in love with you too...isn't it bloody _obvious_?"

This time my jaw hit my knees. In love with _me_...?

I think my happy grin must have lit up the whole room. A grin which was matched by hers.

"Come here" she said gruffly and, sliding off the bed, I shuffled over to her on my knees. Not the most elegant move, but I was past caring about anything other than her eyes and her lips.

Lips which connected with mine softly but hungrily. Lips which clung to mine as we hugged tightly and stroked each others shoulders with trembling hands.

Now, if this was cheap pulp fiction, the next stop would have been the bed I had just left. But strangely that didn't happen. Not straight away at least. I would have happily let her take me to bed...finally enjoy the sight of my body in all that expensive lingerie, but I think we both knew that wasn't what we needed right then.

Right then we needed to just kiss, to whisper words of love and just... _be_.

XXX

Naomi

Emily...bed... _now_...naked...

My inner libido devil was shrieking at me to take her. But I knew that would be the last thing we needed. Not then...not after that shocking announcement. I wanted her...wanted her more than I've ever wanted another woman in my life. But I was so wound up, I would have been in danger of repeating my mistakes from before. No...we needed to connect, to talk...OK to kiss (a lot). But mostly we just needed to be together. Deceptions and mistakes behind us. Me and Emily Fitch.

So we talked...and talked and...well there might have been more kissing?

And then I took her to bed.

Which didn't go at ALL how I expected it to...

 **Sorry about the cliffhanger ending. Rest assured the chapter which will go up on Tuesday (spoiling you again) will contain _all_ the lurid details. Its just that I have to work up to a major sex scene...no really...what did you think, I just have a dozen erotic scenarios in my head at once? You did? Well, you might be half right, I suppose. Just know that it will be worth the wait (I hope).**

 **Review me?**

 **Thanks a lot!**


	16. Chapter 16

**On with the show then, with a heartfelt thanks for your support. Without that, I doubt I would be sitting here on a cold January morning, with a weeks work in front of me, setting out to write another few thousand words. Especially _these_ sort of words!**

 **A gentle warning about reading this in public, operating heavy machinery or leaving your device open where younger eyes can see it. Because when Naomily finally get their act together, the sheets self ignite, yeah?**

 **Feeling slightly uncomfortable at doing all this build up, you might think its rather crap after all! But I have to get this out. So there. Angst? Take a back seat for a whole chapter...yes you...bugger off, there's a good emotion.**

Naomi

Lying here peacefully... with my raised hand in hers...entwined...gently playing with each others fingers as we finally rest, I can hardly believe how lucky I am. You know sometimes sex can be mundane, boring even? And even when its good, most of the time its just physical. Satisfying but brief...as someone once said, like a mustard burp, momentarily tangy but then gone forever...

Well I can safely say that is _nothing_ like the experience I have just enjoyed. (Oh and judging by her satisfied regular breathing beside me, the same can be said for Miss Emily Fitch, by the way).

Not that the physical way we showed our love (Oh Jesus how that word still sends a thrill through me...she fucking LOVES me?) was all of it. It just went totally differently to the way I'd envisaged it, even up to the point where we'd exhausted our talking, lazily kissing on the bed then starting to get each other naked. I'd expected to take the lead again...this time maybe with a gentler, more considerate touch. Perhaps make love to her with sensitive fingers and lips until she was fully satisfied, then allow her to take me in whichever way she wanted. No more holding her head down there, reacting urgently to the synapses firing off in my overheated brain. No more inconsiderate Naomi.

But it didn't happen like that. Not at all.

From the moment we collapsed onto the bed, her body at last against mine, it was Emily who took charge. This new Emily was a revelation...a supernova.

"Please..." she asked with wide Bambi eyes and a stroke of my cheek as I reached for the hem of that pretty dress "...can I...I mean first... _I_ want to?"

I could no more refuse a request like that than consider a change of sexuality. Of course I would... _could_ let her lead.

So instead of her dress slipping to the bedroom floor, she slowly stripped me. Taking her time. My crop top was pulled over my head. The band holding my hair up was tugged free and her fingers slid gently through my locks, teasing it out over my bare shoulders.

"So beautiful... so fucking beautiful" she breathed, looking into my eyes and using her fingertips to graze my face and neck as if she was blind and needed to map my features. I don't remember taking a single breath for long seconds as her brown orbs regarded me seriously.

She kissed me again then. Something we had been doing an awful lot of in the past half hour, in between telling each other everything we had been holding back for weeks. It felt like a detox, ridding ourselves of all the anger, the pain...the frustration. But this kiss was different. It said this is me...this is _us_...this is the future. It was hungry, but not in a frantic, demanding way. I'd enjoyed a thousand kisses in my life before, but nothing even came close to matching that one. I heard myself moan helplessly, but the sound was captured in Emily's mouth and reflected back to me. I clung to her smooth bare shoulders, desperate for her to take the lead, but anxious too to let her go at her own pace, however slow and frustrating it might prove for me.

Not that frustrating is a word I could honestly use for what did happen. When the kiss ended, her eyes slid greedily over my naked top half. Those brown eyes were black with lust as I stared back. Someone was _very_ turned on...which is the sort of compliment I like.

"Beautiful" she whispered again and lifted both of her hands palm upwards, cupping my tits tenderly and using her small fingers to explore their weight, their texture. I watched her hands squeeze and knead with growing desire...the heat between my legs flaring as her thumbs found my nipples. The sensation of her hands mapping me was hot enough, but when she licked those sweet, parted lips, then gasped as I jerked instinctively at her touch, the heat increased a thousand fold. This was doing as much for Emily as me. I rocked my head back, using my arms to support me as she concentrated on discovering which stroke, which squeeze turned me on most. I realised she was learning about me, educating herself about what I liked most. It was as if we were in school and this was her advanced anatomy class. It sounds cold, but believe me, it was anything but.

"Emily...please?" I said drawing a shuddering breath. I don't even know what I was asking for...more contact...more everything I guess, but by this time I was operating on basic, primeval sexual drive. My higher brain functions had shut down under her solemn and deliberate exploration of my body.

At long last she acknowledged the tension in my posture and looked back up at my face. I've been known for a fair bit of lip biting...something previous lovers have commented on. But watching Emily's flushed face as she took her own bottom lip in her white teeth, I shuddered involuntarily as she unconsciously mimicked my habit.

"I fucking _love_ your tits" she said huskily. Not maybe the most romantic sentence I've heard, but here, now? It was the sexiest fucking thing ever. I groaned again as her fingers carried on playing with my almost painfully hard nipples. I wanted...well, I don't really know what I wanted at that point. There were so many possibilities. I remember squirming as the sensation of her cool fingers playing with me directed hot pulses of liquid need straight between my legs. My skinnies are tight at the best of times, but right then they felt like a too small wet suit, constricting and obstructing my need for cool air and of course, more Emily caresses.

Taking a pair of skinnies off is not a graceful process at the best of times. They might look cute, if your legs are long enough and your arse pert (guilty as charged) but they're a _bitch_ to get out of quickly.

Normally, this would be the passion killer moment. The practical application of hands and fingers to prise them off my legs. But 'this' Emily seemed to possess a preternatural ability to bypass the laws of physics. She pushed me gently backwards until my head was resting on two pillows, nimbly unbuttoned the waist, then pulled each leg downwards in one movement. My only contribution was to lift my lips as the denim passed downwards. Incredibly, she had them off me in seconds.

I smiled gratefully at her as she ran her eyes back up my legs and across my stomach. Unlike the leery gaze of work colleagues, I had no problem with her visual groping. My body was hers to do with as she pleased.

While I watched with growing desire, she slipped the straps of her dress off silky shoulders, then pulled the flimsy material over her head.

Now _I_ gasped out loud. If she admired my body, I was in total awe of hers. The obviously expensive white two piece lace underwear set was sexy enough. Her small breasts were pushed erotically upwards by the under-wiring so that two perfect semi globes of perfect creamy flesh were revealed above. This time I licked my lips at _her_ beauty. I wanted nothing more than to ravish her endlessly...but this was her show and with difficulty I held back, just my eyes revealing my frustration at this incredible body being within touching distance, but temporarily unavailable. I heard myself growl low in my throat as she moved forward on her knees and kissed me hard.

I don't know what I was expecting next. Some manual exploration again? Maybe even a tentative hand between my legs. I got neither. Instead she made an unexpected request.

"Naomi...?" the almost hoarse voice whispered, her eyes on my body still.

I forced my eyes upwards to her own and waited.

"I want you to do something for me?" she said " Will you...?"

"Anything" I promised truthfully.

"I want you to...to... touch yourself?" she said almost shyly.

"W...what...but I though _you_ wanted to...?" I said in a voice I hardly recognised as my own.

She bit her lip again before speaking.

"Oh...I _do_...I mean I _will_...I want you so badly I'm shaking at the thought...but I need to...no I _want_ to know what pleases you...how you please yourself...will you do that for me?"

I was shivering a little myself by now. She wanted to watch me pleasure myself? Part of me was incredulous. Here? _Now_?

But if that was what Emily wanted...who was I to refuse her? After my crude and selfish performance last time she was in this bed, I would have granted her any wish...well almost any.

Blushing a little, which was all kinds of ridiculous given our current situation, I laid back and waited until she had settled comfortably between my open thighs. I had a moment when I realised with a shock that she'd obviously _thought_ about this. The understanding that the demure Miss Fitch had imagined me in this position made it all a bit easier. With the sort of lurid fantasies I had often enjoyed about her, there was hardly any room for me to get shocked, was there?

Getting yourself off is normally a solitary pleasure, although I guess most of us have done it at least once for a partner (be honest Naomi...more than once). But its usually the sort of thing you do to spice up your love life when sex has become a bit vanilla. I'd never done this for anyone quite so early in a relationship. But by the look of Emily's flushed cheeks and the way her breasts were rising and falling inside that superb bit of lingerie engineering, it was definitely something she craved. And what Emily craved, I was and am determined to give her.

So I started. I closed my eyes, just to make it more comfortable for me. If I had been alone I would have already been stroking my own breasts by now, so I began by mimicking her exploration of my tits. I heard a sharp intake of breath as she watched my hands replicate her recent touching. I pulled on my nipples quite hard and cupped the breasts firmly, the way I like them played with. I could hear her breathing speed up slightly as I began to hum a little contented hum in the back of my throat. Like I said, if I had been alone in my bed, instead of putting on a royal command performance in front of her, I wouldn't be too concerned about making a noise. Thick walls and double glazing allow me to be as vocal as I like when I'm getting off, alone or not, so I indulged myself. I didn't think Emily would complain...

My hands wanted to slip lower, but I extended my foreplay, just for her benefit. I could feel the little twitches and jerks of her body as she wriggled against me. Her kneeling thighs were pushing against my open ones. It didn't do a lot to lower the temperature...I can tell you that.

Gradually I slowed my caresses on my upper body and one hand slid down to cup myself over my knickers. They weren't as fancy as hers, but by the small groan I heard as I squeezed myself, someone else was still very much enjoying themselves. I opened my thighs a little wider, missing the contact with her skin, but she immediately scooted closer until I could feel her against me. God, I thought, my legs are obscenely wide...I hope she knows what's coming up next?

Once I'd given myself a few more squeezes and strokes, I needed skin on skin contact. The strangled moan I heard as my hand slipped under the waistband of my underwear was proof enough that the game was still on. Emily was breathing hard now and those twitches were getting more obvious. If it had been me watching her masturbate (Oh God yes please...one day soon?) I wouldn't have been able to stop myself joining in by then, but it seemed Miss Fitch was made of sterner stuff. So I upped the ante.

My middle finger found my cunt as wet and hot as I expected it to be by now. All this teasing was working for both of us. My head went back into the softness of the pillows as my fingertip found my excited clit already pulsing. A couple of small circles around it and my hips started doing that subtle rolling and upward thrusting I knew was the start of the best part. Again, if I had been alone, my knickers would have been across the room and I would probably be using two hands to speed things up. But the last thing Emily seemed to crave was a fast finish. Desperate as I was to come now...I knew she wanted the whole show. Probably, watching my busy fingers inside the thin material of my underwear was the best of both worlds for her. Knowing what I was feeling, being a girl and all that, but the actual deed being semi hidden by the stretched blue material.

But just then she took the whole thing out of my hands, as it were. I felt her move closer and then soft lips closed over one nipple. I groaned out loud and put one hand gently behind her head, pressing her a little closer.

"No fair Miss Fitch..." said breathlessly "...thats _cheating?_ "

It wasn't as if I actually wanted her _not_ to join in, but if this was really a solo performance, the added stimulation of a mouth sucking my nipples wasn't something I would have been able to do myself, was it? I might be OKish in the tit department, but sucking my own nipples was definitely a stretch too far for Campbell N...

Incredibly, I felt her smile as her mouth continued to apply suction. Bitch, I thought..someone is getting their own back here?

I gave up teasing and protesting then. Lifting my hips I slid my now thoroughly soaked knickers down my body. Emily released my nipple reluctantly when she saw what I was doing. I opened my eyes wide and saw her pulling at the thin material too, helping me. First off one leg, then the other. Naked at last, I fell back and this time kept my eyes open as she resumed her ringside seat between my legs.

Her face was all seriousness now. I think we both knew this was the final scene in my little one act play. I was so turned on, I was worried one more touch of those cupid bow lips on _any_ part of my anatomy would make me explode, but the pause in taking off the last of my clothing calmed me a little. Instead, I bent my knees slightly and raised an eyebrow at her fascinated gaze.

"I really won't last long now Emily...not with you looking at me like _that..._ " I said honestly "...so if you want to watch it happen baby...you might want to get a bit closer?"

Her face was a picture. I could see the cogs turning. Probably thinking about the last time her head was between my legs. But I tried hard to convince her with a small smile that it wasn't going to happen again. However excited I got...this was her show, not mine.

She nodded and dropped elegantly onto her elbows...looking right at the place where my fingers had started to move again all of their own accord. I was on autopilot now...an orgasm was due and I needed it, Emily Fitch as spectator or not.

Gradually, over several more minutes, my movements became faster and less coordinated. My hips jerked upwards and I was breathing so fast, in the end my head was spinning with excess oxygen. But the thought of stopping never crossed my overcooked mind. Emilys fascinated face drifted out of sight as keeping my eyes open became impossible. My head went back and the relentless stimulation of my clit became almost unbearable. Now I could feel her breath _right_ on the back of my fingers...Jesus...she's _that_ close...I thought frantically.

"Em...Oh **fuck**... _Jesus_...its coming... _ **I'm**_ fucking _coming!_ " I cried out as the unstoppable rolling wave of ecstasy began to crest. Then...suddenly, shockingly, my circling finger was abruptly pushed aside. My groan of frustration was instantly replaced by a hoarse shout of delight as I felt the unmistakeable sensation of a warm, wet tongue against my clit instead. Firm hands gripped my thighs as I started to spasm. She lapped and sucked, probed and hummed in delight as the mother of all orgasms ripped through my thrashing body. I have no _idea_ how many times I clamped down and contracted on her tongue, but it seemed to me to go on forever. Still she hummed against me, mouth open and tongue actively prolonging my pleasure. Throughout it all, with great difficulty, I kept my hands away from her head, instead gripping the sheets like a woman about to fall off a tall cliff.

It felt like hours later when she straightened up, lips shining with my excitement. Her face was a picture of delight and pride.

"That was...fucking hell Naomi" she said breathlessly "...that was awesome...so fucking sexy...so fucking _hot_!"

I managed a "anything to please" wry comment before she pounced on me and kissed me so comprehensively I temporarily forgot my name.

Minutes later, her gratitude at me doing as she asked, I realised she must be throbbing with need by now. I've watched the odd girl masturbate for me...its very arousing, as Emily had said. But here...now? With the emotions we had overwhelming us? It must have been some show for my shy girlfriend (and oh, how nice _that_ sounds too!)

So while she was lying on top of me, still whispering her thanks in my ear, I started to return the favour. Stroking her perfect little peach like behind with my fingers and using my hips to undulate upwards against her. She sighed a little happy sigh and I bent my head so I could whisper back.

"It's still your show babe...what else would you like...you must be burning up by now?"

I felt her nod against my shoulder and then that incredible voice was back, making me shiver as her breath tickled my ear.

"Well...I've always wanted to..."

The next few words made me clench again, despite the fact that I was still experiencing small aftershocks from my solo performance.

I pulled back and looked at her slightly embarrassed expression.

"...and there was me, thinking you were so shy...you sly little _minx_ " I teased and the cheeky grin of delight I got back made me determined to give her exactly what she wanted. I pushed her gently up, then forward, so she was kneeling over my body. Her eyes were wide and intense as I scooted down the bed a little. God, she was a sight to make a plaster saint tremble. Those fancy knickers were obviously a little on the damp side and it was a matter of seconds while I pulled at the silk little draw strings either side of her waist and freed her from them. I'd been this close to her perfection before of course, but this time she was in the dominant position. Its not as if I'd never done this before...but somehow it had extra spice, knowing she'd dared to ask me for it specifically.

I took one last glance up at her face, staring intently down at me. Her eyes flickered from my own to my mouth and back again several times. I knew _that_ look too. It said I know what you're about to do to me and I'm afraid I might just explode on the spot.

Well, she didn't. But it really didn't take that long either. Slowly lapping at her with my extended tongue, I made damned sure she could see every movement, every lick. Again and again she held my eyes as I worked on her. I knew all the tricks of course...but I really didn't need to be that creative. All she seemed to need was the visuals (I was learning fast that Emily Fitch likes to _watch_ ) and the steady deliberate friction of my tongue against her sweetness.

Towards the end...while she was crying out deliriously and clutching my hair, grinding down against my relentless tongue, her eyes finally closed. She had enough visual evidence to get her over the line.

We had lots of opportunities to repeat everything she liked later on...well into the night actually. But _nothing_ beat that bit of topping. It seemed the newly out Emily Fitch was a natural top. Who'd of thunk it?

Several hours later, we went to sleep, contented and pretty much exhausted. Mission accomplished was my last conscious thought. Tomorrow can take care of itself...today _cannot_ be beaten.

XXX

 **OK, passion pit section completed. Sweet Disposition indeed.**

 **Next chapter deals with the aftermath. Don't worry...the honeymoon is still on!**

 **Reviews would be nice...honestly!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Phew...glad you liked the last chapter...otherwise I would be stuffed with this one, because its fell of fluff, sex and Naomily goodness. I made you suffer for over 14 chapters of angst, heterosexual shenanigans and a fair bit of misery, I figured you were due some delicious debauchery?**

 **Well, if you liked _that_...the honeymoon period is just starting for them. A couple of flies lie buzzing in the fragrant ointment however. One is Katie Fitch, who is always guaranteed to put her own slant on matters...oh, and then the inimitable Jenna. But this a new Emily, with her sister guarding her back and the ever brave Naomi riding shotgun beside her...well, Jenna may just have met her match. Maybe.**

 **But now, as Monty Python said decades ago...for something _completely_ different. Or not.**

 **Thanks again for the lovely praise. It works, people, it really works!**

 **Mistakes mine, Skins not.**

Naomi

My face is starting to ache now. Not because it's spent hours and hours and _hours_ giving pleasure to Emily Fitch, although that is definitely the case. No, my face aches because I can't get this damned **smile** off it. I suppose that's only half true, considering I _have_ spent hours pleasuring Emily until she is an utterly exhausted newbie lesbian and that involves dozens of maxillofacial muscles which eventually needed a rest. But the smile bit? Not really my thing, grinning like a fool all day. Even, no strike that _especially_ when I'm not with her. When I'm actually in her presence, and God knows that's most of the time (not seeming to be able to say goodbye, like _ever_?) I have better things to do with my mouth. Dirty, no downright _filthy_ type things actually.

OK, I'll stop now, because I sound like some sex crazed psycho who has just discovered the elixir of unlimited pleasure between her creamy thighs. Come to think of it...I _am_ a sex crazed psycho who...

Damn, _enough_ of this soppy self analysis. I'm happy...OK?

Really, really, dance like my great aunt in the street and grin at total strangers happy.

If I bumped into anyone who knew me at Roundview or Uni, they would think I'd had one of those weird head transplants that soap opera kid characters have. You know, the son or daughter who turns up after being away during adolescence, with a completely different actor playing the role. And you're not supposed to notice?

So...Naomi Campbell? Nope, she was a mardy cow with a sharp line in sarcasm. This new bitch? She fucking _smiles_ all the time...

If this is what love does to you...I might have to rethink my life choices.

Or not. Because Emily makes me happier than anything else on Gods earth.

She makes me happy when she's sleeping quietly beside me.

She makes me happy when she wakes me up with sly caresses.

She makes me _very_ happy when she's gasping and clenching under me, begging me to finish her off. Which I do.

She makes me happy just sitting there on my bed smiling back at me, on the rare occasion when I actually let her put her clothes back on. (Emily Fitches body being a thing which is so perfect, its surely a criminal offence to cover it)

Get the picture?

So I smile at the doorman at **JI** when I go in even though I hate just being there

.

I smile at the elderly Asian guy in the corner shop who sells me milk and blissfully forgive him the inevitable leer at my tits. If I get any happier, I might just get them out for him and make his year...not really.

I smile at fucking Tony _Stonem_ when he makes me do another half hour on a folder I have already double and treble checked.

I even smile sweetly at the old woman who lives down the hall from me. The one who usually whispers to herself about "filthy perverts" when a random did the walk of shame from my apartment. (Those days being over, as Emily never does the walk of shame. She leaves hand in hand with me when _I_ do...head held high)

So between smiling at everyone and shagging Emily ten ways till Tuesday, life is pretty good at the moment.

Did I say that she's as dreamy headed about all this as me? Well, she is. I caught her doodling my name inside a heart in spilled sugar when she should have been making us some life sustaining coffee yesterday morning. Its the grown up equivalent of writing my name over and over in her school exercise book. Something I would have cringed at only weeks ago. But now I just find it adorable and totally endearing. I love her, she loves me. Whats not to like?

The only downside is that I have to go to work weekdays and she has to go job hunting. It has its upside too though. Make up sex is reportedly the best sex you can ever have? Well, I have nothing to make up for, but coming home and finding Emily humming in the kitchen while she does the dutiful housewife bit, stirring something aromatic on the stove... _wearing nothing whatsoever but a tiny frilly apron_...? Beyond hot.

I'm afraid whatever she was cooking that evening has slipped my mind. Because I just reached across her, flipped off the hob and fucking ravished her on the kitchen table. Whatever she was cooking wasn't half as tasty as her... No seasoning required whatsoever.

XXX

Flashback.

" _The pasta will burn darling... **Naomi?**...Oh Jesus babe...like that yeah?...oh fucking hell...your **fingers...** "_

 _Those fingers are doing a slow steady thrusting inside her cloying warmth. All thoughts of pasta and eating (stop it) are fading fast. That sexy little apron has somehow come undone and is hanging uselessly round her waist. Her pert breasts are right there...in my face. I defy anyone to resist them. So I don't._

 _Leaning forward, as my middle finger penetrates her further, I capture one perfect nipple in my mouth. Her head goes back and the oven gloves she was holding in one hand fall to the floor. I feel her legs relaxing and parting as I shuffle closer. Smooth skin, breathy moans and complete surrender. I'm in heaven. It's official._

 _The nipple I'm teasing with my lips and tongue is hard and excited. She uses one hand to lift herself up onto the scrubbed wood table top and the other to press my face harder against her. After a week, I know most of Emily's sensitive spots...and nipple sucking is definitely one of them. She pants as my long finger curls back and massages a place inside her I know will make those silky thighs open as wide as I need. And I need them wide. Wide enough for me to drop to my knees, business suit be buggered. I need to taste her...right now._

 _I kiss my way down her soft stomach, pulling at the apron strings until she is totally naked. I take a second, even as my middle finger is joined by another (she's so wet it slips in easily). Two fingers inside her mean she grips my shoulders and stares at my face as though she is still amazed that sensations like this even exist. I'd like to take the time to tell her yet again that it gets me as hot as her, even if I am fully dressed, but now is probably not the moment. Her insides are gripping me in smooth heat and she has that almost puzzled look on her gorgeous face that tells me this will be a quickie. Someone was probably daydreaming about my response to her almost naked cooking..._

" _I'm going to make you come Emily Fitch" I whisper to her, then stopping her response by kissing her hard. One of the other things I have discovered about Emily is that apart from being a voyeur, she adores being told what I'm going to do to her. She loses the plot completely._

 _Well, what I'm planning to do right now will mean my mouth will be otherwise occupied for several minutes, so I give her an advance preview...plus some vivid mental images for later._

" _I'm going to lick that pretty pussy so well, you'll scream the fucking place down. I love the taste of you beautiful...so sweet...that little clit throbbing under my tongue...your hands in my hair. God I love you so much..."_

 _The last sentence makes her cry out. However filthy I get in my descriptions...telling her I love her is the one thing that makes her go crazy._

" _...and after dinner" I tease "...if we both have any appetite left...I'm going to show you what I have hidden under my bed...you know...the long black thing I promised you can use on me...would you like that Ems?...fucking me with that big...long...thick... strap on...?"_

 _I punctuate those last four words with harder thrusts inside her. Her fingernails dig into my skin as she registers what I'm promising. We've not actually got to using toys yet, just our mouths and fingers being enough so far...but in several conversations after sex, I realised that she has endless curiosity about as she put it "what lesbians...do...you know...in bed"_

 _I thought we had that pretty much covered, but it seems that the demure Miss Fitch wants to experience ALL the possibilities. Not that I would dream of frustrating her curiosity..._

 _But now...she just needs to come. And I want to watch her do it. If seeing me masturbate had been compulsive for her (and it wasn't the last time I'd done **that** for her this week), me watching her orgasms might just give crack cocaine a run for its money in the addiction stakes. I was desperate for her._

 _So, slipping down onto my knees, watching her fascinated face as I leaned closer to where my fingers were sliding deliberately in and out, I took my first long, slow lick. The groan that produced made my own cunt clench. I might need to do some exhibitionism myself later...but for now I push my own need down and concentrated on her. She gasped as I removed my fingers from her cloying heat, but I was just getting into a position where I could work on her properly. I now know she loves to be stroked on the insides of her thighs when I am going down on her. One hand either side of my busy mouth, firmly stroking the sensitive skin of her inner thighs. The way she tensed, then let out a long shuddering breath, I knew she understood what I was about to do._

 _Then I probed and lapped at her some more. Her hands gripped my head and guided my efforts. Not that I needed directions. Emily was a willing and eager pupil, but a girl is a girl. I needed no encouragement to give her friction where it was wanted. My tongue worked even harder as her hips began to undulate. Small gasps and moan came from her open mouth and I watched her eyes roll up as she started to lose it._

 _I took my mouth away from her as her movements became erratic. Just long enough to whisper an instruction she always obeyed._

" _Come for me babe...come for me, my beautiful Emily"_

 _It was the trigger I used at the exact moment she needed it. Emily isn't just a watcher..she likes to listen to._

 _A single hoarse shout came from her open lips and her head fell back as she started to spasm. I used my fingers hard inside her now, to finish what my mouth had started. Again and again she cried out as I thrust into and lapped her cunt._

 _After a long minute, her movements became less frantic and I kissed her clit once before sliding back off my knees and just looking at the masterpiece I had created. Emily Fitch, post orgasm is a wonder of the world. Venus de Milo? Eat your fucking heart out..._

 _XXX_

Anyway, enough soliloquising about her charms. Suffice it to say I am totally and completely in love with her.

Which leads to the two things that are looming which I am _not_ looking forward to, Because into each life a little rain must fall, yeah?

First Emily wants me to meet up for lunch today with her and her sister Katie. My only encounters so far with her almost identical twin have been brief but quite memorable. That day in the coffee shop when she stopped the traffic with her entrance...oh and her command performance at Sara's party. A night I mostly want to forget, given that I took the compliant Roberta home to shag senseless afterwards and Emily unexpectedly arrived with male arm candy and presumably royally screwed him as a reward later. I haven't had the courage to ask her about Neil yet...like was he an _actual_ lover. Not properly. We're still at the 'total absorption with each other' stage. Discussing ex's and previous amorous encounters normally comes well into a relationship, when you're not so insecure and hearing about your partners erotic previous experiences isn't quite so threatening.

No, that can wait. But apparently meeting Katie can't.

XXX

Emily

"Naomi babe...we're gonna be late and Katie is really good at getting pissed off if she's kept waiting" I say nervously. It's bad enough I've been virtually ordered by my sister to " _get your face out of her lap, bitch and introduce us already...I want to_ _ **meet**_ _this mythical creature who's made you walk about with a stupid smile on your face for a week"_

Because thats how long its been. A week...well eight days seven hours to be precise. OK, the first three days were spent exploring each other to the exclusion of virtually any other physical need. We even showered together, because two people in love and in lust need _some_ type of personal hygiene. Inevitably, showers just turned into another opportunity to shag each other to exhaustion. Emerging squeaky clean but just about comatose just meant collapsing onto the bed and sleeping for another hour before one or the other of us woke up and started all over again.

Eating?

Mostly snacks we could raid from the fridge and litres of bottled water...endless fucking is very thirst inducing...who knew?

But even that took second place to me finding new ways to make her moan. I think it was the second morning...when I'd woken her with my tongue...(fuck, that sounds as hot as it was), she allowed me to make her come, then whispered into my ear as we both panted afterwards.

"What sort of monster have I created here, Emily Fitch?" she grinned dopily "I think we can safely say lesbian bed death is at least a hundred years away?"

Of course, _then_ she had to explain what lesbian bed actually death _was_...along with all the other clichés... you know, the U Haul moving in after a month thing and various others. I was doing a _lot_ of catch up, OK? Twenty four years of self denial swept away in one glorious week. Forget Sarah..although I will always have a soft spot for the girl who first awoke feelings for another girl in me. But whatever we had, however much I thought I was in love with my university friend...nothing on earth compares to the intensity of emotion Naomi Campbell inspires in me. I would literally die for her.

And judging by her dreamy smiles when she looks at me every day...the feeling is mutual.

Which is all kinds of scary, if rather wonderful. A host of ' _what if's_ ' pop up in my head on the odd occasion our lips are not fused together. What if she tires of me? What if Mini comes back on the scene...or even that pretty Roberta girl? What if this is just another experience for her... I don't think my heart would stand another rejection. I knew going in, I was giving everything to her...including my heart, held out in my trembling hand.

But she says she loves me. And I believe her. Everything she does backs that statement up. I remember that beautiful woman psychologist in the hotel sauna giving me the single most important bit of advice I had ever received.

" _Be yourself...be Emily Fitch. You're gay. Deal with it...and take a chance_ "

So that's what I'm doing. Dealing with it. I'm Emily Fitch...I'm 24 and gay. I love Naomi Campbell and she is my chance. I'm taking it and her.

 **Short chapter I know, but I have two things planned for the next one this weekend. Katie Fitch and the Jupiter Investments Autumn Ball. I'd planned to include at least one in this chapter, but I have a lot on today and got a bit carried away describing Naomi pleasuring Emily across that table...so sorry !**

 **Later?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for thr reviews and encouragement. I needed something to get me going this week as Britain seems to be stuck in a weather cycle that goes, freezing, foggy, briefly sunny then freezing again. My little car, which I luckily don't have to use for work every day at the moment, is stuck under its tailor made car blanket on the driveway, being frozen and thawed every damned night and morning. Poor thing! So I needed a prompt to get going and reviews do it every time. Thanks especially to my regular supporters. I love you!**

 **On with the show then. Naomi and Emily having lunch with Katie. Should be a smooth ride...hmmm.**

Naomi

I know I sound whingy but its hard not to be, being pulled along by my hand across the wet pavement by a determined Emily towards a meeting with her scary sister. I tried the obvious treat based diversions earlier, but she's not for turning. Unfortunately.

"Em...can't we just say I'm sick...or the cat died or something? I'm sure Katie will understand?" I lean closer as an old guy looks at us curiously as we walk past, then frowns as he spots our entwined hands. I give him a Campbell death glare and he looks away quickly.

" _No_ Naomi" Emily say firmly "Katie would NOT understand. She wants to meet the woman I love...what's so bad about that?"

I rolled my eyes at that. I don't even know Katie Fitch, but judging by some of the anecdotes Emily has repeated to me on the odd occasions over the past week when her beautiful mouth hasn't been otherwise occupied, she sounds pretty terrifying.

I tried again. Pressing my mouth closer to her ear as we walk

"Look babe...if we can just go home now...I'll..."

I make some really filthy suggestions involving me, Emily and that battery powered strap on someone sent me for Christmas as a 'joke' a year ago. Heaven knows what it actually _does_ , as I've never had the courage to get it out of the box, but Mini had giggled long and hard (stop it!) at the lurid, misspelt Chinese/English instructions on the front when she'd discovered it, looking for her discarded knickers one morning, before sliding it _firmly_ back under my bed. Lucky that. Why the fuck a strap on, even a life like monster like that needs a battery I have no idea. I thought the idea of one of those penis substitutes was for _us_ to be the power behind it?

Whatever. Even that horny inducement fell on deaf ears. It was my last throw of the dice. We were having lunch with the fearsome Katie Fitch. End of.

I held my breath as we opened the door to Hotel du Vin's posh Bistro. This was supposed to be one of the top eateries in town. Trust Katie to choose this location. I bet the menu is eye watering, and I don't mean the cuisine. Emily had already told me about Katie's habit of picking expensive places to eat but not paying the bill. It wasn't something I considered a pleasant character trait. Emily is temporarily unemployed, so I get a bit protective of her...well a lot protective actually.

We scanned the bistro looking for her sister, but came up with a blank. Emily smiled politely at the instant appearance of a white shirted waiter.

" _Mademoiselles_?" he said in that cod French accent you know only lasts as far as the kitchen door. The guy probably comes from St Pauls, but I guess its in the job description to be suitably Gallic with paying customers. He did a double take at our still joined hands and my judgement was confirmed. If he _had_ actually been French, I bet he wouldn't have even noticed we were a couple. The French are so much better than the English at sex...not actually the shagging itself you understand, I think me and Emily are pretty good at _that_. No, I mean dealing with different types of sexualities. I went on a weeks exchange trip to Toulouse when I was in 6th form. Lets just say I think girl girl sex is part of the curriculum for the baccalaureate over there...its practically _compulsory_ for girls to experiment with each other. I had so much fun that week, I almost emigrated. I took a brief pause to remember...err _Jolie_...fair haired, tiny waisted ...very vocal (whispered French sounds so sexy when you're inside someone!)... _Nicoline_...elfin and devastating with her nimble tongue...oh and not forgetting _Madeleine_...with those amazing full tits... I flushed as my memory banks flickered with lurid images. Not _now_ Naomi, I scolded myself.

Anyway...given this guy reacted like that to two pretty girls holding hands, my moneys on a Bristol birth certificate...just saying.

We got shown to a table in the corner which was set out for three diners, all glittering sliver cutlery, crisp white linen cloth and napkins. Katie had obviously decided on the late entrance technique. I guessed correctly this was normal for her as Emily just shrugged when I raised an eyebrow.

"My sister likes to make an entrance" she whispered as the 'French' waiter took our order for drinks. I stuck to Perrier as I wanted all my wits about me. Emily ordered a Pernod with water...so I reckon she needed some Dutch courage despite her calm exterior.

Bang on cue, just as a different fake French waiter delivered the drinks to the table, I heard a murmur from the front door. Yep...Katie Fitch in all her considerable glory. Dressed to the nines in a tight silver dress with plenty of cleavage and leg showing, the legend herself sashayed across the room to admiring glances from other diners and giving, no doubt a few semi hard ons for the waiters, one of whom even came out of the kitchen to watch. The girl sure knows how to make an entrance...

I took another deep breath and forced a happy smile onto my face.

Show time.

"Na _o_ mi?" she said, a glint in those oh so Emily similar eyes. Similar but definitely not the same. She air kissed her sister then sat down opposite me. Her gaze was steady and intense. I sort of knew this was going to be a gloves off inspection, but it still made me nervous. I don't _need_ Katie Fitch's approval to be with her sister, but it sure helps. I've read about all that twin bonding and lifelong zygote attachment. If Katie really didn't like...or at least tolerate me...it was going to be harder for me and Emily.

Luckily _Bristol Pierre_ as I've already dubbed him, came over with a small white notepad and a drink for Katie. Either she eats here often or she managed to send him a telepathic message on the way to the table. In any case a tall glass of what looked like gin and tonic with an artistically carved slice of lime on the rim was placed before her. The guy hovered a bit longer, his eyes enjoying the curve and bounce of Katie's impressive cleavage rather too much for a polite waiter. I caught Emily's weary smile as she recognised the leer. I guess Katie always made the most of her extra cup size growing up.

They _were_ nice tits, but I kept my eyes firmly on my own girlfriend. She's definitely the prettier of the two, in my eyes anyway, so it was hardly a trial.

We ordered our entrées while the guy scribbled on his pad. Vegetable terrine for Katie...I would have picked that without knowing what was on the menu. Non fattening but pricey. Me and Emily decided on baked brie with toasted almonds and fig jam. Not quite so diet friendly, but then with the amount of exercise we were getting, any stray calories were not likely to stick around. I caught Emilys eye as I ordered for both of us and knew she had been thinking the same. We shared a sly grin before Katie coughed. I jumped a bit, but I should have expected the interruption. Emily's sister was here for a reason after all.

" _So_ Na _o_ mi" Katie said sweetly as she put down her glass and smiled at me (a bit like a great white shark sizing up a tasty seal) "...my sister tells me you work at Jupiter Investments? It doesn't bother you that her significant ex Richard runs the show there?"

I winced but managed to stop my mouth dropping open. I should have known there would be no polite opening exchange. Obviously Katie believed in the shock and awe theory in warfare.

I felt Emily grip my hand under the table, but I've always been able to hold my own in verbal battles and now wasn't going to be an exception.

"I'd hardly call Richard Hurst a _significant ex, Katie_...not from what Emily tells me about him. A bit of a disappointment all round in the bedroom, I hear? No...it doesn't bother me at all. Me and Emily? ...Err... we have the _significant_ description _well_ covered in the sack...don't we babe?"

I saw Emily's face go from shocked at her sisters directness to mildly amused in a second at my answer. _I see your lob and raise you a cross court smash Katie Fitch,_ I thought dryly.

I give Katie her due. The tiny downward movement of her lips was arrested quickly. I know for sure her mind was now tormenting her with unwanted images of how diligently I made sure of Emily's bedroom satisfaction. No one likes to think of a close relative having sex, so I bet she wished she could turn off the whole intuitive twin thing right now...

" _Right_..." she drawled eventually "Yes...Emily says you and her get on well..."

I lifted my eyebrow and let that sentence hang there. Getting on?...Yep, I think we 'get on'. Most of the night and all weekend usually. I didn't have to say a thing. This might be a long match, but I just earned my first points.

So, first volley exchanged (and I'll stop the tennis metaphors now), we settled down to more mundane questions. What I did at Jupiter...where I went to school and how we met. I glossed over the worst aspects of our twice aborted relationship. No need to give Katie any more ammunition to tease me with. The entrées eaten, we moved on to the main course. I'd been right about the prices. Eye fucking watering. But Emily insisted we order what we wanted. I made a mental note to give her my half of the bill later. Hundred quid lunches are bad enough when you're earning, but at the moment, she wasn't.

Katie, of course, was less inhibited about spending her sisters dwindling savings and ordered a pricey bottle of Sancerre with the fish.

"So...when do you two move in together" Katie smirked as the waiter left us with fancy square plates decorated with tiny portions of artistic food. "I thought lesbians meet up, shag a couple of times then start ordering curtains...?"

I kept my face neutral. Emily might be a bit behind with the dyke clichés, but it looked like Katie had been doing some bedtime reading.

I smiled politely.

"Bit of an urban myth that Katie...but I'm sure it won't be _too_ long. I can hardly bear to see her leave my place as it is... there's plenty of room in my wardrobe for her things...not that she wears much about the house...not really worth getting dressed, is it Ems?"

Katie spluttered over a mouthful of her fish course and I heard Emily stifle what sounded suspiciously like a giggle beside me. Getting a rise out of Katie was proving addictive...

Again, Katie recovered quickly.

"Eww...that's my _sister_ bitch" she said without real anger "I could do without the muff diving bedroom details?"

I smiled again.

"Sorry...can't seem to help myself. She _is_ rather beautiful, so I wa..."

Katie held up her hand, coughing into her napkin.

"I swear if you say _anything_ about nailing my sister I'll throw up this expensive main course all over your purse?"

I smirked at them both and subsided. Point proven I think.

The rest of them meal went better, well from Katies point of view for sure. She talked a lot and we listened politely. I would have settled for an honourable draw, but as Emily excused herself and went to the loo, the gloves came off again.

"My dad normally gives this talk Naomi" she said conversationally "but I don't think he's up to speed with threatening lesbians?"

I grimaced at her tone. Here it comes, I thought...

"If I remember rightly...it goes something like 'if you hurt...'insert name'... I'll hunt you down like a rabid dog...or something macho like that. Fuck the dogs...if you hurt my sister, I _will_ end you...understand?"

I matched her glare with one of my own.

"Katie...first off, I have no intention of hurting Emily. She means the world to me. Its more likely _she_ would be the one doing the hurting anyway. I'm the lifelong dyke who's never wanted to be with a guy, remember? It's statistically way more likely Emily will one day rediscover her bi side and go back to cock. Which would be a _very_ bad thing...for me. I fucking _love_ her"

I sat back in my seat and waited for the riposte. Hopefully Emily will rescue me soon I thought.

Katie considered my words for a moment, taking another sip of the wine.

"OK..." she said slowly "I'll buy that...although I thought you said you knew her? If you think for one moment she's going to jump back on the hetero train any time this side of the second coming, you're well mistaken. It's been in the post for years, this gay thing. I sort of knew she was never gonna be like me or our friends. I had to press gang her into foursome dates when we were teenagers and none of her boyfriends lasted more than a month. Fuck, when she lost her virginity at a party, she cried for a fucking _week_. I thought she'd enter a nunnery after that or something. No...even though I gave her a hard time...and my mum was way worse...it was obvious where all this was leading. And now she has you...apparently. She says she loves you...and I believe her. So do me a favour?"

I waited for the punch line.

"Be careful with her heart? She ain't me. Emily feels things a lot harder than the rest of us. If you decide its not working...let her down gently?"

Her face was suddenly free of the hardness she adopted as a public persona.

It sounded suspiciously like Katie was softening, but I had no intention of letting _that_ ride.

"I love her Katie...like really love her. I can't see into the future. I can't promise never to upset her. But I'll never _intentionally_ hurt her. Will that do?"

I got a curt nod, then the old Katie was back.

"Right then...enough of this emotional bullshit. I have somewhere to be and I'm sure you two can't fucking wait to get back to somewhere there's a bed or something?"

This time her eyes glinted with amusement, not hostility.

"Fucking right Katie" I said slyly "I promised her I'd show her how a strap on works?"

Katie spluttered so hard a waiter appeared from nowhere and offered her a fresh napkin. She took from him and glared at me over it as she coughed into it.

"Jesus _fuck_ Campbell...keep it in your fucking pants?" the muffled cry came "...I'll have to find a stiff cock to remove that totally unwanted image from my head now. That's my _sister_ you're talking about... _fucking_ lesbians...!"

I giggled at her manufactured distress. Someone as up front as Katie was undoubtedly not as innocent about girl sex as she made out. I suspect the lady doth protest too much, but I quit while I was ahead. Just then Emily made a reappearance. She looked uncertainly between us as we swapped defiant looks. Maybe Emily was relieved that whatever had happened while she'd been gone was merely verbal, not physical.

"Everything OK?" she asked as she sat down again.

Katie and I nodded. Like two judo black belts ending a drawn bout.

"Naomi and I were just getting to know each other Emsy...isn't that nice?" Katie said unconvincingly. I nodded again. Emily never needed to know what had actually been said.

Amazingly, and to Emily's utter shock, Katie took out a platinum credit card and dropped it onto the silver tray the waiter presented to us with the bill on it. I didn't catch the amount, but I'm guessing it was way north of £100. After that, it was air kisses all round, then Katie left, in a fragrant cloud of newly applied scent and the usual group of drooling men watching her departure.

"Well..."Emily said breathlessly as we stood to go ourselves "... _that_ was eventful..."

I grinned at her happily. Whatever else happened today, I could put down my first encounter with the Katie Fitch creature as a success. We'd both put down markers and emerged unscathed. Today could only get better.

Well...it did. For about an hour and a half at least.

We got home, chatted for a bit about everything and nothing, then Emily got that 'look'. I was hardly gonna argue, was I?

XXX

" _Jesus Naomi...are you **sure** this is the way it goes on?" Emily swore as she struggled with the complicated straps. I was naked...on my back and watching with a dry mouth as my girlfriend knelt between my open thighs, trying to make sense of the cod English instruction sheet. _

_I was a second away from tearing the thing off her and going back to what we had been doing...very successfully...for the past ten minutes...namely kissing the face off each other and exploring the parts of us our hands could reach. But Emily was on a mission to learn everything about 'what girls did in bed'. The girl would not be denied._

 _Which included the monster strap on which had sat undisturbed in its packaging under my bed for months. It was only the fact that I'd promised her she could try it out that stopped me just flipping her over and making her happy with my fingers and tongue. But if this was what Emily wanted...who was I to deny her?_

 _So here we were. Me buzzing with lust after she'd stroked me close to madness with her newly learned skills, waiting for my beloved to skewer me with that bobbing length of realistic plastic compound. I might not be a fan of the real thing, but it wasn't the first time I'd been on the receiving end of a fake dick... It had just been a while...and I was as clueless as Emily about actually putting it on (the only time I'd been the willing party in the past, it was with an older woman who knew **exactly** how to wield the thing)_

 _But eventually, Emily sorted out the mechanics and straightened up with this long black thing protruding from between her legs. My mouth dried even more and my voice croaked as she looked at me like a predator with helpless prey before her._

" _Jesus Ems...that looks..."_

" _Hot?" she finished for me._

 _I licked my lips and nodded. Hot was the understatement of the century. It looked...obscene. Emilys slim naked body, bare tits rising and falling as she breathed, with that...thing...waving at me. The realisation that in seconds it would be inside me...thrusting...made me gasp in anticipation and I flooded all over again._

" _Fuck Ems...come on...I want that...now" I said hoarsely._

 _Emily's eyes were black with lust as she leaned forward and kissed me hard. The plastic phallus brushed my stomach as she did and I groaned. I didn't think it could get any hotter, but I was wrong. She sat back and grinned._

" _Suck it for me babe...I want you to get it nice and wet" she said in a voice like gravel. Not just me then who was turned on...?_

 _I lifted myself up on my elbows watching her straighten, keeping my eyes on hers as my lips slipped over the end. I lapped and sucked as sexily as I could manage on the bulbous head as her breathing rate increased rapidly. Someone was getting off on my fellatio performance big time. Given Emily's troubled past, I had an idea that the role reversal thing was doing an awful lot for her..._

" _Jesus" she breathed "...babe? Thats'...thats..." she dried up...which was more than I was doing. I could feel myself clenching in anticipation. Emily was going to fuck me hard with that thing...and I wanted her to._

 _I didn't need the words, her flushed face told me everything I needed to know about what this was doing for her. I spent another couple of minutes fake fellating for her pleasure, but by the way her thighs and stomach were twitching almost constantly by then, I knew she couldn't wait any longer. I dropped back onto the pillows, breathing hard and opened my arms._

" _Fuck me baby..." I said " **Fuck** me Emily?"_

 _Which she did. I should say now that I'm not exactly used to something that large...inside me... but Emily was surprisingly gentle, considering how turned on she must have been after my slutty performance. With slow, measured thrusts, she filled me until at last our warm stomachs pressed against each other. I clenched down on the big intruder, moving my hips slowly against her body. I knew that the dildo was designed to pleasure both of us...and so it proved as my movements pushed it up against her own clit._

" _Oh fucking **hell** Naoms" she panted as I tucked my heels behind her delicious arse, urging her into me "Oh baby...this is so..."_

 _I kissed her hard again, pushing upwards until we sorted out some sort of awkward rhythm. Her movements became more purposeful as she saw how it was making me react. Using this thing might be a rare event, but I was proper getting into it by now._

 _Our nipples brushed maddeningly together as she pushed into me harder and deeper. Then she started to suck on my neck, making me whimper. Minutes passed...the sounds of the traffic faint outside and the only noise in the bedroom the slap of flesh on flesh and our urgent moans and gasps._

 _Well, I'd asked her to fuck me...and she was doing an outstanding job of it._

" _Take it...take all of it baby" she moaned as I clawed her back and thrashed under her. There were no words from me now. Even the "fuck me's" had faded into pure sensation. I could only form incoherent sounds and frantic breathing._

 _Finally, as I arched up, lifting her whole body weight with me, one last deep thrust pushed me over the edge. I actually screamed then...something I don't ever remember doing before in bed. The dildo was pistoning in and out of me slickly, every thrust hitting that spot inside me that always drove me crazy. I came and came and came, biting her shoulder and using both hands on that perfect arse to urge her even deeper. As I started to subside, I felt her stiffen above me and match my frantic moans with her own release._

 _Minutes later we were still fused together. I didn't have the energy to lift her off me. I think we might have even slept for a while. Eventually, I woke groggily, my body aching with overuse and a dull burning sensation between my legs, the oversized fake cock still buried inside me._

 _I carefully rolled a still sleepy Emily onto her side, wincing as the dildo slid free. I had a feeling I would be sore for several days afterwards. But for now...I slipped the strap on off her, closed my eyes, spooned my unconscious lover and slept again..._

 _XXX_

As we slept, and the world went on without us, the letterbox to my apartment clinked gently as an A5 envelope dropped onto the mat. An envelope which contained something incendiary.

A gold envelope with fancy calligraphy on its reverse.

Invitation...it said...invitation to the **Annual** **Jupiter Investments Ball**.

 _For Miss Naomi Campbell...plus one._ It read.

Life was about to get a bit more complicated.

 **OK, thanks for popping by. I hope you liked it. Review if you did? Thanks!**

 **Next stop the JI Ball and a face from the past make Emily question everything she thought she knew about herself.**


	19. Chapter 19

**OK guys, This chapter is NOT like the last couple, with all that physical discovery and assorted Naomily smut. Sorry about that...but the plot needs to move on a bit, so shagging will have to take a back seat for a few thousand words. Not that Emily and Naomi are _actually_ having a break from shagging...its just I'm not peeking in on that side for a while. Patience...my little smut monsters. It will come!**

 **So the dreaded envelope has arrived. The Jupiter Investments Annual Ball is imminent and Naomi has been invited to bring her significant other to the party. Will Emily be brave enough? Will Naomi want to expose her love to the scrutiny of her work colleagues, let alone the alpha male Richard Hurst?**

 **All will be revealed, but first a little twist to the tale. Emily has been going to job interviews for a week or so. The one she's attending today might prove interesting?**

 **Reviews will be treasured and re read several times! Thanks in advance...**

Emily

I just made it to the bus as the heavens opened above me. Fuck, that was close. Being in the city means mostly not bothering with a car (I hire when I need one), but sometimes Bristol public transport can be fickle. And I did NOT want to arrive at this interview looking like I have been through a jet wash on the way. Its my best suit for one thing, cleaned and pressed until it looks brand new. Underneath it a crisp white top, buttoned up to the neck. Cleavage is my sisters principal weapon, but as I'm going to a job interview, I want to look as business like and professional as possible. Naomi may spend hours rhapsodising about my tits, but she's biased. I barely got out with my new knickers intact as it is this morning. We don't seem to be able to keep our hands off each other, although its been a good fortnight since the lunch with Katie, My darling sister would no doubt be gagging at the amount of gay sex I'm having right now, but it never seems to get old.

Despite the lesbian clichés, I'm happy to spend virtually every hour with Naomi. Except when she's working of course, and in view of the fact that only one of us is getting paid at the moment, I've redoubled my efforts to get a job.

Bob was true to his word and I have a glowing copy reference from JI in my bag, personally endorsed by the CEO. I bet the nib on his Mont Blanc bent with frustration as he signed it. Bastard. Every time I fall back on Naomi's bed, smiling and panting at the amazing sex we've just shared, I have a little twinge of regret as I remember all the hours I wasted underneath that corporate shagmeister. Being fucked by Richard was usually short and boring anyway, but I still regretted the fact that he knew my body as well as my true love does. Only Sarah...and then only for the briefest time, was as familiar with the Fitch merchandise. But its a cross I guess I'll have to learn to bear. I just hope time fades the memories of my affair with my ex boss.

Anyway, I sighed as the bus pulled up outside the tall black glass and steel tower. I took a deep breath, straightened my skirt and checked my appearance in the shiny doors before pushing them open. Straight across the crowded lobby, with its normal retinue of anxious sales reps sitting uncomfortably at reception with their briefcases on their laps, then directly to the slab of grey marble masquerading as a desk. Two identikit blondes appraised me as I approached. Over made up and sleekly dressed, they were the epitome of corporate front desk staff. A plastic smile on both sets of lips, laser whitened teeth gleaming as they waited for me to make a selection.

I suppressed a sight of despair. Why the fuck was I anxious to get back into this shark tank, I thought for the hundredth time?

Because you need the money, my mind answered back. Naomi and I had already agreed that we both had to accumulate as much cash as possible over the nest 18 months. Enough to buy our dream.

After one evening's mind blowing sex (Naomi doesn't serve up any other flavour) we'd both been delighted to discover that our dreams of escape from the corporate world were almost identical. She wanted to travel...preferably to hot, distant places for 6 months, then we'd settle in some small seaside village. Maybe renting mopeds to pink and pasty tourists? My own dream was fascinatingly similar. A Greek island maybe...a rocky coastline and the warm sun. It turned out we had both seen the Jason Bourne films where his German girlfriend had disappeared to a hamlet on the coast of Corfu after the murders and mayhem. Renting motorcycles to tourists no less. OK, neither of us fancied meeting the lovely Franka Potente's ultimate fate at the end of a snipers sights, but luckily I don't think even Richard Hurst has that sort of reach...

But first... I need to make some serious money. Katie might have shocked me to the core by actually stumping up for a pricey lunch ( I asked the waiter for the receipt so I could have it framed...no _really_ ). But my savings are dwindling daily, despite Naomi insisting on treating me like a royal house guest instead of her lover. I have great trouble making her accept _any_ money off me, even for groceries so I've made my mind up to jump back into the corporate world for one last year and a half's grind.

This job, if I get it...will be the key to our dream. I was on £40k gross with **JI** , including some generous sales bonuses, but this job is in a different league. American Express are looking for a senior regional sales manager. Based in Bristol, but covering the whole South West and South Coast, its a real step up. Apparently, if I'm successful, I would be working with another senior regional sales manager to coordinate national sales teams and build a strategy to grow the already enormous business. Apart from the London area, which is about 10 times the size of anywhere else financially, this was _the_ prime patch for Amex. I loved the idea of working with a large and geographically spread out team. The reps I had working under me at JI were few in number and locally based. This would be a whole step up. Not to mention the salary...£50k basic and at least another £25k in team bonuses. At that sky high rate, I could do this for a year and then make the decision whether to bring our travel plans forward.

But of course...I wasn't the only candidate, despite the glowing reference. In fact I was the very last one to be seen. My recruitment advisor had only just managed to get me in on the short list by begging. This was my one and only opportunity to shine. Hence the best suit and buttoned up appearance. Sacrifices had to be made...

"Good morning" Tweedledee said sweetly and flashed more of her blinding teeth.

Tweedledum merely hinted at a smile now...no point in wasting energy on a lost cause.

"Morning" I said briskly "Emily Fitch to see Sharon Harrison?"

She consulted her sleek grey monitor and clicked the designer mouse efficiently.

"Thank you Miss Fitch" she said, looking up to my face after clocking my ring finger to make sure it wasn't _Mrs_ Fitch. Fat chance, I smirked inwardly, although Mrs Campbell-Fitch would sound _extremely_ nice... "Ninth floor...there is a lift to your right. Mrs Harrisons PA will meet you there?"

I made my way to the lift, knowing without looking that the rent a smile women would have already dismissed me from their minds.

The expensive steel and chrome lift whooshed quietly to the ninth floor and slowed as it reached my level. The doors made almost no sound as they parted. As I stepped out, a pretty girl with short red hair smiled at me and held out her hand.

"Hi...I'm Laura, Sharon's PA? If you'll follow me Miss Fitch...I'll let her know you're here. She's just finishing up an interview...so if you could take a seat...there?"

She indicated a plush leather chair underneath several large, gold framed montages of various American Express Corporate Affinity cards. The whole place stank of money. Lots and lots of money. Donald J Trump, eat your heart out, I said to myself...this is _real_ wealth. I have no idea how much Amex is actually worth, but its probably north of $20 billion dollars. And its old money. Money thats been around since the 1850's. None of your nouveau rich gold plated towers in New York. The whole place said ' _class_ ' in big fuck off letters.

I was only there, with a cup of coffee provided by the admittedly cute Laura (stop that _right_ now Emily Fitch...newly outed lesbian), for a couple of minutes before Sharon appeared. In her late thirties, elegant and expensively dressed in a blue blouse and black skirt, she looked the part of the senior sales director she was. I took another steadying deep breath, put down my cup, thankfully without my hand shaking, and stood to meet her.

"Emily?" she said warmly, gripping my hand firmly "Really nice to meet you...can you come this way?"

I could and I did.

Forty five minutes later, I was leaving her office with a broad smile on my face. The interview was as good as any I had been through in all my working life. She asked a lot of searching questions, listened carefully to my answers and made lots of notes. I had assumed a short list of candidates of maybe 4 individuals. I was also expecting to be politely thanked and told I would be informed of the companies decision within a week or so.

But that was not what happened. Instead, after the forms had been completed and the questions answered, she sat back in her high backed chair and regarded me with smiling eyes.

"Well...thanks for enduring that Emily. I know its an ordeal, but a necessary one. So I'll be frank...you are the outstanding candidate for the position. I took the liberty of telephoning your line manager at **JI**...Bob, earlier?"

I nodded dumbly...this wasn't standard practice at all from a big company boss. Maybe after she'd decided on you...but not before...

"I must say he sounded very disappointed to lose you. I gather, reading between the lines that you might have had some...personal issues...with the CEO?"

Now that did gob-smack me. Bob was nothing if not discreet, but I suppose what isn't said is sometimes as powerful as what is. I held my breath and waited for her to continue.

"...but thats by the way. He assured me that you were the best, most productive National Accounts Manager he'd ever worked with. Praise indeed from a guy who's been around for 25 years? Whatever the... _issues_...you had with Richard Hurst..."

I blinked at that name...she obviously believed in employee research big time. Unless Richards reputation was that much common knowledge in Bristol?

"...they did _not_ affect your capability to do a fine job for **JI**. Well, one thing about Amex, Emily, is that we take a very dim view of senior staff taking advantage of their positions. You're judged on your ability to produce profit. End of. I guess what I'm saying is that after meeting you today, I'm willing to take a chance on you. I think you'll do a great job for us. The position is yours... _if_ you want it?"

My mouth briefly hung open like someone who had just had an unexpected heart attack. A job offer at interview is virtually unheard of at this level. They might take a punt on a junior sales person or a number cruncher (sorry Naoms) but senior sales staff set the tone for the whole team. OK, I'd done all the personality assessments and Rorschach stuff before arriving today, but even so...

My brain happily caught up with current events as Sharon carried on looking at me, waiting for an answer. I heard my mouth close with an audible click before I managed to get some words out.

"Wow..I mean _yes_...that would be brilliant Sharon" I said, then paused to collect my thoughts. She'd just offered me a stunning opportunity. The least I could give her back was coherent speech?

"Sorry...just a bit stunned" I said "Of course...I would love the opportunity to work for you...for Amex. The answer is definitely yes"

She grinned at my response, then closed the folder she was holding with a decisive movement.

"OK then...We'll need your banking details for payroll and at least one more employment reference before we set a start date, but I've looked at your file, there should be no problem there. By the way...do you have an American Express card yourself?"

I smiled back.

"Yes...have done for a couple of years now. It comes in handy when my twin sister invites me to lunch...its usually on me!"

We shared a comfortable chuckle at my sisters little 'habit'.

"Good" she said, "otherwise I would have organised one on your behalf...can't have our star sales people using the competition? Course, you'll be on a generous expense account anyway...for entertainment and business expenses, so we'll upgrade your existing card to Platinum. I find it a real benefit at airports and hotels"

I smirked internally at that. A _Platinum_ Amex card...Katie will go as green as my current card.

"Right then" Sharon said, pushing back her chair. "One last thing then. You'll need to have a quick chat with the other senior sales manager. Her office is one floor down, you'll be sharing a good sized corner suite. Plenty of room. I've arranged for your desk and computer to be installed tomorrow. So...if you speak to Laura when you leave, she'll show you the way. It's like all big offices Emily...a rabbit warren until you get used to it. Welcome to American Express...I look forward to seeing you in a week or so?"

She held out her hand and I shook it, still not quite believing my luck. Not just a job, a well paid one with a fucking platinum charge card attached. Plus a proper office, not the broom cupboard sized one I'd had at JI. This was turning out to be a _very_ good day.

As Laura walked with me to the lift, I was already buzzing with excitement. I couldn't wait to get outside and phone Naomi. She was going to be _so_ proud of me...

We got to the next floor down and walked through a long row of desks to the corner of the building. Floor to ceiling tinted windows gave the place a bright and airy look without being too harsh. There were at least a couple of dozen men and women working at computers and talking on hands free phones. I guessed this was the telesales or customer contact department. But in seconds we were approaching a large glass walled office. This time the glass was frosted, so I couldn't see inside. But on the double doors, glass again, a scripted sign read ' _Senior Sales Managers_ '

I flushed with delight at that. "Thats me" I thought happily. Everyone who I'd met so far at Amex was cordial and pleasant. I just hoped that the person I would be working with most closely would be too. I would need a lot of help at least at first. Sharon had let slip it was a she...so at least it wouldn't be a Tony Stonem clone.

Laura opened the door after politely knocking and ushered me inside. I fixed my face in a smile and prepared to meet the woman I would be working with for the next year or so.

"Hi Sarah" Laura said brightly..."this is..."

The blonde head at the desk on one side of the office was bent over some paperwork and I heard a soft voice say "Just a minute Laura...I'll be with you in a sec"

The smile on my face stayed put, but my heart went down in my chest with a heavy thump. Suddenly the pieces of a jigsaw I hadn't realised I was assembling dropped into place. The hair, the voice...the name.

She looked up then and our eyes met across the silent office.

I don't know what was going through _her_ mind, but mine went something like this.

" _Oh no...oh fucking hell NO. Sarah?...Sarah fucking **Hall**?...are you kidding me God?"_

The face opposite me showed the same amount of shock I was experiencing. My first love...the girl I blew out because my family wouldn't accept I was gay. The only other person on the planet apart from Naomi I'd ever given my heart to? Jesus Christ on a unicycle. I. am. _Cooked_.

"E...Emily?"

XXX

Naomi

I've had to go over this presentation for the board at least a dozen times, even though all the figures stand up. It's not that I've suddenly lost the ability to use Excel, but my mind is on what Emily is going through this morning. She stayed up late last night and for once it wasn't down to me making her come over and over. We _did_ make love, but it was earlier, after that £30 bottle of Margeaux she'd insisted on buying from Majestic. I've told her a hundred times that she doesn't have to pay anything, living at mine. I absolutely adore having her here (and yes, in both senses of the word) and its almost as cheap living as two than one, but she insists, if we have alcohol with supper, that she buys it.

I suppose I can understand that. Like me, she has been independent for a while and it is hard giving that up. But spoiling her is a pleasure...and she is very generous with her thank you's... Very, _very_ generous.

But last night she had to complete what looked like a twelve page pre interview set of question and answer papers online. One of those stupid ink spill things, which always look exactly like ink spills to me, and some sort of extended psychological test. Along with an essay on her 'greatest achievement'.

I tried to distract her by whispering that her clever little tongue was definitely her greatest strength, but for once she shrugged my attempt at seduction off and carried on typing. I gave up. The wine and sex earlier had made me sleepy and I slunk off to bed alone. Thinking that I _really_ didn't like the experience. Strange that, because I always liked my solitary time in the past. Even when I wa shagging up a storm at Uni, I made sure I had at least a few nights every week on my own. But Emily Fitch has sunk that little habit without a trace. Unless she is in my bed...even after, what 3 weeks? It feels too big without her.

I must have dropped off pretty quickly because when the bed dipped beside me and warm arms surrounded me, the clock face showed after midnight. She murmured something sweet and loving in my ear, but the combination of her lush body against my back and my sleepiness sent me off again in seconds.

In the morning, she slept in for half an hour while I got ready for another days grind at JI. When I got out of the shower, pausing only to smile dopily at her sleeping form in my bed (still have difficulty believing I actually have her in my life) I dressed quickly, waiting for the coffee machine to beep its completion. I now know that the aroma of fresh coffee is the best wake up call I can give her...unless you count the times I use parts of my anatomy to do the same...but there was no time for _that_ this morning. I grinned as her nose twitched at the delicious smell coming out of the kitchen. Pulling on my dark grey suit over a black tee, I pushed my feet into some flats and waited for the Colombian brew to complete the wake up call.

Sure enough, as I turned to slip on my watch and bracelets, I heard a sleepy groan from behind me.

"Naoms?" she said huskily. I wondered for the thousandth time if there could possibly be a sexier sound in the universe than Emily Fitch first thing in the morning...then decided there wasn't. Not possible.

"Coffee babe?" I said breezily, looking over my shoulder as she raised herself on one elbow and blinked at me.

"Oh _please_..." she whispered "Whats the time gorgeous?"

"Just after 8 Ems...you have ages yet. I'll pour you a cup and you can sit back for a while. Your interview isn't till 10.30...is it?"

"Yeah" she yawned, stretching her arms above her head as she sat up. My mouth dried instantly. We both slept naked, had done ever since we started living together (because thats what we're doing although neither of us has given it a name yet. Partly because it would just give Katie more ammunition to throw at Emily on her daily phone call. We're taking it slowly, we both intone seriously, if asked. Yeah, right. Emily has spent precisely one night at home in the past 3 weeks. And I missed her so much, I got up at 1 am and took a taxi over to her place. We ended up having rough sex in the hallway of her apartment before collapsing on to her bed to sleep. After that we gave up pretending and she moved some of her stuff in here. She hasn't put her place on the market yet, but I see a fair few estate agency sites on her browser history (not that I would dream of checking her online history...that would be a bit stalkerish)

Anyway. One glimpse of Emily Fitch's naked tits and I behave like a cartoon dog presented with a juicy bone. I fucking _drool_.

Emily caught my look and grinned evilly.

"No time Naoms...you have the bus to catch and I've got to iron my top..."

I groaned theatrically as she covered up those magnificent specimens with the duvet.

"Bitch" I said without malice "Now I'm gonna spend all morning, when I not worrying about your interview, imagining those gorgeous tits in my hands...fuck I _love_ them?"

"I know" she smirked "you might have told me once or twice?"

"Well, it needs saying" I said "its a serious matter...not to be taken lightly?"

Again I got the cheeky grin.

"OK, I promise..whatever the result of the interview...and they aren't gonna offer me the job even if it goes well...you know what these big corporations are like hun...they take fucking ages to make up their minds...but whatever...I'll ring you and let you know how it went. Then tonight when you get home...I was thinking ravioli and some of that nice Italian red we've been saving? Then you can have me _and_ Tiramasu for dessert?"

My fanny clenched again at that mental image. We hadn't exactly been down the food/sex route yet. But Tiramasu and a naked Emily? Impossible to resist.

I poured her a coffee while my libido settled back into its cage. Hopefully her interview would go well, she would be here when I got back and maybe even the frilly apron would get another outing. Life with Emily was just about as good as it gets.

XXX

But this morning was going as slowly as molasses. I kept looking at the clock. 10.30...she would be in there now. 11.00...half way through...11.45...surely she would be out by now. I kept staring at my phone as if it would ring by force of will. When it did I intended to duck out quickly, fuck Tony Stonem and take it in the ladies loo.

But by 12.30, just when I was getting ready to have lunch, it still hadn't rung. I considered calling or texting Emily, but decided against it. Maybe the interviews had run over. The last thing she needed was an irritating ring tone now. I waited.

Finally at 1 o clock I gave up and put my phone in my bag...she must be still there, maybe that was a good sign?

It wasn't until 2 o clock that my phone buzzed. I had lost my appetite, so settled for a fruit bar and a bottle of mineral water for lunch. So I was back at my desk when the call finally came. Both Tony and Richard Hurst were in the office, so I hissed my disappointment as the phone stopped. I wanted to take it, but their eyes kept flicking over to me as I sat at my desk. Better not tempt fate. It was over half an hour before the two amigos left the office, to a collective sigh of relief from all of us. Grabbing my phone, I dashed out to the ladies and slammed a cubicle door behind me, sitting fully clothed on the upturned seat. Impatiently I thumbed the message icon.

" _Hi babe...its me. I guess you're up to your eyes in numbers so I'll make this quick. I got the job! Yeah really! But the bad news is I have to stay at my place tonight. I've been given a shed load of stuff to read through and my laptop is there? I'm so sorry to do this...but can you understand? I'll be round tomorrow first thing. Call me tonight. Love you so much"_

Well, if you'd asked me if that was what I was expecting to hear, the answer would be an emphatic no. There was something about her tone that chilled me. Why the fuck couldn't she just bring her laptop over to mine. I'd bought stuff for dinner and a bottle of expensive vodka, just so we could celebrate if she was successful. It just seemed odd...more than odd.

I immediately called her back, but got the voice mail. So I tried again, after waiting a few minutes. Same response. My mind was whirling. What was wrong? She got the job...the one she really wanted. I got the fact that she would be knee deep in new employee stuff for a good while, but something about the way her voice trembled at the end gave me a chill. Something was wrong and she wasn't fessing up to it. For the first since we got together properly, doubts came to the surface. Surely she couldn't be having second thoughts?

I didn't leave a message. I thought my silence might speak louder. If she needed time to decide to tell me what was wrong, I'd give her that.

XXX

Emily

I stared at the phone as it stopped ringing for the second time. Sitting in my apartment with my laptop open next to me I was almost frozen by indecision. Guilt, shame and remorse competed to see which could make me feel worse.

I felt like I'd cheated on Naomi, although of course I hadn't. But in my head I had. That was the problem. Coming face to face with Sarah after all this time? A complete head fuck. We'd sat there for a good few seconds after Laura had left us. I had no idea what to say to my ex. None at all.

God she looks good, my treacherous mind repeated as I stared at her. Hair longer, face a little fuller but still stunning. Eyes so luminously grey they looked like those old Hollywood film stills...all highlighted and alluring. Her body had filled out too and that made me feel even guiltier for noticing. A body I had explored many times, if not naked.

Finally she spoke, when the silence had become unbearable.

"Well...this IS a shock Ems" (I winced at the unconscious shortening of my name. My family called me Emsy, but only my two lovers had ever used Ems) "...what are we going to do now?"

I gaped for a bit, still unsure of how to play this. There was still the incredible attraction, but common sense was slowly ending my paralysis. We're older...she's probably living with someone...too much time has passed...I have a _girlfriend_?" The fact that Naomi was only the _fourth_ reason my mind had come up with to argue against...well against whatever my body was wanting was..awful and I flushed with shame.

"You look wonderful Sarah" I blurted out stupidly, then flushed a bit harder. Way to go Emily. Remember why you two broke up? Her humiliation...your cowardice in the face of your family's anger?

Sarah flushed herself then and stifled a small smile. Then her face went impassive again.

"Likewise Emily...but that's really not the point, is it? We've not seen each other for what...four years? Life has moved on. Anyway...I thought you would be married now...couple of kids?"

Her voice hardened at the end of that sentence and I realised she was probably imagining I had toed the Fitch family line since our 'affair' back at university.

"Err...no...not at all Sarah. Quite the opposite in fact. I'm ...gay. Out... my family have accepted it and..."

I stopped then because her face froze.

" _Right_ " she said tightly "can I just say it took you long enough Ems..." (again the nickname) "...it would have been... nice if you'd admitted it to them a few years ago?"

I nodded in shame. She had every right to be pissed at me. My mother and sister had virtually frogmarched her to our door, putting all the blame for our little 'experiment' at her feet. When it had actually been me who pursued Sarah.

"You're right...and I'm thoroughly ashamed of myself" I said sadly " I should have stood up for me... _us_...back then. It would have saved you and me a lot of heartache. Can you ever forgive me?"

There was a long pause. A pause when I considered my career at Amex might be the shortest on record. If she really hated me, there was no way we could form any sort of a working relationship.

"I should say no to that Ems. But I was right...life _has_ moved on. I'm gay too... always have been and I'm happy admitting it. Got this job right out of uni...well three rungs down...and got promoted to this level...to a job I _love_. It looks like we'll be working together whatever baggage we have from the past" she took a deep breath and smiled " so how about we behave like grown ups and deal with it?"

I smiled back and relaxed a bit.

Which lasted until I left the building half an hour later. What the _fuck_ was I going to tell Naomi?

" _Hi babe...great news..I got the job...and as a bonus, I'll be working VERY closely with the only other girl who has been in my knickers...my first love in fact. And you know what they say about first love?"_

Sitting with the silent phone in my hand, waves of guilt washing over me at not telling Naomi the truth straight off, I realised life was about to get bumpy again.

 **Last chapter till next week. Hope you liked it. Let me know if you did!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! Thanks for the awesome reviews and PM's. I really appreciate you taking the time to tell me what you thought of my efforts. Hopefully, this story has some life in it yet. You decide!**

 **So both girls have secrets. Neither is telling. Not a healthy situation, but quite normal for Naomily, yeah?**

 **Onwards then, typos mine I'm afraid. Skins ownership remains annoyingly out of reach.**

 **Oh, and the first bit is, err smutty...be warned.**

Naomi.

I'm having a wonderful dream. Lying on my side in my own soft bed. A small body curled up around me from behind. Strangely, my night time tee seems to have ridden up so my breasts are bare. I know that because a hand I recognised from its slow, sure movements is caressing one of them. Gently but surely.

I sighed in my dream like state...this is nice. _Emily_...

The hand on my tit moved sideways and began to wake up my other nipple. I shifted comfortably and gave her access. If she wanted to arouse me at night...who was I to say no? Both nipples now thoroughly excited, she left them with a firm pinch on each. It hadn't taken long for Miss Fitch to discover my secret sexual preferences. There was a time for gentleness...for finesse. But I usually crave a bit of roughness as I get more and more excited. She knew that and the firm squeeze of my sensitive tits was her way of saying 't _his about to get serious babe_ '

When her lips brushed my neck, I sighed again, this time with a catch in my throat as she followed up by biting down on the skin there. Oh _fuck_...my brain said instantly. My girl is impatient to get down to it...

I allowed her hand to sneak between my thighs. I knew what she would find there. Five minutes of playing with my breasts, along with her growing aggression was guaranteed to get me going. I was already wet and this time _she_ groaned as she found my warm slickness waiting for her.

"So _wet_...for me?" she asked artfully. In the old days, before I discovered I quite liked being Emily Fitch's bottom, I would have replied with a sarcastic comment like "No...I thought Jenna Coleman had sneaked in... _always_ had the hots for Clara" but not nowadays. Yes I was wet for Emily...as always.

If this was a sex dream, I wanted nothing more than for it to carry on. I hated it when you are so horny, one more touch would send you over the edge, only for next doors cat to wake you up alone in your bed with his hopeful yowling. I needed release and hopefully, 'dream Emily' was going to live up to her reputation as the woman who makes me come harder than anyone ever has.

Her middle finger slid slowly into me, through my folds, gathering that sweet moisture she loves so much. I heard her gasp against my neck as she realised just how wet I was.

"Jesus Naoms...you're _soaked_..." she whispered huskily.

" _Mmmmm_ " I said. Like, duh?

I moaned then..long and needy. Her finger was doing that slow in and out movement with a subtle curl backwards of the fingertip on the in stroke. Hitting the spot she had quickly found out makes me shiver and shake. Well...it still works. I started twitching and rolling my hips. Forward, towards her probing finger, then backwards, so I could feel the heat between her own legs against my naked behind. Naked?...I thought... _she's_ naked too. And groaned again in delight.

Emily licked round my ear slowly, making the shiver turn into a definite shudder. I never liked that much in the past, girls probing and licking my ear during sex. But apparently I'm an addict for _anything_ she wants to do to my body. Which about sums me up perfectly. An addict for Emily Fitch. Hopeless, helpless. Hooked.

"I'm gonna _fuck_ you now babe" she promised as she drove into me harder and I jerked against her again. "Fuck you with my fingers...then when you've come so hard, you forget your name, I'm gonna use this..." she licked my ear again "...to drive you crazy. I love your taste...so fucking sweet...so fucking delicious...I love your cunt Naomi Campbell. _my_ pussy... _my_ cunt...only mine to play with"

Her words had the no doubt desired effect. I moaned again helplessly and parted my thighs a bit further. Who knew I would become a sucker for dirty talk? That sweet, innocent looking mouth poured forth utter filth when she wanted me to lose it...and I was definitely losing it.

" _Christ_ Ems" I said hoarsely "No more teasing...I need to come baby?"

Her other hand sneaked down my back, trailing manicured fingernails along my spine before coming to rest between my legs. My dreaming eyes widened as I realised her destination. Christ, she was going to use both hands on me. There is a God after all.

I jerked again as that middle finger started to circle my clit...gently but with sure, assured movements. It was exquisite and I started to breathe harder.

Then the sneaky hand behind me joined in. No finesse required at all now. I was wet and open for her. Two straight fingers thrust inside me roughly and I cried out for her to go on.

"Oh please...oh fucking hell please Ems...fuck... _fuck_...fuck me till I come?"

"Your wish is my command", she smiled against my shoulder, biting down again. I felt the skin break, but honestly? Give a fuck I did not.

The two straight fingers were quickly joined by a third and I was out and out desperate by then. Rocking my hips forwards against her teasing finger and back into those pounding digits deep inside me. I reached behind my head and grasped her hair, forcing her sucking mouth onto my shoulder as she soothed the bite with lips and tongue.

"Fuck Ems...I'm gonna ..." I choked hoarsely "Oh Jesus fucking _CHRIST_!"

Come I did...hard and frantic. My cunt squeezed down repeatedly on her deeply embedded fingers while her other finger maddeningly slowed as she circled my pulsing clit. I may have come harder, but I really don't remember when. My eyes opened as her movements became gentle and lighter. My body eventually released her three fingers reluctantly, then my breathing started to recover.

Again the voice in my ear.

"So sorry babe...I should have come home last night...so _so_ sorry"

Not a dream then, I groggily became aware. It _was_ a naked Emily. In our bed, fucking me awake in the almost other worldly way she did most mornings. Except she _had_ stayed away last night. As the endorphins in my scrambled brain dissipated and the glorious post sex feeling faded with it, I moved her arm from around me and settled on my back, looking sideways at her crumpled face. Tears were glistening on those porcelain cheeks. Real tears. My heart thumped as I looked at her seriously.

The sex had been awesome, as always, but the big fat elephant was still sitting in the room with us. Why _had_ she stayed at her place last night?

XXX

Emily

"I need to tell you something Naoms" I said quietly, watching her face go from puzzlement to cold fear in a second. Coming here at 6 am...waking her in the way I had just then, was really more for my benefit than hers. Anything to delay telling her the truth. Except the way she was looking at me now, narrow eyed and defensive...the way her body had subtly detached itself...a few short inches away, but what felt like miles...spoke of her wariness. I had to say something... and quickly. She probably thinks I cheated on her, you _fool_ , my mind screamed at me.

Well...I suppose I did, in a way. Sarah and I hadn't actually done anything. Not even a hug or kiss on the cheek when I left the office. But our eyes had carried on an intense conversation of their own all through the stilted 'getting to know you' meeting.

They said, without a shadow of doubt on either side " _I still fancy you...maybe even_ _love you_ " They said " _This will not end well for either of us_ "

I knew it, and so did Sarah. First love, huh? Never forgotten.

And now I have to pay the piper. The doubt and fear in Naomi's eyes was all but unbearable. She thinks you fucked someone else...my mind prodded maliciously. I hadn't, but maybe what I _had_ done was far worse. Just an hour with Sarah...an hour of avoiding what we were both actually feeling...and suddenly all the things I thought I knew about myself, about Naomi...about _us_...were in doubt. And Naomi could see that. I felt sick.

"I..I..." I couldn't seem to get any words out/ Not while she was looking at me like that. Like I had just slunk from another lovers bed.

"Spit it out Emily" Naomi said quietly, pulling the duvet up under her chin, covering that glorious body. As if I'd forfeited the right to see her naked.

I realised that I was just torturing both of us. She was thinking the worst and I was letting her.

"I...I didn't cheat on you Naomi" I said weakly. Which was true, but still only half of it. "I...just bumped into someone...someone from the past and it fucked with my head...that's why I stayed away last night?"

Naomi nodded, as if I was making a serious debating point, but her eyes were now icy and unforgiving.

"So why the early morning wake up fuck Ems?...Guilty conscience? Because you gave a pretty good impression there of someone who actually cares about the way I feel?"

That hurt. She thinks you fucked her to make up for what you considered doing yesterday, I thought...and then answered myself " _You did_ "

I lowered my eyes and heard her sigh deeply. When I looked up again she was even further away, holding the duvet up to her neck like a shield. Her eyes were bright with tears.

"I feel like I've been violated Emily" she said bleakly "What the fuck was all _that_ about? So you met someone you knew from the past...so what. I bump into old lovers and randoms now and again. It doesn't make me stay out all night, then mercy fuck my girlfriend the next morning?"

Then her eyes changed. I saw the recognition in them of what I'd been unable to say out loud.

"Oh...It's _her_...isn't it?" she said coldly "Sarah...what's her face...your first love?" I get it now"

I nodded numbly.

She wrapped the duvet round her body tightly and got up, leaving me on the plain bottom sheet looking up at her.

"I must be the worlds biggest fool" she said wearily "Fucking _hell_...why do I walk into these things? All that time you pretended to be straight...sucking executive dick in your lunch hour...then we meet up, you decide that its muff you prefer after all..."

She started to pace about on the other side of the bed, running a hand through her bed hair. I watched her silently. She seemed to be working it all out by herself, without my input.

"...then after you get the worlds best trial run with a 'proper' lesbian...you bump into your ex...who presumably still has the hots for you...and bingo...its love actually again. How am I doing... _hun_?"

The last word was thrown at me with such venom, I actually flinched.

Naomi stopped pacing and faced me, tears running down her pale face. My heart lurched at how beautiful but tragic she looked. YOU did that, my conscience jeered.

"Well...I'll save you the noble speech. Get the fuck out of my bed, my home and my life. Not _once_ have you tried to tell me what I'm saying is wrong?"

Her eyes challenged me to argue.

"Naoms..." I said weakly.

" _Don't_ " she spat angrily "my _friends_ call me that. Just tell me one thing Emily...did you _ever_ love me? Because I'm going to have to reconsider my options in future if I'm that way out on people judgement. You certainly had me fooled"

"I did...I mean I _do_ Naoms...sorry Naomi. This wasn't about cheating on you...I haven't...we haven't. It's just I wasn't expecting to ever see her again. But it turns out we'll be working together...so..."

"Oh fucking _great_ " Naomi said, smiling without humour "So this dream job will entail 'working closely' with your first love, yeah? she said, using air quotes for emphasis. "We never really stood a chance, did we Emily?" I was just a stop gap easy shag"

"NO!" I said, my voice cracking. "It wasn't...I mean it _isn't_ like that. I've not done anything wrong...I just got side swiped, bumping into her. It made me confused...scared"

"So you decided to spend the night alone...thinking it over...thinking _us_ over...then thought it might be a good idea to screw me one last time...just in case you'd made a mistake and little miss _First Love_ doesn't hack it in the sack?"

I shook my head miserably, but she was right, in one way at least. Seeing Sarah again had woken feelings in me I thought were long dead. I loved Naomi...really loved her, but how could it possibly work now?

Even if I hadn't confessed...hadn't been so crass as to have sex with her before admitting what had happened... how could I work day to day with Sarah and carry on living with Naomi? It was an accident waiting to happen. I had to make a choice. The dream job or my lover.

Sadly for me, Naomi had been doing some of her own thinking while I'd been staring at her.

"Get out" she said flatly "get _out_ Emily"

I shook my head.

"N...NO...please Naomi. My head is all over the place. I _do_ love you...want to be with you...but..."

"But nothing" she said icily "I'm no ones second choice. Get out Emily...take whatever you need for now. I'll get a cab to bring the other stuff over to your place. Us? We're done"

She started to walk away before spinning on her heel.

"Funny how things turn out...I was feeling guilty because I hadn't told you that the invitation to the JI ball had arrived. Was worried about how you would react. Well, I don't have to worry about walking in there hand in hand with an ex employee now, do I Em? I'll give Mini a call...she never turns down a night out...with a guaranteed shag at the end. Better all round yeah?"

With that she almost ran to the bathroom. I heard her choke out a sob as the door closed.

Quietly and miserably, I gathered a few things from the wardrobe and left her apartment.

Nice one Emily, I told myself as I waited for the lift. Thats fucked it completely then.

 **Oh dear...trouble in paradise?**

 **Comments?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi peeps. Thanks for the comments on the last chapter. A little rain must fall in everyone's world. It just so happens, Naomi and Emily live in Bristol; which gets _way_ more than its fair share of showers!**

 **Just to clear up one point. Someone asked (quite reasonably I thought) would Emily have been quite so sexually aggressive with that wake up shag, knowing she had such a huge guilty secret which might (and did) end their relationship? My clumsy story telling is to blame. In my head, I decided, stupidly that it would be clear that Naomi was in fact dreaming through the first part of the seduction. The things Emily said...the way she took charge and tormented Naomi with filthy suggestions? All in our blondes dreamy head. Actually, Emily was a lot gentler and less certain at first with Naomi. But by the time that Emily did get more assertive, Naomi had fully woken up from her erotic fantasy and had her lovers hands all over her, so she was well beyond caring! Got it? Hahaha**

 **Anyway, that's all history now. Repairing the sort of fracture they've just had will be long and painful. I don't know about Naomi (well I _do_ , I suppose), it will be a hard, _hard_ road back. Trust...difficult to gain with our sassy blonde and all so easily lost. **

" _ **Everything is so...fragile...didn't you know that?"**_

 **I think we all remember _that_ line from Emily's episode 4.02? **

**Boot? Meet the other foot.**

 **So...we call in again on Heartache Avenue BS3 4LE (Look it up guys...its a relevant actual postcode!). It's been several weeks since...well since. Because nothing is going to be cured overnight. Let's visit Naomi first...yeah?**

Naomi

"Hurry the fuck _UP_!" I yelled at the unimpressed and firmly closed bathroom door. The shower continued to run regardless and the occupant ignored me for the third time this morning. I paced the living room in my dressing gown and cursed myself yet again for breaking my cardinal rule. _No_ randoms stay the night. Period. But last night I'd really gone for it after work...not for the first, or even twenty first time Vodka shots...lots of vodka shots, three lines of coke and I think some other substances I'd really rather not remember. I'm going to be late for work yet again this month and the Emily substitute in the bathroom is taking her fucking time getting out of my apartment and hopefully out of my life.

I should say that normally, I would be breaking the door down, but I owed this one. Not for the sex (I haven't had to resort to paying for it quite yet) but for dragging my pissed and stoned body home and putting me platonically to bed last night. No sex for Campbell N. Not _last_ night anyway. I lost it big time instead.

This...Melanie?...Maddie...no _Mandy_ , thats it...was a sturdy girl, if my hazy memory serves me right. Amazonian almost. Not usually my type at all. But she made a bee line for me after I staggered, flushed with another stonking line, into that club and, after even more alcohol that I should have abstained from, I was soon making lurid promises to her on the dance floor as she ground against me, cupping my boobs from behind and nuzzling my neck.

The spirit had been weak, but the libido was on fire. I wanted...well, I wanted the sort of oblivion sex, drugs and alcohol bring. It's my defence mechanism now. Work, pub, club, shag. Repeat.

I tried to remember her face...Asian? Yeah, thats it. Maybe Indian subcontinent. Taller than me...which is unusual...my normal tastes running to petite brunettes...fucking _stop_ it Naomi. Anyway...she was or had been reasonably attractive. Good, firm tits, unrestricted by a bra too (I like the easy access) and very handsy with it. I like that too...or I do nowadays. No fucking about...drink, drugs and loveless sex, remember? She was well up for it, but unfortunately for moi, my consumption last night was extreme even for me.

I blame the fact that I saw... _her_...in one of the pubs I topped up in earlier. With her fucking twin sister, sitting in a booth, her face looking like she'd been dragged there by the ear. I left that place about a hundred miles an hour, not even finishing my first drink. I _couldn't_ be in the same building as her. Not for a moment longer. I could feel my eyes filling with tears as she stared at me hopefully. She looked so.,..I dunno...broken. Whenever I thought about her, which was far too often for comfort, I always imagined bumping into her in town...probably with her new 'old' girlfriend in tow. Mini, Kelly and Annabelle, my few remaining friends, are sick and tired of accompanying me on every trip I make into the centre of Bristol. I'm so paranoid about walking into the Fitch Bitch (yeah, I know, childish) on my own that I have to be with someone. Just in case she's with that Sarah tart. First love indeed. I can't fucking compete with _that_. At least if I'm with someone else, even platonically, it won't make me look so billy no mates.

But of course, fate decided it would be when I was pissed and alone. I'd been supposed to meet Annabelle in that pub before clubbing it, but the bottle of wine and line of coke I'd done before I left my place had fucked with my timekeeping yet again. She'd already left for the club. I should have just looked around, seen Annabelle wasn't there and fucked off. Instead I got another drink, _then_ I see two sets of brown eyes regarding me from the corner. Katies eyes were surprisingly not as challenging as I expected them to be. More sympathetic really, when I thought about it afterwards. But the look in Emily's eyes was way past sad. Wretched, I think you call it. I even caught myself feeling sorry for her, before I mentally slapped my face.

But then my legs were moving towards the doors even as I searched for somewhere to put down my undrunk glass of vodka. No _way_ was I hanging about like a spare part, while the Fitch twins regarded my obvious personal misery. I flashed Emily a spiteful look, which made her duck her head, then left as quickly as my dignity would allow.

Hence the over indulgence at the club...and hence the tall brunette who was hogging my bathroom as I hopped from foot to foot on my carpet, desperate for a pee and a shower.

Finally...the door to my bathroom opened and this Mandy girl exited. Minus a towel...or anything else actually. Even in my 'desperate to pee' and annoyed state, I automatically gave her fit figure the once over. A big girl maybe...but in _all_ the right places...and as my eyes moved down her tanned body, I saw she was completely smooth...down _there_. My stomach stopped complaining about holding my bladder closed and gave a little lurch of pleasure at how inviting that smooth, peach soft cleft looked. I looked back up just in time for the bitch to grin at me cheekily. Busted.

"Shame we don't have time for some...fun Naomi" she said softly..."I was definitely up for it last night...but you were well gone babe...but, what about later...after work maybe?"

I swallowed hard. I should have said no...but that body promised a lot of fun. Fun I needed at the moment. Mindless fun.

"Look...I have to go to work now...I'm late...but leave your number...I'll call you this afternoon, _Mandy_?"

Her face registered obvious shock that I remembered something as important as her name. Fuck I must have been _right_ out of it when we got back here.

"Yeah sure" she beamed, brushing past my arm and giving me another twinge as those full breasts bounced against me delightfully. My tongue swiped my bottom lip. Fuck it...one more night won't hurt I thought, as I almost ran into the bathroom, closed the door and sat down, sighing in relief that at least one bodily function was being satisfied...

XXX

Two miles away...

XXX

Emily.

God I hurt. Not physically...although the ache in my chest feels like I've had a heart attack. No...I hurt everywhere. My head, my breaking heart, even my stomach, which spasms every time I think of Nao... _her_.

Last night was beyond awful. I'd fought long and hard not to go out with Katie, but after two weeks of her nagging, telling me that although I'd been a stupid bitch, giving up a 'good thing' (yeah, think about that for a moment...Katie telling me I should still be with Nao... _her_ ) it was about time I got my shit together and got back out there, I surrendered.

I let her dress me up and apply way more makeup that I normally used. I felt like a store mannequin, being assembled for public consumption. I had no interest in what I looked like, certainly to other woman. Women is what's wrecked me after all. Two women. _Her_...and, well the other _her_.

Sarah that is.

I suppose I should admit that I took the new job after all. Not because I really had any enthusiasm about it any more. More because I wasn't sure, without a distraction (no, not that sort of distraction) I wouldn't have just holed up in my apartment, drunk my way through the whole drinks cabinet and been found dead a week later, surrounded by empty spirit bottles and take away containers.

Yes, I was that down. Leaving Naomi's that morning was like going to the gallows. Everything I had wished for had fallen in my lap up till then. New job, new girlfriend, new life. And I went and fucked it up. Not even by shagging someone...cheating, at least not physically. No, I gave up my brave new world for a myth, a memory, a phantom.

Because, as I quickly found out after I started at Amex...there is _no_ chance of me and Sarah rekindling our relationship, even if those initial smouldering glances we shared promised it. There is one human sized stunningly attractive reason for that.

Georgina Roberts.

Beautiful (no, I mean _really_ beautiful) Classy, expensively dressed, and to add to the mix, the senior vice president of this fucking division.

Oh, and Sarah's live in lover for the past 18 months. Not only was Sarah shagging someone way out of my league, but this gorgeous creature was besotted with my ex. I met her on my first day of proper work...and boy did she lay down a marker on their status? I think Sarah had been franker with Georgina about our past than I had with Naomi. Because I was given the whole ' _she's mine...and_ _ **staying**_ _mine_ ' performance almost before I got my coat off. After that, I went back into my shell and kept my conversations with Sarah professional.

The first couple of days went OK. Sarah and I spoke when we needed to, swapped notes and ideas about how we were going to organise the territories and staff...just mundane business. I took comfort in the almost frantic pace of that first week. No time to dwell on my miserable private life. No time to obsessively check my mobile phone for calls of texts (a waste of time anyway, silence was my only caller) and no time to make a fool of myself by hanging around **JI** for a glimpse of Miss Campbell.

No...I worked hard, went home at 6 and ate a microwave meal I didn't taste. Drank a bottle of wine with the food and drifted off in front of the TV. Night after night. The oblivion the alcohol provided was merciful. And necessary. Because any thinking time reduced me to tears immediately.

But Katie was never gonna let me wallow forever. Last night was actually her second attempt to get me out again. The first ended with me dissolving into helpless sobs after I saw Naomi stagger out of a pub a few hundred metres down the street, holding onto some punkish skank with hair shaved on one side and a studded leather biker jacket. She didn't see us (or probably much else judging by her wobbling legs) but the girl she was with...and I reckon she was no more than 18...was pouring my ex into a taxi. I doubt a night of Scrabble and a bedtime cocoa was on either of their minds. Naomi's date was almost drooling over my ex's pert arse as she bent to get in behind her. It broke me, and I was fit for nothing more than the same sort of accompanied trip home...but with my sister Katie, who was definitely NOT interested in my anatomy in that way...

But last night was worse, even without the obvious pick up tart hanging off her. The look Naomi shot me would have burned off paint. Hatred, contempt and scorn. Boy that girl packs a visual punch.

She shot out of the pub like a bullet. After _that_ look. Again, I couldn't go through with a night out with Katie, which obviously pissed her off mightily. I took a taxi home and Katie was left on the pavement staring after the cab. She just said one thing as I looked sadly out of the open window at her.

" _Right...that's it...time to sort this shit out_ "

If I'd been myself, I would have realised that was Katie-speak for direct action.

XXX

Naomi

Well...this morning is a lot more relaxed. For one thing, its Saturday, so no rush to get my house-guest out of the bedroom or bathroom. No dirty looks from my workmates either when I inevitably roll in 15 minutes late. Yesterday I got a proper bollocking from Tony Stonem. Typically, he didn't waste time on pleasantries. I guess now he knows I'd rather shag Arnold Schwarzenegger's great aunt than him, he's given up hoping to get into my knickers. I'm just that annoying dyke employee who comes in with a hangover from hell and bite marks on my neck. _That_ employee...

"Right Naomi...lets get to the point" he said, leaning back in his chair. "Your work...when you're actually _here_ that is...is fine. I have no complaints about your performance. But that's the problem... _when you're here._ Which lately has been always late and looking like you've spent the weekend at the Playboy mansion getting yourself wasted. It's got to stop. People are noticing and indiscipline is contagious. I'm not going to issue you with a written warning, because...well because you don't want the big guy upstairs on your case" (no I definitely didn't want that. The only person who's fucked my ex more times than I have) "but this is your last verbal warning. Whatever is going on in your private life...sort it out, OK?"

I nodded dumbly. He might be a total shit, but basically he was spot on. Drugs, alcohol and random shags had been my diet for weeks now. I knew it would catch up with me eventually. And to make it worse...it wasn't even working. However wasted and brutally screwed I got, I still woke up with _her_ face in my mind and an ache in my heart. I always thought a broken heart was a lame metaphor...but apparently its true. Mine was torn into pieces. I'd let my guard down and Emily Fitch had taken my beating heart and crushed it in her small hands.

So this morning, after enduring a day yesterday worse than any I could remember, I was waking up semi sober. Just the half a bottle of red wine, a Chinese takeaway and...oh yeah.. a long, slow screw (just the one actually) with the girl I'd promised to call yesterday morning.

Well, I did. Mandy was lying beside me, with a faint smile on her face as she slept. I'd been right about the body. Long and statuesque maybe, but soft, curvy and very very receptive. We'd fucked for almost an hour after going to bed. Maybe her tongue wasn't as agile as...some. Maybe she didn't excite me as much with breathless cries and pleas as I licked her...maybe she wasn't..someone. But...

But she was sweet, willing and _very_ enthusiastic. I came on her fingers easily enough. The lack of alcohol and drugs seemed to sharpen the sensations. Afterwards we just slept. No pesky 'love' to mess things up.

For the first time in weeks, I felt rested...almost content. My heart still ached when I thought of...her...but here, now? It seemed like I'd taken a step forward instead of back. Maybe this Mandy could help me heal my broken heart. Maybe after the drama of Emily Fitch and the endless stop start relationship...I could just have an uncomplicated affair with a single, baggage free lesbian who seemed to like me a lot.

Oh well...it was a nice dream while it lasted.

Lying there, wondering if it would be OK to wake my bed partner up with some soft caresses...after all, isn't that what Saturday mornings are for?...there was a loud hammering on my door. I groaned. I wasn't expecting any parcels or grocery deliveries...who the fuck bangs on your door at...I glanced at the bedside clock...8 am on Saturday morning?

Three guesses.

When I'd dragged on a robe and walked to the door, I peered through the spy hole before reaching for the security chain.

Fuck fuck...fuckety fuck.

Katie Fitch... Now what?

XXX

 **Well..you'll just have to wait for the fireworks to begin. Katie at the door...Mandy in her bed...Naomi is in for a fun Saturday, huh?**

 **Reviews would be lovely!**


	22. Chapter 22

**HI again. I've noticed the reviews and views have slackened off quite a bit lately, so I hope I've not been boring you with this! Anyway, I'll post this chapter and see what you all think.**

 **Mistakes are all mine, sadly none of the characters belong to me, which will come as a relief to Kat and Lily, who would spend half their time naked and/or shagging and the other half falling out spectacularly if I were writing 'their' scripts.**

 **On then...**

Naomi

I wouldn't say I'm exactly frightened of Katie Fitch...more intensely wary, I suppose. She is a force of nature after all, like an earthquake or a tsunami, so I think thats justified? So when I opened my door and she swept past me in a haze of expensive perfume, I merely took a deep breath, which was nothing to do with my appreciation of her pricey scent choices.

Dressed to the nines even at this time of the morning, with a short black silky skirt and tight crimson top showing off those impressive tits, she looked what she was...an apex predator. I had the time to appreciate her rather shapely pert behind too as she walked straight into my lounge...(sorry, lesbian force of habit...even if it _is_ my ex's twin sister)

Well, as you know already, 'lounge' is a bit of an over description for what is more like a studio flat. Which in turn means in the middle of the room is a comfortable...err...bed. A divan bed which was currently occupied by a quietly sleeping Mandy. I grimaced as the said occupant stirred.

"Naoms...what the...?" she moaned sleepily, emerging from under the duvet with bed hair and a dopy grin...which faded pretty damned smart when she saw who our early morning visitor was...Katie Fitch in full sail was a sight terrifying enough to drop grown men at the knees.

My well dressed visitor smiled tightly at the unexpected view of my overnight guest.

"Right..." she drawled slowly..."so I guess this is the Emily substitute de jour?"

I bridled at that jibe but Mandy beat me to the punch. I silently thanked her for courage in the face of the enemy. My own courage seemed to have taken a weekend break in Brighton without telling me.

She sat up slowly, giving us both a full on view of that tanned and beautifully formed upper body before smiling sweetly back at Katie. I was briefly reminded of two she cats meeting in an alley. Disputed territory as it were. My eyes automatically went to those smallish but elegantly presented breasts. Breasts I had worshipped a good deal last night and breasts I was just about to have another play with this morning, before we were so rudely interrupted that is.

I give Katie her due, while I was trying desperately not to drool over my current partners assets, she kept her eyes on the dark brown ones challenging her. Not once did her gaze drop to those frankly delicious tits. I guess Katie definitely is heterosexual after all. My musing about her possibly exploratory early years at uni seemed to be off base. Just me who is totally disarmed by firm naked breasts then...

Mandy coughed as I carried on lusting over her tits while Katie studiously avoided doing the same.

"Well...nice as it is to chat...and pleased to meet you, I guess... _Katie_ , isn't it?" Mandy said conversationally.

She knew very well who it was. I might not have exactly had a picture of my ex on the wall over my bed, but I'd been descriptive enough about the car crash our relationship had turned into for Mandy to add two and two. She knew this wasn't Emily...so.

"I was just about to take a shower anyway babe" Mandy smirked at me " I'll leave you to...entertain...your visitor Naoms...don't be too long now...I have _plans_ " she purred as she slipped smoothly out of bed, giving me a glimpse of the peach like smooth nirvana between her legs on the way. As she passed me, still holding Katies eyes, she patted my arse possessively and growled. A better demonstration of 'that's mine' I have never been witness to. Deuce I think...

Katie waited until the bathroom door closed before turning to me. I was briefly cheered by the faint flush on her face. It seems even the scary Katie Fitch isn't completely immune from admiring a direct challenge.

"Well..." she said, looking again at the rumpled bed and making a small moue with her painted lips "...I _would_ suggest sitting down to talk, but..."

I flushed at a sudden vivid flashback of how comprehensively Mandy and I had rumpled my sheets and made that bed frame squeak for almost an hour last night. Maybe being in a room with Katie _and_ the scene of the recent crime was a bit tacky?

Luckily, it was an unusually warm morning for the West Country and the French doors leading to my tiny balcony were slightly ajar. I had two old cane chairs out there, facing the normally uninspiring view of Bristol Quay, half a mile away. It would have to do. The sun was up and the breeze light.

My brain gave me a jump start as I led Katie through. I realised that the drop was considerable to the car park below. If Emily's sister wanted to do me physical harm, one push would be enough. But I forestalled any more internal panic by sitting down with a thump on one chair, whilst indicating the other to Katie. She gave the chair a once over before dusting it with a small handkerchief from her clutch bag. I could see her brain working.

" _Expensive skirt vs dusty chair...hmmm_ "

But practicality must have won out, as she sat down delicately on the edge, closing her knees artistically, then fixed me with an cool look.

"Right then..." she said briskly "You and my dippy sister..."

I jumped at that. No soft entrées then, straight to the point.

"Err...there _is_ no me and Emily" I said firmly.

Not firmly enough obviously.

"Fuck _off_ " she said cheerfully "...thats a crock of shit and we both know it. Whatever... _charms_...the Amazon Queen in there can offer you is by the way. Been there, done that...masking heartache with wall to wall sex...although my substitute of choice is normally bigger on the testosterone. You _love_ my sister...and she loves you. The rest is just bullshit. You can shag Pocahontas every hour on the hour if it helps you deal with it, but the truth is you and Ems are crazy about each other. She hurt you by not telling you the truth about her ex straight away. But you know _nothing_ is going on with her and that Sarah bitch, don't you? It was as much a shock to Emily as you when she found out they'd be working together. But...and listen to this fucking carefully Campbell... my sister is in bits over this. Like really, really in bits. Do you think she'd be _this_ unhappy if all she wanted was for her and her ex to get back together. It's past, done...get it? Way in the dim distant fucking past, actually"

It was a good speech, but I wasn't buying it straight out of the cellophane.

"Excuse me for being a touch sensitive about it Katie...but you weren't _here_...you didn't see the look in Emily's eyes when she admitted who she would be working with...and how she felt about it?...She practically _drooled_ " I said.

Katie sighed and rolled her eyes. I resented that gesture...my mother always told me _I_ have the patent on it after all. Here was Katie Fitch using my own infuriating ' _whatever_ ' expression against me...in my own fucking home. I gritted my teeth and prepared to do battle. But she spoke quicker than I could think of a smart remark.

"Look Campbell...I know it comes as a shock to the system to find out there are other attractive carpet munchers out there...and I'm being generous here. God knows why my sister finds _you_ so irresistible...you're bad tempered, sarcastic and you've got the dress sense of a colour blind pensioner...but she does.

I glared at the triumphant look on the immaculate Ms Fitch's face. I might not have the means or the fashion sense to compete with her, but I'm not a _total_ skank. Fucking cheek. I blew out an exasperated breath, which served only to make her smirk harder.

I tried again.

"Irrelevant Katie...and you can fuck right off out of my flat if you think insulting me will make me forgive your sister. She _hurt_ me...like really hurt me? We've had way too many false starts already to make me want to try again. First the delightful Richard Hurst was the problem, sticking his middle aged dick where it wasn't needed. Then I had to put up with that drip 'almost boyfriend' Neil, fucking hands all over her... smirking at me at that party like he'd won first prize. _Now_ its a fucking significant ex from her uni days? I've never pretended to be anything other than what I am...a single, over 21 dyke who just wants to mean something to someone else. Well, Emily had her chance. She blew it...just like she blew that fucker Hurst after his Starbucks every lunch time. Fuck that. I know what I am Katie...and if being less than Carla Delevigne in the fashion stakes and a bit sarcastic? So _what?_ I'm not fucking perfect...but at least I'm _honest_?"

For the first time I saw something like respect in Katies eyes. I was giving back as good as I got and it seemed to change the dynamics of the face off. Now _she_ puffed out a reflective breath.

"OK...OK. I get all that. Emily fucked up more than once. But the facts remain the same. She _loves_ you...you daft cow. Forget her frankly pathetic attempts to pretend she's straight. I knew she wasn't from the time we grew tits in year 11. I didn't _want_ to know it...not for a long time anyway...so I'll take part of the blame for her being confused about what she is. But I've never seen her suffer over anyone like she is over you. Certainly not over the sainted Sarah. Look...I'm not expecting you to forgive and forget overnight. I get that she hurt your feelings. But nothing happened then, and nothing is happening _now_. She's totally miserable because she's in love with you...not Sarah, or Neil or Richard Hurst. _You_...OK?

My mind, once so made up and determined, was spinning. I'd never had to make a decision about a relationship like this. A random shag showering in my bathroom and my ex's sister sitting on my balcony, waiting for an answer. It was too much. I needed space...time...whatever.

"Look Katie. Thanks for coming here. I know you don't like me much. But I have some thinking to do. I'm not just gonna jump in with both feet again. I still have trust issues and nothing you've said changes that. Lets just leave it there for now, huh?"

Katie went to argue with me, but I think the look in my eye persuaded her maybe for the first time in her life, to back off. She nodded curtly.

"Fine..I've said my piece anyway. I promised Ems I wouldn't get involved, but you fucking lezzers would just swap soppy looks whenever you bumped into each other for the next year or so and nothing would get sorted. I'll just say this one last time so you know...Emily loves you...like really loves you. She's my twin sister and I'd do just about anything to stop her getting hurt. Do your thinking...shag your Amazon fuck buddy a couple more times this morning, just to get it out of your system...then fucking call her, right? I don't want to make any more early morning calls at Chez Campbell...specially with naked nympho's on the menu...comprende?"

I nodded back...I mean, what the fuck else was I supposed to do?

Katie left then, just the miasma of her musky perfume left to tell the tale.

Did I shag Mandy again?

Too fucking right. She's a damned good jump and I think the recent confrontation added a bit of spice for both of us. She left just after 11...a big fat hickey on her neck... all glazed eyes and shaky legs.

Me?...I went back to bed and slept off the effects of her clever finger work. It was Sunday, right?

Dreamless sleep, that's what I wanted. Tomorrow was soon enough to deal with the E Fitch problem.

 **Short one I know, but if no one's reading...who will care! Hahaha**

 **Later gentle readers...**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey there!**

 **Nice to hear that some people are reading and enjoying this story. It only has probably two chapters left I think, if I stick to the original plot, but they could be long ones as there are a few twists yet. _Then_ maybe I'll finish my other two tales and see how it goes from there. Thanks for the lovely comments anyway. They are much appreciated.**

 **Oh, and if, like me, you love Kat Prescott as Emily (of course you do!) I suggest you give _24:Legacy S2_ a miss right now. I had enough trouble enduring Kat/Emily in _Finding Carter_...random American boyfriends and all...but Kat as a manipulative teenage terrorist schoolie, giving semi-graphic blow jobs to her teacher? Nope...can't do it. I know I make 'her' do horrible hetero things during the course of this story, but at least there is a satisfactory climax coming ( _stop_ it) and although the road to Naomily is sometimes very rocky, there IS usually a pleasant destination for them? But I guess soon, you might call me the worlds biggest hypocrite by the time the next two (the last I'm afraid) chapters are over if things go to plan, but whatever. I still can't suffer our lovely Emily playing the pink flute with some random guy...on _screen_. **

**Right...so we look in again on a lunch time meeting. A meeting which follows the early morning confrontation between Naomi and Katie two days ago. There will be smut in these last two chapters, plenty of it, but it might not please everyone at times. Just so you know...?**

 **On with the show then.**

Emily

If you'd said yesterday I'd be sitting _here_...on a balcony looking out over the Bristol skyline...sitting with my significant ex no less, with a chilled glass of Chablis in my hand, I'd have said you were stark staring mad.

But I am.

The atmosphere is a little...chilly...and I don't mean the weather which is actually unseasonably warm for Bristol. There's a slight breeze up here, but its light and pleasant. No...the climate is fine, but for the first time since I met Naomi Campbell, we don't seem to be able to start a conversation. Its...awkward.

She sat down opposite me after filling my glass, giving my eyes a wonderful view of her pale face and body. A face and body I have worshipped numerous times, but which is currently very much off limits. Her hair is freshly washed and hanging gloriously over her slim bare shoulders...yeah...you heard that right. Bare shoulders. The spaghetti strapped short grey dress she is wearing is new and very distracting, I know that its new, OK? I admit to having scanned her wardrobe once or twice when she was showering after we'd made love weeks ago. Its a girl thing, right? I just love the sight and smell of her, and on the things she wears. Stupid I know, but I'm in love, didn't you hear?

Much good its doing me at the moment, but I'm still as crazy about her as I always have been. Until I monumentally fucked up that is. I know now that the short pause in my response when I revealed all about my ex Sarah was devastating for her. It showed I still have feelings for my University love...my first love. I can't deny it, even now...sitting here with the person who replaced her in my heart. But I know one thing more now...Sarah is the past, despite the past arriving with the force of a Katie Fitch punch in the face. Attraction and nostalgia, yep. Admiration for her grown up looks and freshly acquired poise, ditto. But _love_...nope. The beautiful blonde sitting opposite me now holds the place in my heart my ex used to. No doubts now. I am completely and utterly in love with Naomi Campbell.

When I found out that Katie had confronted Naomi here a couple of days ago, I was incandescent with anger at my twin at first. Even my warrior sister flinched as I raged at her for interfering. Encountering Naomi putting it about in Bristol was bad enough. Knowing she was probably getting over me by shagging anyone attractive who asked her was awful. Other womens fingers on her...inside her?...It was so exquisitely painful I'd shut it out of my head. But the further humiliation of finding out someone a little more permanent has been relaxing in my lovers bed after a no doubt epic night of wall to wall sex was pure undistilled agony (yeah, Katie never holds back on the facts...gory as they were. I now know all I _ever_ need to know about Mandy...including an entirely unwelcome salacious description of her supposedly perfect tits) But Katie stopped me my diatribe with one simple sentence.

" _She wants to see you_ "

I stood there with my mouth open, like a beached fish.

"She...she _what_?" I said stupidly, all anger dissipated.

Katie rolled her eyes in a way that made my stomach lurch unpleasantly. That gesture was so...so _Naomi_. Maybe my ex is giving lessons to my twin now.

"She wants to _see_ you idiot. When you've quite finished flaying me alive for interfering...just know this. Me going to see her, despite the fact that she and that Mandy had just been ..."

" _Enough_ Katie " I warned. I really _really_ didn't want another graphic description of my ex's post coital partner. Naked or clothed.

Katie grinned unrepentantly. Never one for missing the chance to goad me.

"Sorry..." she said, entirely unconvincingly "...accident"

She smirked again.

"Anyway...Naomi called me at work yesterday. I told her to call _you_ , but that was obviously a step too far for the big old lezzer"

I winced at Katies jibe even though I knew it meant nothing nowadays. Having accepted my sexuality, those sort of ritual insults have had the sting removed. It's just Katie being Katie.

My sister shrugged.

"Well...she _is_ a fucking lesbian, isn't she? Otherwise you've been sadly misinformed about her preferences...although actually now I have the evidence of my own eyes...that Mandy slut was quite attr..."

" **Katie!** " I shouted. _Still_ with the tormenting?

She grinned again. Bitch.

"OK...fun over. Look...she called me...told me to ask you if you want to go for lunch...at her place tomorrow? Well...?"

Now it was my turn to smile. I tried to stop the stupid grin that spread over my face but it was impossible. Lunch?...At her place? I felt like all my Christmas's had come at once.

"B...but...what if she just wants to tell me once and for all its over?" I wailed when the grin had finally faded.

Katie shrugged again.

"Then I've done my best and you'll have to find some other sad lezzer to clean your pipes, sister of mine..."

I wailed loudly again and she relented, thankfully.

"OK, OK... _enough_ Emily. She didn't _sound_ like someone who was about to boot you into touch. Actually, for a sarcastic, opinionated cow...she was quite reasonable about it all. Said it was time you two talked properly and now she'd had time to think it over, you could discuss what's happened like adults. Obviously she hasn't had time to find out yet you never got past 3rd grade emotional maturity?"

I let the insult slide. Lunch...with Naomi...at her place? The possibilities were endless if she actually was holding out hope that it wasn't all over. Again I smiled at what might happen, but I was stopped immediately by Katies expression of outright horror.

"Stop that right now Ems...I know what you're hoping will go on at her place. Its fucking _disgusting_...?"

My turn to grin at her discomfort. Lesbianism to Katie was like a planet far far away in a distant galaxy. Something you knew about in abstract terms, but never actually wanted to visit.

We left it there. Me living in hope, Katie screwing her face up at the very thought of what Naomi and I might get up to in private if things went well.

But now...in the reality of having lunch with my ex...things weren't a fraction as pleasant. Certainly there was no make up shagging. Just this awkward silence and a kind of strange formality.

Then Naomi spoke.

"Emily?" she said quietly.

I waited for the punchline, but it didn't come. Obviously I was supposed to respond somehow.

"Yes?" I said, not daring to second guess where this was going.

"This...Sarah woman...what's the whole story then?"

Straight to the point. Maybe Katie and her had swapped personalities. The eye rolling, now the brutal questions without any preamble. I took a small sip of wine, then put my glass down on the wrought iron occasional table.

"Right..." I said equally quietly. On my answer could hang my whole future. I needed to get this out in coherent form, otherwise Katies efforts were pointless.

"Sarah _was_ very important to me. You were right...she was my first love. It was a huge shock to see her again after all this time. I needed some time and space to process it. But Sarah is my past Naomi. You are my future...if I've not ruined it by being such a twat about things. I love you...and _only_ you. I'm sure my darling sister told you that the other day. Whatever her faults, Katie doesn't tell lies, never has. She knows how much I care about you. She also knows I haven't been honest with myself for so long, I've almost lost the habit. And that has cost me...cost me everything I want. I lost _you_ Naomi..."

I knew I was about to cry, but even though my voice was starting to break, I rushed on. I might not get another chance.

"...and I can't bear that. I'll leave my job today, if that's what you want. Sarah and I...well, there _is_ no Sarah and I.. we've been forced into working in the same office...but if resigning is the price I have to pay to make you believe that it's you I want, then I'll gladly pay it. It's just a fucking job Naoms. You are my world. The person I think about when I open my eyes in the morning. The person I dream about at night. I love you...love you so much it hurts...please... _please_ forgive me?"

My voice cracked completely then so I stopped talking. Naomi was staring at me so hard I could feel it. Her eyes burned into mine. It was as if she was looking under my skin, trying to judge how honest I was being. I stared back, hot tears running down my cheeks. I knew I had nothing more to say...to give. If it wasn't enough, I was cooked.

Finally, she put down her own glass and sighed deeply. Here it comes, I thought miserably. The brush off...the polite let down.

"Answer me three questions Emily?" she said almost inaudibly. I felt my eyes widening. Twenty fucking questions now? I'd just bared my soul for her... But I nodded anyway. What the fuck else was I gonna do?

"First...will you promise never to keep something that big from me again? Just tell me what is hurting you. I can't help you unless you trust _me_?"

I nodded quickly, my heart starting to pound. This wasn't a brush off. Not yet anyway.

"Second...I don't want to you quit your job for me. That would mean I can't trust you...so...can I trust _you_ Emily...working that closely with your ex?"

Again I nodded. I would have been happy to leave Amex, if it meant I could have her back. Nothing was more important to me. Sarah was just a side show now.

She lifted her glass and sipped thirstily at the pale straw liquid. I was too tense to do the same.

"Third...and this is something I really should have asked you before it all went tits up. Will you come to the JI Ball with me...as...as my girlfriend? It's this Saturday. I want to show everyone that we're a couple...like properly together?"

My heart thumped almost painfully at that. Jupiter Investments...Richard fucking Hurst, Tony Stonem and all the other judgemental fucks looking at us...talking about us? But if that was the last coin in my repayment to Naomi, I gave it gladly.

"Of course" I said quickly, wiping the tears from my eyes as she regarded me seriously. "I want that too...to show everyone I'm yours...and you're mine"

I almost convinced myself...almost. Inside I was still quaking at the prospect, but...

Right answers I think. Next thing I was enveloped in warm and insistent arms. Naomi's mouth was at my ear and she was hugging me in a way my dad would be proud of. She kissed my neck as I hugged her back. A flood of relief rushed through my body. She still loved me. That was all I wanted to know. Fuck **JI**.

Her breath was hot on my ear as she whispered something else. I tensed as her words registered.

" _I lied about just three questions...there's one more?..,.Why the_ _ **fuck**_ _are you still wearing clothes, Emily Fitch?_ "

A question which was clearly redundant in about ten seconds. Just about the time it took us to walk, still hugging but tearing impatiently at said clothing, to the bed... _our_ bed. The deal needed to be sealed and what better way was there to do it than show her I meant every single word?...

XXX

Naomi

Lying here, warm and comfortable...Emily's body against me, I should be content. Well, I suppose I mainly am. We certainly made up for lost time. Sex with her was as exciting, as passionate and as wonderful as it had ever been. I'd asked her the questions I needed the answers to and she'd answered truthfully. Her ex was her ex, simple as that. I didn't need to worry any more about her loyalty or fidelity. So why was I still awake, when my body craved sleep?

Emily was sleeping the sleep of the satisfied. I'd made her come over and over, almost as if I was marking her as mine again. I had a moment to think ' _Thank God I_ _changed the bed linen before she came over_ ' (Mandys recent presence was as much a conscience pricker to me as Sarah was to Emily, I think) Clean sheets, clean conscience. We made love, each taking turns to pleasure the other until we ended up, faces an inch apart, fingers busy between the others legs, eyes fixed and focussed. I told her I loved her, which is true and she answered the same, which I hope is true. After she came, she finished me off determinedly, even though it was the third time I'd orgasmed this afternoon. Each one seemed more powerful than the one before. But sleep, so easily achieved by Emily, eluded me.

I don't mean that all the declarations of love and trust...not to mention the sex...were false. Far from it. I _do_ believe her.

But we seem doomed to go through this Promethean cycle of pain and suffering at regular intervals. Our love affair has been more stop start than an American football game. Can I really go through this all again? _Will_ I have to?

I didn't have an answer for myself. Much as I want to believe it will all be OK from here on in...life for us always seems destined to be more complex.

Take the **JI** Ball. I could have kept my mouth shut. Ignored the event. Or I could have just gone along on Saturday alone, suffered the snide comments about my single lesbian status and endured a couple of hours of foul party drinks and clumsy interdepartmental passes. But my pride won't let me. I _need_ this... to show **JI** and the world that she's mine. I know its affecting her too, because even though she tried to hide it, I saw the flash of unease on her face when I asked her that third question. She's even more nervous about it than me. But I still think I'm right to insist. It might mean my job...not that the prospect of leaving **JI** fills me with anything but relief. The money is great and apart from the gruesome twosome Stonem and Hurst, the people I work with are largely OK. But its a constant reminder, seeing that pompous fuck Hurst stride the corridors like some feral alpha beast, bestowing small kindnesses on his adoring followers, that he was Emily's lover for longer than me. He had her first and he kept on having her. It taints the place for me, knowing whenever I visit a copy room or a side office, that he might have screwed her there after hours. I want to mark my own territory. Selfish as it is, I want him and his slimy acolyte Stonem to know that Emily is mine now.

And that means going to the Jupiter Investments Ball with my lover. Proud, unashamed and heads up. I don't plan on us staying long. Just enough to prove my point. A few drinks, a bit of dancing maybe...even a stilted hello to the big boss and his eminence grise...then I can whisk Ems away; get her back here and naked, where we both belong.

The fallout will probably be terminal for me. Someone as self obsessed as Hurst is going to be raging at being supplanted as Emily's lover...and by a woman at that. Male pride will be wounded. I guess my career prospects just got a bit narrower. But fuck it. I'm a big girl...Mini said she'd have a word with her boss about maybe working there. A part of me grimaces inwardly at the very thought. Emily working with her ex...me with mine. What could possibly go wrong?

There's also the ever obliging Mandy to consider of course. I struggled to plump up my pillow as Emily breathed contentedly beside me and tightened her grip on my waist as I moved. The girl is adorable asleep...well, awake or asleep actually. I smiled at the little frown which appeared on her sleeping face as I wriggled about, trying to get comfortable. Then as I settled again, it was replaced with her previous expression of happy comfort. Everything was apparently fine again in the E Fitch universe.

So...where was I...oh yeah, _Mandy_. Not that there was a lot to consider there. We liked each other...she was a good and willing shag. But neither of us pretended it was anything other than a convenient way to make each other happy. Sex, pure and simple.

I knew enough about Katie already to be sure that Emily would be aware of my little indiscretion with the tall girl. But the girl currently in my bed hadn't mentioned Mandy once and I certainly wasn't going to bring her name up. No...I'll just give her a call later...tell her its very much back on with Emily. She'll be fine. Adiós.

I yawned then. The thinking (OK and the hours of wonderful shagging) was at last catching up on me. I kissed Emily lightly on the forehead, which produced another of those trademark sweet sleepy smiles before snuggling closer and finally letting myself drift off. **JI** , Mandy and the whole rest of the world can just fucking wait...

XXX

 _Saturday night._

Emily

Walking into that big steel and glass atrium made my heart thump. I checked myself again in the highly polished glass panels to the side of me. I'd really gone to town (with Katies help it has to be said) A new silver cocktail dress. Modest , but allowing my shoulders and neck to be seen. No big décolletage statement...I haven't the tits for it, even with Victoria Secret's help. No...just the £300 dent in my Amex card as evidence I'd made a proper effort. Hair up too...which is something I rarely do. And the icing on the cake as it were...that sparkling fat diamond pendant Katie had been given on her 21st by some deluded lower league footballer who thought, temporarily obviously, that Katie Fitch was about to become his exclusive property. Not that my sister shuns the WAG route, but I think she's holding out for Premier League status...Championship defenders not quite cutting it. I think it cost the laser toothed mug a weeks wages. Which even in the second tier, is probably the best part of £5000. I'm on notice not to lose it under pain of death...or even worse "let that big lezzer break it when she shags you later"

It didn't help that I smirked unashamedly when Katie said that. Me wearing just a white gold pendant with a several carat diamond in Naomi's bed didn't sound like an unpleasant prospect. The look of disgust on my sisters face told me she knew exactly what I was imagining.

But anyway, it sets off my dress a treat and with my hair up, its impossible to ignore. Naomi grumbled briefly about 'blood diamonds' or something worthy when I tried it on, but its quite easy to distract her from politics just now. One glimpse of my pale lace hold ups and matching thong made her throat dry up a treat. I had to take them off pretty quick, along with the diamond so that my girlfriend (Oh Jesus I love saying that!) could ravish me all over again without ripping anything.

There's been quite a lot of ravishing going on from both of us since the make up afternoon. We've gone back to horny teenagers overnight. I tried to go home one night, but she physically dragged me back from the open doorway, stripped me deliberately slowly and shagged me up against the half open apartment door. I pity her neighbours...apparently I'm quite loud.

Anyway, that was wonderful and in between long and intense love making sessions, we've been talking. But this time without secrets. I gave her the full run down on my life, no stone unturned. I don't want nasty secrets emerging any more. Nothing that can derail us again. And for her part, Naomi did the same. All the history of her coming out, her mother and absent father and her insecurities about me...it made uncomfortable listening for me at times, but I owed her.

So now standing here, waiting for the lift for the 6th floor, where JI have a restaurant cum ballroom (cleared for the party) it seems a long time ago that I waited in this lobby for the elevator to my floor. A hundred years must have passed. Luckily there were only a couple of stray guests waiting with us to go up. Some guy from goods in who hardly knew me and a girl from telesales who goggled for a second at our joined hands, but looked away when I stared at her.

Naomi?

Well, as you would expect, she looked drop dead stunning. Black was her chosen dress. Short (those fucking endless legs make me lick my lips like a starving woman) and low enough at the top for two creamy mounds of perfect flesh to be visible. I spent my time, even before she got dressed up, fantasising about her tits. Can't help it...they're entirely addictive. But now...mounted in that sexy black push up bra? Mouthwatering.

And mine. Don't forget that...mine to play with, to admire and to worship.

I took a deep breath as the doors finally opened and then closed behind us. A powerful whoosh as the express elevator did its job, then the doors were sighing again and we were here.

A huge guy in a black bow tie who looked like he ate dwarves for breakfast scanned Naomi's proffered gold embossed invitation.

' _Jupiter Investments Autumn Ball – Invitation for Ms Naomi Campbell plus guest_ ' it read.

There were people milling about in the immediate area. I recognised Rebecca from Naomi's office and a couple of sales guys including Bob, my ex boss. Shall we say there were mixed reactions?

The two junior sales guys clocked me then whispered together. Again the clasped hands were noted and smirked over.

Bob smiled warmly at us, noting I'm sure the held hands (I realised Naomi was as nervous as me when the circulation in my hand was briefly cut off). His smile flickered, but stayed warm as he excused himself and came over. Naomi whispered in my ear as he walked towards us.

" _Courage, mon brave_ " she stage whispered in an atrocious cod French accent. It made me stifle a laugh, but did the trick. I stopped shaking quite so much.

" _Emily_ " Bob said cheerfully when he got to us. "Fucking _brilliant_ to see you, my little sales star...how _are_ you?"

His eyes again flicked to our joined hands, but his expression stayed friendly.

Now Bob rarely swore, even when the department sales figures were dire, so I blinked at his words. The glass in his hand slopped a stream of champagne to the carpet as he hugged me politely. I glanced over his bent head as he did and caught Naomi stifling a giggle. Clearly Bob had been here a while...the alcohol on his breath told me that. But he was never a creepy type guy, just a bit over friendly on occasion...like a big Labrador puppy. I smiled back and allowed him this small liberty. He was likely to be the only friendly face I saw tonight apart from my lover.

After that he turned to Naomi.

"Naomi Campbell?" he said, smiling "Well Naomi...look after this one...she's the best person I ever had work for me. You're a lucky woman"

He might have been pissed and a bit incoherent, but Naomi smiled back genuinely enough. I could see the humour in her eyes as Bob tried manfully not to do the obvious thing and pry into our relationship. A blind person could see we were a couple. I give him his due, he managed it fine.

"Thanks...Bob?" she answered "I intend to...she's the centre of my universe"

I glowed with part embarrassment, part pride at those words. My brave Naomi, always straight up and honest. But of course, Bob was a pussy cat compared to the other predators in the room. The worst was definitely to come. Through the crowd of noisy drinkers I could see Tony Stonem's face. He was chatting animatedly to someone I knew very well. Too fucking well. I recognised that immaculately barbered hair and expensive open necked shirt. Even facing away from us, I could see the quality of his casual wear. Tony noticed us...saw our linked hands and a sly grin replaced his mock interested expression. He leaned forward and said something in Richards ear.

Hurst is a pro, so as expected, he didn't just spin round and look at us. Instead, there was a slow nod of the head, then he carefully put his glass down on a table and stepped sideways, as if he hadn't been warned.

Then he looked straight at me.

Bob had grabbed two fresh glasses of champagne from a passing waiter, for which I was eternally grateful. While one hand clung to Naomi for support, the other raised the glass to my face. I used it as a shield as Richard carried on looking at me with an unreadable expression.

Then, with a quick remark to Tony, who smirked again, he began to walk over to us. Naomi noticed at the same time as me. Bob was saying something about new jobs and asking how I was getting on, but even drunk, he was quickly aware of the new tension in the air. He leaned closer to me as Naomi glared at the approaching Richard.

"Stay cool little Fitch. Be polite...its his party...just don't let the fucker see you're rattled"

Easy for him to say.

He slid away into the crowd as Hurst got to us, an oily smile on his face. His eyes flicked from our joined hands to Naomi's defensive stance. But he was too wily an operator to show emotion.

"Naomi" he boomed "...lovely to see you...and in such elegant company"

He flashed me a fake smile, which I returned with interest. It was only the extreme pressure on my hand from Naomi's grip that told me she was as anxious as me. On the surface, now she'd controlled that icy glare, she seemed at ease.

"Mr Hurst" she said softly "Thank you for inviting me... _us_. Of course you know Emily, don't you?"

I almost but not quite uttered a hysterical laugh at that. Knew me? Fuck she was playing it cooler than I ever could.

Even the professional schmooze Richard Hurst couldn't top that. He blinked twice then forced a smile onto his perma tanned face.

"Oh yes...Emily was a great asset to Jupiter. It's very sad she moved on...but it was probably for the best...new pastures, new experiences, huh Emily?"

I licked my lips, my nerves still on red alert.

"Thanks Richard" I managed croakily "Yes, that's right...the grass really _is_ greener on the other side...I'm very happy with the move...and with my new relationship with Naomi"

This time he didn't just blink. For a fraction of a second his famed poise left him. His eyes blazed at my implied insult. I flinched at the obvious hatred in that look. Someone was not at all happy about losing their executive toy.

"Riiiight" he drawled after he quickly recovered "... _interesting_. Well, enjoy the party...both of you. I'll see you later?"

"Not if I see you first" Naomi and I whispered in unison to his retreating back as he went over to a group of fawning telesales girls. We giggled together at the shared reaction.

"Fuck..." Naomi said as we walked over to the canapés buffet "that was...intense..I don't think Richard's enjoying the party quite as much now?". I nodded and moved further from the main floor area It seemed safer than staying in the direct firing line. Bob had disappeared by now and no one else in **JI** was likely to be an ally, certainly not while the spurned boss was watching. We picked at obscure pastries and hors d'oeuvres from the snowy white linen table cloths, making sure to swig as much free champagne as possible in between. Alcohol being the universal anaesthetic for uncomfortable parties.

Inside an hour, it was almost bearable. We were being ignored by the majority of the other guests. Whether because of the whole gay thing or just general apprehension at Richards significant ex turning up with a current employee, its hard to say. Bob came back after a while, but his champagne intake was obviously catching up with him and he lurched off after a few minutes, presumably looking for someone equally pissed he could bore. Like I said, he's a nice guy, but office drunks bore me. Too many circular conversations about work things. Naomi was even less tolerant, so we were more or less on our own for the next hour.

After another round of free champagne, someone announced there would be an awards ceremony in five minutes. No way was I standing around clapping while Richard lorded it over his minions, handing out expensive gifts to identikit wage slaves. I was about to suggest we ditch the posh fare and slope off to get a chicken kebab and a litre of red to take back to the apartment, but Naomi had other ideas.

"Em...?" she whispered in my ear as people began to gather around a raised area at the other end of the room "do you feel like being _very_ naughty?"

My face flushed as she accompanied the suggestion with a sly grab of my rear. I suppressed a giggle and pushed her hand away from the danger area. As I did I caught Tony Stonem looking straight at us. He had his little coterie of adoring junior telesales girls around him, all trying to be the one he selected for an upright shag in the post room later, but he definitely saw Naomi's bit of casual groping. A sneer left his mouth before he noticed me looking back. Fuck this, I thought. If he wants to sneer at something I'd give him a good reason to.

To Naomi's surprise, I spun her round and gave her a full on kiss on her soft lips. The little squeak of shock was her only reaction before she kissed back. I heard a small gasp from the group of guys passing us, but just then Richard started to speak on the PA and their attention was diverted.

"That's a yes then sexy?" Naomi grinned playfully, her face as flushed now as mine.

"Oh yeah..." I said "No way do I want to listen to that shit preening on stage...in fact I have an idea...feel like living dangerously babe?"

Naomi bit her lip, a sure sign that she was intrigued. I realised I had just the antidote to Hurst and Stonem. While the crowd surged forward to hear the beginning of the no doubt long and protracted in house award ceremony, I grabbed Naomi's hand and we slipped out of the room. We got a curious look from the two goons on the door, but just gave them matching innocent smiles.

"Too much champagne" Naomi slurred "...need the little girls room, gentlemen?"

They nodded gravely and turned back to the crowd in front of them. They were there to keep gatecrashers out, not half cut guests getting away.

I pulled Naomi determinedly towards the lifts, down a deserted corridor. She let me pull her along, but kept asking where we were going. I couldn't keep the smirk off my face. If there was one place I wanted to be naughty...it was where we were going.

I put my finger to my lips and shushed her. Although the internal CCTV was on down here, I knew one place where it was definitely turned off.

We got out on the fifth floor and walked hand in hand along the corridor. Not another soul was around. They were all in the ballroom, listening to Hurst wax lyrical.

I opened the second door on the left and ushered Naomi inside, locking it from inside. I could see recognition dawning on her face as she read the brass plate on the double doors.

" _Em_!" she whispered urgently "Fuck...do you know where we...?"

"Of course..." I said primly "...the fucking boardroom, where else?"

Naomi looked about her in wonder. The panelled walls were lined with oil paintings of previous chairmen of the company. Right back to 1852, when it was known as the Honourable Jupiter Investment Company. In front of us was a long, polished oak table with neatly arrayed blotters and quilted leather chairs down both sides. At the end was a larger, crested chair.

' _Chairman_ ' it said in embossed gold script on the raised back.

I smirked again.

"I can't offer you the mile high club babe...but will this do?"

For a second, I thought Naomi might baulk at actually using this elegant and expensive table for what I obviously had in mind, but the wary look was instantly replaced with one of pure lust as I slowly and deliberately raised the hem of my dress. Those hold ups and the tiny thong, which she'd lusted over at home were on view again. I sat back on the table, right beside the Chairman's seat, nudging it away with my foot. The thick carpet underneath whispered as the heavy chair moved aside.

Naomi was licking her lips continuously, moving towards me like a big cat, stalking its prey. Her eyes were black with lust. She might have been wary at first, but with me starting to slide my hands over my body, cupping my breasts and slipping a finger inside the hem of my thong, all reservations were now cancelled.

Suddenly she was right there in front of me, her eyes fixed on my hands as I played with myself slowly.

"Right here...right now" I said hoarsely "I need you to fuck me baby...fuck me until I scream?"

She growled then and pushed herself between my legs, moving my hand from where it had been teasing myself and replacing it with her own. I jumped as her cool hand slid quickly inside those insignificant knickers. Her finger found me wet and open.

"Jesus Em...you're..." she breathed

"Wet?" I said jerking as that finger explored agonisingly slowly "Always for you babe"

Which was as true a sentence as I've ever spoken.

Her mouth descended on mine, lips and tongue taking possession of me, just as her hand between my legs did the same.

It didn't take long. I was strung like a bow as it was...the sheer filthiness of being shagged on the boardroom table overwhelming me. I _had_ considered doing it in Richards office, but it just seemed wrong. Too many times I had knelt under his desk, sucking him obediently as he ejaculated his pleasure into my unwilling mouth. Too many times he'd bent me over that executive desk and taken his fill of my body. But here, now...I was taking back control.

In the holy of holies.

Even Hurst, in all his self congratulatory pomp, never dared to despoil the boardroom with sex.

As I groaned my delight at Naomi's deft touch, I soon came explosively, several venerable but long dead chairmen watching sternly from the walls as I thrashed and cried out.

Seconds later, as I flipped Naomi over and knelt in front of her open legs, I made her come just as hard, her stifled moans making me clench again and again as my tongue worshipped her beautiful body.

We left the room as we found it. No CCTV to capture our pleasure, but when we reached the camera in the corridor before the lift, I raised my head and winked at its baleful gaze. I knew the recording would show us entering and leaving the boardroom. No prizes for guessing what we had been up to...

The kebab and bottle purchased, we walked home laughing drunkenly at our bravery. A perfect ending to what could have been a stressful night.

XXX

Next morning, in the Chief Executives office, a grim faced Richard Hurst reviewed the footage with cold revenge in his heart...

 **OK folks, a bumper chapter to cheer you up. Next one, which is planned to be the last, will also be long and angsty, hopefully with sweet undertones. Feel to give me your thoughts!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Authors note**

 **Hi guys**

 **First off, let me reassure you of two things. I am not about to tell you that I'm not finishing Corporate, or even that there will be a long delay in posting. Actually, the last chapter is progressing nicely. I'm over 4000 words in and it feels like it will be a long send off for the Jupiter Investments Naomily story.**

 **So breathe again!**

 **Second, apologies for those who thought this was going to be the new chapter. It isn't, obviously.**

 **But I DO have an idea about a new story, which I want to run by you first. It might not appeal, in which case I won't go with it. But in case anyone actually wants more of my stuff here goes.**

 **It will be called simply ' _Triangle_ '**

 **Because it is...and not just one triangle actually, more like several. Involving Emily, Naomi, Effy and Cook.**

 **The basic premise is that an older Emily is 'with' Effy. Has been since Naomi pissed off to Cyprus that summer and left her crying in the corridor. Sometimes in teenage relationships, a few weeks break can make a lot of difference. Unlike in the canon, Emily and Effy start the summer recess with a fragile self help relationship, but it turns into something more.**

 **Naomi, back from Cyprus eventually after extending her break, hurts for a bit, but finds a friend in a damaged Cook and eventually after several months more pining, a lover. They stay together (somewhat improbably) after the gang go their separate ways following Roundview.**

 **Fast forward 3 years. Uni over and jobs for all (even Cook)**

 **Emily and Effy are still together, even though Effy is fragile and liable to go**

 **off the rails at any moment. They are together, but things aren't perfect by a long way.**

 **Cook and Naomi? Well, their relationship is fragile too, mainly because Naomi can't forget her first love and is almost certain she is gay after all. But there's safety in conforming.**

 **But fate throws them all together.**

 **No promises about the ending being all roses, but worth a punt?**

 **Do tell guys?**


	25. Final chapter part one

**Wow, thanks so much for the awesome reviews! I was thrilled to even get to a hundred, but thanks to you guys (and a special shout out to my wonderful ' _guest_ ' who has posted lovely reviews for the past few chapters as she catches up!...glad you're enjoying the roller coaster) I've passed that mark with room to spare.**

 **Sadly, this is likely to be the very last chapter of Corporate Sellout. As I set out on this almost 100k word journey, I really didn't imagine it had the legs for a six figure word count, but now...look where we are?**

 **I'll try and make this one worth while, as it ends the plot as I sketched it out months ago. Never say never as far as other tales are concerned. Any ideas you guys have about what I could write about next? Naomily obviously, although I might try my hand at another combination of Skins people if asked.**

 **Thank you again from the bottom of my heart for the support, encouragement and praise. I loved writing about Emily and Naomi. I'm glad you liked reading about my interpretation of the most beautiful love affair in TV history. Lets just forget about Kat's heterosexual roles post Skins, huh?**

 **We join them again a few days after the ' _boardroom incident_ ' nudge, nudge...**

Naomi

Life is good.

No, strike that...life is brilliant.

I was a bit concerned, going back to work on the Monday after the JI Ball, that I would get fired immediately. I knew the security department kept digital recordings of the CCTV in the building. And it wasn't that horrible grainy black and white stuff you see on police TV shows. Nope, nothing but the best for Jupiter Investments. I'd been shown the security office in my first week here. Three uniformed guys with a bank of 12 40" high definition colour screens on the wall in front of their desks.

OK, the CCTV office itself would have been unoccupied the night of the party. Even those guys got the night off when Richard Hurst was throwing a lavish bash. Instead, there would have just been physical perimeter security provided by an outside agency. Those 2 metre wide goons patrolling the building in monkey suits would have been locked out of the monitor room. But lets face it, it was an office party night? Booze, drugs (the 20 something gel haired suit in bought ledger was apparently still the go to guy for recreational pharmaceuticals) and lots of pissed up people in their teens and 20's, letting their hair down...and other items of clothing.

Men are men and women are women, and its obvious the regular security boys would scour the footage next day for any late night indiscretions. Not everyone would be as careful as Emily and me. The boardroom was the only room in this building apart from Hurst's office (I think) that's unobserved. I suppose if you're pissed and desperate enough for a vertical shag, any old cupboard would do, but if my memory serves, the copy room is a favourite destination for priapic salesmen and willing young women. I've heard all the gossip...working with Rebecca certainly gave me an insight into the somewhat fluid 'relationships' within the building. Tony Stonems reputation was hard earned and I'm guessing quite a few female junior reps and accounts clones would have succumbed to his oily charms over the past three years. Plus his position as department head would have loosened a few morals...Alcohol plus status, always a winner.

And that's not counting the odious Hurst, who allegedly lets his hair down properly when the annual party comes along. Emily (who at the moment is humming tunefully in the kitchen, preparing a delicious Waldorf salad for us to help recover our strength with) might have thought she was being very discreet with her one sided 'affair', but the cameras never lie. Luckily for her, the footage is overlaid weekly. If there had been anything incriminating on the security files, I'm sure Hurst would have tormented us with it by now.

But other members of staff have been less...careful...specially with the aid of a line of Peruvian marching powder. Rebecca made my stomach turn with a salacious story about a (now departed) voluptuous Asian girl from dispatch who'd reportedly knelt in front of three guys from goods in one night and …. _serviced_...them one by one, for a wager and a bottle of pricey champagne. That footage, (from the now nightly locked personnel office), was probably copied and shared on a hundred **JI** Blackberries for months... nightmare or what? No wonder she left abruptly.

No...Emily and I had been pretty careful in comparison. The board room was _definitely_ not monitored. Too many shady financial deals and back hand conversations went on in there for it to be chanced. So we'd enjoyed our little defiant shag without the risk of being the stars of the week after porno show.

But obviously, entering and leaving the room _would_ still be on tape...along with Emily's sly wink and middle finger to the corridor camera as we passed under it. You wouldn't need to be a genius (which is quite fortunate for the low IQ staff in security) to work out we hadn't been having a discussion about the exchange effect of Brexit on **JI** 's foreign reserves...

I sort of knew that Hurst and Stonem his obsequious sidekick, would be keen to view any and all footage from Saturday night. They wouldn't be content to let the uniforms use whatever was on it for wanking material exclusively. Specially if we were in it. Rubbing that superior cunts nose in our fledgling relationship was briefly satisfying, but in retrospect, a bit risky.

So when I got nothing in the way of snide remarks or knowing looks from anyone on Monday, I thought we'd got away with it. Maybe the security office hadn't deemed a couple of women giggling their way up and down the empty 5th floor corridor interesting enough to keep. I knew that at least one of the telesales girls, Annette had gone sick on Monday...Rebecca of course eager to explain that she had been a little over friendly across the franking machine in the post room with one of Bob's younger sales guys. I bet she still has bruises on that cute arse. But nowadays, that was pretty tame stuff. Embarrassing for her briefly, but as long as her fiancée didn't hear about it, (unlikely as he works for a rival firm in Bath), it would soon be consigned to history.

Hurst and Stonem came into accounts on the Tuesday morning, but didn't even spare me a glance. No angry looks or narrowed eyes. Me and Ems might have rubbed the chief exec's nose in it a bit, being so obviously 'together' at the party, but he seemed to be taking it on the chin. Stonem gave me a lot of extra work on the Wednesday, which may have been a bit of subtler punishment, but by the end of that week, things had settled back into boring routine. Emily was hard at work for Amex. Late nights and early starts. But I trust her. Trust her completely. She phones me whenever she's going to be late, texts me constantly and gives me no reason to wonder. I've now met the blessed Sarah too...just the once, lunchtime yesterday. An awkward chance meeting in the lobby of the Amex building as I was waiting for Emily, the old and the new colliding as it were, but she was with her stunning older girlfriend Georgina and it went off OK. We didn't exactly agree to be bffs, but it was obvious she's besotted with her own partner and when Emily walked up to us with a worried look on her face, maybe thinking I might still be anxious, I put her mind at rest with a winning smile and a tight hug.

No...all in all, things are going well. Me and Emily are fine...I still have a job and now Emily will be bringing in a few thousand a month extra. That foreign escape is getting closer.

Oh...and we've moved in together.

Yeah...cliché or what?

Katie came round the day we moved our stuff in together...it was just over a fortnight after our little boardroom tete a tete. Emily had been staying at mine every night since we got back together, but it made no sense long term. Her place is bigger, plusher and in a nicer area. I swallowed my pride and agreed it made sense for me to give up my lease and be the one to move home. The passionate sex I received the night I said yes proved I had made my sweet Emily a _very_ happy girl. I think she just wanted the final seal on our rebuilt relationship. Katie of course, just thought it was hilarious.

" _Fucking dykes...do you bitches work to a common script or something? Its like a fucking episode of Lip Service...meet up, break up, make up, move in, buy a cat and some Ella Fitzgerald CD's?_ " she sneered without real malice.

I don't know who laughed the loudest at that. I don't know if it was the mock angry look on her face or the fact that she was actually admitting having watched a contemporary lesbian TV drama that set us off. Emily and I literally howled with laughter as Katie stood in 'our' lounge hands on hips, scowling dramatically at us. Her eyes however sparkled with humour too. Miss Fitch the elder wasn't actually mad at us. She even helped moved a few boxes around, pausing only to inspect a possible nail emergency three or four times a minute...

Anyway, like I said...life is sweet at the moment. I seem to have dodged a dismissal bomb at work, temporarily at least. Emily is happy working at Amex and her first salary credit was a massive boost to our joint household income. If this keeps up, we'll be able to eye up Greek hide ways in 12 months instead of the two years I'd planned for.

Our daily needs are simple. Work, food, some wine and _lots_ of sex. We don't even go out that much at the moment. Another reason for Katie to mock us. We're obviously reinforcing all her lame lesbian clichés one by one. Moving in together was just the first of many. No cat yet... with an extended foreign trip planned soon, that's not really a good idea for a stray moggy. But its a lonely example!

Take the other night.

Katie had 'happened' to be passing just as Ems and I were settling down for a night in front of the TV. I've got my little brunette to agree to watch 'The Walking Dead' with me, which mainly involves me watching and her snuggled up against me, head turned into my shoulder as the gruesome heads roll, but what the hell, contact with Emily's body is always welcome... Anyway, Katie breezes in using her key (!) just as Rick Grimes is skewering another soon to be ex walkers head and I am using Emilys squeal of disgust at the spouting gore to cop a crafty feel of her right breast. That got me another muted squeal, but one of delight this time. By the time we realised Katie was in the room. I had one hand right inside Emily's top and she'd made a determined move up my skirt. My legs fell open automatically...Emily on a mission towards my fanny is irresistible. Our eager first kiss was however, rudely interrupted.

"Fuck" My eyes...my _**eyes**_!" Katie screeched alarmingly. Like she'd been blinded or something. She stood there after the echoes died, looking up at the ceiling as if it held all the answers to her unwanted snapshot of us going to it.

"Oh...hi Katie" I said, grinning sweetly and refusing point blank to release the pert, warm globe I was holding so possessively. (Emily has taken to wearing nothing under her tee shirts around the apartment). A habit I _totally_ agree with.

Emily smirked too and only half drew her hand out from under my skirt. Sadly I did have underwear on...but she wouldn't have let that stop her exploration if we hadn't been interrupted.

"Hi Kay" she smiled. "Now you know why I told you to _always_ knock?"

Katie scowled at us.

"I'm giving the fucking key back bitches...Christ Emily...don't you ever have, like a _normal_ evening in front of the box? Watching scary zombies eat people while sofa shagging is your choice of nightly entertainment now is it?"

I laughed out loud at that. The TV doesn't have the test card any more these days, but it really didn't make any difference what programme was on, or even if it _was_ on at all...Me, Emily and the couch _always_ spelt sex at some point.

"Come on Katiekins" I teased "Surely that box set of Lip Service taught you a few things? Your sister is irresistible...clothed or naked. Whatever's on the box...enjoying Emily is always on _my_ evening entertainment menu?"

Katie groaned theatrically and threw her hands up in surrender.

"Fucks _sake_...you muff munchers never stop, do you? Look...I only dropped in to ask if you both wanted to come to this great party I've been invited to on Saturday? I really, _really_ want to go, but I'm between boyfriends...temporarily...and no way am I showing up on my own. So, like...if you could just arrive with me... _and_ keep your hands off each other for long enough for me to meet a few new people and pretend I don't know you...everyone's a winner? Its free booze and posh food...and they've booked a pro DJ. One of those big houses in town with, like 20 bedrooms?"

Katie stopped for breath, which gave me the opportunity to at last release Emilys breast. I was reluctant, but even _I_ draw the line at actually groping my girlfriend in front of her twin sister...well, after I've tormented Katie for a bit anyway.

"Party?" Emily sighed "Kay...I know the sort of parties you enjoy. Loads of football wankers with Jags and Bentleys eye fucking every female that walks in...and Wags who drop their knickers at the first sign of a platinum card. Tempting...but no thanks? We were planning on a nice meal at Giovanni's, a bottle of red and a lot of hot sex to end a perfect evening?"

Katie winced again at the over description of a typical Campbell-Fitch weekend evening, but I had to stifle another giggle. That was the first I'd heard about what Emily had in mind for Saturday, but it sounded good to me, especially the last bit.

I yawned theatrically as Katie glared at us. Baiting her is such fun.

"Sounds wonderful..." I said to Emily, hugging her to me and winking at Katie "...maybe we can try out that new battery powered thing...you know the big one we got from Anne Summers on..."

" _Enough_!" Katie almost yelled, face pale. "Jesus...its worse than having a conversation with James. At least he actually IS a hormonal teenager...what's your excuse, lezzers?"

Emily chuckled beside me, then sighed in resignation. Although her idea of Saturday night bliss was way better, I knew she'd give in eventually. We owed Katie something for being there for us...specially as she was really the reason we're together again. She'd been spot on when she said left to our own devices, we'd probably still be suffering dramatically alone, neither one of us prepared to make the first move, even though we were dying inside.

I echoed her sigh and spoke for both of us.

"OK, OK...I get it Katiekins. We'll come...on two conditions though?"

Katie folded her arms and waited for the punchline.

"One" I ticked my first finger "You do NOT introduce us as 'my lezzers' to all and sundry...for which we promise in return not to show you up by getting pissed and fucking naked on the stairs at midnight?"

Emily drew a quick inward breath at that. Whether it was at me being so crude or that she was actually imagining us fucking on the stairs in front of an audience of dozens I don't know...lets just say Miss Fitch is turning out to have an imagination about new experiences I would never have credited her with. I love it.

"And two..." I ticked my middle finger "...we get to leave as soon as you snare your gullible victim for the evening? You might find the idea of me shagging your sister horrible, but believe me, watching you snog the face off some minted hooray while he paws your tits isn't something I have on my to do list either?"

Emily giggled again. I think, although she might have been a bit more diplomatic in her words, I was expressing her feelings perfectly. She'd told me about a few lurid episodes from their teenage years. No twin sister should have to see or hear her sibling getting it from a random. She nodded her head to show Katie she was on board with my comments.

To be fair, Katie didn't kick back. I think she knew it was the best deal on offer.

"Right...my work here is done then. Conditions accepted. One of my own though?" she smirked evilly "Dress like you actually have a sense of fashion Naomi babe...I can rely on Emily to keep up the Fitch standard...I bought most of her wardrobe after all...but if you turn up looking like a butch dyke in overalls, all bets are off?"

I opened my mouth to argue, but Emily dug her fingernails into my bare thigh. So I winced instead, letting Katie have her moment of victory. She grinned at my discomfort and started to work Emily's apartment key off her sparkly key ring. I guess the little show she had witnessed was reason enough to go through with giving it back.

Emily squeezed again, this time without nails and I smiled in relief.

"Fair enough Kay...we'll dress to impress. I'll even make Naomi leave our strap on at home. It shows through her leggings anyway?"

Katies unchecked gasp of horror was hilarious. She flung the shiny key our way and made for the door.

"Disgusting...fucking _disgusting_ " she threw over her shoulder as the door slammed behind her.

Emily sniggered into my shoulder and reached for the remote, pausing another gory walker demise.

"Now..." she whispered, running her hand back up my bare thigh, making me shiver in anticipation "...how about we get some use out of that strap on...seeing as how its off limits on Saturday?

"Oh Christ..." I moaned as her fingernails teased the front of my suddenly too tight underwear "... _such_ a dirty girl, Emily Fitch"

She pulled me to my feet and kissed me hard.

"Only for you babe" she smiled as our lips parted "...now...I think its my turn to be on the bottom?"

My legs actually wobbled as she walked in front of me to the bedroom, dropping her tee to the floor along with her white cotton thong. Fucking hell, I thought feverishly...I'm finally going to get to screw my little brunette with that big knobbly thing...life really doesn't get any better, does it?

XXX

 _Saturday night._

Emily

Leaving the flat at 8, dressed to kill, we made our way down to the waiting taxi. With Katies 'reputation' at stake, we'd pulled out all the stops out. Naomi was wearing a see through lacy white top over a black bustier which made her gorgeous tits push up a treat. Her tight black leggings might be missing that infamous fake dick I teased Katie about, but there was definitely no room for it anyway. They hugged her in _all_ the right places. I might have...no fuck it I _did_...spend several minutes admiring, then touching the Campbell merchandise. She looked good enough to eat, specially with those long black boots and her hair in soft blonde waves over her shoulders.

 _Mine_ , I kept repeating to myself as she came into the lounge after changing. _Mine_.

She seemed equally happy with my mint green skater tee dress and bare legs. Nothing obviously on show but not wearing a bra obviously met with Naomi's approval. Lucky for me I'm small on top, so I can still get away with it. My squeezing of her pert behind was repaid with a couple of sly gropes of my tits as we sank two large vodka and cokes just to get us started. I let her have her gropes...this was a mission to support Katie, but there was nothing in the rules about not having some fun of our own, was there?

Just as we left the building, walking towards the taxi, I remembered about the A5 brown padded envelope that had been delivered by courier while she was in the shower. I almost stopped and went back for it. I didn't think we were expecting anything...but now...in the cold light of a Bristol morning, I'm kinda glad I didn't anyway.

It was a great night, despite the guest list at the party being just as I'd envisioned it. What turned a boring night into a good one was the fact that two friends from college were there too. The first one we bumped into almost as soon as we arrived. One Freddie McClair. He was in my year at Roundview, but Naomi sort of knew him too, through his sister Karen. We spent the first hour chatting to him and getting steadily pissed.

Then the front door opened, just as Naomi and I were looking for a loo or spare bedroom. Neither of us wanted to pee that much, but you know...christening every surface and all that?

In walked someone I hadn't seen since she got expelled for breaking just about every rule in the college no no book.

Effy fucking Stonem, no less. A bit less Goth, but still turning every head, male and female in the place.

Naomi knew her too, if less well than she did Freddie. Turned out Effy and Freddie had been teenage lovers back in college and the whole night turned into a challenge to see who could tell the most outrageous stories whilst sinking the most free shots. I've not been to a party since I was 17 that I enjoyed more. By 2 am, we were sitting on the floor in a circle in one of the dozens of huge bedrooms, swapping stories and drinking straight from the bottle of Grey Goose vodka someone had liberated from the groaning drinks table downstairs. In other rooms, people were variously shagging, sniffing from lines of the purest coke or passing out after random shags. A perfect party.

We staggered home at 4 am...leaving Katie with a choice of three hopeful lower league footballers pleading her with hopeful stares. I don't think she still goes in for sharing the love quite so much, but with Katie...who knows?

There was no shagging for Misses Fitch and Campbell when we got in. Both of us were wasted and utterly exhausted. I passed the padded envelope when I left my keys on the table by the door but ignored it...Naomi just giggled her way straight into the bathroom, cleaned her teeth and by the time I had done the same and followed her into the bedroom she was face down on the bed,. Snoring gently.

I nudged her reluctant frame over a bit, then dropped onto the bed beside her. After a few seconds when I thought the room was actually spinning, I closed my eyes and joined my love in the land of nod...

XXX

Naomi

Surprisingly enough, I felt OK when I woke today. I didn't know then it was as good as the day was gonna get, so excuse my optimism? Emily had already left. Although it was Sunday, she had a meeting planned at 10.30 with a prospective new sales guy in a Bristol Premier Inn. I have to give her full marks for dedication. Working Monday to Friday, specially for Stonem and Hurst, is plenty for me. But as she said more than once, when she's set up the whole sales team with her other manager, it will mean more time at home. The drones can do the leg work so she can do more stuff remotely. She's promised that for a couple of days a week at least, she'll be working from home. Lets just say my mouth waters at the prospect of a casually dressed Emily bending over her laptop in the lounge. Plenty more opportunities to seduce her...

Anyway, I got up slowly, not quite trusting my body **not** to abruptly remind me of the excesses of last night. But two full glasses of cold water, a couple of high strength paracetamol and a hot shower did the trick. By 11.30 I was even contemplating a trip down to the deli to pick up some food for lunch. Emily would be back at 1.30, latest...so I could surprise her with some of that crispy free range chicken they do and maybe a Caesar salad?

But I got sidetracked when I went into the hall to grab my coat and scarf. On the side table with my keys, which I had slung there drunkenly last night, was a small brown padded envelope. Like one of those they use to send passports and stuff? Only this one wasn't stamped HM Gov. Instead, it had a white address square with my full name printed on it and where the stamp or frank usually went, there was an embossed courier ID. Hand delivered then, I thought curiously as I aborted my trip to the deli and went back into the lounge, sitting down on the couch in front of the TV.

I flipped it over and slipped a nail under the glued flap. Inside, as I turned it upside down on the coffee table, was a slim, rectangular black plastic box, maybe 10cm long and half that wide. It was thin enough to fit comfortably inside the envelope, but felt quite substantial. I thought for a second it might have contained a mobile phone...it was the right shape and size, but as I held it in my hand, I could see a small catch on the long edge. I used my thumbnail to prise it open.

Inside, nestled in a red velvety material were three things.

A small hotel fridge type, mini bottle of what the label said was 15 year old scotch. A tiny label on the neck said " _Drink Me_ " in flowing script.

Next to it, a wrapped sweet, looking very much like the mints they put on your pillow in hotels. Its own label said " _Eat Me_ "

And lastly, sitting in the final compartment, was a red and black flip type flash drive. One of those tiny ones you get nowadays, that are powerful enough to hold hours of data. The label on it said simply " _Watch Me_ "

I sat looking at it and its little companions for a while. Someone obviously had an Alice in Wonderland complex here. Curiouser and curiouser, I thought, even smiling to myself at its childishness and my instant amused response.

But just like Alice, I couldn't resist. No way was I drinking or eating mysterious beverages and mints from total strangers especially this close to a night of excess, but as I stared at the flash drive, I knew I had to know what was on it. God knows, I wish now I had been a little less fucking curious.

I was going to put the drive into my laptop, but with the sort of viruses about nowadays, I decided instead to plug it into the back of Emily's smart new 60" HDTV which had its own virus checker program.

Another decision I was about to regret.

There was a pause as the TV came to life and the remote control was adjusted to the right input socket.

Then what looked like a professionally edited title sequence came up.

' _A very dedicated worker'_ the title scrolled from top to bottom.

Followed by an image of the outside of Jupiter Investments. Whoever had commissioned this little promo had obviously spent money on it.

Then the fade slid into what looked like a party scene. I recognised some of the people there...Rebecca, drinking with two girls from bought ledger...the camera then scanned to a grinning Tony Stonem, holding court with some more junior acolytes. More party goers, gurning at the camera. I could see the odious Hurst in the back ground, giving a thumbs up. It started to get boring...just lots of drunk people making fools of themselves. Then I recognised the figure on the the dance floor.

No prized for guessing. My Emily, obviously well hammered, dancing in the middle of the floor in a red silk party dress I'd not seen. I don't know how much she'd had to drink up to that point, but she looked well gone. Wild and uninhibited, I think you would describe her dancing. She looked stunning...irresistible. My mouth watered at her unfettered tits bouncing until I remembered whoever had sent this probably didn't intend me to get turned on...

The camera was slowly zoomed in on her until she filled the frame. Her face flushed and eyes closed, body whirling and rocking to the house music. I swallowed hard as she opened her eyes and grinned lazily at whoever was filming her. Then a voice sounded from behind the lens. It was hard to hear at first, but whoever it was repeated the phrase.

" _Keep the footage Gemma...I'm going to fuck that little beauty tonight_ "

My body froze as I recognised the oily tones of Hurst himself.

The scene faded to black as Emily carried on dancing.

The next scene was in an upmarket hotel room, door open to the corridor. Deserted corridor. There was a rustle of clothing behind the camera, and I recognised the less detailed definition...so it was probably filmed on a phone. Someone kissed the holder of the phone on the cheek, making the image wobble.

" _This is a secret right...no one is gonna know?_ " a worried voice came from the side. I recognised that voice of course. My lovers, husky and low as it always was the night after a lot of sex. She was obviously unaware that this guy (Hurst I guessed) was holding his phone to one side, at an angle so that I could see the room and Emily, as she slid out from under his naked arm and hugged herself as if she was suddenly cold. Her face swam into focus, bleary and with streaks of eye liner on her cheeks. She was looking up at Hurst, not down, so probably never even saw the phone.

The image wobbled again as he mumbled something indistinct, but again I heard a sloppy kiss off camera and my gorge threatened to throw up the water I had drunk earlier.

Then it faded again.

There followed a sequence mix of similar footage.

Emily smiling at him from the door to his office, winking as she left, zipping her skirt.

Emily getting up from her knees on the floor in front of him, then turning away to adjust her top, reaching for a white plastic cup filled with what looked like water. I didn't need a diagram to tell me what she'd been doing to get thirsty.

Emily dancing again, in some place I didn't recognise, smirking at the phone as she was filmed. Her eyes held the unmistakeable promise of sex to come. I withered inside as I watched her, with abject misery creeping up my body.

Then the coup de grace as it were. I was just reaching for the remote, sickened by what I was watching, when another title sequence came up on screen.

" _Just in case she tells you she always faked it, Naomi?_ " it said in bold white lettering.

The scene faded in professionally again. Emily on her back on what looked like a hotel bed. A white towelling dressing gown she was wearing was wide open under her. Her eyes closed and mouth open, panting. The camera shook as whoever was above her moved deliberately. I knew exactly what was happening now. The bastard was fucking her...fucking MY Emily. Her face was flushed again, and she was breathing hard as he increased his speed. I have no doubt, even now, that she was totally unaware that she was being filmed. But it didn't matter. Did it?

Because as I watched with cold dread, he spoke to her in a low growl.

"T _ouch yourself baby...you know that makes you_ _ **really**_ _come hard_?"

I flinched at how well he seemed to know her preferences.

Emily groaned, eyes still firmly shut and I saw one arm come down from above her head. The movement of that arm after it slid down her body was as familiar to me as her breasts or face. Emily does like to touch herself when she gets close. I groaned low in my throat as her movements increased rapidly.

The man above her was pounding into her brutally fast now and I could hear the small liquid sounds of her body responding as her fingers and his cock drove her higher. Within another 5 seconds of footage, which I watched stupidly, Emily came.

Loud, long and deliriously.

The remote dropped from my hand as the scene faced with her hoarse cries still echoing in the empty apartment.

I stared numbly at the blank screen as the treacherous images disappeared.

One final caption came up.

" _She lied to you_ " it said simply.

I couldn't be there another moment .Leaving the flash drive in the TV with its one line epilogue, I grabbed my coat and fled. I needed to think.

XXX

 **Part two of the final chapter follows by the end of the week. Comments?**

 **Sorry its in two parts, but I wanted to do the last one justice. Expect a few thousand words. Reviews would be lovely!**


	26. Chapter 26

**OK guys. This is, as promised, the very last chapter of Corporate Sellout. Thanks so much to the people who read, liked, favourited and best of all, reviewed it as it went on. It was amazing for me to know that it wasn't just me I was writing for!**

 **But it has reached the point at which I decided (right at the beginning) it would end. I know I left you on a bit of a cliff hanger in part one, but all will be resolved in part two...promise!**

 **I _have_ started sketching out the plot line and character profiles for _Triangle_ , so it won't be too long before the first chapter of that story goes up. I hope you like it and continue to support me and the other writers who give their time and effort to amuse and entertain you. Although we all love to write, its you guys who make it worthwhile.**

 **Right...enough about me and my smug self satisfaction! Here goes...part two.**

 **Oh, just one thing more...if you're not reading 'e _lectric love_ ' by _dietcokeandlime?_ You really should be. A lovely, fresh Naomily fic from a new (to this site anyway) writer. Give it a go...you won't be disappointed!**

Emily

Isn't it odd how, with one swift dart of a stiletto, fate manages to trash everything you thought you had in the palm of your hand?

I really, _really_ didn't want to go into work today. It's Sunday for fucks sake. But Sarah and I had agreed to share the weekend work between us alternately until the whole new sales team was up and running. Meeting this guy Carlos today was the last interview I had to carry out and it was impossible for him to get time off during the week. I booked a function room at the Premier Inn for it. One with internet access and a desk I could put my laptop on. He'd come highly recommended from a friend I had, who worked for a competitor, so I expected this would be the last brick in the wall Sarah and I were building for our prestigious employer. We'd interviewed and recruited over a dozen prospective sales people and I was happy that with Carlos, this would be the final one.

So it proved. He was articulate, intelligent and came with a folder of professional and personal references. After just a few minutes, where he earned brownie points for not staring at my legs and tits, I was sold. We tied up the formalities after an hour and I left him there while I hurried back to my love. Bad enough leaving her asleep in my bed on a Sunday morning, there was no way I was wasting any more time fully dressed when a naked and sleepy Naomi waited for me at home.

Or that was my plan...until fate stuck an oversized cucumber up my unwary butt.

I expected Naomi to be still dozing in bed...maybe with a cooling coffee on the bedside table and the Observer half read on the duvet cover. A proper intellectual, my Naomi. Always wants to know what's going on in the world. I planned on stripping myself on the way to the bedroom, ending up in her open arms, with a soft kiss and wandering hands. Then a blissful Sunday afternoon, lazing about after sex (and hopefully with _lots_ more sex to come), drinking coffee, eating croissants we could order in from the deli and just enjoying each others company. Perfect Sunday in fact.

Which of course, it was anything but.

As soon as I walked in I knew she was up and about. Her coat was missing from the hook next to where I hung mine. I thought foolishly, that she might have just forgone the croissants and gone down to the Italian deli for something more substantial. But as I dropped my keys into the dish on the side table, I had a premonition something wasn't quite right. I noticed that little brown package I'd forgotten to mention last night was missing. At that moment, I had no way of knowing how explosive the contents had been to my girl, but I was about to find out.

When I got into the lounge, I saw the TV was on, which was odd on a Sunday. There was just a black screen with a single line of white text on it

" _She lied to you_ " the caption read starkly.

My heart sank to my boots. I had no idea, until five minutes later anyway, what was actually on the small red and black flash drive sticking out of the side of the TV, but instinctively, I knew it was very bad news for me.

I picked up the remote and pressed the button to replay whatever preceded that ominous message. Whatever it was, I knew with mounting anxiety it must have been from Richard Hurst. As I waited for the video file to reload, I saw the small box the drive had been in and recognised with dismay the other contents. A mini bottle of expensive Scotch. Exactly the same as the bottles in the mini bar at that ridiculously pricey Spa/Golf course we'd stayed at with Katie and her boyfriend. The small, foil wrapped mint next to the bottle confirmed it. I felt sick. This was definitely one of Richards elaborate games. Painting a picture, he calls it.

Then the 'movie' began with footage from the first Christmas party I went to at **JI**. I instantly knew with cold fear what the point of _that_ was. I was zoomed in on, in all my pissed and coked up glory as I danced alone with a dorky smile on my face. I almost didn't need the obscene aside he gave the girl filming. After all, he _did_ fuck me that night. I was so buzzed from the booze, drugs and stupidly flattered by the CEO's attention that he really didn't have to try that hard to get me alone. He actually fucked me pretty good that night, one of the few times in the year we had sex that I actually enjoyed it...maybe trying to make an impression I guess. In any case, I didn't need sneaky morning after footage from his phone to tell me what had happened in between. My 'walk of shame' face and wrinkled clothes told it all.

Then more horrors piled on horror. The first time he'd shagged me across his desk. Me walking to the door, zipping up my skirt recounted the story without words. Worse followed, me getting up from my knees on the carpet in the next segment, (post fellatio obviously)...drinking thirstily from that plastic cup to get rid of the awful after taste _was_ a bit of a give-away.

Then the final stab into my bleeding heart. Me again...this time naked and panting underneath him. Eyes closed (how did I _never_ realise his fucking phone was recording me?) and obviously from the jiggling image, being screwed vigorously. The gorge rose in my stomach unchecked as I heard him instruct me to finger myself. Then me coming hard and noisily. Yes, despite the gloss I put on my 'relationship' with my boss to Naomi, me genuinely climaxing with a guy. Because I did a couple of times during that awful affair. Friction is friction and just occasionally I was so drunk and eager for the short oblivion an orgasm gives you, I allowed myself to enjoy it. He must have been saving _that_ little gem for an occasion just like this.

"Naomi has _watched_ this" I whispered to myself bleakly. "She's watched this and knows you're a fucking liar now Emily. She'll never want anything to do with you again...you told her you got _nothing_ out of the sex with him"

I sobbed then, hopelessness washing over me in a giant wave of despair. The sickness in my gut surged again until it was unstoppable. I lurched to my feet and ran to the bathroom, emptying my stomach of the two cups of coffee I had drunk at the hotel into the sink. My head pounded as I retched and retched again over the bowl. Finally, I straightened and looked at myself in the harsh, unforgiving light of the vanity mirror.

"Well..." I said dully to my reflection, scooping some water up to clean my mouth, then reaching for the mouthwash to finish the job "...thats it all over then...you've finally done it Emily...pushed her out of your life forever...and its all your fault, you stupid, vacant, _careless_ bitch"

I almost scared myself with the self loathing expression on my face as I stared at my crumpled appearance. No more the senior manager, fresh from another work victory. Just a sad little girl, too timid to be truthful.

I turned to leave the bathroom. I don't know what I was planning to do, but it probably involved copious alcohol and eventual oblivion. I thought at that second that I would probably never see my lover again. She'd gone...left me and would probably never set foot in my apartment again. Not that I could blame her at all...

Then, as I opened the door I jumped about a foot in the fucking air.

 _Naomi_?

My mouth opened to say something...I don't know what. But she spoke first. I saw that her intense eyes were red rimmed from crying. _I_ did that, I thought miserably.

"Whatever you're thinking Emily...whatever it was you were about to say...just _don't_ , huh?"

Jesus I thought, this is incredibly, going to be even worse than her never being here again. Now she's going to slag me off first, call me the lying bitch I am... _then_ leave me forever.

She stepped closer and I actually flinched. I wouldn't have stopped her if she'd hit me...I deserved it. But she didn't.

"Listen to me..." she said quietly instead, and I glanced up at her face in shock "...I know you've watched that...horrible _shit_..in there like I have. It hurt Emily...really fucking hurt. But not for the reasons you probably think it did. We _all_ have a past. I certainly do and if one of my ex's decided to send you an explicit show reel of Campbell shags gone by, you'd probably be as devastated as I was..."

I swallowed hard and waited for the punch line.

"...I was hurt _for_ you...for _us_. No one deserves to be humiliated like that. And the one thing you can be sure of Emily Fitch...is this..."

She took a deep shuddering breath and cupped my disbelieving face in both her warm hands.

"...I love you, and you love me, right?"

I nodded, too scared to speak.

"That crap is irrelevant. Its past, old news, just a pathetic attempt to break us up by an embittered middle aged goon who never deserved you in the first place. _ **I**_ deserve you more...K?"

I nodded again.

"R..really Naomi" I stuttered weakly, still not believing my ears. "bbb...but I thought..."

" _Really_ " she said firmly. "Now...I'm going to go in there while you wash your face, I'm gonna wrap that twisted pile of shit into a bag and then put it somewhere out of sight. Later, when we're both a bit calmer, I'm going to decide how we solve the Richard fucking Hurst problem once and for all. Its a criminal offence Emily...sending stuff like that out to people? Mr high and mighty Hurst is going to find out just how determined I can be when a cunt like him decides to try to fuck up my life...and yours. I won't _let_ him. And neither will you...OK?"

This time when I nodded I felt a tiny smile on my face. A smile which was returned with interest.

XXX

Naomi

It was hard being noble, and I'm not sure I brought it off totally successfully. But I had to try. Otherwise...? Otherwise that rabid fat fuck wins right? If me and Ems split up, who gains apart from that odious creep?

No, after a bit of solitary weeping during a long walk in the park, ignoring curious stares, I made my mind up to face this head on. I bet anyone would be devastated seeing their lover having sex with someone else. Even if it was ancient history, it still hurt like a bitch. I'd only experienced heartache like that once before, but it was a pale shadow compared to this morning. I don't think I will ever get the image out of my head of Emily's beautiful face contorted in pleasure as that fucker gave it to her good and proper. But I have to try.

It shouldn't matter anyway, should it?...It's all ancient history? But still here I was, savagely wounded by it. Knowing she'd enjoyed his lovemaking, even if once or twice during a year long affair is painful, but I wasn't gonna let it be terminal. _Seeing_ it happen was the kicker...most ex's don't have the means or the motivation to punish people like that.

It's hardly Emily's fault now, that she had an affair with a middle aged pervert who liked to secretly film his mistresses, is it? There's only one twisted party in this affair, and it ain't me or my girlfriend.

She was only guilty of being used, being naïve. Something we've all been at one time or another. _I_ was never going to win any prizes as the virginal Miss Campbell, was I?...Some of my 'escapades' pre and after meeting Emily (remembering how I'd enjoyed Mandys charms rather a lot recently) were definitely lurid. But I'd not had a ex lover so mean and spiteful as Hurst.

But to let this break us up, which she was probably thinking it would, as I carried on walking round the now empty park, was stupid. And I'm not stupid.

So I bit my tongue, steeled myself and went back to the apartment, just as Emily must have finished watching the Richard and Emily show. I heard her retching in between sobs in the bathroom and decided then and there that I had to be the strong one here. For once, I was _not_ going to run from a problem.

So I manned up and floored her with my 'noble' speech. It might have sounded good, but inside I was definitely dying. I wanted nothing more than to be able to turn the clock back, dump that treacherous envelope unopened into the bin, then take my girl to bed.

Well, I couldn't do that, I seem to have temporarily lost my sonic screwdriver, so time travel is out. But I _could_ make it right for Emily and me. So I did.

I took her to our bed and reclaimed my prize.

It wasn't the most passionate or intense sex we'd ever had. It wasn't even close actually. But it _was_ tender, full of love and ultimately satisfying for both of us. I needed and _she_ needed, to properly reconnect. To place our own seal back on the love we shared. Richard fucking Hurst and all his evil machinations could wait. Sunday might have been ruined up till then, but I was determined to get it back.

There _were_ tears of course, after we made love. Tears from both of us. But by the time we'd got up again sometime after 4pm, it was getting better. I'd managed to get Emily to stop apologising over and over and she was beginning to believe I was sincere about putting it behind us. I waited until she used the bathroom to wash her hair before carefully re wrapping the 'evidence' and hiding it at the bottom of the Ottoman in our bedroom, underneath the clean spare sheets. Tomorrow was Monday and the kernel of an idea was forming in my head about how to get even with that perverted fucker.

XXX

 _Monday morning._

Naomi

I walked briskly up the road towards the tall office building hogging the Bristol skyline. I got some strange looks from people as I passed, probably due to my grim and fixed expression, but fuck I did not give. I was on a mission. Not, as you're probably thinking, to have a stand up row and resignation meeting at **JI** , but to see someone else. After yesterdays porno show and the later make up session, I should have been feeling a bit more mellow, but I had a couple of things to sort first. I'd taken the time, when Emily was asleep last night... a small relieved smile on her pretty face... to phone Mini.

Yeah, my ex Mini.

Because I was about to take her up on the offer of help when it was needed. Firstly, I was about to have a job interview with her boss, Melanie. I needed a fall back position, because the next time I walked into Jupiter Investments I wanted to make sure I was still gainfully employed for the next year. Mini told me she'd speak to her boss about a position in the accounts department at her place. Apparently, my ex didn't waste any time after we split...lining up her attractive 30 something divorced line manager as her next regular shag. They'd been an item for a month or so now, so Mins was OK calling in some favours. I had personal experience of how persuasive my ex can be in bed and out, so I guess this interview should be a shoo in. At least I hoped so. It was key to setting things in motion for revenge.

Then I needed someone else's help too. Bumping into Effy Stonem at that party on Saturday made me recall how devious and manipulative she could be. Unlike her brother however, she could be a force for good as well as evil, so I got her mobile number while Emily was in the loo. Effy was always casually bisexual, both at school and since leaving it seemed, but I had no intention of actually shagging her in return for some help, attractive as she is. No, I needed her contacts. After a tearful and wretched Emily had begged me not to go straight to the police with the evidence Hurst had provided, I had to think up another strategy for revenge. So, with the knowledge that Effy had mesmerised and teased most of the male and female population of the city at one time or other, I knew she would know the right person to contact for what I had planned.

But first, as the heavy glass doors hissed closed behind me...for that job interview.

XXX

Twenty minutes later, I was out in the street again. I'd already called **JI** at 8, to tell them I had an emergency dentist appointment this morning. I knew full well when I told Rebecca that, it would be out on the grapevine straight away. I had no doubt Tony Stonem would note my Monday morning absence and advise nasty Hurst that his filthy plan had worked. No way had Stonem _not_ been involved in the whole stitch up. But I now had the beginnings of a plan of my own. I had a job offer for next week if I wanted it (albeit on £2000 p.a. less than I was earning now), but in a much nicer, less corporate office, despite the identikit glossy exterior of the building. It was a charity, dedicated to supporting teenage cancer research...right up my street, so it worked on both levels. I had a get out clause now financially and it made me feel a bit less of a cop out to capitalism too.

And Effy Stonem, despite her brother being part of the conspiracy to smash my relationship with Emily, had agreed to use her contacts to put the second part of my scheme in place. Mr Hurst and Co had events in the making which would make their lives pretty uncomfortable for a while, if things went well...

I took a deep breath as the elevator opened on my floor and fixed an entirely false smile on my face. But I'm pretty at putting on a brave face in public, unless its in front of my girlfriend. With her, my feelings are there for all to see. I just can't lie to her. But **JI**? Yep, job done.

Rebecca greeted me as I walked in. her face a mask of professional concern.

"Hey Naomi?" she said, watching me carefully "...how was the dentist?"

"Oh...not as bad as I though actually. I chipped a back tooth on a nut Saturday night, and it hurt like hell, but the dentist did a cosmetic repair and filled the hole. Now it's only my bank account that aches?" I said wryly.

She smiled back and indicated the new pile of paperwork on my desk.

"Sorry...but its piled up a bit since Friday. Tony and Richard were in earlier...they seemed to think you might be off today...any reason why?"

I smiled thinly. Not exactly being subtle, were they? An extra pile of work, just in case I came in tearful and broken, Maybe they thought that might be the last straw for me. Instead, I brightened my smile and took my coat off.

"Right then Becca...better get on with it then. Actually, now that annoying tooth is sorted, I'm raring to go...feeling great?"

I saw the quickly smothered look of surprise on her face and realised then she probably had got more of a heads up from Stonem this morning than she was letting on about. I decided to twist the knife a bit harder. Being the office gossip meant anything I told her was common knowledge in about a nano second anyway.

"Have a good weekend yourself? " I said brightly. She nodded so I went on, "I had a _wonderful_ one. Me and Ems had a boozy picnic up on the downs...the sun was hot and we ended up playing football with some kids that were up there with their parents. I'm getting old Becca...had to sit down after ten minutes?"

She laughed politely at my elaborate lie, but seemed to buy it. I thought I might just throw another grenade in, just for fun.

"Actually, I should have been mad with Emily...she only went and refused a package from a courier while I was in the shower before we went out? Bloody silly...it could have been something important? Said she was worried it was a letter bomb or something...I ask you...do I _look_ like a terrorist target?" I joked, watching Rebecca's face as she tried to act nonchalant. I didn't think she would be in on the full contents of that evil flash stick, but she obviously knew Hurst and Stonem had cooked up a plan to disrupt my weekend. She didn't exactly look disappointed, but the gossip in her mourned the lack of drama.

"R..right" she murmured slowly "...well, I'll let you get on Naomi...lots to do?" she said over her shoulder as she retired to her own desk. I pretended to be absorbed in arranging my piles of files neatly, while really watching her. Sure enough, once she thought I was preoccupied, she was straight on the phone, holding the receiver away from me as she whispered urgently into it.

I mentally conducted a humorous countdown in my head until Mr T Stonem appeared. It must have been less than 20 seconds. Obviously, Rebecca's reporting wasn't what he wanted to hear, because as he entered the office, his face was like thunder. I flashed him a brilliant smile, which didn't seem to improve his mood. I grinned to myself as I bent again to my work, doing what I think was a grand job of pretending to be the perfect, contented employee.

Half an hour went by, then I heard the door swish behind me. I didn't need to turn round. The way everyone in my eyeline physically stiffened told me it was the big cheese himself. He skirted round my desk and stared down at me. I could feel his eyes burning into the top of my head before I looked up at him.

"Morning Richard" I said happily "Did you have a nice weekend, boss?"

He opened his mouth to answer, but judging by the scowl on his face he wasn't about to tell me anything nice. I couldn't resist tormenting him a bit more. Keeping the serene smile on my face, I spoke before he could answer.

"I had a _great_ weekend...me and Emily, we..."

His scowl got darker and he dropped his pretence of actually listening.

"Yes well...weekends over now Naomi...lots to do huh... _so_?" he nodded pointedly at the pile of files on my desk. I smiled broadly again.

"Yes...of course...sorry boss...it's this whole 'being in love' thing...makes me smile at everything. I'll get on with my work now..."

I didn't look at him again, just buried my head in spreadsheets and columns of printed figures on the reams of paper in front of me. I heard him suppress a heavy sigh.

Then Tony Stonems office door slammed hard as he walked inside. I concealed my delighted smirk behind my monitor. _Fuck_ this is fun, I thought as I prepared to actually do some work for Jupiter Investments.

XXX

Emily

I've been a bit...distracted...this morning. For one thing, Naomi is going for an interview at her friend Mini's company. Which is worrying on more than one level. Sure, I want my love to be out of **JI** as soon as practically possible. I know it will be horrible for her, working there...knowing that Richard and Tony Stonem will be gloating over what they think is the stick of dynamite they threw into our relationship. The fact that we have agreed not to give them the satisfaction by admitting it was ever watched is neither here nor there. Naomi might be good at putting up a front, but I know she will be churning inside, just like I am. Shame, humiliation and guilt hang over me like a Bristol shower cloud. She's told me (and shown me) that she still loves me and won't let them break us with the horrors of the past, but I know how _I_ would feel if someone (yeah Emily...someone like _Mini_ maybe?) showed me an action replay of Naomi getting fucked by her. Multiple times at that. I'd be broken. And that feeling isn't going away.

But her working that closely with her recent ex too? Stupid of me to be jealous, especially as I'm hardly blameless in that department either? But here I am, jealous AND worried about her getting the job. I trust her...no, I really _do_. But Mini, apart from being drop dead gorgeous, with that beautiful face, tumbling waves of natural blonde hair and (go on admit it Emily) knockout tits...is also rather too recent an ex for me to be entirely comfortable. Hypocrite? Yep, thats me. At least Naomi was up front about what she was planning to do. I, on the other hand, kept Sarah a secret until I was found out. So the jealousy I feel is mixed with a profound sense of guilt and self recrimination too.

Anyway, after sitting for half an hour drinking way too many coffees while Sarah was out of the office, I pulled myself together and just restricted myself to one text.

" _Hi babe. How did it go? And how is it at JI_? E. XXX"

I figured that was anodyne enough. Concerned, but not frantic. Inside I might be dying, but I didn't want Naomi to know that. She had enough to deal with, having to sit under the gaze of our tormentors all morning. The reply came quickly.

" _Hi gorgeous. Interview went well. Job offer in post. Gruesome 2some rather disappointed at my lack of hysteria. Meet me at 1.30? N. XXX"_

Well, that made me feel a whole lot better...apart from the job offer. Calling me gorgeous (which she does a lot) and wanting to meet up for lunch. Can't be bad news then? I sighed and put away my phone for the rest of the morning after thumbing an OK to lunch with Naomi. Time to put in some graft for that inflated salary.

Two and a half hours later I was sitting outside Gino's coffee shop on a bench, trying not to look nervous and clutching my chocolate sprinkled Mocha. Naomi's latte with almond milk was in a sealed cup next to me. The sun was out and I unbuttoned my jacket as its warmth soothed my anxieties. I closed my eyes and lifted my face to the pleasant heat.

"Hello darling" a gruff voice said, startling me out of my reverie. I opened my mouth to tell whoever it was to fuck right off, but stopped before a word came out. A grinning Naomi was looking down at me.

"Fucking _hell_ Naoms..." I said, blushing a bit at the ease with which she had fooled me. "...I thought it was some corporate suit from JI, trying to pick me up?"

I blushed some more when she looked down at her own smartly besuited body and smirked. "Actually, that was about right...corporate suit, check. Willing and able to pick up a certain beautiful brunette and shag her senseless, check...shall I go on?"

I laughed to cover my embarrassment. Jesus, I thought, way to go Emily.

"Alright...alright" I said defensively, trying not to grin back. "Colour me stupid?"

Naomi sat down and kissed me deliberately on the mouth, stifling any other daft comments I might be about to make. She reached past me as I kissed her back hungrily and swiped her coffee from the bench beside me.

"Oi" I said "So it _was_ just the coffee you were after, miss?"

Naomi giggled as she sipped from the steaming cardboard cup.

"Guilty as charged. I thought a kiss was fair reward?"

I smiled back ruefully as she stared at me.

"Yeah..more than I deserve actually... after what I..."

Her face changed from amusement to a determined frown.

" _No_ Emily...stop that right now. No more guilt, no more apologising. I thought we'd sorted this out? Past is past. You have nothing to apologise for. End of...clear?"

I nodded uncertainly as she put down the cup and squeezed both of my hands in hers.

"Right?" she said, holding my eyes with her intense blue ones.

I nodded again, this time a bit more confidently.

"OK" she said firmly "subject closed. Now...lets have an update. To start with, as I said, I've got the job at Mini's place. Different floor to her, but same building. Her boss is nice and the job itself sounds perfect. Instead of rearranging telephone number sized figures for Jupiter, I'm going to be doing something worthwhile...arranging logistical support for cancer treatment centres...you know?"

I smiled broadly at her obvious enthusiasm.

"And..." she said after returning my smile "...with the two pornographers in chief retiring to lick their wounds...I've had a call from Effy Stonem...you know, that girl we vaguely knew from Roundview...?"

I started at that.

"S...Stonem...yeah but Naomi...that means she's Tony's _sister_...why on earth would she help us?"

Naomi took another deep swallow of cooling coffee before answering.

"Her and the sainted Tony apparently fell out big time earlier this year. You know what she's like, thin on details but big on shock value. Apparently the experimental Ms Stonem shagged Tony's long term girlfriend Michelle...like multiple times...and he wasn't best pleased?"

My mouth nearly hit my knees. I knew Effy was what the Guardian called metro sexual, but her brothers girlfriend?

"Yeah...apparently they were on the outs anyway, coz he'd been banging some girl from the post room? Michelle found out and went round to his place to confront him, but instead of a row with Mr Stonem, ended up rolling around on a bed with his younger sister...mad huh?"

I just shook my head at that revelation. And I thought MY love life was complicated. No wonder Tony Stonem had a bit of a thing against lesbians. His own sister had turned his girlfriend.

"So...Effy is _still_ shagging Michelle?" I said, not really knowing if I wanted to know the answer to that. Like if she wasn't...what was to stop her turning her sensors towards my girlfriend. It didn't sound like loyalty was one of her strong points?

Naomi nodded, which made me feel a bit better. Not sure why...it was all getting very complicated.

"Off and on I think. Elizabeth Stonem likes to ring the changes, but at the moment, this Michelle is the flavour of the month" she said, swallowing the last of her latte and putting the cup down by her feet.

"Anyway Ems...thats all by the way. The main thing is she's willing to help _us_. It turns out Stonem senior knows an awful lot about his boss's extra marital fun...you included unfortunately. But before you and him...well, you know...got it on?...there was a girl called Maria...she left **JI** because she'd fallen pregnant by Richard. The bastard wouldn't acknowledge the kid at first...but Maria is a good Catholic girl and refused to get rid?...Anyway, she had the baby, but instead of doing the sensible thing and suing him for maintenance, she struggled on alone. But she _did_ get a DNA test done at the time she left him. Without going into too much gruesome detail, Hurst left enough samples around her flat to convince an army of scientists he was the boys daddy. _And_...he must have had a fit of conscience at one point, because he sent Maria a cheque for £3000 after she quit. Still thought she might change her mind and have the abortion I guess. She didn't...and better still, never cashed the cheque. Stupid bastard sent her a note with it too...something along the lines of ' _If you change your mind about the clinic, this should help?"_

I gaped at this whole new level of nastiness and sexual history I knew nothing about. Effy Stonem had uncovered more about the unpleasant Mr Hurst in a morning than I had during a 12 month 'affair'. Suddenly the mocha I had enjoyed roiled in my stomach. I swallowed hard to keep it down. This was no time for vomiting.

"B...but" I said uncertainly "...I get that I wasn't the only idiot who fell for his charms Naoms...but how does all that help us?"

Naomi smiled sweetly.

"Because, Emily my darling...this Maria is now married and about to emigrate to New Zealand. When Effy told her...don't ask me how she got in touch so quickly, but anyway...when Effy told her how he's treated you and me...she decided to help. She doesn't want to go to law...just to wreck his life the way he did hers and ours. Or tried to. She's dropping off all the evidence to Effy tonight. Letters, the DNA test, copy birth certificate of her son Max, which has Richard named as the father...oh, and some hotel receipts from dirty weekends, that sort of stuff. Times, dates places. What we need to do is produce a similar story...without the unwanted pregnancy? Didn't you say you kept a few things like that?"

I had, but I was about to burn them all. Fuck knows why I did hang on to stupid ephemera like that...I certainly didn't have blackmail in mind. But sometimes he made me book a room on my credit card, in case Miranda went through his bills. I didn't have the sort of explosive evidence that Maria could provide, but put together, it would prove damning. But still...

"I still don't see how this all works Naoms?" I said dully "I mean, if Maria was suing him for maintenance, or taking him to court for breach of promise or something, then yeah...but what's the point of us just having this stuff?"

Naomi covered my slightly trembling hand with hers and smiled at my puzzlement.

"Because babes...Richard and Miranda have never been able to have children. He told her apparently that he had the snip before they got together. But it's an outright lie. If we send Miranda this stuff, together with a photo of the boy and a written statement from you and Maria about what he's been up to...and more importantly that he's not above a bit of revenge porn too...I think him and his fragrant wife might have need of a top class marriage guidance counsellor very soon"

I sat there with my mouth open as the full implications sank in. Richard might be untouchable in law, but I knew just how much he feared the wrath of Miranda... _and_ her ultra rich family. He and Miranda might live in gilded luxury in a city centre penthouse, with a country manor and thirty acres near Bath as their weekend retreat, but most of that had been provided by his other half. He might be a successful businessman, but his wealthy status depended on his wife too. It was perfect. I goggled at Naomi's pleased grin.

"That's...that's bloody _brilliant_ Naomi...fucking hell, remind me never to get on the wrong side of Ms Stonem, will you...she's _lethal_!"

Our shared laughter made the strutting pigeons take anxious flight from the busy pavement.

XXX

11 months later.

Naomi

The big jet thundered across the bay in front of the wooden building I was sitting outside. Close enough to see the small features of people being ferried home to dreary old England. But far enough away not to disturb the flock of grey sea birs which were squabbling over a discarded fish on the quay. They were used to the great white birds that roared and whistled towards and away from this small island once every couple of hours. As I was.

It'd been 11 months now. Our lives have changed irrevocably since those strange days at Jupiter Investments. Emily and I are content...no, more than that...blissfully happy. No more 9am meetings or late night conferences for Emily. No more spreadsheets or tedious accounting for me. With the £25,000 Emily's dad gifted us and the endowment policy my sainted mother cashed in to help, we had enough...without dipping into our 'getaway' pot...to buy this little profitable business on an idyllic Greek island. Even with the recession in the mainland receding, businesses were going cheap. We got the freehold, the goodwill and the machinery (well, 15 fairly good condition mopeds and scooters) at a bargain price from Yiannis, who was selling up to retire back to Corfu with his wife.

We've been up and running for 3 months now, and as the tourists flock in to rent bikes, life is good. We live simply really. Most days we work together, renting out the bikes and doing the paperwork before enjoying the long lunchtime breaks eating, drinking some ouzo and usually having a crafty quickie in the bedroom upstairs.

Home is a whitewashed single storey building half a mile away, down the winding cliff road. The village itself is small but popular with water sport enthusiasts. Three tavernas and a couple of shops is all. It's enough.

Yes, life is good. Giving up our wage slave lives back in Bristol was easy. My mum has just left to go home after her second visit of the summer and Katie flies over here so regularly, she might have to take out dual citizenship soon...

Richard Hurst, Tony Stonem and all their works are firmly behind us. The big cheese firmly brought down to earth by his vengeful wife. I hear a high profile divorce is due in London. Tony Stonem? Well... Lets just say he's a bit subdued now his boss has been reduced to just another middle aged separated schmuck with a horrifying maintenance bill due.

"Naoms babe...?" I hear from the little kitchenette we have out back "...lunch is ready...come and get it?"

I smirk as the double entendre registers. Oh fuck yeah...

Corporate Sellouts? Yep, that's us!

 **And THAT, my lovely readers, is that. Please tell me if you enjoyed the ride. I have some written for 'Triangle' so expect to see something of that by next Monday. Thanks for dropping by!**


End file.
